Naruto Prince of Thieves
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Taken away from the leaf at the age of five by a man called Gambit, Naruto returns at age 16. What kind of Naruto will it be? X-man? Ninja?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

Chapter 1

"KILL THE DEMON!"

Five-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was cornered. The mob had chased him and more people joined it as time passed. He made a turn and ended up in a dead end. His back was against the wall and he couldn't run any more.

"Ready to pay for your sins monster?" A woman with pink hair snarled holding a butcher knife. The gathered civilians had finally cornered the monster and there were no ninja of the village around this time to stop them.

"P-please d-don't. I-I d-d-didn't d-do an-anything to y-you." Naruto pleaded.

"LIAR!" The pink haired woman snarled. "YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND DEMON!" She slashed down and Naruto screamed in pain. Soon he was being kicked and punched along with being stabbed by numerous people, none of them showing him mercy.

"KILL THE KYUUBI!" Someone yelled from the back of the mob.

Remy Lebeau walked the rooftops of Konoha. The world hidden beneath their own reminded the young mutant of ancient Japan in so many ways, but they had computers, and other things.

The professor had asked him to check out a reading he'd gotten off cerebro and with the others off on missions or in the middle of school, the former Acolyte was given the task.

Remy, known to many as Gambit shook his head at the thought of it being a year after the battle with Apocalypse and he was now an X-Man. But then his mind went to certain femme and he smirked. His Rogue.

Hearing yelling he slipped across the rooftops and paused seeing a large crowd of civilians in the alley. He was wondering what they were doing and heard their yells of "Kill the Demon!" And the last one of "KILL THE KYUUBI!"

Gambit wasn't going to get involved in a demon hunt; he'd seen them before in some of his travels. But it was when the crowd pulled back, he swore in both French and English at seeing a five-year-old boy lying on the ground, covered in blood.

Anger rolled over him. He remembered his time in New Orleans when several people thought he was a demon due to his eyes. His mother later explained he was a mutant, but the pain he'd suffered and now the blond child was being attacked as well.

Pulling out several cards with one hand and his telescoping quarterstaff with the other he dropped into the alley forcing several people back.

"BACK OFF!" The Cajun X-Man snarled, the cards in his hand charged with explosive energy were held behind him while he held his staff between him and the others in a defensive position with his left hand.

"He's a demon." One civilian said.

"He's a boy." Gambit said in flawless Japanese. He'd traveled the world quite a bit in his youth and he learned the languages. A good thief knew how to blend in after all, but right now Gambit was not blending in, he was pissed off.

"The we'll kill you as well Gaijin." A civilian said hoisting up a club.

Before they could attack, Gambit launched his cards, only at the ground and they exploded knocking the people back.

The explosion forced them back and it also brought several ninja, Chunin and Jonin onto the scene.

But the one that really backed the crowd up was the arrival of the Hokage and a squad of ANBU.

"ANBU, arrest the crowd." Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage said. He turned and saw the stranger kneeling next to Naruto and was talking softly to him.

"Thank you stranger for saving Naruto…"

"You the leader of this village?" Gambit asked, cutting the older man off.

"I am the Third Hokage…"

"I'm taking the boy with me." Gambit said. The meter on his wrist was indicating that Forge's portal was about to pull him back. The boy was the one he'd been looking for if the pocket scanner was right.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Sarutobi said.

Gambit stood cradling the boy in his arms. "What your afraid of mon ami is not my concern. I tell you what. When do you allow graduates to become ninja in your village?"

Sarutobi thought about it and saw where the man was going. "When they are sixteen they get a Genin exam from the academy…"

"Then I will have him back in time for it."

Sarutobi for some reason trusted this red-eyed man. He saw the way he put himself between Naruto and the crowd and was holding him now. A part of him wanted to deny this man anything and order the Chunin and Jonin to attack and get the boy back, but he knew it could result in the boy being hurt further or his death. It hurt the Hokage that he couldn't trust everyone in the village with the boy's safety and those he did trust were busy with duties.

"Can you follow me to my office. I will give you scrolls and things he will need to learn before he can pass the academy."

Gambit thought about it. He checked the meter on his wrist and saw he had an hour. Nodding his head, he followed the old man, the boy in his arms unconscious.

Sarutobi as he led the Gaijin towards the tower sent a Chunin ahead to get his personal doctor and have the man meet them in his office.

Once at the tower, Sarutobi waited while the Gaijin put Naruto on the couch and dug out numerous scrolls. He paused, looking at the forbidden scroll, then copied two techniques off it, his gut was telling him Naruto would be able to handle them.

"Now then stranger…"

"You can call me Gambit."

"Very well Gambit-san. There is something you will need to know about Naruto…"

"He holds the Kyuubi in him." Gambit said cutting him off again. The Hokage had a shocked look.

"De fools were shoutin' it as they beat the boy." Remy said giving the Hokage a look that told the older man what he thought about that.

"They will be dealt with, I promise you."

Gambit waved it off and picked up the scrolls, slipping them into hidden pockets in his trench coat.

"I would prefer you not tell him…"

Gambit snorted. "An' let him not know why dey out der tryin' ta kill 'im?" Gambit said, his accent kicking in as was his anger.

"Non. 'sides De Professor will be helpin' him learn about his abilities." Gambit offered no more and watched as the doctor worked on the boy. Gambit saw wounds healing and thought of a certain grouchy Canadian back at the Institute.

"I want you to understand, I tried to do the best for Naruto…"

Gambit looked at the old man. "Dey have a sayin'. De road ta hell is paved with good intentions."

Gambit looked at the boy and saw he was coming around.

"Aw, man…not again."

"Naruto." The Hokage said stepping into the boys field of vision.

"Hey Ojii-san. Had a slight…accident." Naruto said and saw the scowl. "I know what happened Naruto."

The boy sighed and lowered his eyes. He looked up again and saw the man he'd seen before he passed out.

"Hey…you got funny eyes." The five year old said and Gambit laughed. "Non, I prefer to think exotic." Gambit said.

"Naruto, listen to me. Gambit here is going to be taking you with him on a…journey." The Hokage paused and tried to think on how to explain it to the five year old.

"A trip?" the boy asked.

"Yes. A training trip. Away from Konoha." The Third said. "He'll bring you back in time for the academy graduation exams."

Naruto thought about it. "Do you trust him Ojii-san?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi paused. He wanted to say no, but this Gambit had saved Naruto and was willing to look after him, and it would be out of the council's control.

"Yes." The Sandaime Hokage said finally.

Naruto nodded and then looked at Gambit. "Then I trust you Gambit-san."

The Cajun Thief smiled. There was something about the blond boy that made him think of himself when he was younger. "I promise to protect you Naruto." Gambit said solemnly, his red on black eyes staring into the blue eyes of the five year old boy who he knew was going to change not only things here in his world, but he just had a feeling that Naruto was going to make a big impact at the Institute.

_Just wait till the femmes see you. You might forget to walk._ Gambit thought of all the females back at the Institute who would hug this boy, and then a sliver of envy hit him before he shrugged it off.

"I have given Gambit here scrolls of things you will need to learn, along with some special jutsu's I think you'll be able to handle. There are workouts for physical and chakra skills as well." Sarutobi was telling Naruto.

The blond was up and hugged the older man. "I'll miss you Ojii-san. You were the only one who cared."

Sarutobi closed his eyes as he hugged the boy back. He cursed the idiots that couldn't see Naruto for what he really was, their savior. It was this reason he was giving him to this Gaijin. He knew deep in his old bones that the boy would be protected and well cared for. There was something about the man that the old Hokage just knew that if any harm befell Naruto under his eyes, there would be hell to pay.

Gambit didn't need to be a telepath like the Professor and Jean to know what the older man was thinking. He just nodded his head and smiled.

"I promise I'll come back Ojii-san, and when I do you better be ready to hand over your hat, cause I will be Hokage." Naruto said with his fox like grin.

"I look forward to that day Naruto." Sarutobi said as he patted the boy on the head. "You be good for Gambit. Become strong. And remember, no matter what I will be proud of you. I see you as my grandson…"

The Third Hokage grunted as Naruto dived in and hugged him again. He smiled down at the blond. _Be well Naruto. Stay safe. Become strong. And I hope to tell you about your father then._ Sarutobi thought as he held onto the young boy who he wouldn't see again for eleven years.

Gambit and Naruto left the village under the cover of night. The brown haired thief leading Naruto away from the only home he'd known, their pace slow and steady, Gambit shortening his stride to allow Naruto to keep pace.

"Are you ready mon ami?" Gambit asked as they were in a clearing in the forest.

"Gambit-sama…"

"You can call me Remy when we jus' us or at the Institute Naruto." He said.

"Remy." Naruto said the word. "We will be teachin' English, and other languages as well."

Naruto looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"The Xavier Institute for the Gifted." Remy said with a smile. The wrist watch beeped and a portal opened. "Welcome to a whole new world Naruto."

AN: And here we go. I stated above that graduation from the Academy was 16, and I did that for a few reasons…which are my own. Next chapter Naruto returns to Konoha. I will most likely have his time with the X-Men in flashbacks, as the real story begins as we all know when he's a ninja. I might do a separate story to cover the 11 years with the X-men, and it's the Evolution-verse X-men if you're wondering.

**As for the worlds thing, I got the idea from "the Lost Empire" or as it's called now "Monkey King" that I saw on Sci-fi. Naruto's world is beneath ours, but have some tech mixed in and such. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

Chapter 2

(Eleven Years Later)

The blue portal opened, a young man steps out. He's wearing black leather armor under a black trench coat. Long blond hair is held back by a half mask and headband which sports a silver X symbol that matches the ones on the cuffs of his jacket, collar of the body armor and the buckle. He taps what looks like a wrist watch and the portal snaps shut behind him. over his shoulder is a simple pack.

_Thank god for that scroll of sealing the old man sent along. I've sealed all I own into a few scrolls._

The blond smiled, the sun showing faded whisker marks on his cheeks. His blond hair had red highlights. It was his eyes that had changed. They were slits of blue on black.

He looked over head and saw it was close to noon. Checking his bandolier that held several packs of cards, the seals inside replacing the cards used, the thigh holster that held his adamantium telescoping quarterstaff and the kunai holster and shuriken holster on his belt, he started off, his booted feet not making a sound as he leapt and landed on a tree branch.

_All those danger room sessions with Logan sure helped a lot._ Sixteen year old Naruto thought as he made his way towards Konoha, a village he hadn't seen, nor thought about in nearly ten years.

_I should have stayed. Magneto's up to something._ He thought leaping from branch to branch, his leaps bypassing every other tree. He stopped as he saw the high walls of Konoha and checked himself over. He pulled his mask up and covered the lower part of his face. The mask was a gift from the New Mutants after their return from Japan, Tabitha swearing it was perfect for the Ninja of the team.

Naruto's gloves were like Gambit's, his adopted big brother's. They were black, and there were seals on the inside that would repair them.

Naruto smiled remembering all the time he spent with Logan and Dr. McCoy learning seals with them watching on. All his clothes had repairing seals. He'd put them on all the body armor back at the institute as well after he'd explained it all to the Professor.

Landing on the ground he took the path to the gate. He could sense the guards, and was disappointed they hadn't noticed him yet.

He was nearly right at the gate before they responded.

"HALT!"

Two Chunin appeared and stood blocking his path. "State your name and purpose." The one on the left said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, returning from training journey. I'm to report to the Hokage upon my return." Naruto handed them his passport and the scroll the old man had made out and given to Remy all those years ago.

The Chunin on the right read the scroll and nodded. "Welcome back Naruto." He said with a grin, and Naruto looked him over and tried to place him.

"Izumo?" he asked and the man laughed. "Didn't think you'd remember me, you were only five at the time." the Chunin said.

"You and your friend saved me." Naruto said with a bow. "For that I thank you both." Naruto had learned a lot at the Institute, one of the things had been manners and etiquette. _Kurt and I had the hardest time eating so slow with our metabolisms._ Naruto remembered fondly the blue furred teenager who despite being older than him had become a good friend, especially when he learned about the Kyuubi.

"It's been far too quiet without you around." Kotetsu said chiming in. Izumo laughed. "Anbu and the Jonin have gotten soft I think."

Naruto smiled at the pair. He liked speaking with them when they were Genin when he was here last. "Well, I'll have to see what I can do." Naruto said with his usual fox grin that had many female students back at Bayville High try to get his attention.

Both Chunin chuckled as they handed him back his passport and the scroll. "Again, welcome home Naruto."

Naruto waved to them as he passed the great gates and he looked upon Konoha for the first time in a decade.

_No place like home._ He thought seeing that nothing had changed in the time he'd been gone. With a determined look in his eyes he headed for the Tower.

_Time to report to the old man._

Akira Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the stack of paperwork. He cursed Minato for dying and leaving him with this task, it was one of the things he thought he'd never have to do after he retired and passed it on to Minato.

He looked at the fresh stack. _Ah, Naruto, please come back and take this away from me. You're my only hope._

He pulled out his pen and was going to start scanning when there was a ruckus outside his door with the secretary. He listened in.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in there without an appointment." Her voice was raised.

"And you don't understand, I have to report to Ojii-san upon my return." A voice said, a voice that had matured, but Sarutobi was delighted to hear.

_Has eleven years passed by already?_ He thought as he went and opened the door.

He was shocked by the appearance of the blond teen that was in the waiting room. Naruto was easily five-nine. The black outfit he wore was like a second skin. The mask covering half his face added an aura to him that the Third Hokage never thought he'd see with the young blond.

Then the eyes focused on him and the old man froze. _Those aren't the same eyes._ He became worried for a moment, until "Hey Ojii-san. Your looking old."

The secretary got affronted on how he addressed the Hokage. "Naruto, it is good to see you my boy." He waved the secretary off. "Come in, come in. You have much to report." He looked at the secretary. "Akiko, please hold all other meetings and paperwork."

"Yes Lord Hokage." She said, her eyes were glaring at Naruto, and the blond ignored her.

Once the door was sealed, and the old Hokage was seated behind his desk he studied the blond before him.

_He left a boy, malnourished and abused and he's returned confident and secure with himself._

Naruto reached up and pulled the mask down around his neck. The Third noticed the whisker marks were faded. Naruto smiled seeing his look.

"I have a lot to tell you Ojii-san, first…It's good to see you." Naruto said.

"You too are a sight for these old eyes. I am so happy to see you my boy."

"We'll, I guess I should say that I learned a lot about the world above. I went to school and in the afternoons my training as a ninja and an X-man would take place." Naruto said a hint of a warm grin on his face.

"What's an X-Man?" Sarutobi asked interrupting Naruto.

"A group of heroes who fight for a better tomorrow." Naruto said. He wasn't going to tell them about being mutants. "Many of them helped me learn and train. They helped me purge the Kyuubi and how to use its chakra as my own."

Sarutobi started at that. "What do you mean purge the Kyuubi Naruto?" he asked.

"With the help of Professor Xavier and Jean Grey-Summers I was able to keep the Kyuubi suppressed and speed up the absorbtion of its chakra till it was no more. The seal faded out about a year ago. I still have the whisker marks."

"Not to mention your eyes." The Hokage said. Naruto laughed. "Actually that was a combination of a dormant bloodline and the last of the Kyuubi's chakra mutating it slightly."

"Bloodline?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head, a gesture that warmed the older man's heart as he remembered a small child that did that when he would be thinking, or embarrassed.

"It seems either mom or dad, not sure who as I don't know who they were, but one of them must have had a kekkei genkai. I call it the atomgun." Naruto said with a shrug.

"And what does it do?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I can't be fooled by Genjutsu, they just don't work on me. I can also see in the infrared spectrum, and have perfect eyesight, along with being able to see farther. It also allows me to see chakra." Naruto didn't mention that his mind was shielded thanks to the professor, nor did he mention a lot of the training he got or his abilities. He could see the old man was still in shock about the Kyuubi being gone and the revelation of a possible kekkei genkai.

Sarutobi sat back and lit his pipe. He looked at the sixteen year old before him. "I'm surprised Gambit didn't come back with you." He said as Naruto finished his report.

"He and the others had matters to attend to, and we didn't want long goodbyes." Naruto said finally.

"Hm. I'll need to test your skills before I allow you to be placed in the current class." The Hokage said. Naruto nodded.

"Tomorrow, I'll have some Jonin determine your skills. But for now…"

Naruto looked out the window and saw that the sun had set. "Whoa, didn't know we talked for so long."

Sarutobi chuckled. He had enjoyed hearing of Naruto's life from the world above. "School was actually fun." He remembered spending time with friends he'd made. "And even the sessions with Logan were cool, of course the others at the school didn't agree, but…" Naruto shrugged and remembered Evan saying that Naruto was as bad as Scott, eager to use the Danger Room.

"Well, we need to get you settled in." Naruto sighed. "I suppose my old apartment is open still?"

"No, that was torn down about four years ago." The old man rummaged around in a desk drawer and pulled out a couple of envelopes and a key on a ring.

"I think you should move into your father's estate. It's fitting."

"You're going to tell me who they are?" Naruto asked, his whole body stilled, the aged Hokage looked at him and smiled.

"I think your old enough to know." He said.

Naruto woke with the sun shining thru the blinds. He rolled over with a groan and considered going back to sleep. _Its Saturday, Logan's out and that means we get to sleep in._ he thought before he remembered he wasn't at the Institute and he sat up looking around the room.

_I'm in my father's home._ He thought. When he'd seen the place it made him think of the Institute in its sheer size. The wall surrounding the property bordered on the Nara lands.

The master bedroom that Naruto was in was double the size of his apartment when he was five from what he remembered.

Sarutobi had shown him the place, the furniture and clothes were still there, and Naruto found the library was full of scrolls and books, his fingers twitching to read them.

Looking at the clock Naruto groaned. He had time enough to shower and get dressed. He decided to put his body armor on again. _Well Ojiisan is going to have me tested, might as well think of it as a full session in the Danger Room with Logan manning the controls._ He stood heading for the shower. His tattoos seeming to shine in the morning light, a tattoo of the Shinigami on his right arm holding flaming cards that showed a royal flush. On his left arm was a beautiful woman, her assets covered by her long hair, her hands holding a Queen of Hearts and an Ace of Spades, a blackjack. Lower on his bicep was a nine tail fox, a pair of dice in its mouth the total equaling seven.

Scratching his neck he stretched, and he ran a hand over the bare stomach. He had considered putting a tattoo there, but changed his mind. He remembered Marie yelling at Remy after they had come back from Mexico. _My sixteenth birthday present._ Naruto thought with a grin.

Remy, Logan, Evan, Kurt, Peter and Naruto had gone to Mexico. _I swear they were going to kill them._ Naruto thought of Marie, Storm, Marrow, Wanda and Kitty and the looks on their faces when the Velocity had returned after the weekend away.

The shower felt wonderful and he toweled off and slipped on the body armor.

He pulled on a pair of cargo pants over the armor and a light shirt before putting on his trench coat. He loved it, as it was a gift from Remy and Marie.

He looked at the other possessions he owned. A painting from Peter of the X-Men, New Mutants, X-Factor and Naruto with the Professor, which he hung on the wall first thing after Sarutobi left.

He looked at the plants and decided to see if there was an attic room like at the Institute. _I always liked Storm's garden._ He remembered when he was still a little child how he could spend hours with the weather controlling mutant, just watching her water her plants.

He picked up the shades he'd gotten from Scott and slipped them on. _Best to hide my eyes from the fools._ He thought.

He left his pack of thief tools on the nightstand. _Not like I'll need those right now, besides I have a couple of picks just in case hidden on my body._ He remembered when Remy had shown him the tricks of the trade when he was ten, taking him to Paris and London for a month.

He looked at the statue of ice of the Kyuubi from Bobby. Naruto had placed a seal on it to prevent it from ever melting.

His gaze landed on the photo album from Kitty. Her, Kurt and Wanda had taken pictures of his time from when he arrived till the day he left. He would miss the three of them as much as he would Remy and Marie.

He snapped his fingers and picked up the mp3 player Marie had given him. _Music, a truly wonderful thing._ It was packed with every song he and Marie had ever listened to. He thought of her fondly, and while he might call Remy his brother, he thought of the Cajun as his father, and Marie, the untouchable Rogue, he thought of as his mother figure…well one. He smiled thinking Storm and Jean filled that role as well over the years. But Marie…

(Flashback)

"Wha' you got there swamp rat?" a southern accented voice asked after Gambit had introduced Naruto to many of the X-men.

"Hey chere. I brought a lill' one here to learn."

Naruto looked at the eighteen year old girl with the white streak in her hair looking at him. He could see that Gambit thought that she was special and when she crouched down to look at him, he did something on impulse. He hugged her, his bare cheek resting against hers.

He felt her stiffen and try to pull back, but he didn't let go. "H-How?" he heard her ask.

"Near as I can figure chere, the Kyuubi that he contains made him immune." It would be weeks before he understood all that had happened that night, but he knew one thing, with that simple touch and hug, Rogue had become his strongest supporter and friend from that moment on.

(End Flashback)

"Momma Rogue." He whispered touching the mp3 player as he slipped on earpiece in and clipped the player inside his jacket.

He looked at the remaining scrolls with the clothes Jean and the other women at the Institute had bought him that he had yet to unpack, the communicator from the Professor so he could remain in contact, the roller blades from Evan, and another scroll with his mini-lab set from Beast.

_Both chemistry and medical._ Naruto remembered the times spent in the lab with Dr. Henry McCoy when he couldn't sleep. Beast not only taught him his way around the medbay and the lab, but around literature as well.

_Hamlet, Shakespeare, the Inferno._ Naruto knew they were packed away as well. It was Beast who got him to buckle down and learn.

_You can be the strongest fighter Naruto, but without the intelligence to back it up your strength of skills will mean nothing without the mind to use them._

Naruto looked at the painting once more. He missed his family. _If Remy hadn't promised me coming back…I would haves stayed with you all, and I would have been happy._

With a sigh he tore his gaze away. From the picture of a sixteen year old boy between a man with red eyes and a woman with a white streak of hair, both looking upon him with love and devotion as only parents could.

He headed for the Hokage's tower, his mind already wondering what the old man would think of his skills.

**AN: Up next the testing of Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

Chapter 3

"Do you understand?" Sarutobi asked the gathered Jonin.

"You want us to test the brat?" Asuma asked with a shrug. "Kind of overkill pop." He said lighting his cigarette and ignoring the glare from the kunoichi to his right.

"Weapons, ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu." He looked at each of the gathered. "For that reason I gathered you four here. Iruka here will help me watch, while Asuma fights him with his knives. Kakashi will see where Naruto is with his ninjutsu skills and taijutsu and Kurenai for his genjutsu."

Iruka the chunin of the group looked at the Hokage. He wasn't sure about this, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Asuma puffed on the cigarette. "Kind of overkill as I said pop. Kakashi alone will be enough."

Said jonin was sitting off to the side reading his copy of Icha Icha and ignoring all that was going on.

Sarutobi chuckled. "And I say your underestimating Naruto. He may have been gone all these years, but he has been trained."

"You haven't said by who?" Kurenai said from her spot.

"An outsider who rescued him eleven years ago. So his style will most likely be something you haven't seen before." Sarutobi didn't tell them the scrolls he'd sent with Gambit for Naruto to learn from. He was actually looking forward to seeing what the boy had learned and to surprise his Jonin as well.

A knock at the door and it opened to reveal the masked Naruto, red tinted mirror sunglasses hiding his eyes and the mask hiding the rest of his face.

"Hey Ojiisan, ready whenever you are." Naruto said walking in and stopping seeing the gathered nin.

"Oh, your in a meeting, sorry. Your secretary wasn't here so it thought it would be okay just to come in." He said ready to step back.

"No, its fine Naruto. They will be testing your skills to see where you are at." Sarutobi said stopping the boy from leaving.

"Oh, okay." He gave a slight bow to the three Jonin and lone chunin.

"Naruto allow me to introduce to you the Jonin who will most likely be one of the squad leaders." Sarutobi said rising and pulling the blond into the room. "Kakashi Hatake, former member of ANBU." He gestured to the silver haired man who looked up from his book and gave a slight nod. "Yo." Before going back to reading his book.

"My son, Asuma."

"Hey gaki. Pops has missed you over the years." Asuma said with a nod and continued to puff away on his cigarette.

"And the best Genjutsu mistress in Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi." The woman nodded at him and seeing her eyes caused Naruto to pause and think of Remy once again, except her cornea were white instead of black.

"And Iruka Umino who is the academy instructor will be helping me judge your skills from the sidelines."

Naruto nodded to the scarred chunin.

"Pleasure to meet you all." He looked at the Hokage. "Whenever old man."

Iruka looked like he wanted to yell about how he was addressing the Hokage, but the old man himself laughed. Asuma smiled seeing his father happy once more. _He's only like this around Konohamaru_. The smoking jonin thought. He regretted leaving his sister and father a decade ago to be a Guardian at the Fire Lord's court, but he was back now. _While there are issues between us, we are getting better with each day._ Asuma thought following his father and the blond, the others instep with them.

"We'll go to training ground seven." Sarutobi said.

Asuma watched as the blond walked next to his dad and felt a twinge of regret and envy at how easily the blond came back into his father's life. _He and the old man are like pop and I used to be before I left._

"Naruto, what is that strapped to your thigh?" Kurenai asked as they walked.

"My quarterstaff. Remy-tousan had it made for me out of adamantium." The blond said pulling the short weapon out and with a flick it extended to its full length. "So you know Bojutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah. Also knife fighting, twelve styles of taijutsu and everything from the scrolls you sent along."

"Everything?" Sarutobi asked in surprise. He wanted to question Naruto about why he called someone father, but decided to put it off till later.

"Yep. Logan was very thorough and had me practice everything till I could perform it in my sleep."

Naruto slipped the staff away again and scratched the back of his neck at the old man's look. _Maybe I should tell Ojiisan about the Danger Room…nah, that would give him nightmares._

"Logan?" Sarutobi asked.

"He lived at the Institute with Remy-outo along with others. He was sort of the head teacher, only answering to the Professor."

Sarutobi knew he wanted more information, but thought it best to let Naruto tell him in his own way, even if it was frustrating at times.

"So, the place Gambit took you to was…a school?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah. Well more home, but Storm and Logan made sure we all studied and learned. Logan was a task master, but he taught me a lot, and teamwork was very important."

Kakashi looked up at that. He studied the blond again and wondered why someone would care about the demon container. With a shrug he went back to reading.

"So, there were a lot of people there, students your own age?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto surprised him by laughing.

"Oh no Ojiisan. I was the youngest one there, well until Kurt and Wanda got married and had little Talia." Naruto smiled at the thought of the little blue furred girl.

"Most the students were anywhere from the low thirties like Scott and Jean, to the youngest when I got there was Jamie who just turned ten."

"An unusual school." Iruka said adding his two cents.

"Hai. But it was home as well. You became part of the family and worked and trained together." Naruto said a fond smile on his face. "Marie-kaasan nearly convinced me to stay." Naruto said. "But Remy-tousan had promised Ojiisan here that I would return and the…all those at the Institute are very big on keeping their words."

_I almost said X-Men. I need to be careful._ Naruto thought.

"You keep mentioning Remy, who is that? It was Gambit who gave me his word." Sarutobi said.

"Hai. Gambit is Remy-tousan's codename. But at home he's Remy." Naruto said. "Sort of like ANBU in a way. When he's out in the field he's Gambit." Naruto explained. Sarutobi nodded at this.

"You call him father?" Sarutobi broached the subject as they passed the village streets and were making their way towards the training grounds.

Naruto gave him a huge fox like grin. "He and Marie-kaasan adopted me." He looked at the old man. "They loved me regardless of holding the Kyuubi for so long."

The Jonin were shocked the blond knew of the Kyuubi. "And Kaasan was there when it disappeared. I was in a coma for six days." Naruto said to the old man. "Scared the hell out of her and tousan."

Sarutobi looked at the boy next to him, he put a hand on Naruto's jacket covered shoulder. "I am so sorry you had to go thru all of that Naruto. Your father…"

"I understand Ojiisan. I thank you for telling me about them, but Remy and Marie raised me, loved me, comforted me when the nightmares came. I will be the son of Minato and Kushina, but I am also the son of Remy and Marie. I am blessed that I had two sets of parents."

Kakashi at the back growled. _So the brat knows Minato-sensei was his father. No matter. I'll kill him and avenge you sensei. The Kyuubi mocked you making the boy look like you._

"I'll kill the demon and avenge you sensei." Kakashi muttered low under his breath

Kakashi's mentality was not unnoticed and Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she saw the look of hatred the masked nin shot the boy's back, and heard his muttered threat. She stepped ahead a few more steps and using her body to shield her hand motions, she used sign language with Asuma to warn him of the danger.

Asuma for his part coughed and blinked before running a hand over his beard and then flicking his cigarette aside stepped up next to his father.

Sarutobi glanced to the side without turning his head and saw Asuma using the hand language.

_Danger…Kakashi…kill…Naruto._

Sarutobi sighed, his son had gone too long without practice, and was like a stuttering child mangling every other word.

What surprised Sarutobi was Naruto's hands were in motion.

_Thank you Asuma-sensei. I'll be careful around him now._

Seeing the old man's shocked look he laughed aloud.

_Tou-san's family use sign language all the time. he taught it to me when I was younger. It also helped my hand dexterity._ Naruto signed and Sarutobi was prouder still of Naruto. His own hands began to sign.

_If it looks like he will try and kill you Naruto, I will step in._

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Ojiisan." He said low so only the aged Hokage and Asuma right next to them could hear.

**Training Ground #7**

"What would you like to start with Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

The blond paused and looked the three Jonin. "Taijutsu and Ninjutsu?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. _I'll get to kill the demon, first shot is mine._ Kakashi thought and he in his mind believed Kurenai and Asuma wanted to do the same thing. (Who knew being on ANBU after loosing all your precious people would unhinge you?)

"Very well." Sarutobi said. He looked at Kakashi. "Nothing above C-Rank in ninjutsu Kakashi, he hasn't even taken the Genin exam."

"Hai." Kakashi thought. _Old fool. I'll kill him with my bare hands._

"Ready?" Iruka said acting as referee.

Naruto took up a lazy stance. Kakashi thought it was slopping and took up the stance he'd copied from the Uchiha's.

"GO!"

Kakashi was gone in a blur. _Too easy._ He thought.

His fist only caught air and he looked and saw Naruto was behind him. a finger flick sent him head over heels onto the ground.

"OOPS. Sorry Ojiisan. I learned how to use the Kyuubi's chakra to make short range teleports."

_That and I got the idea watching Kurt port all over the danger room. Scared the hell out of myself and Tou-san the first time I did it to the point he had Logan shut down the Danger Room until we learned how it happened._

Naruto didn't mention that he had also learned how to add power to his attacks, something only Tsunade of the Sannin had done. _If Logan wouldn't have pushed me so much I would never have figured anything out._

Kakashi for his part was laying on the ground, the back of his head felt like he'd been beaten by a boulder. He leapt to his feet with a growl and then calmed himself. _Ease up, or the Hokage will end it before I get my chance._

"Is that what that puff of red and black smoke was?" The Hokage asked. "Yeah. First time was accident, scared the crap out of myself, Logan and Tou-san." _Not to mention the rest of the New Mutants and X-men at the time._

"Okay, continue."

Naruto saw the eye of the Jonin. He kept his stance loose and avoided several attacks and when he did take a hit he would spin and counter attack. The blows from Kakashi were coming faster, but Naruto who had sparred with the Wolverine was up to the task and he kicked Kakashi back.

"DIE DEMON!" Kakashi yelled at the end of his patience as he charged up his only original technique, the Chidori.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pulled out several cards. "I don't think so hombre. Have a card."

Channeling some of the red chakra into it they glowed and he threw them at the oncoming Jonin.

Kakashi went to swat them aside, his hand hitting the first one and it exploded.

Sarutobi was watching the spar and saw how Kakashi was getting more and more lethal strikes, but Naruto blocked or avoided them. When he kicked Kakashi back, he tensed as the Jonin yelled "DIE DEMON!" and formed his Chidori.

"ASUMA!" he yelled and was already moving himself, but the spar had taken the pair further away and they wouldn't get there in time.

Sarutobi cursed getting old, but then he saw Naruto pull out what looked like playing cards and they seemed to glow with red before he threw them.

Kakashi used his free hand to swat them aside and they exploded shocking Sarutobi a moment before he rushed to Naruto's side.

"Are you okay my boy?" he asked.

"I'm fine Ojiisan. You might want to check on Kakashi…I think I over charged the card, I was kind of mad."

Asuma was by Kakashi…or what was left of the Jonin. _Sweet Kami's panties._ Asuma knelt and picked up the charred remains of a playing card. _If the Gaki can do this with a playing card…_ he shuddered to think what else the kid had learned.

ANBU were appearing on the scene. "Its okay. Training accident. Inform the coroner to come and collect the remains of Kakashi Hatake. I want Ibiki to check out Kakashi's apartment, he seemed overly stressed." The Hokage said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The ANBU nodded and vanished. "Asuma…"

"Yeah pop." The smoking jonin was at the Hokage's side. "What do you think?"

"Training accident like you said. Kakashi provoked an academy student, who in a moment of emotional stress sent out an attack. Kakashi in his usual arrogance didn't think it a threat and swatted it aside." Asuma looked at the remains of the Jonin.

"I'm sorry Ojiisan." Naruto said. "I usually can put enough energy into it just to stun, but…"

"You were angry and felt a moment of fear?" Sarutobi asked.

"No. No fear. Just angry, very, very angry. When he called me demon…I remembered that night tousan saved me…" Naruto looked down and the Hokage with his hand on his shoulder gave it a squeeze.

"We knew he was planning to kill you Naruto. What you did, you did in self defense."

"Its not right Ojiisan. I learned for years how to disable without killing. The Professor was very adamant on killing being the last resort."

The older man smiled at the blond. "I might like to meet this Professor." The irony of another man with the same title he got when he was younger warming the Hokage's heart, that someone was wise enough to teach Naruto about death, and the difference on mercy and killing in cold blood.

Naruto gave him a smile. "He's cool Ojiisan. Most those at the Institute see him as father or grandfather. He's as smart as you."

Sarutobi chuckled. "And about as old." That got the Hokage to stop laughing, but Asuma laughed outright.

Off to the side Kurenai and Iruka were dealing with other Jonin and chunin that showed up to see what the explosion was.

"You did nothing wrong here Naruto." Sarutobi said reassuring the blond. "Now, care to explain that attack you performed?"

Naruto nodded and pulled a card from his bandolier. "Well the Kyuubi's chakra is like a second chakra source. I mean my own is nearly limitless with all the exercises Logan had me doing over the years, but the Kyuubi's is separate."

He pushed a bit into the card and once more the Hokage saw a faint red hue envelope the card. "With the Kyuubi's chakra I unlocked several abilities. The short range port or as a friend calls it Bamfing, due to the sound it makes." Naruto said. "I can also charge objects up to explosive properties. Tousan showed me as he has a similar ability." Naruto tossed the card aside and it hit a nearby tree barely leaving a scorch mark. "As you can see I can control the intensity. What I hit Hatake with wasn't even a fraction of what I can do. Tousan had me push and I was able to explode a whole building as big as the Hokage tower."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the thought of a pissed off Naruto loose on Konoha.

"I also have a healing factor thanks to the Kyuubi and the villagers trying to kill me. I heal quicker than ever."

Naruto demonstrated pulling a black kunai and slicing his hand. Sarutobi was about to protest, but he watched the wound slip close and the skin was blemish free.

"The furball also gave me freakishly high stamina and enhanced my senses." Naruto said. he pulled off the shades. The atomgun eyes looking at the Hokage. "And he messed up my kekkei genkai, its always on, permanent. That's why I said Genjutsu won't work on me." He looked where Kurenai and Iruka were doing crowd control with Asuma joining them.

"They'll never accept me now." He said softly, yet the Hokage heard him and pulled the blond into a hug. "Don't judge them all Naruto-kun. I see you as a grandson. Asuma and Kurenai see you as Naruto. I will be informing the council today of the Kyuubi no longer being a concern."

Naruto nodded. He didn't care about the council. The only one in Konoha, whose opinion mattered to Naruto was the Old Man.

"After they clear the crowd, we'll continue." Sarutobi said and Naruto groaned hoping the old man would just allow him to pass after the 'accident', but no luck.

**AN: Well?**

**Yes, I killed Kakashi early on. Next chapter we see Naruto enter the academy and who will be his friends…and who will be his enemy. (come on…GUESS!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

Chapter 4

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

Naruto sighed as he entered the empty classroom. He had been to anxious and despite his morning workout that Logan had drilled into him from his first days at the Institute, he was still early.

He pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them deciding to play some solitaire. _Tousan named me Solitaire as my codename, and I liked it._ Naruto was halfway into a third game when Iruka showed up.

"Good morning Umino-san." Naruto said and watched as the Chunin jumped and spun about looking at him.

"Oh…um, good morning Naruto."

_He's scared._ Naruto realized. "Sorry if I startled you, I got here early." Naruto explained as he picked up and shuffled his cards.

Iruka looked at the shade covered eyes. He'd seen this young man take the measure of three jonin and killed one of them.

_Lord Hokage says he no longer contains the Fox._ Iruka thought and he remembered the council meeting as he was acting as the Hokage's secretary. The disbelief and the shouts it must be a trick on the Fox's part.

Hiashi Hyuga using his Byakugan on the boy and reporting that the chakra was there, but the seal was totally gone.

Shaking his head he looked at his blond student. "Are you ready for the exam Naruto?" he asked.

"Hai. Thank you for giving me a general idea on what's to be expected Umino-san."

"You can call me Iruka and in class you can call me Iruka-sensei." Iruka said. he had spent most of Sunday thinking about the blond. He admitted he like many prejudged the boy and now he was finding his original thoughts were false. _This whole village was blinded by hatred, and this boy suffered._

He'd watched Naruto with his quarterstaff fight Asuma off and was impressed with the younger man's accuracy with kunai and shuriken. His test with Kurenai was not what he expected and the Genjutsu mistress was shocked when Naruto said they didn't work on him due to his kekkei genkai being on all the time and finding her no matter what she tried.

Iruka remembered the blue on black eyes with the slit. _He calls it the atomgun. But I wonder how many will think it's the influence of the Kyuubi._ Iruka thought then shook his head.

_He already said the fox mutated it and made it permanent._ He studied Naruto who had gone back to his game.

_Those cards don't look like much, but in Naruto's hands each card can be as explosive as hundreds of tags._

He had been there in the afternoon on Saturday as the Hokage talked to Naruto about his parents, his birth parents and then about his adopted parents.

_Remy and Marie Lebeau. Outsiders see him as a wonderful young man and accepted him as he was. His birth village tried to kill him and despised him for matters outside his control since his birth._

Iruka had vowed he would get to know Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Lebeau.

The first bell of the morning sounded and Iruka could hear the student entering the building. Several entered his room and took their seats, none of them noticing the blond at the back of the room.

It was then that he realized that Naruto was sitting in someone's seat. And then he realized whose he groaned. _She's going to be loud._ He thought, but decided not to say anything and see how events unfolded.

Most of the class was here. _Sasuke at his seat in the front row by the window, Sakura's seat empty still…_he went thru the mental checklist and sighed, as the warning bell sounded.

_Ino and Sakura. This is not going to be pretty._ Iruka noticed that Shikamaru had noticed the new student in the classroom, but hadn't said anything. _Probably cause it would be too troublesome._ Iruka smiled at how well he knew several students.

He saw Shino in his corner in the back row on the opposite side had noticed Naruto as well.

_Well they aren't all lacking skills._

He saw Kiba was too engrossed in talked with Hinata, and Akamaru was asleep on his owners head.

_Choji is next to Shikamaru, but he's eating his chips._

Iruka noted several other students and shook his head.

A noise drew his and most the students attention to the door where Sakura and Ino tried to wedge thru at the same time as the final bell sounded.

"YES!" Sakura yelled as she shoved in. "I WIN!"

"Think again forehead. I was here first, but you used your giant forehead to push yourself in." Ino snarked.

"Girls." Iruka said.

"What was that Ino pig?" Sakura snarled spinning about, her eyes holding a hint of danger.

"You don't understand? Guess your forehead is in the way of your ears." Ino shot back.

"Ino…Sakura…." Iruka tried.

"Yeah, well at least I don't need trough at meal times piggy." Sakura shot back.

Iruka winced seeing the fire in Ino's eyes now. _Oh this is not going to end well._ Iruka thought.

"OH, THAT IS IT BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino roared.

_Got to end this now._ Iruka thought, but before he could say anything he heard laughing and looked up to see Naruto clapping as well.

"Oh, this is priceless, non?"

Iruka thought the blond had gone crazy.

"All de femmes need now is a pit of jello and we could make a fortune."

Heads turned to see Naruto. Iruka had to admit, it had defused Ino and Sakura's anger at one another.

_But now their focused on him._ Iruka thought as both girls saw him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura demanded.

"And what are you doing in my seat?" Ino followed up realizing where the masked boy was sitting.

"Your seat chere? Apologize. I arrived to class early, unaware there was a seating chart."

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura said stomping towards the back of the room. Her hand reached out to grab Naruto, but found him not there.

"Well, hello pretty-pretty."

Sakura turned and saw him standing by Ino and taking her hand, and giving her knuckles a soft kiss without taking his mask off. "A true beauty hidden amongst the leaves." He said and Ino found herself blushing.

Most of the class was shocked at how fast the masked blond had moved. Iruka who had seen him do it before was still in shock at the speed Naruto seemed to possess.

Deciding to use the classes surprised silence to gain control, the chunin called for everyone to take their seats.

Sakura took her seat, her head turning to watch as the masked student led Ino to her seat and after pulling her seat out and getting her to sit down took the next seat over.

Some of the male students were studying him. Sasuke just snorted and went to look out the window once more deciding that the new student wasn't worth his attention as he was pandering to useless kunoichi.

"Alright settle down." Iruka said and waited a moment before continuing. He saw his assistant Mizuki enter the door and slide it shut silently.

"Today is the day you all take your Genin exams…"

Naruto sighed at the back of the room to himself. He'd prevent the girls from fighting, but he brought attention to himself. He could feel the blond next to him eyeing him and the pink haired girl kept glancing over her shoulder and glaring at him.

_Hn. Something about her has my danger senses tingling._

Naruto had a built in danger sense. He thought it wasn't a power, but the amount of times its saved him from being hit, along with the rest of the X-men and New Mutants, even in the Danger Room, he never ignored it after the one time that he had put him in the medbay for a day. _Of course Logan spent the same day being chewed out by Marie, Jean and Storm._ Naruto thought. _He also looked like he had a run in with the rest of the 'family' come to think of it._

Mentally shaking himself, he tried to pay attention. He always found lectures boring. He did fine on tests, and practical applications, but lectures put him to sleep or cause him to zone out.

_Good thing I still have my true gift as back up._ Naruto thought as he remembered the paces that the Hokage and the Jonin put him thru on Saturday. _Keep that well hidden, no need to show them what I can do without chakra._

Naruto accepted the test that the other instructor passed out handing one to Ino who blushed at him and he gave her a smile thru his mask.

He felt other eyes on him and noticed that the girl with white eyes was looking over at him and would blush before facing her test once more. He also saw some of the guys looking at him and measuring him.

_Show them nothing. I'll show some to whomever is on my team, but those that aren't get nothing._ Naruto thought.

Seeing some of the other female's in the class eyeing him like a side of beef he sighed mentally. _Man, Tousan was right. Maybe I should go without the mask. He's right in girls like the mysterious stranger thing._ Looking at the test he began answering questions.

_Name the First Hokage…Sigh, this is boring. I read this when I was five._ Naruto thought as he went down the page answering the questions. He noted they got a bit better as they went on.

_Question twenty-six, explain how the Yondaime killed the Hokage and…SONOVABROOD! _

Naruto put his pen down and raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Iruka-sensei, I can't answer question twenty-six, as it is wrong in what it is asking." Naruto said.

The whole class looked at him and many of them flipped the test to that question and he saw them reading it.

"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke asked from the front row. "Everyone knows that the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi." The Uchiha heir said with disdain.

Iruka winced. _How the hell can I answer this, the Sandaime has yet to speak of it to the whole of Konoha._

Naruto laughed. "I see." He stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Allow me to educate for a moment Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka's eyes widened. _Naruto's going to tell them…oh sweet Kami. _He shot a look at Mizuki who was looking on with a questioning look on his face.

"Very well Naruto, as only you, or Lord Hokage may speak of it until he releases the penalty." Iruka said swallowing, his throat becoming really dry.

Naruto nodded and reached up pulling his mask down and his shade up into his hair. Gasps from the students and Iruka noticed several of the kunoichi get lust filled eyes as they took in his features.

Clearing his throat Naruto stood with his arms crossed behind his back and a relaxed stance. "Now, as many of you know sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and many valiant ninja of the leaf tried to hold back the nine tailed fox, but their efforts were in vain."

Naruto smiled. "In a moment of desperation, the Yondaime used a forbidden jutsu, a pact with the Shinigami to seal away the Kyuubi in exchange for his own life."

Many of the students were listening intently. Iruka saw Mizuki's eyes narrow as Naruto spoke and he saw Mizuki finally notice the whisker marks on Naruto's now exposed face.

"But the Yondaime knew he couldn't seal the Kyuubi into an adult, for the jutsu required chakra pathways that would grow over time as the seal would purify the Kyuubi's chakra. Thus, with a heavy heart, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the greatest of the demon lords inside his newborn son not less than an hour after the loss of his wife in childbirth."

Gasps from many students as they realized the implications. Some like Kiba blinked. Iruka noted Sasuke was scowling, his eyes narrowing as they rested on Naruto then looked out the window towards the Hokage monument then back to Naruto, hatred now in his eyes.

"But the tale does not end there. For the young Namikaze, orphaned and alone would for the next five years be hated and abused by the village his father gave his life for." Naruto's blue on black eyes hardened.

"The one day, an outsider came, he saw villagers abusing a child. He rescued the Yondaime's heir and after negotiating with the Sandaime Hokage took the boy to the world above. There the Yondaime's heir learned his history and how to control the Kyuubi's chakra. Then, one day…the Kyuubi after a decade of fighting, gave up and was absorbed into the seal, and on that day, the Namikaze heir learned more and the seal shattered, he was free from the curse his own father placed on him." his gaze swept over the class.

"The Kyuubi died in the seal, never to be released, it welcomed its passing, as captivity had robbed it of all it had."

"And how do you know this dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto smiled. "Cause I was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was the living sacrifice my birth father used to save a village that after five years of being abused by, I thought didn't deserve to be saved."

Naruto dodged to the left as Mizuki attacked before he finished speaking.

"I'll kill the demon now and be well rewarded.

"MIZUKI, STOP!" Iruka yelled and tried to restrain his fellow Chunin, but was kicked to the side. He crashed into the desks, and students screamed.

Naruto back flipped out of the way as he looked at the chunin. "Mizuki-teme, I ask you to stand down. I already killed a Jonin for trying to kill me, I ask that you do not force my hand and add your name to the list."

"Yeah right. I doubt you could kill a jonin." Mizuki spat pulling out a pair of kunai.

"Yet, you claim I am the damned fox and are trying to kill me for its sins." Naruto countered as he spun away and the kunai buried themselves into the wall behind where he'd been.

"You are the fox. Look at the truth. Your eyes, those whisker marks." Mizuki snarled pulling out several shuriken and reading himself to attack.

Iruka was there attacking, trying to maneuver Mizuki out of the room and keep the children, and Naruto safe.

Naruto was about to relax his stance when he sensed danger yet again and dodged to the side, his atomgun turning to see Sasuke Uchiha trying to attack him.

"FIGHT ME!" the Uchiha snarled. "FIGHT ME, SO I CAN BEAT HIM!"

Naruto shook his head and used a simple 'wax on' 'wax off' blocking technique he picked up watching movies on Saturday nights at the Institute.

_Heh, the Karate Kid was Hollywood fluff, but it did have some idea's._ Naruto thought as he continued to block the Uchiha's attack. With a light palm strike he sent Sasuke staggering back, he looked to see Iruka had managed to force Mizuki into the hall.

_Where the hell are the other teachers? Don't they hear this ruckus?_ Naruto thought. He turned in time to see Sasuke finishing several hand seals.

_A fire jutsu? Indoors? He's insane!_ Naruto thought and his hands were a blur as he called out his attack the same time Sasuke sent out his own attack.

"FIRE STYLE, DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" Sasuke roared.

_Shit, no choice._ "WATER RELEASE, GUNSHOT!" he spat the wad of water and felt his chest clench as he'd taken no time to convert the moisture in the air for it.

The two attacks slammed together and the explosion knocked Sasuke head over heels and he was upside down in the second row, a fan girl squealing in joy as her face was in his crotch.

"Stupid idiot!" Naruto roared as he kicked a charred chair out of his path and stalked towards the dazed Uchiha. "Using an assault jutsu in the confines of a classroom."

Then Naruto did something would endear him to the males of the class and resentment of many of the Uchiha fan club. He grabbed Sasuke by his ear, dragged him to his feet, bent him over his knee and gave Sasuke Uchiha his first ever spanking in his sixteen years of life.

Sarutobi and the gathered Jonin laughed as the blond gave the Uchiha what many of them had wanted to do since he entered the academy.

"Have ANBU pick up Mizuki." He said to his new secretary who nodded.

"Well, I already know Naruto is going to be Genin, the question is, who wants him on their team?"

Sarutobi sighed as several hands went up. Kurenai and Asuma's amongst them.

"Sir, what of the Uchiha? With Kakashi's death, who will teach him?" a Jonin asked from the back.

Sarutobi thought about it. "We'll see how the others do, and decide about the teams later…"

The Hokage and Jonin went back to watching as Naruto dropped the Uchiha on the ground and stood up.

"Anyone else want to act like a spoiled brat?" Naruto asked, his gaze moving around the room. He noted that while many of the girls were glaring at him. _That pink haired one really wants to say something, but she's too cowed right now._

He heard laughter and saw the blond he'd been seated by laughing and clapping. _Ino…chere, I think I like you._

**AN: Yes, Sasuke's an ass. The group knows now about the Kyuubi. Naruto's mutant power is going to remain a secret for now as he doesn't see a need to flaunt it. His ninja skills are skilled enough and it will be seen what he knows in coming chapters. YES, the X-Men will appear here, for now in memories and thoughts, but later there will be mutants in Konoha. I am glad so many of you like this story. I recently found one called "Naruto Fists of the Demon" by NineTailed-Battousai. Its good and it has Logan as Naruto's adopted father. Give it a check. The skills Naruto's gotten from the Forbidden Scroll will soon be discovered. Stay tuned true belivers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

Chapter 5

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Lebeau sighed looking at the gathered Genin who were looking at him in shock at what he'd just done to the Uchiha prodigy.

An explosion from the hallway forced Naruto to forget the students as he remembered the threat of Mizuki.

_Iruka Umino, please be safe._ He thought. While he hadn't known the man long, Naruto liked him, he reminded the former Jinchuriki of Scott in someway as to how he was serious and perfectionist in his job.

Naruto reached the hall and saw Mizuki standing over Iruka, a large windmill shuriken in Iruka's back.

Drawing several cards, he charged them, tossing them at Mizuki, they were lightly charged so they mostly just knocked him back when they exploded.

"Demon!" Mizuki yelled.

_Where the hell are the other teachers?_ Naruto thought as they fought down the corridor. Naruto was trying to keep the damage to a minimum and with a sigh he avoided the shuriken the silver haired chunin tossed at him.

_What is it with the silver haired people here in Konoha trying to kill me?_ Naruto wondered as he had enough and with a _BAMF_ teleported behind Mizuki, grabbed him and with another teleport took them out of the school as many of the doors finally opened.

They saw Iruka laying on the ground and went to help him.

XX

"Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, take a group of ANBU and apprehend Mizuki…before Naruto is forced to eliminate him. I want answers."

The four Jonin disappeared. "Gopher, Zazu go to the academy, keep the students there until I arrive. Cat, Sparrow and Cheetah, I want you to find out from the academy staff why they did nothing until the battle was out of the building."

The Hokage sighed. _Naruto, be careful my boy. Something isn't right._ The old man thought lighting his pipe.

XX

"DIE DEMON!" Mizuki yelled after Naruto shoved him away after they reappeared. Mizuki was disoriented first, but recovered quickly. Naruto avoided the kunai slashes and looked at the chunin.

"You are just an ignorant man Mizuki. I am not the Kyuubi. I was its container, its passed on. I am as I have always been, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Lebeau." Naruto said and having enough pulled out his quarterstaff and after smacking Mizuki between the eyes with it in short form, he extended it and after a simple spin took up a ready stance with the staff cradled in his right arm and body, his left arm extended and making a 'Bring it on' gesture.

Bring it Mizuki did. Naruto used the quarterstaff to block the kunai and attacks. _He's more skilled than chunin, maybe Jonin if Hatake and the others were to be judged by a couple days ago._ Naruto thought.

His long sessions in the Danger Room with Logan and his father were keeping Naruto safe. _And what I miss the wonderful body armor Forge designed works even better._ Naruto thought of the strange inventor that kept popping up at the mansion to visit Kurt.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"Mizuki snarled as he kept slashing. The sound of several shushin's alerted the pair they were no longer alone. Mizuki spared them a glance and smiled thinking he had the upper hand.

"QUICK! THE DEMON TOOK POSSESSION OF THE BOY AND ATTACKED THE CLASS! HE WOUNDED IRUKA!"

Naruto back flipped away and drew several cards holding them between his fingers as he eyes the Jonin.

"Asuma, Kurenai." He said bowing his head.

Gai and Anko looked at the boy who their friends had talked about Saturday night at the bar as they told them what had happened to Kakashi.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" Kurrenai asked.

"I'm fine. Iruka's banged up, not sure what else, I got Mizuki out of there before he did more damage." Naruto reported.

Mizuki seeing the four Jonin not attacking the boy snarled. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? THE DEMON IS IN CONTROL!"

"Give it up shit stain." Anko spoke up pulling her eyes off the fascinating blue on black eyes. "We saw it all in the Hokage's office. From the moment the class started thru the test and Naruto's speech to his classmates." Asuma continued.

"Most un-youthful you are Mizuki." Gai said.

"YOUR ALL TRAITORS!" Mizuki yelled as he turned to attack, but Kurenai finished her jutsu. Mizuki found himself trapped in a Genjutsu, Kurenai's Tree bind. Gai moved fast and struck the chunin before he could try and dispel it and struck him in the neck knocking him out.

Naruto put his staff and cards away with a sigh. "Thank you. I didn't want to fight him, not with Kakashi's death so fresh…"

The others assured him it was fine.

Anko and Gai left with Mizuki while the Jonin pair of Kurenai and Asuma stayed. "Are you really okay Naruto?"

The pair had come to like the young man during their sparring on Saturday and didn't want him to come to harm.

"Yeah. I'm good." He said pulling his shirt up to reveal his armor. "Forge made these for everyone at the Institute. It absorbs a lot of damage, and has been known to stop gun shots."

Both Jonin had heard of the strange rifles developed in the North, thankfully the inventors of the black powder were very secretive and cut their village off from the rest of the Elemental Nations.

"In the world above, guns are used by many. The armor can also take stabbing and slicing blows to an extent."

Lowering his shirt Naruto sighed. "I guess I should see who will accept me back at the academy after my tale. Didn't get to see it after Mizuki's attack, or…" Naruto paused not wanting to tell the pair he had spanked the Uchiha, but Asuma laughed. "Kid, I would give you a medal for handling the prodigy of the Uchiha. His ego's bigger than the entire land of fire."

Kurenai smiled as well assuring Naruto he did the right thing. "We'd come with you, but you need to take the tests still."

"Aw, man. Couldn't fighting off an insane chunin be considered an automatic passing grade?" Naruto mock whined and the pair laughed.

"You'd have my vote on that Naruto. You handled yourself very well here and in the classroom."

"Thank you Asuma."

They both watched as he vanished with a BAMF in a red cloud and they sighed. "Now we just need to decide whose going to get him."

Kurenai laughed. "Why, I am of course."

"And why is that?" Asuma asked pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one, inhaling the nicotine into his lungs.

"Because I won't allow you slackers and perverts to alter a fine upstanding young man." Kurenai said scowling at the cigarette. "And put that out, it stinks."

She vanished with a leaf teleport. Asuma sighed and took another drag. "After seeing him Saturday, and today, I think I might actually put in an effort to get the boy." Asuma had been told that the tests were a formality, and his father wanted him teaching the Ino-Shika-Cho trio… "But that kid's got a ton of talent." Asuma muttered his thoughts aloud and dropping the cigarette he stomped it out and vanished as well.

XX

Naruto reappeared outside the classroom and entered to see the Hokage and a pair of ANBU teaching the class. "Hey Old man." Naruto said. "Sorry I'm late, but…"

"Its okay Naruto. I was just talking with the class about the history of the Kyuubi and how you are a hero of the leaf."

Naruto nodded and saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"I was also voiding that question on the test, so if you would return to your seat, you can finish the written test."

Naruto nodded and walked up the steps. He stopped at the row he'd been in and looked at Ino.

"Is it alright if I sit here again chere?" he asked softly.

Ino smiled. "Take a load off whiskers." The blond Yamanaka heir said with a smile.

_I knew I'd like you Ino-chan._ Naruto thought as he sat and saw his test was there. He looked up and saw several other students watching him.

The one with shades and his collar pulled up covering his lower face gave him a bow, which Naruto returned.

He saw a girl with white eyes looking at him and blushing, while next to her the boy with the dog gave him a look of grudging respect.

He saw the boy with the pineapple like hairstyle was awake and looking at him, and next to him the boy with the bag of chips was munching away.

He noticed the Uchiha still glaring at him and the pink haired girl was as well.

Several other students were looking on and Naruto sighed. _I have being the center of attention._

"Now, that your all here again, you may start with the tests once more." The Hokage said as he sat behind the teachers desk, the pair of ANBU watching the room full of potential Genin.

Naruto found the test about average, there were some things he didn't know, but since he hadn't been here for over a decade, that was to be expected.

_Written test…I'd say about 95 out of 100 questions isn't too bad of a shot._ The blond thought closing the test sheet and flipping the test sheet over.

He looked around and saw that the pink haired girl had finished and was sitting with her hands folded atop the desk. He saw that the pineapple hair styled boy was asleep atop his test. Others were in the state of near completion.

Naruto's eyes found those of the Hokage, and he gave the old man a grin.

Behind the teachers desk, Sarutobi, the man called 'The Professor' shuddered and wondered what the blond was going to do next.

XX

"Alright, now that the written test is finished, we will be moving outside to the practice field and the training course." The Hokage watched as the two ANBU herded the kids out the door and he sighed as he followed at a slower pace.

"So what do you think so far Naruto?"

The blond looked surprised as he fell into step with the old man, just like he did when he was a child and they would walk the village.

"The Uchiha's unstable." Naruto said without preamble. "He cares not for anyone but gaining power."

Sarutobi sighed and nodded. "What else?"

"Most the girls care more about impressing him than being a ninja. How did standards fall so far Ojii-san?"

The Sandaime Hokage smiled hearing the familiar nickname the blond had given him all those years ago.

With another sigh he looked at the gathered group that was waiting for them. "I allowed the council to gain too much control over things I didn't want to deal with. Only to late did I realize what I had allowed in my effort to minimize my job."

"Well its too late now. Guess I'll have to take your job?" he cocked his head and Sarutobi laughed.

They reached the group and Sarutobi looked on as the ANBU set up targets.

"We shall test your skills with targets, then you all get to run the obstacle course, and your ninjutsu skills before we have taijutsu matches."

Naruto looked at the section that was walled off. he looked at the targets and sighed. In a low voice he muttered. "Too damn easy Ojii-san."

XX

Target practice went with Sasuke getting the best marks so far, but there were two students after him and he was sure they couldn't beat him.

"Naruto." The Hokage asked.

"I think you should allow Ino-chan to go first Ojii-san, I tend to treat targets rather…rough." Naruto said and the Hokage nodded remembering the tests he'd had Naruto take with the Jonin.

"Good idea. Ino Yamanaka, if you would please."

The blond girl who had been next to Naruto nodded and took her place. "You may begin." The Hokage said.

Ino's throws with the senbon, shuriken and finally kunai were impressive.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the only kunoichi in the group had come close to her aim was the white eyed Hyuga girl. _She nearly beat the Uchiha's score._

"YEAH! Take that billboard brow!" Ino said turning and pulling her eye down with her index finger and stuck her tongue out at the pink haired girl.

"Naruto." The Hokage gestured for the blond to take his shot.

Naruto stood further back from the line after gathering the ten senbon needles, ten shuriken and ten kunai. He smiled and spun, he was a blur of motion, and when he was done, the senbon were in the spots that were marked on the human targets for pressure points, the shuriken and kunai were right atop of one another in the head, neck heart and groin.

"Very nicely done Naruto…"

"Wait for it." The blond said and the hokage winced as he turned and finally noticed the slight red glow.

"EVERYONE BACK!" he ordered and they did just as the target exploded.

Naruto stood unmoving, his arms crossed as he looked right at the Uchiha. The message sent. _That can be you if you try to mess with me._

XX

The obstacle course was fun for Naruto. It started off with a sextuplet step, it then went to a rolling log with weighted balls flying at the student trying to cross. Next was a rope climb, followed by a narrow corridor that you needed to jump up to and try and crawl up, which reminded Naruto of his friend Spider-Man for some reason. Then there was the bungee hang and cross while avoiding rubber kunai being thrown at you and trying to avoid while getting across the water hazards below.

The students then had to make their way up a warped wall, climb another rope with the disadvantage of a chunin at the bottom spitting fireballs at you till you got to the top and slammed the buzzer. The Hokage writing the times down.

Most of the students got hung up on one obstacle or another. Sasuke made it thru, a sneer on his face. Ino also made it, but it took her some time on the spider climb and rope climb due to lack of physical strength.

Naruto breezed thru the course smashing all previous records in less than forty seconds. Sarutobi pulled him aside.

"How did you do that?"

"Training with Logan. He would set up the training room to be a hundred times harder than that."

Naruto didn't mention that sometimes it was armed with lethal traps either.

"Well done all of you. I see we shall need to offer chakra courses to future classes." He looked at Naruto who shrugged. _Not my fault the old man sent chakra building exercises._

"We now move on to the ninjutsu portion. If you'll follow the ANBU." Sarutobi said and grabbed Naruto. Once the others were gone he looked at the blond.

"I want you to keep from using anything higher than D-rank or C-Rank."

Naruto paused and nodded. "I'll use what they've seen."

As they walked Naruto asked a question. "About the taijutus…"

Sarutobi almost wished he was in his office doing paperwork.

**AN: Hehe. Up next Naruto shows some of his learned skills, and spars with…**

**All in the next episode of Naruto, Prince of Thieves. (this title will become more clear as the story goes, just building up a bit, stay with me.) This will be a Ino/Naruto fic, but Naruto will flirt with other females (they say like father like son, and Naruto is the adopted son of Remy Lebeau). I don't think I could do a harem fic without confusing myself and all of you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

Chapter 6

Naruto stood next to the Hokage as once again they went down the list. He watched the one with the high collar and shades, Shino Amburame used his insects to destroy a wooden target.

The list went on and on. Naruto watched as many used family jutsu's or academy taught ninjutsu, some not even that good. When it got to the Uchiha, he watched as the fool used the same Katon attack on the target that he tried to use on him in the classroom.

Naruto sighed and performed a Kage Bunshin giving the Hokage a look saying that he wasn't going to show more with the Uchiha there.

Ino performed a standard bunshin and the Hokage smiled.

"Now, we shall move on to the taijutsu portion. Everyone pair up…except you Naruto, you will help me judge."

"Why doesn't he get to fight?" Sasuke demanded and the Hokage leveled him with a look.

"The dobe afraid he'll get hurt?" the Uchiha mocked ignoring the look from the Third.

"No Uchiha. Naruto will not be partaking in this exercise as I evaluated him Saturday and he went toe to toe with several Jounin. If he was to take on any student, he would crush you."

Muttering was heard.

"Oh come on idiots. We saw him fight of Mizuki-sensei and spank Sasuke for crying out loud." Ino said shaking her head. "And don't act all tough Sasuke, you got pawned."

The last loyal Uchiha to Konoha scowled as one of his fan girls said this to him, and he snapped. His hands flashed thru the seals.

"KAITON…UGH!"

Naruto had appeared beside him with a _BAMF_ and buried his fist in Sasuke's gut. "You stupid, spoiled bastard. That is no way to treat a girl, especially when she speaks the truth."

The other students were shocked that Sasuke would try and attack a student, especially in front of the Hokage and a pair of ANBU. They noticed the Hokage had motioned for the ANBU to stay back, the old man's eyes were watching Naruto who looked at him. "The teme here wants to fight, fine. With your permission Lord Hokage." Naruto said with a slight bow as he removed his fist from Sasuke's gut and the Uchiha slumped to the ground coughing, his eyes wide in shock.

_Fast, so fast. I must have this power of his._

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe a moment. "As you wish Naruto, but…"

"I won't kill the bastard…hell I won't even maim the spoiled brat…Much." He looked at Ino and winked.

She smiled as she felt her cheeks heat up.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought as she watched the blond take up a very relaxed stance on the practice field while waiting for Sasuke to recover.

_I wanted Sasuke for as long as I can remember. Me and forehead ended our friendship over him…yet…since I saw him, I want…I want someone who appreciates me._

Ino's eyes went back to the strange blond that with a few accented kind words had caught her attention, and his open flirting was something as well.

_It's like night and day. Sasuke's cold and doesn't care for anyone, and this Naruto, my heart flutters._

"Sasuke's going to kick his ass." Sakura said from next to her as the last loyal Uchiha got to his feet, glaring at Naruto.

"Get real forehead." Ino said causing the pink haired girl to look at her in surprise. "Naruto is leagues above Sasuke in every way."

"WHHHHAT?" Sakura screeched in surprise. "What are you talking about Ino. Sasuke's the best."

"Is he?" Ino asked sparing her a glance with a raised eyebrow. "How? You and I dominate the tests and book learning. Yeah, Sasuke is skilled in his family's style, but he can't beat Hinata when they spar, nor Shino. Shika and Choji don't care and don't really try. Kiba if he would calm down I bet he'd beat Sasuke too. You saw the weapons when I try."

Sakura looked at her like she was growing a second head. "So he knows a few of his family fire jutsu's. Big deal. I know a few of my dads that could stop him cold." Ino continued. "B-But…"

"Grow up Sakura. Yeah, he's got that whole brooding orphan thing going, but truthfully, I know I'd be happier in a marriage with someone like Naruto. Someone who sees me as more than just breeding stock."

"Sasuke does…"

"No he don't Sakura." Ino said cutting her off. "He has not once shown any interest in any female. And he only spends time trying to get the other males to fight him. The upper students wouldn't and the teachers go easy on everyone. He's going to go out in the real world forehead and get himself and his teammates killed."

Ino turned back to the field. "Now shush, I want to watch Naruto-kun put the spoiled brat in his place."

Sakura looked at her former friend and rival in shock. _Sasuke's the greatest. You'll see Ino and come back chasing him. but it won't matter, as Sasuke-kun will be mine. (Insert inner Sakura mad laughter)_.

XX

Naruto watched as the Uchiha got to his feet. _Man, I didn't hit him that hard. I hit him like I would Jamie, and that would get two duplicates, it was a tap._

"I'm going to kick your ass dobe." Sasuke sneered as he took up his family's Interceptor style.

Naruto yawned. "You say something Sasuke-chan?"

Off to the side Sarutobi sighed. _Naruto's going to crush him, and I can hear the fools on the council already._ With a sigh he motioned for the ANBU to start the fight.

Naruto with little movements side stepped Sasuke's charge and smacked him on the back of the head, causing him to stagger and nearly fall on his face.

"Come on Uchiha, that was weak."

Sasuke's face became red from rage as he spun and tried to kick Naruto, but the blond blocked them with his arms and he stepped forward and kicked Sasuke in the chest sending him flying backwards, the Uchiha hit the ground and rolled end over end before coming to a stop thirty feet away.

Naruto yawned. "Come on. You wanted to fight me, so fight me."

Sasuke leapt to his feet and pulled a kunai. The ANBU in charge was going to interfere, but Sarutobi stopped him. "Let them go." The Hokage said and watched as Naruto side stepped at the last second, grabbed Sasuke's wrist and spun him up into the air and then into the ground face first. He spun the other boys arm adding pressure to the wrist lock and put a foot to Sasuke's neck.

"I can break your arm, snap your neck and walk away with a smile Uchiha. If this is the best you have, you should quit being a ninja." He added more pressure to the arm with his right hand then with his left grabbed the kunai as it slipped and he tossed it several feet away.

"This is a taijutsu spar. If you wish to add weapons, fine, but when I slice your pretty boy face up, don't go running to the Hokage."

Naruto released the wristlock and stepped several feet away, his back to the Uchiha as a sign of disrespect.

Sasuke got to his knees, the glare he sent promised he'd kill the blond now. Sasuke no longer caring about the spar, his hands went thru the motions and he spat out. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" He spat the great fireball, and due to the size he didn't see the red BAMF as the ball hit the ground and exploded.

Gasps filled the air, as the other students couldn't believe that the Uchiha would do something so dirty as attack a fellow student from behind and try to kill them.

ANBU were going to rush in, but again the Hokage stopped them.

"Its not over." Sarutobi said as he watched the cocky grin on the Uchiha's face. _He will not be a ninja. He shows no shame in attacking a fellow ninja during a spar, from behind no less in a taijutsu spar with a powerful fire jutsu._

BAMF

Naruto appeared right above Sasuke and landed on him, driving the Uchiha to the ground. Naruto's trench coat was smoking indicating how close it had been. His atomgun eyes showing as his shades were raised, were blazing in rage.

"Naruto." Sarutobi said seeing the blond pushing Sasuke's face into the dirt. "That's enough. He's failed."

Gasps from the female Sasuke supporters couldn't believe it that the Hokage failed Sasuke.

"By law, I have a right to kill him Ojii-san." He said pushing his foot down with more pressure.

"Yes. Yes you do." Sarutobi said walking forward. "But is it the right thing to do?"

Naruto growled. The lessons Logan had drilled into him was screaming at him to eliminate the bastard now. But the lessons he learned from the Professor and Storm and the others were telling him to be the better man and let him live.

Sarutobi watched the blond and he saw the young man before him remembering and then step off the Uchiha. "He tries it again, and there won't be a third chance." Naruto said stepping away.

"ANBU, take Sasuke to the hospital to be checked over and have them schedule a psych evaluation. He is not to leave until I says so."

The ANBU nodded and grabbing the prone Uchiha vanished in a leaf shushin. Sarutobi looked at the other ANBU. "Get them going in spars. Naruto, walk with me."

The blond sighed as he fell into step with the Hokage, he didn't see two sets of worried eyes following him as he walked away.

XX

"I'm sorry Ojii-san." Naruto said when they were far enough away from the class, so that the Inuzuka's sensitive hearing or the Hyuga's Byakugan eyes could find out what was being said.

Sarutobi waved it off. "I should have stopped it when he pulled the kunai. I'm sorry Naruto."

The former jinchuriki sighed. "I shouldn't have provoked him like that, but he was begging for it." He looked at the old weary eyes of the Hokage. "I just caused you a shit storm of paperwork."

Sarutobi laughed. "So, who were you remembering when I told you to let go?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and pulled the mask down around his neck. "Logan and the Professor. Logan would have gutted him for that stunt, or if he was a student, he'd be in the training room until he passed out only to wake up and do it all over again." Naruto remembered his one fight with Bobby, and while the older boy was bigger and stronger, Naruto's skills gave him an edge and in the end the two of them ended up in the Danger Room under Logan's pissed off eye after their fight wrecked his bike.

"And, the Professor spoke of peaceful co-existence. How everyone deserves another chance." Naruto sighed remembering how many times those new chances came back to bite the X-Men on the ass.

"I mean it Ojii-san. That's the second time that the Uchiha tried to make me charbroiled. He tries it again, I will use deadly force."

Sarutobi sighed. Naruto was right. For the Uchiha to attack a fellow leaf villager like that would result in death.

"Ojii-san, why is he given so much leeway? I bet if the Inuzuka or hell, me for example…I'd be killed for the slightest wrong."

Sarutobi sighed. "Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha to Konoha. The council bends backwards to keep him happy. The first and second Hokage's would be disappointed in how this village behaves. Your birth father Minato would be disgusted as well."

"And you Ojii-san?"

"I am as well. I know I have no right to say this Naruto, but you grew up to be a fine upstanding young man, and you will make as my grandson says an Awesome ninja."

"Ojii-san…" Naruto said after a bit. "I…I need to tell you something about the world above…and myself. I…"

XX

Ino had won her spar against Sakura with a scissor kick to the back of the pink haired girls head after a hard shot had doubled her over.

Ino looked off to where Naruto was still talking with the Hokage. _Gah, get over it. He's not yours…'YET', but damn I hope he isn't in trouble for what he did to the stupid Uchiha._

She bumped into Hinata who she saw was watching as well. "Hinata?"

"A-Ano, um…Ino…"

Ino looked from Naruto to Hinata, and suddenly she smiled. "You like him too."

Hinata blushed.

"H-He saved me b-before he left eleven years ago." Hinata's fingers were twiddling together.

"He was so…loud, b-but…" she looked back to where they saw the Sandaime Hokage pull Naruto into a hug, the blonds shoulders shaking. Both girls felt worried that something was wrong and without thought rushed ahead.

They reached the pair as they heard the Hokage say, "I don't care if you're a mutant. You are Naruto. You might not be my grandson by birth, but I saw your parents as if they were my children and when you were born, you became precious to me Naruto. Just because your DNA has an extra…Oh, hello ladies." The Hokage said noticing the pair.

Naruto spun out of the Hokage's hug and looked at Hinata and Ino. They both noticed the hint of fear in his blue on black eyes.

AN: Glad so many of you like this. For those that don't know, I post once a week. So demanding won't work, but I thank you for the encouragement. I might make this a Naru/Ino/Hina fic, playing with the idea. And before you all go off, Sasuke's career isn't over. We all know how interfering the council is with him. but it is part of the story.

**NO I won't tell Naruto's power yet. Everything you've seen has been due to his ability to copy some of the X-powers with the use of the Kyuubi's chakra. And yeah, Kakashi and Mizuki are way out of character, but hey…it's me (BLINDING SMILE) I have my reasons for getting them out of the way. (no I won't tell you now, later, but now is now and later is later.) Thanks. And Yes, the X-Men will appear, but not before the chunin exam's.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

Chapter 7

Ino looked at Naruto who looked at her. "Hey chere, what'cha doin' out here?"

Sarutobi coughed into his hand.

Ino smiled at the accent, while slightly next to slash hiding behind her was Hinata with a huge blush as she heard the voice of her hero.

"Came to see if you were okay…and not in any trouble?" she asked the last while looking at the Hokage.

"Naruto isn't in trouble. I see we are done with the spars. If you'll excuse me ladies? Naruto, head back to the classroom." He said as he went to rejoin the group and relieve the poor ANBU who had to deal with a group of curious children.

"So…mutant…is that some bloodline thing?" Ino asked crossing her arms and rocking on her heels.

"Ino!" Hinata said scandalized.

Naruto smiled. "In a way." Naruto said. "So…how'd you do in your spar Ino-chan?" he looked at Hinata and paused. "I know you."

Hinata "EEP" and passed out in a faint. "Um?" he asked looking at Ino as they looked at the Hyuga girl.

"It is kinda cute." Ino said. she looked at Naruto. "Her name is Hinata Hyuga. She said you saved her before you left the village."

Naruto saw the questioning look and sighed.

"Well, it was a day or so before I had a…well, an accident." Naruto started as they both crouched next to Hinata.

(Flashback)

Eleven Years Ago…

Naruto was slipping down back alleyways trying to avoid anyone when he heard someone scream. He froze thinking it was someone who saw him again and they were going to come after him saying he stole something.

He heard nothing and kept moving. He turned a corner and someone ran right into him.

The larger figure fell and rolled, hitting the wall, the bundle he'd been carrying slid several feet away.

Naruto got up shaking the cobwebs from his head and heard a muffled cry from the bundle.

The person who ran into him was up and glaring at him.

"Get the hell out of here kid, or I'll kill you." The man said. he was dressed like a ninja, but his headband didn't have the leaf symbol.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man swore and pulled out a knife. Naruto heard sobbing from the bundle and he saw the man's look as he searched for someone following him.

"Your lucky day kid. I'd kill you, but I have more important matters to attend to." The strange ninja went to pick up the bundle and Naruto seeing a child's hand come out knew he couldn't let the man leave.

with a yell he charged and tackled the man's knee, he tripped and fell right onto his kunai, which buried itself in his neck.

Naruto was shaking and he crab walked away from the man and bumped into the bundle. He turned and started untying the ropes and soon revealed a little girl his age. She was bound and gagged, her hands were tied together.

Naruto started to untie the blindfold.

"Its okay. You're safe now."

Naruto just got the blindfold off when he heard someone entering the alley.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FILTHY LITTLE MONSTER!"

Naruto dropped the blindfold and without looking at the girl raced away.

(End Flashback)

"And that was the last time I saw her." Naruto finished.

"Wow, you killed a guy at five years old…" Ino said.

"A-And saved my life."

They both looked down at Hinata whose head was on Ino's lap. Her lavender eyes looked at Naruto.

"Hey there hime." Naruto said with a grin.

"She gets called a princess, and I get called…" Ino started and Naruto smiled. "Well, yeah, she is a princess of sorts."

"Well so am I." Ino said.

"Well then Princess Ino, I humbly beg your forgiveness for being rude, and not knowing you were heir to the Yamanaka clan."

Ino smiled at him. "That's better."

He looked down at Hinata who was blushing. Having spent time with his father he knew why. _Ah, the chances to blackmail…_ Shaking himself mentally he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay Hina-hime?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Good. We need to get back before Ojii-san sends ANBU out thinking I be havin' me wicked ways with such divine creatures."

Both girls blushed. Naruto smiled internally and pulled them both to their feet. "All aboard the Lebeau express." He said and before either could comment, he teleported them with a loud BAMF.

XX

They appeared in the front of the classroom right next to the Hokage as he was giving last minute speech.

"Now, those of you who pass will be informed by tomorrow afternoon and will need to have your ninja ID finalized before class on Friday. You have off until then, and will need to report back here for team placements."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "And I'm putting a bell on you."

"Me?" Naruto looked at the Hokage with wide innocent eyes. His grin was nearly ear to ear.

"That teleport gives no warning." Sarutobi said.

Naruto shrugged and looked at his two passengers who looked a bit off. "Sorry ladies. I should have warned you, the first time can be a bit…disorienting."

Ino fought to keep herself from throwing up. "What was that?"

"Bamf-port. I learned how to use it with my secondary chakra source that used to be the Kyuubi's."

Hinata was clutching his arm, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Hina-hime, you can let go." He said softly to her.

She shook her head and buried it into his shoulder. He looked up hearing Sarutobi's chuckle. "Not one word _Lord_ Hokage." Naruto said. "I have a jutsu I made for you."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "You made for me?" he looked at the rest of the class who was watching the interaction with rapt attention. Clearing his throat. "Class dismissed." He said.

Not one body moved.

He looked at Naruto who was grinning. It was a grin he remembered on the five year old face of a boy who pulled a successful prank.

"Now, Naruto…"

The grin seemed to get even larger.

Sarutobi knew that if the boy were to perform whatever prank he had in mind he would never live it down with so many young witnesses.

So he did what anyone in his place would do.

A leaf shushin later and he was safe in his office.

XX

Naruto was really trying not to laugh. He felt a poke in his ribs and looked at Hinata who was still holding tightly to his arm.

_Not like I could have performed it anyway. One handed jutsu's are still hard._ He thought. "Yes Hina-hime?" he said and smiled seeing her blush again.

"HEY!"

Naruto looked up to see the boy with the dog on his head. _Inuzuka._ He thought.

"Yes?" Naruto said lazily. Ino on his other side poked him now and he looked at her. _She recovers quick, which is good._

"Behave, or you won't take us to lunch?" she hissed.

"Us?" he looked from Ino to Hinata.

"We need to talk." Ino said after sharing a look with Hinata who peeked away from Naruto's arm.

"HEY!"

"What?" Naruto asked seeing the Inuzuka coming his way.

"Kiba, stay out of it." Ino said looking at the approaching boy.

"Get away from Hinata." Kiba said. Naruto sighed before glancing at Hinata. "You his girlfriend Hina-hime?" he asked, pitching his voice low to her.

Shaking her head. "N-No. Kiba's a-a friend."

Naruto sighed. _A friend? Not with that look in his eye he ain't. I'd bet my winnings from that poker tournament with Logan, Ben, Colonel Fury and Cap, that Kiba wants you all to himself._

"Get us out of here." Ino hissed seeing Shikamaru and Choji 'accidentally' block Kiba's path.

"Hold on hime's." Naruto said low and both girls squeezed his arms and shut their eyes. Kiba nearly reached them and dove thru the red cloud from Naruto's BAMF-port.

"DAMN IT!" The Inuzuka said while his partner Akamaru shook his head. _Bro, leave it alone._ The canine thought. _That fox is alpha to even your mother…_ Akamaru chuckled thinking the fox-smelling boy would soon be the talk of all the females. _Especially with his smooth words and manners._ The dog thought as it yawned and walked towards his 'pet'. _(Sigh) Human's are strange pets, why do I have to get the slow one?_ Akamaru thought as his 'pet' picked him up and placed him atop his head as they left the classroom with the rest of the students. _Hm, I wonder if we're having liver tonight?_ Akamaru pondered.

XX

"So?" Naruto inquired after they appeared atop the Hokage monument. Both girls finally let him go and sat down with him between them in a triangle formation, with the girls facing him.

Ino looked at Hinata who looked down and was twiddling her fingers together and turning a bright red.

With a sigh the more outspoken of the pair spoke up. "We both want you." Ino stated without preamble.

"Why? You don't know me." Naruto said looking from one to the other.

Hinata looked like she wanted to sink into the ground, and Naruto wondered if she had Kitty's power what she would be like.

"Your…different than the boys we've grown up around and went to class with. You know how to treat a girl." Ino started. "You're good looking, obviously powerful, intelligent."

"I could be a monster." Naruto said.

Ino shook her head. "A monster wouldn't go out of its way to protected a classroom full of students, or a girl who shot her mouth off to the Uchiha."

"A-A m-monster w-wouldn't save a g-girl f-from a-a-a k-kidnapping." Hinata stuttered out. "O-or s-stick a-around t-t-to see if sh-she's okay."

Naruto looked at the two. He'd read up on clan laws, and he could have more than one wife, but…

"How about…" he scratched his chin realizing he'd left his mask down. "How about a trial period." He said after a bit.

"A what?" Ino asked.

"I date both of you. We spend time getting to know one another. then say…after a year if either of you wish to back out of this, or both of you, then you may."

"W-H…" Hinata paused took a deep breath. "What about your feelings?" She rushed to get it out without stuttering. Naruto gave her a smiled.

"I won't force either of you to do anything. I leave the pace and all to your decisions. I…" he scratched his cheek, and Ino wanted to reach out and touch the whisker marks.

"I have…experience in dating and…um…" he sighed. "My papa took me out to get sex from a…well a hooker for my birthday."

Both girls blushed at this. "Grandpa Lebeau did the same fer him on his sixteenth…" Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto…" Ino started. "I notice sometimes, your accent…"

Naruto laughed at this. "A habit I picked up from my adoptive father. Heck there are times I mimic my mother's accent as well when I'm upset."

He thought of the time when Bobby and Lance had tried to prank him and Jamie, and they had ruined his gift he'd spent days making for his mother who had been sick with the flu. "I tend to mimic accents and voices sometimes." Naruto said finally with a shrug. "Dad's mostly. Sometimes mom, Uncle Kurt's when we're roughhousing…" he paused. "Logan's if I've spent long hours sparing with him."

Naruto shook his head remembering the first time he returned from an all day Danger Room session with Wolverine. He'd entered the kitchen and his dad had asked him something and Naruto said something rude and ended with 'Bub.'

Logan even offered him a beer, which got him a beating from Jean, Rogue and Storm; well out of sight of Naruto of course.

"Your family sounds interesting." Ino said.

"We're not related by blood…well some of them are, but yeah, we're a family in so many ways."

_My clan._ Naruto thought and he liked the thought of that.

"S-So, h-how d-do w-we do this?" Hinata asked.

"Well…"

"Hold on there Whiskers." Ino said and Naruto looked at her.

"What?" she asked as his eyes bored into her.

"That's the second time you've called me that chere." Naruto said and Ino blushed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, its okay. Someone back home called me that as well." Naruto said.

"Girl?" Ino asked feeling jealous.

Naruto laughed. "Kitty? She's as bad as Logan giving everyone nicknames."

Ino scowled. _What kind of hussy is named Kitty?_

Naruto saw Ino's look and laughed more. "Ino, calm down chere. Kitty is older, and like my aunt. Besides, she's…well can't say dating as her and Lance are off again, but she's my aunt." He said.

Ino relaxed. "Sorry…"

Naruto waved it off. he saw Hinata looked calmer too at the explanation. _Sheesh, best not let them meet Laura or Jubes._ He thought thinking of the two girls his age. _Of course, Jubilee is a force unto herself. But Laura…_ Naruto mentally shudders thinking of the female Logan clone who had become attached to him during the time at the Institute.

_Face it Naruto, you left her in a better place. Konoha would have been no place for an assassin trying to quit._

Naruto felt his spine tingle.

"So, late meal ladies?" he asked standing up.

Ino looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed. "Sadly, I have to work the counter at my families flower shop. How about tomorrow we meet up for lunch and see how we all did on the tests?" the blond kunoichi asked.

Hinata nodded. "I-I have t-to speak with m-my f-f-father, but t-tomorrow is g-good."

Naruto nodded.

"I'll meet you both at Ichiraku's ramen stand…"

"You are not taking us…" Ino began but Naruto shook his head. "Non chere, but it is a good meeting place. Think of it as neutral ground."

Pacified Ino nodded and kissed him on the cheek before skipping away. Hinata paused, then kissed his cheek as well.

Naruto was certain you could see her blush like a beacon all over Konoha, before she rushed away as well. Naruto dropped back to the ground.

"Two." He muttered. "Mom's gonna skin my hide." He muttered.

XX

Naruto entered the Hokage's office well after sunset. The old man was sitting behind the desk finishing up the day's paperwork.

"Have an interesting day Naruto?" the Hokage asked after a few moments with nothing being said.

"You could say that Ojii-san." Naruto said as he pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle it, a nervous habit he picked up from his adoptive father.

"So, I take it Ms. Yamanaka has her eye on you now?" The Hokage inquired putting his seal on another report.

"And Hinata Hyuga." The blond said.

Sarutobi got a far away look in his eye and a small trickle of blood seeped from his nostril. Naruto saw this and growled. "Hentai old fart."

Sarutobi wiped away the blood and gave Naruto a look. "Now Naruto, that is no way to address your elders."

Naruto smirked. "We're going out for lunch tomorrow." Naruto said and he looked nervous. "They both want me, I can see it in their eyes."

"Well you did save their lives Naruto. I mean, the Hyuga Heiress eleven years ago, and Ino earlier when the Young Uchiha tried to fry her."

"Speaking of the teme, which I don't want to, but what's going to happen to him?"

Sarutobi sighed. "The council has released him with a warning, and they feel that allowing him to pass the Genin exam will help ground him and keep him satisfied with the village."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I won't be on his team. I don't care if I have to return to the world above, but I won't team with that unstable spoiled brat."

"You won't. I'll be speaking with the Jonin Instructors and see who wants who on their team. Sadly with Kakashi dead, there is no one who really wants Sasuke on their team."

Naruto snorted as he continued to shuffle the cards, his eyes closed. "Doesn't that tell you something right there?" Naruto sighed. "I ask that you keep what I told you about the Institute under your ugly hat, and what I told you about my own mutation."

Sarutobi chuckled. "My ugly hat? Don't you want my job anymore Naruto?"

"Hell no Ojii-san. The hours suck, the pay is non-existent and there's too much paperwork."

The Hokage sighed. "Sadly your right about that. So, what else?"

"Most of the current Genin are far too confident. May I suggest those that pass the instructors team tests, you have a survival exam with each team. Have a controlled situation where they will think it is life and death."

"Like that, danger room you mentioned?"

"Yeah. Logan was sadistic, but he wouldn't let anyone out into the field if they weren't ready. Mom and dad refused to let me into the field until a year and a half ago, and that was under protest."

"What happened?" Sarutobi asked.

"Some government idiot came up with a war on mutants. He called it Operation Zero Tolerance…"

**AN: Up next, the trio's lunch together, Naruto and Konohamaru meet and a crossing with a certain teme we all hate, along with team assignments. All in the next exciting episode of Naruto Prince of Thieves.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

Chapter 8

"And where are you going daughter?" Hiashi Hyuga asked seeing his daughter dressed to go out.

"F-father…" she looked down and sighed. "I-I have a lunch d-d-date."

"A date? With whom may I ask?" Hiashi asked wondering who caught his daughter's attention.

"Um…In-Ino Y-Yamanaka and N-Naruto Uzumaki Lebeau." She said not meeting her father's eyes. If she had she would have seen the anger there as well as the hardening of the eyes.

"I forbid this." He said.

Hinata's head snapped up. "You will stay away from that boy. I know last night the Hokage made the village wide announcement about him being the former container for the Kyuubi, but he has spent time away from Konoha and we do not know where his true loyalties lay."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes when Hinata shook her head. "I-I won't s-stay a-away from Naruto-kun." She said. "H-He saved me eleven years ago and came back stronger. I w-want to g-get to k-know him f-father."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "You dare defy me?" he questioned.

"O-on t-this…y-y-yes." Hinata lifted her eyes and looked at the man who was physically shaking in anger.

"Go to your room. I will deal with you when I calm down. I forbid you to see that…boy. If you do, I will have you marked with the caged seal and Hanabi named heir."

Hinata stood there, her eyes widened. "You cannot." She said and his head snapped around to look at her as he was leaving the room.

"WHAT?" he hissed in a deadly voice.

"M-Mother's dying wish, neither Hanabi nor I are to bare the caged seal. It was her last will…"

_SLAP_

Hinata lay on the ground holding her cheek where her father slapped her.

"Don't you dare mention that woman to me daughter. If she had been a proper wife and bore me a son this would never have been an issue." He motioned and two branch members showed up. "Take her to her quarters and make sure she stays there." He turned and walked away, his strides full of anger.

XX

Naruto sighed as he looked at his watch. _They're both late. Papa was right._

Naruto was tempted to slip into the ramen stand and get a bowl or four of ramen, but he knew his luck in these matters. _Just as I eat they'll show up. (sigh) Perchance I scarred them off with mentioning papa took me to see a hooker. It's a Lebeau family tradition for father's to take their sons to get some experience when they come of age._ The blond thought.

He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt. _I should have worn my Foamy shirt. Its not like it was formal, but then again, that might confuse people._ Naruto thought of some of his shirts with images and sayings from the world above. _Heh, not to mention some of them that Evan and Bobby got me are down right vulgar._

Looking at his wrist watch again. _Five more minutes. Then I'll get a bowl of ramen._

XX

Ino Yamanaka was in a frantic mood. She'd woken up late, and then her parents wanted to talk to her about Naruto.

(Flashback)

"Princess, can your mother and I have a word with you?" her dad asked from the living room.

Ino who was already running late and wanted to shower and pick out her outfit before her date (She made a 'SQUEEE' sound) with Naruto for lunch. with a sigh she entered the living room.

"What is it, I need to get ready." Ino said looking at her parents.

"I hear from Gail Haruno that Sakura told her you've taken an interest in that Naruto boy." Her mother said crossing her arms while sitting on the couch.

"Seeing its not forehead's business, but yes, what's the big deal? The Kyuubi is dead, and Naruto was just the container."

"Ino dear, I don't want you near that boy." Her mother said. Ino looked at her father whose face showed that he didn't agree with his wife's thoughts on the matter.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because he's a monster."

Ino looked at her mother for a moment then turned on her heel. "I'm sorry you feel that way mother. But considering he saved my life yesterday I don't see a monster. I see a handsome young man who stood up to a spoiled brat known as Uchiha and has done nothing wrong since his arrival here."

Petunia Yamanaka frowned. "Get back here young lady, we aren't finished."

Ino spun and glared at her. "I think we are. All you've done is insult him, he's done nothing to you or anyone here to deserve the hate you adults keep spewing at him. Yesterday Mizuki tried to kill him, Sasuke tried to kill him, but none of you seem to have taken the time to get to know him."

Inoichi Yamanaka was proud of his daughter, but his wife's next words showed her hatred of the boy she never even met.

"I heard at the market he killed Kakashi Hatake. A well respected and loyal Jonin of Konoha. That does not sound like a good boy to me Ino Yamanaka."

Inoichi sighed. "Well it is true he killed Kakashi on Saturday…"

"SEE! That boy is a murder, a monster!" Petunia said feeling vindicated.

"As I was saying, he did kill Kakashi during his exam, only after Hatake tried to kill him with the Chidori. It was witnessed by the Hokage and two other Jonin." Inoichi said looking at his daughter.

"See mom, he defended himself."

Inoichi was proud of his daughter.

"I forbid you seeing him." Petunia snarled.

Inoichi shook his head. "I disagree. Ino, why don't you invite your suitor over sometime this week."

Ino smiled and turned to go.

"INOICHI!" her mother yelled.

"Now you listen to me Petunia. That boy was a hero. You heard the Hokage last night. He is the son of the Fourth Hokage."

"The fox stole his image. They say…"

"Listen to yourself. They said, I heard. You have never interacted with Naruto, yet you've judged him. What would you do if people did that to Ino?"

Petunia scowled. "You've been spending too much time with your old teammates. Your using logic."

"Is it working?"

Ino was out of the room and rushing to the shower.

(End Flashback)

_Oh Kami, I am late. Please let him still be there._ The blond thought desperately as she rushed down the streets, her dark purple kimono moving with each movement.

She reached the street and saw him standing there alone, she watched as he checked his watch and sigh. His shoulders slump a moment before he turned.

"Naruto!" she called out stopping him. she watched as he turned towards her and then a smile touch his face. _Kami, he's so handsome without that mask._ Ino thought as she reached him.

"Sorry I'm late, had trouble getting out of bed this morning." She said.

"Its okay. It seems Hinata's either not coming or is running late as well." Naruto said, he looked her over and his gaze seeing how the kimono hugged her curves.

_Gah! Get a grip, her ninja clothes are tighter and reveal more Naruto. Focus on the femme._

"Would you like some tea or water? I'm going to give her ten more minutes…"

"Water will be fine." Ino said as she studied him as he entered the ramen stand to get them some bottles of water.

_Hinata, where are you? From what you said yesterday…_ Ino thought as she scanned the street for the Hyuga Heiress.

XX

Hinata was in her room finishing getting dressed. She'd used her Byakugan to see her father's posted guard outside her door.

_I will not give up on Naruto-kun. _She thought adjusting her hair. _I know you think he's the fox father, but he's so much more. I saw him being beaten and taken away. When he returned…_ Hinata blushed.

She didn't say anything to Ino, but she'd used her bloodline when she first noticed the blond and recognized him. _Kami, if that's what eleven years has done to Naruto, I'll share him with Ino, just as long as I get to claim him. with him I can be myself, just from watching him since he came back, the way he treated me, how gentle he was holding me when he did that teleport._

Hinata sighed as she finished her preparations. Picking up her sash she stepped towards the door. _I might never be able to come back after this, but I believe a life with Naruto is better than anything my father has planned. I will not be his scapegoat any longer._

She palmed the pact of powder in her hands and opened the door.

"Lady Hinata, your fath-AGHHHH!" the branch member said as she did something she thought she'd never have to do, she activated the caged bird seal.

"I am sorry Jushin. I will not be my fathers pawn any longer. I will not be placed in a loveless marriage with anyone, and I will not be used in spars to harm my sister any more." Hinata said as she turned to the other branch member.

"And Chozan, please forgive me, I never wanted to harm you either, but my needs are greater than any know."

She released the seal and both guards passed out. Hinata slipped away. _My time is short. Not only in escaping here, but…_ Hinata shook her head. _I will tell Naruto. Even a year…_

XX

Ino and Naruto were sitting on a bench near the ramen shop talking. "So, did you hear?" Ino asked. She loved to gossip, and Naruto she saw liked to listen. "Last night someone broke into a Jonin's house and stole several scrolls and money."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "And a jonin couldn't stop the intruder?" he asked with a note of surprise.

"No. Dad mentioned that it was the Jonin that was recently killed." Ino paused and looked at Naruto. "I heard you killed him Saturday." She said.

Naruto sighed. "Oui. Hatake-san tried to use an assassination attack on me. I panicked and used an attack of my own, I accidentally put too much power into it and it killed him instead of the stunning that I had planned."

He closed his eyes. "I didn't want to kill him."

He felt Ino's hand on his forearm and looked at her, her eyes shining. "I understand. Dad talked with me about it. He says that the Hokage and two other Jonin were witnesses."

Naruto nodded.

"I'll under stand chere if you wish to cancel…"

"Not on your life buster." Ino said cutting him off. "You know, I've had more fun sitting here talking with you about random stuff than any other date I've been on before?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "And just how many previous homme's do I have to compete with for your affections mon cheri?"

Ino melted with the accent. "None." She whispered, her voice low as she looked into his blue on black eyes. He graced her with a fox like grin. "Then I best impress non?"

Ino wanted badly to kiss him. _Control yourself Ino. This is the first date and your lusting to jump his bones._ The blond mindwalker thought to herself. She saw Naruto look up from her own eyes and past her, and a momentary twinge of resentment filled her.

"Here comes Hinata." He said, his voice washing over her and erasing the resentment. She turned to see Hinata coming, then she saw the bruise on her cheek and gasped.

Naruto was on his feet and saw the handprint on her face as well. His eyes narrowed. _No one should hit a femme. Papa made that very clear. In combat tis one thing, but…_

Hinata stopped before him and bowed, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Forgive me for being late Naruto-kun, Ino." She said.

"Are you okay hime?" Naruto asked as his hand lightly touched her bruised cheek.

"I am fine. Just…a family disagreement." Hinata said. "Do not let it ruin this day." She said.

Naruto wanted to push it, but knew it would upset her so he marked it in his mind for later and bowed.

"As you wish." He extended an arm to each of them. "Now, I found a place, so if we may?"

Each of them took an arm, and Naruto felt that it was natural. Both of them felt right, they touched him and he felt like pieces of a puzzle connected in his mind.

The three walked the streets, some of the villagers watched them. Many of the men were nearly glowing with jealousy of the young man with two beautiful looking kunoichi. A lot of the women were jealous as well seeing the handsome blond with the exotic marks on his cheeks. The announcement last night by the Hokage had opened many eyes, not only with the death of the Kyuubi, but who Naruto's birth parents were. Shame had been in the air last night as many remembered how they'd treated the boy eleven years ago.

The trio ignored them all, they walked talking of simple things.

XX

"No way." Ino said laughing at Naruto's tale.  
"Yes way. Logan hung Bobby from the flagpole outside the Institute for his prank, and he had him in nothing more than a pair of girls panties for daring to steal his beer." Naruto said.

The meal had been excellent. They'd talked about their likes and dislikes. Ino admitted that she'd mostly been a Sasuke fangirl to annoy Sakura who'd ended their friendship on a rumor.

Hinata told them a bit about her clan, and after a bit admitted what had happened that morning, finding herself hugged by both Naruto and Ino.

"We'll talk to the old man later. He'll think of something Hina-hime." Naruto whispered as she cried about the unfairness that her whole clan treated her with hatred and contempt, even though she'd done nothing to earn that.

Tears dried, Hinata told them her weakness for cinnamon rolls. Ino admitted she had a weakness for pocky, telling how she'd run over her own father when he had tried to keep the last box in the house out of her possession.

"Your friends from the Institute sound interesting Naruto-kun." Hinata said. they'd shared their meals, the girls were thrilled as Naruto fed them, and they each took turns feeding him.

"Their more than friends. They became my family." Naruto said sipping his tea.

He looked at Ino, then Hinata. "I have to ask mon cheri's, where do you see this going?" he asked.

Both girls blushed. The time had come to talk about the relationship. Ino looked at Hinata whose blush would probably put the sun to shame in its brilliance.

"I…ever since I saw you in class, there was something about you Naruto." Ino began. "I felt drawn to you, and not because of looks, because well hell you wore a mask and that coat and clothes hid your body." She blushed remembering hugging him before that teleport he did and felt his toned muscles. _Bad Ino. Just because you wore your fingers out last night…_

She wiped the trickle of blood away quickly and blushed. "But it was something about you. Even before you spanked Sasuke, there was something about you…it called to me. I knew I wanted to get to know you the moment you kissed the back of my hand. I found myself wondering what a life with you would be like, I saw flashes of us down the road, married, children…then I tried to picture anyone else, and for some reason they all felt wrong…"

Naruto sighed. _Damn, Jean was right._ He thought as he looked at Hinata.

"I-I-I…"

Naruto took her hand and was rubbing her knuckles. "Relax petite." He said. "You were doing fine all thru the meal."

Ino too put a hand on Hinata's forearm, willing her to take her strength. "Daddy always says that when he felt rushed, he would picture working on the garden, to calm and relax himself." She looked at Hinata. "You like pressing flowers, and working with banzai plants?"

Hinata nodded, her blush was doubled with Naruto rubbing circles on the back of her knuckles. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing like her teachers had taught her and she opened them to look at Naruto.

"I too felt drawn to you Naruto-kun. Back when you saved me when we were five. Something about you would never leave my mind. When you returned, and entered the classroom, I fought hard to try and not watch you. I had my Byakugan activated and watched you the whole time." Hinata closed her eyes. "I never got to thank you for being my white knight that day eleven years ago. You returned and once more stood tall before those that thought they were better, that they could have their way. I want to know you. Even if you just decide to date just Ino, I want to be your friend."

Naruto smiled. _This will be an interesting year…momma is goin' ta kill me, but papa will be proud._ Naruto thought.

XX

The three teens went to see the Hokage, who listened to Naruto's rant about how family shouldn't abuse family. The Third was not happy to learn of the physical and mental abuse that Hinata had been put under. He was about to call for his secretary when the door opened and in walked Hiashi Hyuga flanked by a boy a year older than the teens and an old Hyuga branch member.

"There you are." He said. "Do you know the panic you caused?" Hiashi said to his daughter who was backing away from him.

"Now come, the Hokage is far too busy for your childish games." He said and reached for her only to have his hand slapped away and Naruto blocking his view of Hinata.

"Don't you touch her!" the blond said and the Hokage could feel the killing intent from the blond. _This will be ugly._

"Out of my way…boy. This is a clan matter, you are not Hyuga." Hiashi said.

Naruto snarled. "Family don't abuse and belittle family." Naruto said. Hiashi snapped his fingers and the older branch member moved in to remove Naruto, the blond had other idea's as he reached into his vest and pulled out a pair of cards.

Sarutobi winced seeing them glow. "Naruto, not in my office." He said.

"Should I be scared boy?" the branch member said. "So you enhanced them with chakra to be able to throw them, big deal."

Sarutobi winced.

"I've come for my daughter. This has nothing to do with you." Hiashi said.

Naruto took up a stance and surprisingly Ino did as well. "She's under my protection." Naruto said.

"She is a ninja of this village." The Hokage said. "And under my command. Now then." He said looking at Hinata. "Do you wish to return with your father?"

Hinata shook her head no rapidly, she held fear in her eyes.

"This is Hyuga clan business." The boy spoke. "It is her fate to be judged by her betters."

Naruto snorted.

"Betters? All I see are people who should be teaching her and helping her abuse and belittle her."

Ino was next to him spoke up. "I Ino Yamanaka, clan heiress of the Yamanaka clan grant asylum to Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto smirked. "I Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Lebeau, give her my protection. The next one of you salaud that touch the hime in any way without her permission, I will blow from here to Kami's court."

Sarutobi sat behind his desk and pulled out his pipe. "There you have it Hiashi, two clan heirs offering protection to a third that wants to escape her own clan. You may leave. I will have a pair of ANBU escort Hinata to claim possessions she wishes and move her into housing…"

"She can move in with me, I got plenty of room at the mansion."

Hiashi snarled and would have attacked but Naruto put the cards up again. "Try it homme, I dare you."

Hiashi looked from the blue on black eyes to the glowing cards. "This isn't over." He said.

"Of course not. Dicks like you never know when to leave well enough alone."

Naruto didn't lower his guard until the three male Hyuga were well out of sight. He sighed as he slipped the cards away and turned just in time to be hugged by Hinata.

XX

Ino along with three ANBU took Hinata to the Hyuga estates to claim her personal effects. Naruto sighed and slumped down across from the Hokage.

"Two girlfriends?" the Hokage teased.

Naruto scowled.

The door opened and Sarutobi groaned seeing his ten year old grandson storm in. "I've got you this time old man!" the ten year old boy said and promptly got his feet entangled in a ridiculously long blue scarf.

Naruto couldn't help it. He snorted trying to cover his laughter.

"You tripped me!" the boy said.

"You tripped yourself gosse." Naruto said and he saw the Hokage was enjoying this.

"Oh yeah you freakazoid. I challenge you."

Behind him they heard someone running and a man in black wearing round sunglasses entered gasping. "Young Master."

Naruto saw the scowl on the man's face when he saw him.

"Honorable Grandson, you really must stop attacking your grandfather, he has very important matters to deal with."

"Grandson?" Naruto said looking from the Hokage the shrimp before him.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm his grandson." The boy said. He saw Naruto hesitate and decided to push his luck.

"Just as I thought, a coward, just because he's my grandfather you won't do anything."

Sarutobi groaned. _Konohamaru, you don't know what your doing._

"Listen gosse, I don't care if he's your grandmere. I'll knock your block off."

"Yeah right. You don't look like you can do anything outlander."

Sarutobi winced and the boy, Konohamaru ended up planred on the floor with a nice sized bump forming atop his head from the brain duster Naruto delivered.

Naruto looked from the boy to the smirking Hokage. "And for your comments earlier old man…here it is my first creation."

The Hokage winced remembering that he escaped it before, but watched as Naruto was replaced by a beautiful buxom blond with pigtails and only thin wisps of smoke covering her.

Sadly, the Hokage and the Jonin, Ebisu were rocketed backwards with nosebleeds. Naruto humphed and dispelled it. "I call that my sexy jutsu, and I just knew you were a pervert."

Naruto walked away leaving three people unconscious in the office.

XX

When the Hokage and Ebisu recovered the realized that Naruto and Konohamaru were gone. Ebisu left to find the 'Young Master' and the Hokage groaned and prayed to Kami that he would quit smoking if Naruto never taught that jutsu to anyone. He sighed and looked at the paperwork on his desk and sighed.

_The teams I designed won't work. I wonder…_ The Hokage looked over the graduating class. Something came to him with the numbers. _I wonder if its time for something new._ He started making changes. _The council might be able to allow Sasuke Uchiha to pass, but he won't be bringing my ninja forces down. Let's see how this goes._

And the secretary alone heard the Hokage's cackle and she shuddered wondering what set the old man off, as she was used to the perverted giggles, this one she felt meant someone was going to get a personal visit with Ibiki below the tower.

**AN: And cut. Okay, some words, **

**Chere – dear**

**Gosse – Kid **

**Grandmere – Grandmother**

**Homme – man**

**I like the idea of Naruto using French or slang as he was raised by everyone's favorite swamp rat and Mississippi queen, (along with numerous aunts and uncles) Now, Team's gather next chapter. I'll still have him alternate with some of the few Japanese words I've remembered. And once more, the x-men will be here around the chunin exams. Till next time mes ami (my friends)**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

Chapter 9

Friday rolled around far too quickly in Naruto's opinion as he dressed to head off for team assignments. He'd spent the week pleasantly with Ino and Hinata sometimes alone with one or the other, sometimes on dating them together. Hinata was living with Ino's family, since it wouldn't be proper for her to live her alone with just him.

_And I thought the old man was joking._ Naruto's encounter with Ino's father was something he still wondered how the man could be so friendly and open one minute that reminded him of Storm when she was in her garden, and the next minute make him wonder if Inoichi was related to Logan in any shape or form, mostly Logan in his berserker mode.

Shaking his head he dressed in simple cargo pants, slipped on his belt and bandolier, then a shirt he'd gotten from Bobby before he left. _'I am the baddest MtherFcker in all the land'_ was stenciled on in red lettering. He had stopped wearing the mask at the girls insistence. _Ino likes to sneak kisses and Hinata…_ Naruto shook his head remembering the afternoon under a tree while it rained lightly while they were near the river. Naruto had his head in her lap and she stroked his whisker marks while she hummed a tune she said her mother had sung to her when she was little.

He strapped on his thigh holsters and grabbed his gloves before slipping on his shades. His hair he'd tied back into a ponytail and spiked it a bit.

_Let's see what Ojii-san has in store for us now._

Naruto's walk towards the academy was slow as he saw Konohamaru stalking him again. _I swear, he's worse than I was when I was his age. At least I got him to get rid of that scarf._

"The boards need to be going vertically Ko." He said walking past the poorly disguised academy student.

"Aw, man." Came the whine. "I'll never get it." The ten year old said as dropped the sheet and fell into step with the teen who had become his idol after seeing him knock out not only his personal teacher, but his grandfather with one jutsu.

_Hokage made me swear not to teach that to anyone._ Naruto thought remembering Sarutobi shuhining right in front of him soon after he'd fled the office.

"Sure you will Ko." Naruto said. the Hokage's grandson loved the fact Naruto called him by name, even a nickname and treated him like he was worth talking to, not like the adults who just smiled and patted him on the head.

"Just remember, there are no shortcuts to anything in life. Anything worth doing takes time and effort." Naruto said as they walked. He saw Ino and Hinata waiting at the crossroads for him.

"And I believe you will be Hokage Ko. You'll surpass them all."

"You really think so?" the shorter boy asked, his eyes wide as he looked up to his idol.

Naruto stopped and crouched so he was eye level and lifted his shades. "I do, and so does your grandpa. Remember, as long as you try and give your best, then you are better than those who say otherwise, even if you fail." Naruto too his shades off and put them on Konohamaru. "Remember Ko, we get knocked down so we can get back up and try again. Now, go on. Your friends are waiting for you." He said and after the younger boy hugged him and raced off, Naruto turned to see two smiling kunoichi looking at him.

"You're going to be a great dad someday Naru-kun." Ino said as she took his left arm, while Hinata took his right.

"Not to soon I hope?" he asked looking from one to the other, both young women blushed, Ino slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Any preference to teammates?" Ino asked.

Naruto sighed. "I hope I get to be with one or both of you, but I just hope I'm not with the Uchiha."

Sarutobi had told him that the brat had gotten off free with just a minor reprimand from the council.

"We both hope the same Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly. The week away from her family had helped her greatly, and time spent with Naruto and Ino had fixed more damage. She still lacked confidence in herself, but she could at least talk and even touch Naruto without fainting. The stuttering still popped up from time to time, but the two blonds helped her work thru it all the time and it was getting better.

"I can't believe Sasuke got off like that, and was passed regardless." Ino said as they continued on their way.

"They didn't even care that he attacked students and threatened others."

Hinata was quiet. "Th-(deep breath) They don't want him to abandon the village, so they give into his demands." Hinata said. "M-My father used to return from council meetings raging about all they do for him." Hinata said, her voice low, the two blonds with her barely catching it.

Naruto decided to talk about something else. "So, how is living with the Yamanaka's Hina-hime?"

She blushed and smiled. "They are very nice. I like the flowers."

"She's a natural. I think my mom loves her more than me." Ino said from Naruto's other side. "She even likes working in the shop."

Naruto smiled. "Your dad doesn't mind the extra help."

The three were at the academy gates and saw that students were milling about waiting for the first bell before they had to head in. the trio walked past them and into the building. They entered the room and saw Shino in the back, Shikamaru asleep at his desk and Choji next to him munching on chips.

"Hey Choji." Ino chirped.

"Mornin' Ino." The Akamichi said before eating another chip.

The trio took up seats behind the Nara and Akamichi duo.

"Oh, daddy wants me to tell you to come to dinner tonight Naruto-kun." Ino said. the blond winced. He'd met Inoichi Yamanaka in the flower shop when he was picking up one or the other or both the girls for their dates.

The man didn't show him any hatred, but…

(Flashback)

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flo…Oh, good morning Uzumaki." The elder ninja said seeing the boy in his flower shop.

"Um…good morning sir. I'm here to pick up Ino and Hinata for breakfast…um…"

Inoichi smiled. "They'll be down in a minute if that rushing about is what I thought it was." he chuckled remembering seeing both girls rushing about getting ready.

"Uzumaki, I would like to talk to you about you dating my daughter."

_Here it comes._ Naruto thought.

"I don't care what you held. I respected the Fourth for what he did, and the burden you carried. But know this." The man said stepping out from behind the counter and in front of the blond.

"I don't mind you dating my daughter. Her and Lady Hyuga explained it to me in great detail this was their idea. But if you hurt either of them, they will never find your body, am I perfectly clear?"

The man's face had become shadowed and Naruto swore there was hellfire and brimstone behind him. he gulped.

"Yes sir. I won't hurt them…intentionally…"

Inoichi smiled at that. "I know as men we make mistakes, and I can accept you pissing off one or both of them. I know you will. But as long as you stand up and try and fix it, we'll be fine."

Naruto swallowed and nodded. Both men turned as they heard the girls coming down the stairs. Inoichi looked at him once more. "Remember my warning."

(End Flashback)

"Naru?" Ino said snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Heh, sorry Ino-hime."

He saw that the bell must have rung while he was lost in his memories and both girls were in their seats.

Iruka walked in and Naruto smiled seeing the man was looking better.

"All right, settle down." Iruka said. the gossiping students weren't listening, still lost in the moment of chattering with their friends.

Naruto watched the man's hands.

"What the he…"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Iruka yelled with his demon head jutsu. Naruto jiggled his ears. "Man, he's as loud as Siren." He muttered thinking of the New Mutant member and her sonic scream.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she regained her own hearing.

"Nothing Hina-hime, just he's loud with that jutsu." Naruto said as the class faced forward. Iruka sighed as he congratulated them all on passing. The speech had the youngsters drifting off.

"Now, we are doing something different this year." Iruka's eyes landed on the Uchiha. "The first six teams will be three person cells in our standard format."

Iruka went on to read the teams and their sensei's. "Now, Team 7 is going to be Sasuke Uchiha. You will report to the council chambers where your teammates and sensei will be decided."

The last Uchiha smirked. "I wouldn't be proud of that Sasuke. Your getting a team like that is because none of the Jonin trust you and none of the Genin that passed the test will either." Iruka said. Ignoring Sakura's "I will."

"Now, Teams 8 and 10 will be four person cells. Team 8 will be, Shino Amburame, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Lebeau and Ino Yamanaka."

"YATTA!" Ino yelled and Hinata smiled as well. Shino off to the side just raised an eyebrow from behind his shades.

Naruto smiled, happy to be on the same team with both girls. He looked over at Shino and nodded at him. _He's quiet, kinda reminds me of a combination of Scott and Logan in his demeanor._ Naruto thought.

Iruka sighed and continued. "Your Jonin Instructors will be Kurenai Yuhi and…"

"What do you mean instructors?" a student from Team 4 asked and many of the earlier teams were curious as well.

"The two four person cells will have two instructors. It is the way the Hokage set it up." Iruka said. "Now as I was saying, Team 8, your instructors will be Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto looked at the two girls with him and smiled. "Kureneai-sensei is fair and just. I had my test with her last week. I don't know Anko-sensei." He said with a shrug.

"Team 10 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Sakura Haruno, your Jonin Instructors will be Asuma Sarutobi and Gekko Hayate."

Sakura moaned about not being with Sasuke, while said Uchiha was sitting away from everyone thinking of all the glory he would grab and the Council would assign him the best instructor as he was the Uchiha.

_(snort) Idiots need two instructors because they suck so bad. I knew the dobe was lucky in his fight against me._ Sasuke said deluding himself that he was special and the best above all others.

Iruka smiled as he looked at the students who passed. "Now, you have two hours for lunch, then you all need to be back here to meet your Jonin Instructors. I wish you all the best of luck." His eyes went to the Uchiha and man could read the 'Except for you you spoiled brat.' In his glance.

Hinata and Ino pulled Naruto along but he stopped. "Hey, Shino, was it?" the spectacled trench coat wearing teen nodded. "Care to join us for lunch?"

Shino thought about it a bit then nodded and followed them. Ino and Hinata were chatting and Naruto slowed to fall into step with the Amburame heir.

"De femme's, they love to bavarde, non?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Shino looked at the boy next to him. "I do not understand."

Naruto smiled. "Sorry about that homme. I slip into French or Cajun when speaking at times, bad habit I picked up from me pere. Sorry my father." Naruto smirked. "Its really funny is when I spend time with two of my adopted uncles. I switch from French-cajun to German to Russian in the same sentence, but that's usually when we're all just playing around."

"Don't believe him Shino. He talks in French a lot." Ino yelled over her shoulder. Hinata nodded and blushed. "Especially when he's feeling…"

"Hina-hime, shame." Naruto teased. "I only whisper those words in your ear."

The Hyuga blushed as Ino turned to look at her. "Should I feel cheated?"

"No. I just like hearing him speak in French, its soothing." Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers.

Back with the boys. "So, Amburame, that's where you live in symbiosis with your bugs inhabiting your body right?"

"Yes." Shino said. "Does that bother you?" he asked.

"Nope. I've seen stranger and weirder things." Naruto said, his mind flashing to Rahne's transformation from red headed girl to a wolf, or that mutant they met in Australia that called himself Maggot and had two giant slugs that ate everything. _He's from Africa and traveling the world as well._ Naruto remembered.

"One of my teachers was big, blue and covered with fur. My uncle is covered with blue fur and has a tail. My adoptive mother can't touch anyone due to her kekkei genkai out of control."

The girls remembered the picture on his wall and he pointed out his family. Hinata had gasped seeing Beast and Nightcrawler, but Naruto told them both that while they look fierce, they were two of the gentlest souls that he'd ever met.

_Naruto seems to want to trust Shino as well._ Ino thought watching the blond chattering with the Amburame heir. _Good, he needs guy friends here, and Shino's okay. Creepy, but okay._ The blond Yamanaka heiress thought as they reached the Green Dragon diner.

**AN: Thus the teams are formed. They meet their Jonin next chapter and take their tests. Stay tuned for more Naruto Prince of Thieves**. **For those questioning my French, I use the words as they are shown in the English to French dictionary. Mes Ami is the way its shown in the book. (that and a year of french in school showed it the same way. )**

**Mon my**

**Mes see mon my**

**Larousse's French –English Dictionary **


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"English"

Chapter 10

The four returned to class after the two hour lunch. The three of them had agreed with one thing. Shino was the quietest person they ever met.

Iruka was sitting in his seat when they entered, they saw they were the first students back and that their former instructor was taking a nap.

"Yo, Iruka." Naruto said waking him up.

"Huh…Oh, Naruto." Iruka said blinking. "Did…" Iruka stopped as did the Ino, Shino and Hinata and they all looked at Naruto hearing a slight beeping coming from his coat.

Naruto actually blushed and pulled out a round device with an X logo on it. He clicked it open.

"I'm kinda busy." Naruto said in english.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Lebeau!" came a very angry sounding woman in english.

"Um, hello mom." Naruto said softly.

"Yah missed yer check in date." Came the woman's voice again from the communicator.

"Sorry mom." Naruto said taking several steps away from everyone and sitting near the window. "'tis been a mite busy."

"Don't give meh that excuse young man."

Iruka watched the exchange. It was a radio of some kind, nothing like they used on patrols. He watched as Naruto seemed to be flustered a bit. Iruka couldn't understand what was being said, but he understood the tone of voice. He saw Ino and the others were confused as well.

"Mom, class is about to start. I promise I'll call back later." Naruto said halting his mothers rant about his irresponsible behavior he picked up from Uncle Logan and his father about not checking in.

"Mom."

"Fine. But if you don't call back tonight, I am coming down there and dragging you back to the Institute as it seems you can't seem to remember to check in when yer supposed ta."

"Love you mom, talk to you in a couple hours." Naruto said shutting the communicator off and shoving it away to an inside pocket.

"Who was that?" Ino asked coming closer.

"My mom." Naruto said. "I was supposed to call them and let them know how I was doing, sort of forgot." He said scratching the back of his neck. Hinata sat on his other side. "What were you saying?" Ino asked.

"Oh, we were speaking in English."

"How many languages do you speak Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Um, well there's Japanese my native tongue. Then there's French, English, German, Russian, um, some Latin, and well if you can understand a friend of mine, I guess Californian Street Slang." He said with a shrug. "I wanted to take Chinese and Italian, but they'll have to wait till I go back."

"Impressive." Shino said from the row right behind them. "Seven languages."

"How many do you speak Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Two. Our native tongue and a smattering of English. Three if you count the bond I have with my insects."

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said with a smirk.

"So, what did your mom want?" Ino asked. She was always curious and anything about Naruto had her radar up and running to learn everything she could about him. Hinata as well focused on the blond.

"Just scolded me for not checking in is all. I've got to caller her back later tonight. Most of the students at the Institute know Japanese, so it was helpful while I learned English and French."

"French, that's the one you speak in most."

"Oui." Naruto said with a smile.

They saw that the other teams were back and the bell sounded.

The door opened and several people came in. Naruto figured that they were the Jonin Instructors he saw Kurenai enter and smiled. His eyes stopped on the mesh wearing form of what he assumed was their other instructor.

"Is that fishnet?" he asked.

Ino stomped his foot hard.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked turning towards her.

He paused seeing the look in her eyes. "It was a simple question ma petite."

"You brats, lets go. Got blood to spill and dango to eat." Anko said as Shino and the girls were in motion. Naruto was walking when Sasuke stepped in front of him.

"Is there something you want Uchiha?" he asked.

"I will get the power you have dobe. I am the Uchiha, the council…"

"Kisses your ass, obviously. But my power is my own. Now be a good sale salope an' go bend over fer your new masters, cause they own you now Uchiha."

And with that Naruto stepped around Sasuke and joined his team out the door. Ino leaned in, "What did you call him Naruto?"

He smirked as he tilted his head so both her and Hinata could hear. "I called the Uchiha a dirty bitch."

Hinata's snort of laughter caused Kurenai and Anko to turn and Shino to raise an eyebrow. "Well, he is." Naruto said and Ino's laughter filled the hallway.

XX

The Dango Stand was their destination, Anko getting a round table near the back and placed an order for dango and sake, while Kurenai ordered tea for herself. Ino and Hinata ordered tea and Shino water. Naruto asked for a pop drink.

"Now, this is where we get to know one another." Kurenai said. "We introduce ourselves, tell us a bit about yourself, likes, dislikes, dreams and or ambitions. We'll go clockwise around the table and I'll start first." She looked at Anko. "And that mean's Anko goes last."

"Do I have to?" the fishnet Jonin asked with a mock pout.

"Well you can go first." She offered.

"No, last is good. I'll have dango by then."

Kurenai shook her head at her friends addiction.

"As I was saying. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I was promoted to Jonin in the last six months, I specialize in Genjutsu, the art of illusion." She looked at her for students before continuing. "I like to read romance novels and discover new genjutsu's, also spending time with my friends. I hate…no, I loathe with a passion, certain orange books and perverts. My dream is uncertain at this time, but eventually I would like a family." She nodded to Shino who was on her left.

"Shino Amburame. I like discovering new bugs and try to crossbreed them with my family's bugs to increase their abilities. I like listening to soft music and watching firefly's in season. I hate pesticides, extreme cold and toads. I hope to one day perfect my family jutsu's and create new ones. My dream is to find a girl who isn't bothered by the symbiosis I share with my bugs."

Anko made a face seeing several of the bugs on the Amburame's hand before they crawled back into his jacket.

"My name is Hinata, I refuse to use the Hyuga name for they are nothing but cruel and heartless to those that don't fit their ideals. The Hokage has allowed me to sign emancipation papers in the last week." She twiddled her fingers together for a moment.

"I like flower pressing, origami, spending time with my two precious people." She looked at Ino and Naruto. "I dislike the attitudes of many of the villagers who think they know everything about people, but they know nothing and judge others wrongly. I also like water art and cinnamon buns…"

Naruto and Ino snickered at this. Both had born witness to Hinata's addiction. Sadly Inoichi Yamanaka might regain feeling in his hand in a month or two.

"My dream…" she blushed and looked at Naruto. "I would like to have a large family, warm and caring."

Kurenai smiled as she saw the looks between the three, the Hokage had talked to her about it ahead of time.

"Go whiskers." Anko said pulling Kurenai from her thoughts. Naruto sat between the girls and didn't even react to Anko's nickname.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Lebeau. I am the former container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I like my adopted family, Ino, Hinata and my precious people. I like to read, garden, play pranks, spar, and draw. I dislike bigots, perverts and idiots who can't see the difference between strong and caring. My dream…" he shrugged. "I'm sixteen, I'll figure that out when I'm older."

He nudged Ino.

"What, no family?" she snarked.

"Hm…maybe." Naruto said with a grin and shared a look with Hinata who smiled.

"Blondie." Anko said as she took her dango stick and pointed at Ino.

"Well, jailbait, my name is Ino Yamanaka." Ino said with a smirk, ignoring the growl from the dark haired Jonin.

"I like flowers, gardening, my family, Hinata and Naruto. I have a weakness for reading trashy romance novels and dancing in the rain. I want to train better to help Naruto and Hinata. I want to marry Naruto, in the past week he's shown me what a gentleman can be, and I won't accept anyone else." She smiled as the blond next to her seemed to blush and hide his face down a bit.

"I hate…Sakura and Sasuke, and the villagers who are too stupid to see the truth. I wish to become a master in my family's jutsu's and abilities." She twirled her tea in her cup. "I want to be a better person, because of Naruto and Hinata, till a week ago I was as shallow as Sakura…"

Naruto touched her arm and she smiled at him. "Then I saw Naruto and something in me changed."

Sipping her tea she looked at Anko. "Your turn jailbait."

"Stop calling me that." Anko growled putting her dango down.

"Name fits if you dress like that." Ino fired back.

"Anko, Ino enough." Kurenai said with a sigh. "Anko, your introduction please, and no theatrics this time."

Anko sulked and with a mock pout began her introduction. "Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin, co-instructor with Nai-chan here." She said with a jerk of her head to her left. "I like blood, dango, reading trashy novels, pranks and a few other things. I hate the villagers who have preconceptions of things they know nothing about, and the council of idiots who share their opinion. I want to kill a certain man and reclaim my honor for all he did to me in the past." She sighed and looked at the kids at the table. "That man's name is Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, my former sensei."

Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder, and Anko calmed herself, her hands unclenched.

Kurenai spoke then. "I am giving you an option, you four can take the test now or wait till tomorrow."

"Test?" Ino asked.

"Yes, you passed the academy test, but if you fail this test you all will be sent back to the academy and be forced to wait till the next graduation before you can try again."

Silence met her. "And if we pass this test Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Then you begin your careers as a Genin Squad and we take missions." She shared a look with Anko. "We'll let you four talk amongst yourselves to decide what you're going to do."

The two Jonin walked to the bar leaving the four teens alone.

"Well?" Naruto asked looking at the girls first, then Shino.

"It would be ideal to remove the worry of this next test right away rather than allow worry and concerns to cloud judgment down the path." Shino said.

"I…I agree with Shino." Hinata said.

Ino nodded as well. "I hate suspense. Gives me split ends."

Naruto smirked. "That's cause you bite your hair when you're nervous." He said getting whacked on the arm for revealing that piece of information.

"What? Hinata twiddles her fingers and I scratch the back of my neck or shuffle a deck of cards." Naruto said.

Ino growled and the others smiled.

"So, we've reached an accord then." He waved for the Jonin who walked back up.

"We'll do it now." Naruto said speaking for the others who nodded their heads in agreement.

Kurenai smiled. "Good. We'll finish this up and head to Training Ground 8." Kurenai said.

The time passed quickly and they enjoyed talking.

XX

**Training Ground 8**

Kurenai looked at the four Genin. She knew what Naruto could do thanks to his test the previous week. She also had a clue as to what Hinata could do from her years as her chunin escort. The wild cards in this would by the Yamanaka girl and the Amburame heir.

"Okay, now that we're here, this will be your test. You need to reach me and tag me two times. I will not move from this zone." She pointed to a five foot circle.

"You all will need to get past Anko here however, and she's got no restrictions. You have three hours to accomplish this." She said and put a timer to the side and setting it.

The special Jonin smiled pulling out several kunai. "Oh, yeah. Yum, yum, yum, all this fresh young blood." She licked the blades in anticipation.

"We'll begin." Kurenai said and her hands were in motion. The four Genin scattered and Anko pouted. "Awww. None of them want to play."

Kurenai shook her head at her friend. "They are all good at hiding. I can't even sense Naruto."

Anko paused and sent out a chakra pulse. "Hm… the Yamanaka girl is the worst followed by the Amburame. The Hyuga girl…she's good, she's either learned or does it naturally shrinks her chakra…and the whisker boy…I can't even get a ping."

"Aw chere, you be lookin' fer Naru Lebeau, I be touched."

Anko spun, and managed to avoid a hail of card shaped shuriken. "Bye-bye." He said and tossed a smoke bomb vanished again.

"How the hell, I didn't sense him at all." Anko said looking around wildly.

Kurenai too was shocked. _I think they'll pass with flying colors._

Fifty-five minutes later they came at the two Jonin. Shino led the way with his bugs, they tried to overwhelm Anko who used a mud clone to vanish. Kurenai set up her Genjutsu and watched as Shino froze.

Hinata leapt over him and her Juken strikes missed the reappearing Anko by inches. Kurenai remained silent as she watched.

_Hinata's driving her back. They have a plan. Good._ She watched as Shino came out of the Genjutsu and sent his bugs at Anko.

_I really should be helping her, but I do want to see what they got planned._

"They ain't doin' to bad non?"

_What?_ Kurenai turned to see Naruto next to her leaning against a staff.

"Don't worry sensei, I won't cheat too much. I'll help them where its needed, but if I become involved they won't learn nothing." Naruto said and Kurenai noticed the loss of the accent as he focused on the fight.

Kurenai turned and saw where Hinata was driving Anko and watched as Ino stepped from behind a tree.

"NINJA ART: MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Ino called out and Kurenai watched as Anko froze. _Is that?_

She didn't get to finish as Anko lept at her and rapped her on the head twice. "Tag sensei, your it." Anko-Ino said.

"Very good Ino-chan." Naruto said.

Anko-Ino smiled and posed. "So what do you think Naru-kun?"

"I prefer your body better Ino-chan."

"I think you best release Anko now Ino." Kurenai said.

Anko-Ino nodded. "Yeah, besides, how can she stand wearing this, its cold and drafty." She put her hands in the release seal and Anko staggered while back by the tree Ino sat up. "Oh, I hate waking up like this." She said standing up and brushing her clothes off.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Anko roared and was stopped by Naruto putting his staff under her chin.

"Twas fair Anko-institueur."

Ino smiled, she like Hinata loved the accent, and while they didin't get his words sometimes, they figured them out eventually. Naruto explained that there were different dialects for French as he called it depending upon region and continent. Some words had multiple meanings and even multiple ways to say the same thing.

Kurenai cut off any further conflict speaking up. "Well, congratulations, as of right now, Genin Squad 8 under myself and Anko has passed, and tomorrow we can begin the hard work."

Anko cussed then yelled, "NO D-RANKED MISSIONS!!"

**AN: And thus ends another chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 11

"Man, these aren't missions, these are chores that no one wants to do themselves." Ino moaned as they were tasked the following day to deal with farm work outside the gates.

Naruto smirked as he created twenty kage bunshin's and sent them to work on stacking the bales of hay while he was carrying bags of feed into the barn.

"Its not that bad. Think of it as a form of training."

Kurenai looked at him and smiled as Ino asked him to explain. "We test our skills and get a workout at the same time. You test your speed gathering eggs from the chickens, strength from lifting the feed bags and hay bales. Dexterity and speed catching the loose animals. Chakra building while repairing the barn and fences."

He said pointing to where Shino was using chakra to hang onto the side of the building while nailing up fresh boards, then to Hinata and Anko who were using chakra to drive nails into the fence.

Ino sighed. "And painting?" she asked.

It was Kurenai who answered. "Think of the movements and then picture them in a taijutsu fight."

Ino paused not certain. Naruto came up behind her and took her arm, wrapping another around her waist. "Like this hime." He whispered in her ear. He took her arm and moved it full strokes up and down. "Now picture that as a form of blocking."

Ino wished he would have continued to hold her, but she went back to painting the shed, she understood now how the missions could be used as a form of training.

Her eyes kept looking over to Naruto hauling bags of grain and then as he would haul pales of water.

Kurenai smiled seeing her team using this as a chance to train. _Most people don't. Naruto realized it right away._

She watched as he had created clones to haul lumber for Shino, and the clones chatted with the bug user.

She had asked her team of they wanted to train first or do a mission. The four Genin had agreed to a mission, and Anko's wail was ignored.

_Bet tomorrow they take training first and missions in the afternoon from now on._ Kurenai said as she finished her own tasks. Unlike most Jonin, she helped her team with the work.

"Nai-chan." Anko said slipping next to her. "Don't you have to report to the Hokage's office soon?"

"As soon as we're done." Kurenai said as she watched their team getting the animals into the barn.

"I'll take them to Training Ground 8 then and work them into the ground." Anko said with a grin.

Kurenai shook her head. "I seem to recall them beating you last night."

Anko snorted. "Got lucky, happens once and a while. Besides I want to test whiskers. Anyone who can impress you deserves my attention."

Kurenai shook her head. "Don't push him Anko. He took out Hatake." Kurenai said lowly. "I can't tell you his abilities without his or the Hokage's permission. Its why he didn't partake in the test."

Anko looked to see the shadow clones dispersing and the others putting away their tools.

"Should we worry about him?"

"No. He's loyal to the Hokage and those two girls. He'll let us and Shino in when he knows he can trust us."

"When he can trust us?" Anko repeated.

"I don't blame him." Kurenai said. "He was nearly killed by the villagers several times when he was five years old. The fact he even came back says something." She handed Anko her tools. "Have fun working with them, I'll collect their pay and bring it to the training ground after the meeting."

Anko nodded and watched as Kurenai vanished in a leaf shushin.

"Alright brats. We'll finish putting things away then head to the training ground. Kurenai had to report to the Hokage for a meeting, leaving you all in my hands." She smirked and Naruto shook his head.

XX

The Hokage's Office was filled with Jonin. Kurenai stopped next to Gai and Asuma. "YOSH! YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY AS ALWAYS KURENAI!"

"Hey Gai." She said. "Asuma." She said with a nod.

Iruka sat to the side as the Hokage's aid. "Alright, settle down." The Hokage called out. He smiled seeing Kurenai standing there.

"Report."

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed and hospitalized."

"Team 4 failed, and they have decided not to return to the academy."

"Team 5 failed."

"Team 6 didn't even try."

"Team 7." A voice said and they all turned to see a mask wearing Jonin that none of them knew standing there. "Consisting of Kabuto Yakushi, Sai and Sasuke Uchiha have passed."

"And your name?" the Hokage asked.

"I have no name Hokage-dono, I am Thirteen." The masked Jonin said.

The old man narrowed his eyes.

_The Council's hand chosen team for the Uchiha, I would bet they are mostly Root members._

"Continue." He said lighting his pipe.

"Team 8, four person cell, consisting of Shino Amburame, Hinata, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Lebeau passed my test yesterday as you are aware Lord Hokage and they finished their first mission before I came here to report." Kurenai said and many of the Jonin in the room looked stunned that a team passed a test early.

"What test did you give them?" Asuma asked from next to her. "They had to tag me twice."

"That doesn't sound difficult Thirteen said.

"They had to get past my co-Jonin instructor and my Genjutsu's to tag me." Kurenai said and many eyes widened at this.

"Anko? Are they alive?" Iruka asked.

Kurenai gave him a flat look. "More than that. Shino and Hinata drove her into position and Ino used her family jutsu to possess Anko and rap me on the head twice."

The Hokage nodded, but another Jonin spoke up. "And what of the Kyuubi brat?"

"Don't know who you're talking about." Kurenai said.

"I think the incompetent is asking about Naruto-kun." Gai said.

"Naruto walked thru my jutsu and stood right next to me. He and I both know what I can do, and he thought it wouldn't have been a fair test."

"What's that mean?" The same idiot asked.

"Asuma, Gai and I tested Naruto last weekend. His skills are high. If he would have had joined in, Anko would have been beaten easier, true…but the rest of the team wouldn't have learned to work together. Naruto seems to have a natural skill with teamwork and he showed that off during the mission this morning helping the others realize that the D rank missions are perfect ways to train as well."

"Lord Hokage." Thirteen spoke up. "I have questions regarding the dem…I mean Naruto."

"And I won't answer them. You can tell Danzo that I won't allow him to use Naruto, bad enough the council has given The Uchiha brat another chance like they have and control to you."

The masked Jonin stepped back.

"Asuma, your team?"

"Team 10 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno passed." He lit his cigarette and sighed. "They were unorthodox and will need work, but they managed to get the bells from me in the end."

The Hokage nodded. "Gai?"

"Team 9 continues to burn brightly Lord Hokage." He said giving the old man a thumbs up.

"Well then. To those who failed their teams, report to administration to be returned to active duty rosters." The hokage waited while the others left then look at the four Jonin that remained.

"Lord Hokage." Thirteen spoke. "I request to pull my team aside for training until the Chunin exams in six months."

"Denied."

"Then I will present my request to the council."

The Hokage smirked. "Sadly they have no control over ninja assignments. There are a required amount of missions your team will need to partake in before they can partake in a Chunin exam, and the council has no say in that at all. You will do like the other instructors and train your team before or after missions."

Thirteen was stiff as he bowed and shushined away.

"Danzo's getting bold." Asuma said looking at his father.

"Yes. I'll have to keep an eye on his Root that he said he disbanded." He looked at the three remaining Jonin. "Be careful around the Uchiha, and warn your students not to reveal anything around him or his team."

The three nodded. "Well good luck all three of you."

They too vanished in shushin and the Hokage looked at his desk and the stack of paperwork. _Just one fire jutsu…just one._

XX

Anko bounced off the ground and flipped to her feet. She wiped her chin and smiled. "Oh you are soooo good gaki."

Naruto shrugged. He'd watched as Anko spared with the others first. It was his turn and she'd told him no holding back.

"I try Anko-sensei." He said as he ducked under her fists and doing a handstand spun driving her back with a Caporie style spinning helicopter kick. He flipped to his feet and lunged with a stiff right which Anko blocked, but he spun the opposite way and tried for a leg sweep, which Anko leapt over.

Off to the side, the other three were watching in awe. "I didn't know Naruto-kun was this skilled."

Hinata nodded. "He helped us a bit, but this shows he was holding back."

"Neither are using chakra to enhance their abilities." Shino said from the side.

They watched as Naruto changed style and used Kung Fu, then went to a boxing style. "How does he know so many styles?" Ino asked.

"Naruto told us last week during his private test that he knows at least fourteen styles of fighting."

All three teens jumped as Kurenai appeared behind them.

"GAH! Kurenai-sensei don't do that." Ino said clutching her heart.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Shino adjusted his coat and shades not responding pretending he didn't jump in surprise.

Kurenai motioned for them to watch and Anko finally got under Naruto's defenses and knocked him down hard.

Anko doubled over panting. "Damn gaki's good." She wheezed out.

"That's enough." Kurenai called and Naruto had just done a kick up and was in motion, his foot stopped an inch from Anko's face.

"Whoa." Anko muttered seeing the sole of the combat boot so close.

Naruto lowered his foot then scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, sorry about that."

Kurenai called them together. "Now, we're going to work on some team building exercises. The first one is trust."

XX

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the stack of papers. _In the past week there have been a rash of robberies. _He looked at the reports of the Chunin assigned to investigate.

_No obvious break in, missing are scrolls, money and some jewelry._

Scratching his beard he sighed. _Perhaps a Jonin will see something that the two chunin have missed._ He thought inking the order for further investigation.

_There are times I miss the Uchiha Police Force, perhaps another clan will take up the position._

Shaking his head he went to the next report, _I should let the civilian council deal with it._ He sighed again as he continued to work his way down the stack of paperwork that seemed to breed on his desk right before his eyes without his secretary ever coming in.

**AN: First D rank mission a success, we find out who Sasuke's teamed with and learn there are a series of robberies in Konoha. Next chapter more missions and the beginning of something bigger. Next time on Naruto Prince of Thieves.**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 12

**Two months later**

Ino and Hinata were watching Naruto talk on that device again. "(But mom…No.)"

The blond was speaking that language again and the girl had spent the last two months learning it as they both wanted to impress Naruto's family when they met them.

"(MOM!)" Naruto yelled and both girls knew that as his embarrassed yell, both girls had gotten him to do it several times and smiled.

"(Gotta go mom, I'll call you later. Bye.)" Naruto shut off the communicator and sighed.

"Your mom picking on you Naruto-kun?" Ino said with a grin.

"Not really. She's just worried about me being all alone here. She and papa are planning to come an' visit some time soon."

Shino arrived.

"Morin' Shino." The trio said.

"Morning." He said in his usual flat tone. None of his teammates took it personal, they learned that's how he was.

They saw Anko bouncing from foot to foot while looking rather pleased as she came closer. This was a subdued entrance for her as Kurenai had banned her from her more explosive arrivals after the Jonin had torched Kurenai's favorite stand.

Kurenai arrived with a leaf shushin and smiled. "I am so proud of all of you. In the last two months as a team you've managed to complete nearly one hundred and twenty D rank missions, averaging two a day, along with training."

She pulled out a scroll. "This morning I spoke with the Hokag and since we are way ahead of the other teams, he has granted us permission to begin C rank missions." Five cheers met this, Anko being the loudest.

Shaking her head at her fellow Jonin's antics she continued, "Our first C Rank mission is a simple escort. We are to provide protection for some farmers against bandits so that they can get their goods to the market town.'

"Possible fight, sweet." Anko muttered.

Ino raised her hand. "How long is this mission looking sensei?"

"About a week, as they are paying for our protection during their time at the market town and then back to Konoha."

Hinata and Ino exchanged a look. "We will be camping outside on the journey and once we get to the town we'll see what rooms are available."

The girls shared a look then both looked at Naruto who was looking off to the distance, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Kurenai caught it and shook her head. Both Ino and Hinata had come a long way, and she knew that they would make their moves soon. _Wonder if Anko and I should have a talk with them? I know Hinata's father never would have and she's emancipated now, and Ino's dad wouldn't…_

"So, go and gather our gear for a week long mission and meet Anko and I at the West Gate."

The four Genin headed off, but Kurenai stopped Naruto.

"Yes sensei?" he asked.

"I just want your word, that the extra curricular activities won't be used on this mission."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean sensei." He said.

She smirked. "Naruto, I've heard about the rash of robberies. I won't say something because I notice they are from the corrupt council members, villagers and ninja. Just be careful. The Hokage has asked Ibiki to look into it since the Chunin assigned can't find anything."

Naruto paused. "How did you find out?" he asked.

"A friend of mine runs the pawn shop. The fact you're giving the money to help the poor and the needy says a lot Naruto. But don't steal from clients or on missions without permission."

He nodded. "You gonna tell the old man or the others?"

"No. This way if the Hokage is asked he won't have to lie."

"And what about you?" Naruto asked.  
Kurenai laughed. "Anko and I used to roll many of the drunk perverts and give the money to girls they tried to force themselves on. Hell, if you ever need help, I'm sure myself or Anko would help."

Naruto was stunned to say the least. "Sensei…"

"Now shush. We'll talk no more about it unless you want to. And don't think I didn't see you rob the Hyuga's and get things and scrolls for Hinata."

Naruto shrugged. "She deserved them. Her father had them locked away. I just made sure they made their way to their proper owner."

Kurenai nodded. She'd seen the box with scrolls and letters from Hinata's mother to her that her father had made sure she never got. There were copies of the Hyuga family scrolls, and there was a scroll with a tattoo that once applied would nullify the Caged Bird Seal. Kurenai and Anko had put it on Hinata that very day at the base of her neck, just in case the Hyuga clan got any ideas of coming after her still with her no longer in their control.

"Now, go, and get ready." She ordered and Naruto with a BAMF vanished. _That boy has so many skills, and yet he's hiding so much more._ She thought as she left with a leaf shushin to get her own gear.

XX

Ino and Hinata were packed and after telling Ino's mother they would be gone for a week they left for the West Gate.

"So Hinata, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Ino asked as they approached the gate.

"I think so Ino-chan, but do we have a tent for three?"

Ino stopped and looked at the girl who two months ago was quiet and shy. _Then she spends time with me and Naruto and she's…_ Ino got a mental image of the three of them sharing a tent and smiled. _She's got some damn good ideas._

"I don't, but I'm sure we can snuggle nicely in a two person tent."

Both girls giggled. "Hey, Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Has Naruto-kun told you about what a mutant is yet?" Ino asked.

"Just a bit. He hasn't said what he can do yet…" the pale eyed girl looked at him. "I think he's afraid."

Ino shook her head. Naruto had talked to them about the extra strand in his DNA, well he had to explain a lot of the science involved. How if they had children, they could have mutant abilities as well, but not like his.

"I don't know why, he said that in the World Above, there are hate groups that fear and hate mutants. He told me families kicked out their own children, some even tried to kill them for being born with a genetic gift."

Hinata sighed. "I truthfully think of the mutations as bloodlines that aren't specific to one family. I mentioned that to Naruto-kun and he smiled softly at that."

They continued on in silence for a bit.

"So, where did Naruto-kun take you the other night?" Ino asked.

Hinata smiled. "We went to the Tea Garden. It was romantic, he got us a place near the pond, and we watched the firefly's." Hinata paused and looked at Ino. "Where did he take you the night before?"

Ino smiled. "You know that play that was opening? We went to that." Ino said.

"And our date tonight is cancelled due to work." Ino sighed. "We'll just have to plan something for when we get back." Hinata said. Tonight was to be both girls out with Naruto, and the mission cut into that.

They reached the gate and saw Shino there with a pack on his back. Anko was leaning against the gate tormenting the Chunin guards.

Kurenai was walking towards them with the clients and their wagons.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

Anko without breaking her annoying of the guards pointed up and both girls looked up to see him sticking to the doors using chakra.

They also noticed he was juggling kunai with his eyes closed.

The Chunin guard looked up and swore, moving away as Naruto had been right above him.

Anko snorted and looked at Kurenai. "Team 8, ready for C ranked mission." The Snake Jonin reported.

"Very well. Lets go. Naruto, you've got point." Kurenai said and the blond leapt off the door as it opened and before he hit the ground there were a dozen Kage Bunshin and they fanned out leaping well ahead of the group.

"Shino, roving perimeter." Kurenai continued. "Anko, Hinata flank, and Ino and I will take rear guard."

They fanned out. The client looked on. "Kids?"

"Ninja." Kurenai corrected.

"Kinda young aren't they? And do you really trust the boy?" the man said shooting a look to where Naruto was moving ahead.

"Naruto is a ninja of Konoha. You will treat him and the others with the respect due. They are here to protect you and your merchandise." Kurenai fell back, her red eyes hardening as she took in the merchant and his group.

_This is going to be a long mission._ She thought. _If Anko don't kill them, I might._

XX

The first day out was quiet and uneventful. When Kurenai called for camp, she'd been surprised to see the Naruto clones already have an area set up and prepared. They were lighting the fires then vanished in puffs of smoke.

"All set Kurenai-sensei." The original Naruto said putting his pack down near a boulder. She saw it was a good spot. A half ring of boulders, a felled tree and the stream nearby.

"You did good Naruto. The others can get more wood and set up the bedrolls."

"Your not using tents?" the merchant asked.

"No. it's a nice night."

"Well, where are we going to sleep?" the man asked.

Kurenai pulled his bedroll of his wagon and tossed it at him.

"We're here to guard you, not pamper you." Anko said. "Come on Shino, we'll fish for our dinner."

Hinata and Ino were setting up the bedrolls. Kurenai noted that they set theirs up on either side of Nauto's.

She set up hers and Anko's across from them and Shino's between the two groups. She saw the merchants setting up away from the fire and shook her head.

"You want me to dig them a pit sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No. if they don't want to share this one, we aren't pampering them." Kureani said. "Sit, you did good today."

Naruto shrugged and pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. "Did you feel any drain from using your clones for so long?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I can use a thousand all day long and each using various high level jutsu's without feeling it."

Kurenai watched the cards in his hands. They were a blur as he shuffled and adjusted them.

"I guess no matter what I do, I won't be accepted by the populace of Konoha." Naruto finally said.

Kurenai sighed. She had hoped Naruto hadn't heard the grumbling of the merchants, but she was wrong.

"Ignore them. They won't know you and they won't matter. You have people who accept you." She saw his gaze look over towards the girls. "They won't leave you Naruto. In the past two months the three of you have formed bonds that will not break. Trust them, love them, for they do love and trust you."

"I'm scared sensei." He said lowly. "I made friends before in the World Above. Everything was great, then they found out I was a mutant. They turned on me, attacked me. I ended up leaving the public school and was home schooled in the Institute after that."

Kurenai put a hand on his shoulder. "You explained to me what a mutant is. Truthfully it sounds like a specialized Kekkei Genkai to me. Whatever you can do Naruto, it won't matter to any of us. We are your teammates and friends."

_Teammates._ The word echoed thru Naruto's mind while Kurenai walked off to help with getting wood for the fire.

XX

Smoked fish was good for diner and Shino surprised them all by pulling out a lyre and after tuning it stroked the cords.

"Hey, I didn't know you could play." Naruto said.

Shino shrugged. "My mother insisted I learn to play an instrument when I was younger."

Naruto rummaged around and pulled out a flute. "Funny, one my aunts insisted the same thing. Sadly that led to numerous instruments."

After getting the fingering right Naruto played a melody and Shino seemed to know it and they played a haunting ballad. When they were done both Ino and Hinata glomped Naruto, both had tears in their eyes.

He put an arm around each and whispered lowly to them while Shino put his lyre away in its sealed scroll. Anko cleared her throat and said she was going to wash her hands in the river and Kurenai wiped her own eyes.

She looked over and saw that the merchants had sad looks in their eyes.

"Anko will take first watch." Kurenai said finding her voice. The Naruto and Shino, Ino and Hinata. I'll take last watch." She said after Naruto calmed both girls down.

She watched as they went to their bedrolls.

_That was sad, and yet one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard._ Kurenai thought as she watched as both girls used Naruto's shoulders as their pillows.

Shino nodded at her before laying down as well.

**AN: Well C Rank out of Konoha seems dull. Will it last? Kurenai and the others keep getting pieces of Naruto, but not the whole pie yet. Slowly we creep up on the Chunin Exams. **

**Added: My laptop died. The one I borrowed is going south for a while, so I have to wait for the Geek Squad to either fix mine or if they can't then get a new one. Stay with me.**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 13

They arrived around mid-morning, the merchants set up their stall while Kurenai gave the Genin of Team 8 the time off to explore. "Anko and I will watch over the client for now. Go, look around, have lunch and come back this afternoon."

They nodded and parted ways. Shino excused himself saying he wanted to check out the local flora and see what insects were in the area, leaving Naruto and the girls alone and trying to figure out where to eat.

It took nearly ten minutes…

"Tres bien." Naruto said with a grin after the girls decided where they were going to get a bite to eat.

"Tres what?" Ino asked.

"Tres bien, it means very well." Naruto said looping arms with both Ino and Hinata.

Once there, Hinata excused herself leaving Ino and Naruto at the table telling them what to order for her.

Hinata slipped into the ladies room and sealed the door after making sure no one else was in there, she broke down in deep hacking coughs. Pulling her hand back she saw it was covered in blood.

_No, I need more time._ She thought.

She checked herself in the mirror once more after checking herself over and left, arriving back at the table to see the two blonds laughing.

"No way." Ino was saying.

"Oh yeah. Bobby and Kurt had a prank war. Shame that neither realized I was pranking them both."

Ino saw Hinata and smiled. "He was telling me about the Great Prank War back at the Institute." She said.

Hinata smiled. "He told me that one the other night. I'm surprised you didn't get caught."

Naruto smiled. "Well as long as I only pranked them and left everyone else alone, then Jean and the Professor swore they would never tell anyone." "Besides it was fun watching Logan chase Bobby who he thought stole his imported beer."

Both girls shook their heads at the blond.

"So, you've been in Konoha for two months now, what do you think?" Ino asked.

Naruto sipped his water. "Well, its my birthplace, but…my family is in the World Above." He twirled a chopstick and sighed. "I…eventually I want to go home." He looked at both girls, his blue eyes asking for understanding. "Konoha has always been painful for me. The two of you have made this a brighter place…but truthfully…I don't think I'd raise my family in Konoha. There's just been too much hate thrown my way for it ever to be forgiven."

Both girls nodded sadly, understanding. They've both been approached by villagers when they were away from Naruto. It had taken Hinata hitting pressure points on Ino's neck to keep her from killing the man, and then calling Inoichi to come and get Ino and take her home while Hinata dealt with the villager before handing them over to ANBU who arrived moments later.

Their food arrived and Naruto laughed when both girls wanted him to taste their meals and both tried to feed him at the same time.

"Easy there mon cheri's. I only have one mouth." Naruto said as he deftly avoided the chopsticks with food.

"How about we do it this way. I'll try Ino-chan's first, then Hinata-chan's. Then Hinata-chan can try some of mine, and then Ino-chan. Then Hinata-chan tries some of Ino-chan's and Ino-chan some of Hinata-chan's?" the male of the group suggested.

Both agreed and it proved to be an enjoyable meal as they shared all around off each others plates.

They shared stories and both girls listened as Naruto talked about his extended family.

"I'd like to meet them." Ino said and Hinata nodded as well, since her mouth was full of baked chicken at the time.

"Soon." Naruto said with a grin.

They finished their shared meal and Naruto paid the bill. They walked the streets, leisurely looking around, at the same time marking streets and paths they would need to do their job.

Shino rejoined them, and Naruto smiled seeing the bug user with cotton candy. "My bugs wanted something sweet." Shino said defending his snack.

"All you need is a balloon and you'd look like you went for a day at the fair." Naruto said as they continued walking.

"So, find any bugs you liked?" Naruto asked.

Shino tilted his head a fraction of an inch. "Some have proven informative." He said. The girls were ahead of the pair whispering.

"Was your lunch date enjoyable?" Shino asked.

"It was fun. I still don't see what both of them like about me enough to share, but I'm going to let them set the pace." Naruto said swiping a hunk of cotton candy, ignoring the buzzing from the hive inside his teammate.

"It's a bite. You aren't going to eat it all." Naruto said popping it into his mouth and allowing the sugary treat to melt in his mouth.

Shino stepped out of reach and the blond knew his friend and he called Shino his friend was playing now. "You can't fool me Shino. If you were mad your bugs would have swarmed the candy before it got to my mouth."

Naruto saw the eyebrow twitch and for Shino that was near enough to admission of a chuckle. He'd heard Shino laugh once. It was the sound of his voice enhanced by the buzzing of his hive as well.

"So, the merchant thinks you're the Kyuubi still." Shino said as they continued to walk. Ino and Hinata were getting a bit further ahead.

"Yeah. A lot of the villagers refuse to believe the fur ball is dead as a doornail." Naruto had unconsciously pulled his cards out and was shuffling them.

"I've been meaning to ask." Shino began and Naruto looked at him with his smirk, knowing Shino would eventually speak his mind.

"You carry an odd assortment of weapons from a standard pack of shuriken and kunai, to multiple decks of cards, and I've seen the card shaped shuriken as well."

"And the question is?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"You've talked about mutations and how they can be confused with a Kekkei Genkai, is yours something related to that trick you do when you charge an item to blow up?"

Naruto laughed.

"What is so funny?" Shino asked ignoring the fact the blond managed to swipe another hunk of his cotton candy.

"I was wondering how long it would take before any of you started to wonder what I could do. And no. I use the second chakra source to do that."

"Your…Bamf-port then?"

"Nope, same as your last question." Naruto said smiling.

_You'll never figure it out Shino. I've been very careful not to use my gift. Now if Magneto was here…we'll it would be interesting, but I have nothing major to worry about. I mean I can use either my chakra or the second source to do a lot. Logan would be proud, I've grown up and don't show off as much as I used to._

"Your reflexes?" Shino inquired.

"Nope, sorry, those were modified by the Kyuubi before it passed on."

Naruto knew the bug user was getting curious as both eyebrows were twitching and he could hear the hive buzzing as they communicated with Shino.

"HEY!"

Naruto looked to see Ino looking back and tapping her foot. "Hurry up slowpokes, we need to take over so out sensei's can get something to eat."

"As you wish Ino-hime." Naruto swiped another hunk of cotton candy and rushed to join her and Hinata leaving a pondering Shino walking slowly lost in thought.

_What can you do Naruto? Is it something we've seen? Or do you have more layers hidden like my father thinks?_ Shino thought as he continued on after his teammates, the puzzle of his teammate swirling around his analytical mind like a stirred up hornets nest.

XX

Kurenai and Anko left the four Genin watching over the merchants. "Don't help them set up, we're just here to guard them, not their labor." Kurenai said to the four after they returned.

They saw her send a glare at the head merchant and Anko looked ready to kill. "And don't take any fucking lip from that fat one?"

"Which one?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Anko smirked and put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, ignoring the twin snarls from Ino and Hinata as she used a kunai to point to the target.

"That one there, with the triple chin and smells of whiskey and bacon."

Naruto snorted. "Too much time in the sun for him I guess, his fats frying."

Anko laughed and mussed his hair up before letting him go. Naruto just gave her a long suffering sigh. _Bad enough Tabby and Bobby do that to me, but now she does it as well. Oh well, just hope her and Logan never get to know one another or I'll be bleeding a lot more._

"Keep watch for now, we'll set up a schedule over dinner and once they're in their hotel rooms for the night." Kurenai was saying.

"Naruto, your in charge till we get back, we'll be about two hours."

Naruto nodded to the red eyed Jonin. "Everything will be fine until you return sensei." He said.

She looked at him for a minute then nodded. She and Anko left and the four Genin planned out their watch posts.

"Hey, brats." One of the merchants called.

The Genin ignored them as Hinata with chakra walked up the wall in the alley and took a position on the roof. Shino took up a similar position across the way. Ino and Naruto played evens or odds which Ino lost and Naruto crossed the street leaving her near the stand.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The merchant said.

"What do you want?" Ino asked.

"You and your friends to unload the wagon and finish setting up the stall."

Ino laughed. "We're not your servants. We were hired to guard you, that's all. If you want labor do it yourself or pay someone to do it."

"Why you little." The man raised his hand as if to strike her, but a hand caught the man's wrist.

"You ever raise your arm to her or any of my teammatesagain, and client or no client, I will gut you like the goinfre you are mes marchand." Naruto said coldly. The focused killing intent had the merchant soiling himself and shaking in fear. Naruto looked at Ino. "Take the spot across the seat at the café cheri, I'll take watch here until our sensei's return."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. At his look she smiled. "Your chivalry my white ninja."

Ino went across the street.

_Non my amour, never white, more grey, I am a Lebeau after all._ Naruto thought watching her walk, his eyes following her hips. Shaking his head he looked back at the shaking merchant.

"Get back to your wares, and be warned I will be informing my sensei of this incident as well as filing my report with the Hokage. The next time you and yours hire Konoha Ninja, it will cost you more for the way you treat ninja."

Naruto let the man's hand go, and the semi-fat merchant scurried away. _Hope he changes clothes, he reeks._ Naruto thought leaning against the building, his eyes sweeping the street, the ear link told him Hinata and Shino agreed with his actions.

XX

Kurenai was not happy with the client when her and Anko returned two hours later. Naruto notice both looked a little ruffled, Anko had a smirk on her face when they were walking, but now both Jonin were considering dropping the client.

"Keep that monster away." The client snarled.

Kurenai looked at him. "So you don't want our protection then?"

"Wha?"

"Naruto is a ninja of Konoha, a member of our squad. You refuse him, that means your refusing us. Does this mean you wish to cancel your contract for my squads protection?"

Naruto smiled as Kurenai was looking to hurt the fat bastards where it hurt the most, in the pocket.

"That's not what I mean." The merchant said. "Why can't you send him back for another ninja?"

"Because he is our squadmate. If you wish us gone, then by all means, we'll leave. But you will still have to pay for our time here as well as negotiate for a new team to be sent out, that is if any are available."

Anko was sitting with the Genin and trying not to laugh as Kurenai was just getting started.

"You can't leave us hear defenseless! Bandits will rob us!" the merchant yelled and in the minds of Squad 8, it sounded like a squeal.

"Your telling me to abandon one of my team because he prevented one of your people from striking his teammate when she refused to be his slave labor." Kurenai was getting mad. Not in raising her voice kind of way, but the cold look in her eyes that spoke of imminent pain and death for the fools that pissed her off.

Naruto knew one thing. Kurenai reminded him of Storm and his mother along with Aunt Wanda. And getting those three mad was not an option. Even the famed Wolverine slunk from the room when all three were mad, especially at the same time.

The merchant hemmed and hawed for ten minutes before collapsing and saying that Team 8 would remain. Naruto snorted and slipped to the rooftop, he was joined five minutes later by Ino.

"You okay?" she asked sitting next to him on the ledge.

"I be fine chere." Naruto said his hands shuffling cards, his blue on black eyes scanning the street. "Be best if I took path of least resistance an' avoided them."

"Wish I could."

Naruto stopped shuffling and reached out to touch her cheek, getting her to jump when she got shocked.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said pulling his hand back quickly. _Damn it, not good. Need to do something._

Ino however felt something in herself awaken at that.

_:Damn it, not good. Need to do something.:_

"What did you say?" Ino asked looking at Naruto.

"Er, I said I was sorry about that." Naruto said looking at her.

"No, after that." Ino said. "What do you need to do something about?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Aw crap."

**AN: Uh-oh. Next chapter they head back to Konoha.**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 14

"What?" Ino asked.

"N-Nothing Ino-chan." Naruto said and he felt his mental barriers slam shut. _Damn it, I got lazy not being around telepaths and let my barriers drop. WAIT! Ino read my mind, not well, but…does that mean?_

"Ino did you use a jutsu?" Naruto asked.

Confused she shook her head. "No." she wanted to know what Naruto meant. "What did you mean when you said you had to do something?" she asked.

Naruto realized that she didn't know he hadn't said it aloud and shrugged trying to buy time till he could talk to someone who knew better. "I just need to do something. You know, restless and too much energy." He said.

Ino smiled and leaned in. it was then that Naruto noticed the vine her hand had been on and his mind made the connections quicker, but his mind went white as Ino kissed him.

He felt her straddle his lap and the cards in his hand slipped onto the roof as his hands were cupping her nicely shaped posterior. _MMMM. Chere, what are you doing to me?_

Neither teen noticed the vine next to them sprout buds then bloom into a beautiful flower.

However a pair of Byakugan eyes did from across the street.

XX

Hinata smiled as she watched Ino try and cheer up Naruto. She knew the stupid merchants words had hurt the blond boy, and she wished she could do it, but Ino was quicker. She watched as they talked, and she watched as Ino leaned in and kissed him, then straddle him.

_HEY! That's not fair._ Hinata thought as she watched Naruto hold onto Ino via gripping her backside. She blushed a bit then smiled as the two deepened the kiss. She noticed the vine next to them grow and bloom. _Is that Naruto's power? He can control plants?_ She smiled a bit seeing the two making out and jumped when someone beside her coughed. She turned to look at Anko.

"A-Anko-sensei." She eeped the name out.

"Lucky girl, this going to cause trouble on the team?" Anko asked and Hinata shook her head. "We share him. I'll get my turn later." She said with an impish grin. Anko raised an eyebrow. "I should say the gaki's lucky."

Hinata blushed. "Ino and I decided between us that we would share Naruto. He tried to talk us out of it, even said he would let us set the pace as he has had sex before…" Hinata blushed and Anko looked interested. "Has he now." She looked up at the roof where the pair were still kissing. "Hey, Nai-chan, best get the hose, those two don't need air it seems."

"Leave them alone Anko."

Hinata jumped and nearly screamed as Kurenai appeared behind her. She looked at her sensei's and thought both women were grinning now.

"Stop it." She said.

Anko grinned even more.

Kurenai looked up and cocked her head. "Don't they need to breath sometime?"

"Doesn't seem like it." Anko answered, her eyes on the blond pair. "Maybe that's his power, the ability to kiss like that. So Hinata, has he kissed you like that before?"

Hinata's blush answered them and both women laughed.

"HEY! KEEP IT RATED PG!" Anko yelled and smiled when both blonds separated as if electrocuted.

"Maybe I should chaperone the gaki." Anko said with a leer.

"Actually I will. You stay close to the client." Kurenai said as she shushined up to the roof.

"Unfair." Anko muttered as she headed towards the client, Hinata smiled and gave the blonds a wink before she searched the street for any signs of trouble.

XX

"Er, hey sensei." Naruto said as Kureani was looking at the both of them as they got to their feet.

"Ino, why don't you go across the way to another roof, I need to speak with Naruto."

Kurenai saw the girl looked ready argue, but a look from Naruto had her nod. She gave him a quick kiss and leapt across the street. Naruto looked at his sensei.

"I'm not going to lecture you about having a relationship with Ino nor Hinata. I'm not even going to tell you not to show them affection on a mission."

He relaxed a bit. "I won't even yell at you when they slip into your room tonight." She had to fight a laugh at his look.

"So what are you going to yell at me about then?" Naruto asked.

"Not a thing. And remember what I told you before we left Konoha?" Kurenai asked.

He nodded and she saw his look focusing on the merchants below.

"If they pull something like that again, you have permission to…help them lighten their hearts, and wallets."

Naruto gave a her feral grin.

"And Naruto." She said getting his attention.

"Yes sensei?"

"We get half."

Naruto's laugh had the three Genin and Anko looking up to the rooftop.

XX

The time passed quickly and the merchants despite being cold to the ninja team, sold their wares.

They were on their way back to Konoha.

Naruto was quiet, his mind was spinning with the knowledge that Ino was more than just a Kunoichi.

His pack was carrying another two hundred thousand ryo, the merchants were yelling at Kurenai about the lack of protection, even though they'd been told to stay away from their hotel room, the merchants were blaming the Genin and their sensei's for not protecting their money.

_Idiots. They wouldn't let us do our job, and whine when they were robbed._ Naruto thought. He'd already decided to split the money with the rest of the team. Kurenai gave him a wink the morning the merchants had shown up at their hotel room screaming about being robbed.

Hinata and Ino were bringing up the rear with Anko, all three were talking and laughter could be heard. Naruto looked over his shoulder as he'd taken point. Shino was with the merchants and Kurenai was coming up on him.

"We're almost back to Konoha." He said.

She nodded. "You okay?"

"I'm fine sensei." He said and laughter could be heard from behind. "Do they have to do that?"

Kurenai smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "They are happy. That and they are so proud to be going out with you."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, but did Anko-sensei have to kick the door in like that?"

Kurenai laughed. "I don't know, but the photo's will come in handy for blackmail later."

Naruto groaned. He knew there would be trouble when Ino and Hinata had slipped into his room. He'd woken to be double kissed and found Hinata in a nightshirt straddling his waist and Ino to the side nibbling his neck.

Before he'd gotten a chance to enjoy the sensations, Anko had kicked the door in.

"And how much will that cost me?" he asked.

Kurenai smirked. "We'll talk about it later, but there best be no ventures into my and Anko's apartment."

Naruto smirked. "So, does Anko snore or hog the covers?"

Kurenai scowled. "Keep that to yourself brat." "The last thing we need is the bigots and perverts of Konoha knowing…"

"Your secret is safe with me." He said. He looked over his shoulder. "You want me to rescue poor Shino?"

Kurenai looked over her shoulder and sighed. The merchant was griping still and he was ranting at Shino. "I'll go. You might…"

"Gotcha." Naruto said.

Kurenai fell back and picked up the conversation.

"…and being teamed with that demon child. I mean really. When we get back to Konoha I am filing a complaint with the Hokage and I will demand that the abomination be stripped of his ninja rank. I wouldn't put it past the demon child to have allowed the bandits to steal all our money."

Shino remained silent for a moment. "You denied us all our duty, your words were to stay away from your hotel, and we did. The fault lies with you and your people."

"The demon's twisted your mind I see. Don't worry child. I will see that thing is dealt with and your ninja career back on track."

"Shino, go share point with Naruto. I think I need to have several words with our client." Kurenai ordered. The bug user nodded and leapt ahead to join Naruto.

Kurenai looked at the merchant who looked very nervous. "I will be filing my report with the Hokage upon our return and I will not leave out the decisions you made nor the abuse you've hurled at one of my ninja." She focused her red eyes on him. "And be aware, that all of the ninja of Konoha will know how you treated their own."

She put several paces between her and them, ignoring the man's sputtering. She did it to save the man's life, because she was tempted to put him in a Genjutsu and slit his throat.

She took several deep breaths and saw Naruto and Shino ahead, the blond chattering at the silent Amburame. She was glad her team stuck together, and that Shino didn't listen to the merchants words.

_I need to get us a job that will utilize Naruto's skills. I think he's got a talent that Konoha is overlooking and we could really clean up on missions._

She looked over her shoulder hearing another group of giggles. _Anko's more relaxed than she's ever been unless its just us away from everyone._

She watched the snake Jonin laughing with the girls, Kurenai's eyes latched onto Hinata who had fallen behind. She watched as the girl coughed into her sleeve.

_Oh, Hinata, when are you going to tell them?_ She thought. She'd watched the girl grow up and she knew what was wrong, but oaths forbade her from saying anything unless Hinata did first.

_I just hope its not too late when she tells them._ Kurenai thought.

XX

"Home sweet home." Anko cheered as they passed the massive wooden gates of Konoha.

"You four can head home and do what you want. Anko and I will make the report and deliver your pay to you later."

Shino nodded and vanished in a bug shushin.

"That is cool, but gross." Naruto muttered.

Hinata took his arm and led him towards Ichiraku's. "We'll see you later sensei." Ino called over her shoulder.

"Aren't they gonna let her folks know their back?" Anko asked.

Kurenai laughed. "Doubt it. Come on, you can tell the Hokage your report and I'll write ours up."

Anko smirked. "You spoil me Nai-chan." She said.

Both left the merchants with a leaf shushin.

XX

From a rooftop a pair of red eyes followed the blond. "Soon Kyuubi, your power will be mine."

A deep laughter filled the air as the cloaked figure became distorted and vanished.

**AN: Team 8 will be seeing more action soon, promise. Figured it best their first out of Konoha mission was a cake walk before hell came to frogtown. Stay tuned for more.**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 15

"…"

Naruto blinked as Inoichi Yamanaka stood across from him, the doorway of his home separating them.

"Mr. Yamanaka…"

"May I speak with you?" the male Yamanaka asked.

_Okay, here comes the "Stay away from my daughter" speech._ Naruto thought. Truthfully he'd expected it long before now.

Stepping aside he allowed Ino's father to enter his home.

With a whistle Inoichi looked around the foyer. "Big place you've got here."

"My father's. I would have been happy with a small apartment, but Ojii-san felt it best I claim my heritage while I was here."

Inoichi looked at him. "About that."

"Sir, I like Ino…a lot. I…"

Inoichi held up a hand. "Let me speak." He said to the blond. Naruto led him to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?" Naruto asked.

"No, thank you." Inoichi took a seat, Naruto across from him.

"My daughter is crazy about you…as is Hinata." Inoichi had the former Hyuga heir living under his roof. He was at times thankful the girls didn't know about the vents carrying everything to the rest of the house. He learned a lot over the last couple months.

"I know." Naruto said looking down. "And I did try to talk them out of it, but…"

Inoichi laughed. "Yes, Ino gets that from her mother. Frankly, I prefer her chasing you than that spoiled brat Uchiha."

Naruto looked at the Elder Yamanaka. "Sir, what is happening with him?"

Inoichi noted the change of topic but allowed it for the moment. "He's on a special team given to him by the council. Many of us think he shouldn't be allowed to flaunt the laws like that, but…" he shrugged.

"They kiss his ass because of his name." Naruto finished.

"What are your plans Naruto?" Inoichi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Papa Lebeau promised Ojii-san I'd come back. So far the village hasn't made me welcome. I'll see what happens after the Chunin exams before I decide really."

"And do Ino and Hinata fit in there anywhere?" Inoichi asked.

"I'd like to think so, but I won't make plans for them. I won't make assumptions."

Inoichi studied the young man who held his daughter's heart. "Say she goes with you to the world above, what then?"

Inoichi looked at him. "I'm not sure what your asking sir." Naruto said and he watched the blond pull out a deck of cards and flip through them.

"I want to know if my daughter goes with you, will she be cut off from Konoha? Will she be provided for?"

"Sir, if and only if Ino wishes to go with me then I'd ask her. And there are ways to keep in contact." He pulled out a cell phone. "I use this to speak with my mother and father. If, and it's a big if that Ino-chan would ever consider leaving Konoha, I would make sure she could be in contact with her family."

"Why don't you believe Ino and Hinata don't mean their feelings?" Inoichi asked changing the subject.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not that lucky. I am a mutant, I'm used to getting the short end of the straw as it were. I know I'm a phase. She and Hinata will realize I'm dangerous to be around and then they will move on."

"What makes you say this Naruto?" Inoichi asked.

"I had a girlfriend before I came back. The minute she found out being with me in public meant she dropped me. Most of Konoha doesn't understand what I am, but they remember me as being the container for the Kyuubi. They'll never accept me cause of that and in the world above, I'm not accepted because of abilities I have."

"You had a girlfriend? Ino never mentioned." Inoichi said.

"I never told her. We broke up long before I came here, and she hated what I was, so I prefer not to think about what went before."

Inoichi sighed. "And since your expecting to be hurt your not hoping for the best." He looked at the young man before him.

"Ino does love you Naruto. She lights up like the sun when talking about you. Hinata after spending time with you floats on air. They both love you, and they don't care about whatever abilities you have or are hiding, they care about you."

Inoichi heard the girls talking about their plans, and right now, he was rooting for them to succeed. This young man was isolating himself due to the stupidity of the villagers.

Naruto was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Naruto went and answered.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Sorry to bother you at home Naruto. We have a mission. A team hasn't reported back from their mission and we're the only team available to send."

"What team?" Naruto asked motioning for her to come in.

"Team 7, the Uchiha's team."

XX

Naruto finished getting his gear, Kurenai had left to get Shino and Inoichi had gone to tell his daughter and Hinata. Naruto on a whim slipped on his body armor and looking at the painting of his family he went to the weapons locker and pulled out the wrist blades like Wolverines and strapped them to his forearms. He also packed a scroll with an arsenal of kunai, shuriken and card shuriken along with nearly a hundred spare packs of cards. He slipped that into a side pocket of his cargo pants that covered his body armor. He pulled on a baggy shirt and put on his jacket after adding his weapons belt and pocketing the communicator, he also grabbed another scroll and slid that into his jacket's inner pocket. He was just reaching for the door when it was knocked on. He opened in.

"Anko-sensei?"

"Good your ready. We've got to go. The old man's sending us to Wave now, and he'll send another team as soon as they get back, but we need to go now?"

Naruto snorted. "I take the council doesn't care about the others, we're going because this is the Uchiha?"

Anko nodded. "Manipulating bastards. Kurenai has the file on the team and what their mission was. We're going to support them, or if we can't we are to extract the Uchiha and write off the others as collateral damage."

"What?"

"Don't give me that look. I don't like it either, and neither did the Hokage. He's told us to see if we can get them all out."

Naruto nodded. "That's more like the old man."

"The Uchiha is more trouble than he's worth."

Both turned to see Shino keeping pace with them.

"Got that right." Naruto said.

"The only reason he's a ninja is because the council kisses his ass." Anko muttered.

"After his display in the academy he should not have been allowed." Shino agreed. "There are too many civilians on the council and they praise him religiously." Shino said. "My father and the other clan leaders were against his being given such attention."

"And Gaki's spanking of him didn't make them waiver either." Anko said and Naruto grinned. "He needed it."

"The Uchiha probably enjoyed it." Shino said and Naruto froze. "Whoa…you joked." Shino leapt again and Naruto was forced to do the same.

"So we're considered expendable as long as we bring back the precious Uchiha."

"There they are." Anko said and they saw Ino and Hinata ahead with Kurenai. "Keep moving, I'll brief you on the way." Their sensei said as the three women joined them.

Kurenai didn't speak again until a mile out of the gate.

"The council has ordered we retrieve the Uchiha at all costs. The Hokage however has amended the mission parameters. We are to aid Team 7, and if things look bad to get them all out."

"What happened to the their mission sensei?" Hinata asked.

"It was ranked as a C-rank mission, however the client lied and it was bumped up to an A-Rank. At this point it is uncertain, but for reasons unknown Team 7's Jonin Sensei decided to continue the mission and continued on, send word back about encountering the Demon Brothers. ANBU weren't able to find the bodies when they got to the site of the battle, meaning that the Demon Brothers weren't as defeated as Team 7 thought."

"Or they had help." Naruto said.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

"Just a thought. Some of the baddies my family has faced in the past if you saw one, there was someone else in the shadows. What are the Demon Brothers ranked at?"

"Chunin." Anko said.

"So someone above them could have come, claimed them and went back after Team 7." Naruto said as he continued to leap from tree to tree.

"Were there any other details?" Ino asked.

"They discovered that Wave is in the clutches of one Gato, a businessman, tyrant."

"Figure a lot of hired muscle then." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder. "Sensei?"  
"We'll scout it out and make a decision then." Kurenai said.

"What of Team 7?" Shino asked.

"As we know, they have Sasuke Uchiha. The Council in their wisdom gave them two Genin from previous teams. Kabuto Yakushi and Sai."

"And their sensei?"

"I don't know the Jonin, and the person's name isn't listed, only the codename of Random."

Naruto stopped and looked at his sensei. "Did you say Random?"

"Yeah…why?" Kurenai asked.

"Do you have a picture ID of him?" Naruto asked, his thoughts buzzing.

Kurenai dug out a scroll and passed it to Naruto, noting his reactions as he unrolled it and winced. "Damn." He muttered.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked signaling the others to stop.

"Random isn't from Konoha. He's a mutant. He…he's a mutant for hire. If he's here then it means…" he looked at the photo ID in the scroll. He was younger looking, but he wore his mirrored shades, bandanna and vest. His skin was still the ashen grey Naruto remembered.

"How dangerous is he?" Kurenai asked.

"Very." Naruto muttered. _He can take on a team of X-Men and walk away._ Naruto thought as he looked at the photo. _But the question is, why is Random here? Is he following me? Or does he have a different mission? Apocalypse? Mister Sinister? Magneto? Could be anyone from the X-Men's rogues gallery._ H e handed the scroll back to Kurenai and they were in motion again.

"We'll wait and see what the situation is." Kurenai said. "For now, we'll treat Random as a Konoha nin. Naruto, keep an eye on him." Naruto nodded, not liking the situation.

_I'll contact papa and the others A.S.A.P. when we make camp. This can't be good that Random is down here._ Naruto thought, he continued to leap, not seeing the worried look from Ino.

XX

After setting up camp for the night, Naruto slipped away and pulled out his communicator.

"(Solitaire to War Room. Solitaire to War Room. Come on, someone pick up.)"

"(Solitaire?)" a voice said confused. "(Its not your check in time, your mom and dad aren't here right now.)"

"(Its okay Beast. We have a situation, and I need advise.)" Naruto said looking around.

"(What's wrong my blond haired friend?)" Hank McCoy's voice came back concerned.

"(I just learned Random is here.)"

"(Oh dear.)" Beast answered. "(That can't be good.)"

"(No duh.)" Naruto muttered. "(Last time Bishop, Wolverine, Havok and Polaris had a tumble with him it wiped out several blocks in Manhattan, I kinda worried what kind of damage we would do around here.)"

"(Do not engage him alone Naruto.)" Beasts said.

"(Well, that's the kicker. He's Jonin-sensei to a team we're on our way to rescue, which leads me to believe that it's a trap, as Random wouldn't play weak like this unless he was being paid to.)"

"(That is correct. I'll inform the others, leave a tracer open, and we'll be there faster than you can say Momma McCoy's Bouncing Baby Boy.)" Hank said.

Naruto laughed. "(Thanks Beast. I know when I'm over my head, and Random lives up to his name. I'm more worried that he's here for one of the larger fish in the X-men's pond of enemies.)"

"(Only a pond? We must be doing well.)" Beast joked.

"(I'd like to think so.)" Naruto muttered. "(Thanks, and tell papa…)"

"(I'm sure the minute he and Rogue hear of Random, they'll be in the first group to go.)"

"(Thanks Beast.)"

"(Take it easy Naruto. We'll be there soon.)"

Naruto disconnected the communicator. He wondered who would be coming, and then he winced thinking his mom and dad meeting Ino and Hinata. "No, my life doesn't get complicated." He muttered heading back to camp after activating the homing beacon on his communicator.

**AN: No Uchiha yet, (thankfully) but we learn who is the Uchiha's team and sensei.**


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 16

"Its too quiet." Naruto muttered looking out across the mist enshrouded water.

"You know something?" Shino muttered.

"No. but the mist is unnatural. Its too thick and isolated."

They finally found a boat. Naruto noticed Shino's reluctance. "You okay man?"

"I…I am not fond of large bodies of water outside my control." The heir to the Aburame clan admitted.

Naruto paused then mentally slapped himself. _Duh, dummy. Shino's a living hive. Of course he wouldn't be fond of water. His clan probably as a special means to protect themselves at home._

"Do you have a…wetsuit or something you can change into?" he asked.

"Not with me. Perhaps I should add one to my gear from now on." Shino admitted.

Naruto had forced Shino to speak more with the promise of having Ino showing up at his home and talking his ear off about fashion every night. That had gotten a grunt and a loud buzzing from the silent boy. Since then, Shino spoke more.

"We'll put you in the center then." Naruto said. He looked over to see Anko and Kurenai pushing the craft into the water and went to talk with them and informed them of a minor flaw.

Kurenai mentally slapped herself for that. "None of us thought about it. Sadly there is no other way across right now."

Once the team was on the boat and Shino with a death grip on the side, they used the small motor to move across the expanse of water to the other side.

Ino sitting behind Shino had a grin. "Hey Hinata, ever play rock the boat?"

A loud buzz came from in front of her and Hinata, next to her shook her head. "Behave, or we can tell Shino your fear." The indigo haired girl said softly.

"Spoilsport."

Naruto in front of Shino shook his head. "Remember Ino-chan, they say paybacks are a bitch, and Shino has a lot of creepy crawlies at his command."

Naruto sighed. He didn't get a chance to look into Ino's power yet, and it made his toughen his mental shields.

_I think she's a plant-psi. I'm not one hundred percent sure. But when she heard part of my thoughts she was touching a vine. _He remembered that right before she kissed him, and his mind was focused on other things.

_Gah, Logan will slice me into a million ribbons for not keeping my mind on the mission…but damn she can kiss…and so can Hinata-chan._

Shaking himself mentally he saw they were closing on the opposite shore. "Cut the motor."

Kurenai did and Naruto formed the familiar cross-seal. "Kage Bunshin." He muttered as six shadow clones appeared. "Okay boys, into the water and push, keep the splashing to a minimum."

The shadow clones slipped into the water with small splashes, they each took hold of the side of the boat and started kicking and pushing.

Naruto saw Anko's look. "What, there weren't any paddles and it was the best way."

"Not that gaki, but if your blond little thing and the princess weren't all over you like a rash, I might consider going for something young and blond."

Naruto smirked and leaned forward and whispered. "Yeah, but then Kurenai-sensei would get jealous and I'd hate to see what she would do."

Anko smirked and leaned in. "Who said she couldn't play?"

Naruto jerked back and glared at Anko. "What's the matter gaki, too much for you?"

"Yes." Naruto said an Anko laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle it. From the back of the boat Kurenai was giving the two of them a dirty look that said "Keep Quiet or else!" of course their answering grins were "Babies must play."

Hinata and Ino gave Anko a look and she winked to the pair. In the water a clone muttered "someone on the boat needed a diet", and was stabbed in the head by Anko. Naruto shook his head and sighed. "You destroy another one and you can take its place in the water."

"So, you going to tell me about your power yet gaki?"

"Nope."

"You worried about this Random guy?" Anko continued.

"Yes, and you should be to."

"Why? What makes his so dangerous?" Anko asked.

"His body is composed of a form of protoplasm, which he can reconstruct at will to change his size and shape. He can alter it to counteract any mutant force within a certain perimeter that is directed at him, he can also shoot bio-matter projectiles. He played havoc with several members of my extended family."

_Which is true, he made X-Factor's life hell on more than one occasion, and he's made the X-men's life hell as well several times._ Naruto thought

"But why is he dangerous to us?" Anko asked.

"Well the fact he can make his arms into cannon's and send bio-matter blasts at you is one reason. He can shape his body to become easier to defend against attack."

_And if Random is here, who else is?_ Naruto thought as they reached the bank. He hoped out and stood to his knees in the water helping the steady the boat with his clones while the others leapt to the bank. Naruto and his clones dragged the boat to the shore and hid it amongst the weeds on the bank.

"Team 7 should be at the village. We'll try there first and see what's happening." Kurenai said.

"Naruto and Anko will take a second route and keep watch from a distance. No reason to put us all in a trap."

Anko nodded. Naruto turned to follow her when Ino grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. She stepped back and smirked. "For luck."

Hinata grabbed him. "Double." She said with a smirk and blushed. Naruto smiled at the fact that she could still blush like she did, and he mentally slapped himself from wondering if it was a full body blush.

"Be careful." He said. "Stick close to one another and Shino."

"We will. And remind Anko to keep her hands to herself." Ino said as she and Hinata followed Kurenai and Shino. Naruto leapt to a tree.

"Aw, can I have a kiss for luck?" Anko asked in a pouting voice.

"Should have asked Kurenai-sensei."

Anko smiled, "She told me you were in the know."

"Not hard to. You both came back from breaks looking mussed up, and one night while I was…wandering Konoha, I passed your apartment. You really should close the windows at night if your going to play those kind of games."

"What games?" Anko asked, she wanted to see what the kid knew.

"Naughty schoolgirl I think it was. I never knew you looked that good in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit Anko-sensei. Or that Kurenai-sensei liked the riding crop."

Naruto leapt away while Anko gapped. "THAT WAS ONE TIME!" she yelled leaping after the blond, who laughed. "THANK YOU TEACHER MAY I HAVE ANOTHER!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder with a laugh.

In the distance Kurenai paused and wondered what the yelling was about. Moments later they heard a yell. "NOT THE BALLS! NOT THE BALLS!"

Birds scattered and Ino and Hinata shivered. "Whatever that was, someone will need ice."

XX

An hour later Naruto was sitting on a branch above Anko, glaring at the fishnet wearing Jonin while wincing anytime he shifted. "I may have a healing factor Anko-sensei, but was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Don't ever repeat what you saw to anyone." She said using binoculars to watch Kurenai and her team wandering around the village.

"What a dump. If it was a choice between living in hell or this place, I'd live in hell and rent this village out." She muttered seeing how shabby it looked.

"It is ruled by a tyrant." Naruto said.

"Tyrants only can take charge of places like this cause no one does anything. The people are sheep, they bleet and whine and wait for someone else to do the hard work, then when it happens they celebrate like they won a great war all by themselves."

Naruto nodded. _Genosha was like that until Magneto took over._ He thought and winced as he shifted to get a more comfortable spot. He was about to ask Anko how things were when his communicator beeped.

Anko looked up as he opened it.

"(Solitaire here.)" he said.

"(We're two minutes out. Any problems yet?)" came the voice of Beast.

"(Negative. We've split our team with half checking out the village. So far no contact with Random, nor with the threat to the village.)" Naruto said.

"(So for now Random is considered an ally?)" Beast asked.

"(So far, yeah. But I don't trust him.)" Naruto paused. "(Whose with you?)"

"(Myself, Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch, Juggernaut, Shadowcat, X-23 and Marrow.)" Beast answered.

"(How'd you get out of the Institute without Momma, Papa, Logan, Aunt Jean or Bishop?)" Naruto asked curious.

Beasts laughter came over the communicator and Anko looked up wondering what was being said.

"(Actually, it was Laura's idea. We left a message with Talia who is on monitor duty. She will tell the others when they get back.)"

"(Sneaky Beast. Is everyone up on their Japanese?)" Naruto asked.

"(Of course. And even if they weren't the translator microbs from the Shi'ar cover that my young friend. Standby, we're nearly there.)"

Naruto smiled and switched back to Japanese. "See you in a few then." He clicked the communicator off and looked at Anko.

"What was that gaki?" she asked.

"Some of my family is coming. I told them Random was here, and they don't think he's up to anything good either, so their coming to help out."

"How many of your family is coming?" Anko asked.

"Seven. More would have come, I'm sure…but they were away and my uncle didn't think it was good to wait." He looked at Anko and paused. "And they may look a little weird, but don't attack them."

"What do you mean by weird?"

Naruto heard the engines and felt the air shift as the X-Jet came in and landed in the nearby clearing.

"Kami's panties, what the hell is that?"

"That is the X-Jet, otherwise known as a blackbird stealth craft." Naruto said hopping from the branch to the ground.

Anko turned to see the Team 8 running towards them from the village. She didn't need the binoculars to see the concern in Ino's and Hinata's eyes.

She turned back to see a pair of figures tackle Naruto. One had tanned skin, wore green and had red hair. She noticed the bones sticking out a bit. The other figure wore black leather pants, a halter top and jacket and had short cropped black hair. Naruto didn't seem concerned by the attack, in fact he was laughing.

Anko watched as more figures left the strange craft. One had a mane of red hair, wore red clothes over black armor she'd seen Naruto wear. Next to her was a girl with long brown hair wearing black pants that looked like the armor Naruto wore, and a crop zip vest of the same material. She was laughing at the trio on the ground. Next came a man that Ino thought was gigantic.

_Whoa…he's what…nine feet?_ She thought taking in the man's features, he had short cropped brown hair and was grinning. He held a bowl like helmet under his arm as he watched the two girl that had tackled Naruto start to roughhouse with the blond boy.

Anko froze seeing two blue fur covered figures descend the ramp. One was slender, had three fingers and toes, a prehensile tail and wore black outfit like Naruto's and carried a pair of swords on his back. His yellow eyes were best Anko could describe alive with mischief. The other blue fur covered figure was bulky, and Anko felt if he stood up straight he'd be well over six foot. He made her think of one of Sarutobi's ape summons.

Ino and the others reached them and Ino and Hinata scowled seeing the two girls atop of Naruto.

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto's family came to help. Seems he told them about Random being here."

"Family?" Kurenai asked. She took it all in.

Ino and Hinata shared a look. They'd seen them all in the pictures Naruto showed them. Meeting them in real life was different.

"What are they doing on top of MY BOYFRIEND?" Ino yelled the last part.

Hinata agreed, a bit quieter, but she'd activated her Byakugan eyes and was staring at the girl with the bones sticking out.

Naruto hearing 'BOYFRIEND' looked back and saw the others. He smiled and said something to the girls and they reluctantly got off of him. He performed a kick up and was on his feet. He motioned his team over.

"Hey." He scratched the back of his neck a moment. "Kurenai-sensei, this is some of my family, they've come to help."

"For now Random is a Konoha nin…" she said.

One of the X-Men snorted, and Naruto shot Kitty a look. "True, but Random has been an undercover agent before and he's being here does not bode well."

"Introductions I believe are in order my boy." Beast said, and he surprised the Konoha group with his flawless Japanese.

"Right. Well, the woman with red eyes is one of my Jonin Sensei's, Kurenai Yuhi. Next to her in the fishnet and smirking like crazy is our other sensei, Anko Mitarashi. The one with sunglasses and coat is Shino Aburame. The beautiful blond in purple is my girlfriend Ino Yamanaka and next to her with the veins around her eyes meaning her Byakugan is activated is my other girlfriend Hinata Hy…"

"Just Hinata, I am disowned, remember Naruto-kun." She said and deactivated her eyes letting them go back to the pale near white they usually were.

"Right." Naruto said and noticed the glares from Marrow and X-23 at the word girlfriend. _I am so going to get it later, I just know it._ He thought.

"Moving on, the striking red head next to the fuzzy blue elf is the Scarlet Witch. The fuzzy blue elf is Nightcrawler." Naruto used their codenames, and he gave the X-men looks and they understood. _Information is power and we don't know who is around._ Kurt gave a bow and a grin with a wink.

"The walking man mountain is the Juggernaut."

"Love you too kid." The big man grinned.

"The other hairball is Beast, for obvious reasons, but behind that fearsome exterior is the mind of a genius."

"Stop it Naruto, you'll make me blush." Beast said.

"Better than shedding." Naruto muttered having gotten into a shower after Beast and had to spend an hour cleaning it out before he could take his own.

"The hot brunette is Shadowcat." Naruto gave her a wink and she laughed. "Your as bad as your father."

"I try chere, I try." Naruto said. He looked at the last two "The short stuff here is X-23 and she's good at what she does."

"And what is that?" Anko asked.

_SNIKT_

X-23 held up a hand with two blades sticking out. "I make things dead." X-23 said with a grin that reminded Naruto of Logan in so many ways.

"And the violent red head in green is Marrow. Don't piss her off." He cautioned.

Marrow looked at him and grinned. "Aw, you spoil all my fun. I'm sure you can make it up to me in a very enjoyable fashion later." She said running a gloved hand over his chest and he mentally winced seeing the fire burning in Ino and Hinata's eyes only to turn and see it in Marrow's and X-23's as well as the four girls had a stare down.

_Crap. Maybe I should have just fought Random on my own._

XX

Team 8 with the X-Men finally learned where Team 7 was located and they went to the home of the bridge builder and his family.

Naruto's gut clenched. _I've got a very bad feeling about this._ He thought as Kurenai rapped on the door.

It opened slowly and they saw…

**AN: BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hate me with a passion. Now then, this will be a harem fic. Three guarantee's are Ino as the main, then Hinata and X-23. Marrow might or might not be one and I am undecided as if I should make Haku male or female and if Haku is male that leaves me with a slot that might before either another Konoha nin, or perhaps a different kunoichi. (Temari, Tayayu, Kin, are all viable idea's, or another mutant perhaps.) but the Harem won't be any bigger than four…five at the most.**


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 17

The door opened to reveal a surprised grey face of Random. "X-Men…SHIT!" he said as his left arm morphed into a tri-barrel cannon and he sent a blast of bio-matter at them. Naruto managed to bamf-port Kurenai out of the line of fire as the X-men grabbed Team 8 and scattered as well.

Scarlet Witch hit the bio-matter blast with a hex bolt and sent it flying into the night sky and exploded in a harmless display of fireworks.

Marrow pulled a pair of ribs shaped like curved blades while X-23 leapt into the air, her hand and foot claws exposed.

Beast with Anko under her arm was doing flips and leaps as Random seemed determined to blast him into oblivion.

Nightcrawler with a BAMF had grabbed Ino and Hinata before depositing them away and vanishing again. Scarlet Witch was hexing the blasts and sending them airborne, away from their targets.

"That's it! COMING THRU!" Juggernaut roared slamming on his helmet and his earthshaking footsteps took him straight into Random, leaving a large hole in the wall and back out the far side of the building.

Naruto cursed and bamfed into the air and landed on the roof. Random had distended his body and was getting behind Cain and was going to blast him when Juggernaut slipped into the ground. Naruto froze then saw Kitty bring him up several feet away.

_Thank Kami._ He thought as he pulled several cards and sent them at Random with low level charges.

He dodged and sent a blast at Naruto.

By this time Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha came out and seeing their sensei under attack went after the X-men.

Naruto got pissed when Uchiha with a Katon jutsu nearly hit Ino while he was trying for Kurt.

"That's it. In the words of my poker buddy…IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Naruto vanished with a bamf of his own, appeared behind the Uchiha and rammed his fist into the bastards pressure point on his neck. Sasuke dropped like a marionette with its strings cut.

Shino meanwhile had taken down Sai draining his chakra and Kabuto was on his belly, Marrow holding a pair of bone blades to his neck and swearing if he moved she'd gut him from lip to balls.

Naruto turned to see Random with a drop toehold send Juggernaut crashing into X-23.

_This is getting out of hand._ He thought. Then he remembered what "Uncle Alex" did and sighed.

He walked up to the battle, Random spun about, and put the tri-barrel arm cannon in his face.

"Come on kid, you know better that that. Your dad will tan your hide for doing something this stupid."

Everyone froze seeing the weapon powered up. Naruto sighed. "Come on Lebeau, do it. Pull the card."

Shaking his head, Naruto leaned around enough so that Random could see his eyes. "Mon ami, you've yet to change, non?"

"What do you mean by that brat? And stop sounding like the frog, he's not here to save your ass."

"You misunderstand me mon ami, I don't need to hide behind my papa." His hand came out of his jacket and held up a checkbook. "How much?"

Everyone blinked. Random lowered his arm and looked at the blond before him. "Your shitting me kid."

Naruto snorted. "Non. I am offering you money. Cash or check?"

Random's arm went down. "You don't have that kind of money kid."

Naruto laughed. "Au contraire mon ami. I thanks to papa and a certain millionaire learned how to invest."

Random's arm shifted back to normal. "You gonna pay me not to fight?"

"Not to fight, as well as information…yes?"

"Check." Random said.

Naruto filled out an amount and ripped it from the book, then handed it to the mercenary who looking at it whistled. "That's a lot of zero's kiddo. That blond dweeb on X-Factor didn't even have that much clout."

Naruto shrugged. "Havoc is banked by the government. I am privately funded."

Several snorts were heard from around the field, Naruto ignored them. "Have we an accord?"

Random looked at the check in his hand then at the sixteen year old before him. "This won't bounce?"

"Not an inch."

Random saw that his team was down. He shook his head. "We have an accord kid."

Kurenai was coming up now. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do. You didn't even verify before you attacked and what's worse is you put the client in danger with your reckless behavior. Not to mention, your sheer stupidity on taking GENIN on a mission they were no way prepared for."

Random spit to the side ignoring the X-men around him now as he'd been paid. "Your opinion matters how to me chickie? I answer to the council, not you and not that flatscan in the office."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Fine, lets get this out of the way. I think the old flatscan here has a couple bottles of that piss water they call booze."

XX

The kitchen was packed. Sasuke and his team were outside performing tree climbing exercises.

Team 8 and X-Men were sitting around or standing around the kitchen, Naruto had created several Kage Bunshin which were repairing the damage done to the house.

"So, what happened after the Demon Brothers, they were gone when Hunter Nin and ANBU arrived to pick them up?" Kurenai asked.

She didn't like this man Random. He was cocky, arrogant and he showed disrespect to everyone here, except Naruto, who Random considered his client. She'd gotten a glance at the check, she didn't know there were that many zeros.

"Well we dragged the old fart here over the water in a boat got to the shore and we got attacked by some flatscan named Zabuza. He tore thru us like tissue until I scared him off with a bio-blast. Caught him good. Some masked brat showed up, claimed to be a hunter and took off with the body." Random took a deep drink of the bottle of booze he'd taken from the old man they'd learned was named Tazuna.

"We've run into mercenaries, but the kids can't seem to hold their own. I take that back, Sai and Kabuto do fine, its that duck assed brat that's useless."

Naruto shared a look with Shino. Anko snorted. "Uchiha should never have been made a ninja. He's not got the mentality for it."

"Shit, I knew that hotness. Little shit won't do anything unless it deals with getting power. I just hand him scrolls the council gives me and let him tucker himself out."

"Are you hear to help?" Tsunami asked Team 8 and the X-Men.

Random snorted. "Bet you were sent to get the little shit."

"Sucker bet." The Genin of Team 8 muttered.

"The Hokage amended the mission. We're to get you and your team out of here after looking over the mission." She looked at the X-Men. "If Naruto's family is willing, we'll stay and complete the mission. You and your team can return to Konoha."

Random looked at the X-men. "You're going to let me walk?"

Beast spoke up. "For now. We know you'll betray Konoha. We'll leave a team here to make sure you behave."

"That and Lebeau paid me a fortune to behave for now."

Naruto smirked. "Ever want steady employment…"

"Nah, you X-geeks just don't give me a chubby. Fishnet honey here might tempt me…" the kunai buried between his fingers on the table stopped him.

He looked at Anko and Kurenai. "I'll take my team back. They aren't ready for this. Why we even got missions out of Konoha I don't understand. I told the council there's no teamwork and the Uchiha is a hotdog."

"Sadly they see that as a good thing for him." Anko said. Random stood. "I'll get my team." He walked out.

"Your just letting him go?" Tsunami asked.

Naruto looked at Shino. "Don't worry, he's bugged." Naruto said and Team 7 got it right away, Ino smirking.

"Well, I think we can arrange rooms here…" Tsunami said rising.

"No, we're fine." Kurenai said. Beast nodded as well. Tsunami had screamed seeing him, Nightcrawler and Marrow. She apologized after she got used to them, but she was still nervous.

"Tis fine, we have gear on our transport."

"Camping." Nightcrawler said and his wife sighed. "So childish at times." She muttered and saw the same grin on Naruto's face.

"No teleporting into the tents this time boys."

Kurt and Naruto shared a look. "Who me?"

XX

Team 7 left under the cover of darkness. Sasuke Uchiha raising a stink at why the "dobe" got to stay.

Random knocked him out. "Because he's leagues ahead of you in skill and ability shit head, not to mention he could buy you with his pocket change without trying."

Naruto looked at the tents that were camouflaged around Tazuna's home. His clones had repaired the walls with minimum effort, and they covered the patches in the roof with tarps until they could find shingles to do the roof.

He smiled as he snuggled under his blanket, his eyes were just drifting shut when the flap of his tent was opened and both Ino and Hinata crawled in.

"Um…hime's?" he said.

Ino kissed him and slipped under his blanket. Naruto realized she was wearing just a sleep shirt and panties.

Hinata kissed him then also slipped under his blankets. She was wearing pajama's, but still both girls in his tent, under his blanket…

_Thank Kami and every celestial deity Logan isn't here._ He thought, then cursed as the tent flap was ripped back showing an irked looking X-23 and an armed Marrow.

_I take it back. Celestial beings suck lemon drops and perv after boys with messy black hair and glasses and do things for the "greater good"._ Naruto hissed as X-23 grabbed Ino by the ankle and dragged her from the tent and Marrow did the same to Hinata, getting a yelp from both female Genin, and a groan from Naruto who just knew he was going to get blamed for his somehow.

Tossing aside his blanket he slipped on his bandolier with decks and his thigh holster before leaving the safety of his tent.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Kurenai asked coming up. They heard the fight off to the bushes.

"Can I plead ignorance an' go back ta sleep?" he asked annoyed that the four girl were doing damage to the surrounding woods.

He heard Marrow's curse. _Guess Hinata hit a Juken strike._

Ino's pissed off. "THAT WAS MY HAIR YOU BITCH!" had Naruto looking at his sensei. "Keep the others here. I'll…try and stop this."

He bamfed away as the others left their tents. Beast sighed hearing the yells. "Oh dear."

Juggernaut was laughing as he headed back to his large tent. "Kid is brave or has balls of steel putting himself in the middle of a chick fight."

The women present shot the unstoppable Juggernaut a look which he ignored. Nightcrawler shook his head. "Vell Beast? Vhat should we do?"

Several explosions were heard and Naruto's "THAT IS ENOUGH!" signaled the end to the battle.

Beast looked at his fellow blue furred companion. "I think its best to retire. Naruto seems to have it in hand."

Wanda tapped her foot and Kitty shared a look with her. "Cowards." Both muttered.

"Yeah." Both Beast and Nightcrawler said retreating. Both had seen one too many female arguments and the poor men that got in the way.

Anko was looking off to where the sounds of battle had ceased and pouted. "Aw come on. I'll put twenty on Hinata."

Kurenai sighed and looked at Tazuna and his family had come out. "Sorry about that. A minor…disagreement."

She looked back to where the sound of battle had been and was wondering what happened. She saw Shino slip back to his tent and sighed. _Wonder what's going on._ She thought as it got very quiet.

"Is it over?" Anko asked with a pout.

"Sounds that way." Kurenai said.

Kitty huffed. "At least this time he didn't have to blow up half the mansion." She said as she phased into her tent.

Kurenai looked at Wanda, the last X-man out there. "What did she mean by that?"

Wanda smiled. "Naruto was hit by pheromones from another mutant. His…former host mutated them and caused all the unattached women and girls around him to…wish to mate with him."

Anko's eyes widened. "And how many were chasing the gaki?"

"Nearly twenty in all." She jerked her head. "Both X-23 and Marrow however had feelings for Naruto before that. Kitty came close several time to catching him."

Kurenai looked at the tent where Shadowcat had gone. "Is he still affected by them?" she asked, concerned for the safety of Konoha.

Wanda shook her head. "No. now its just his natural charm and what he's learned from that swamp rat called a father."

Kurenai felt Anko's hand on her shoulder and winced as her friend and partner asked. "So, the kids bagged older women?"

"Anko." Kurenai hissed. Wanda laughed. "The one that chased him that freaked him out the most was his cousin, my daughter. Let me tell you, Naruto used every skill and ability he had to keep a step ahead of everyone."

"Any catch him?" Anko asked. She was a secret gossip collector and she liked the blond.

Wanda smiled. "Between those at the Institute, friends and even enemies, Naruto managed to out fox them all." She smiled. "I still remember him teleporting into the office and screaming at Beast and the Professor to help him." She smiled even more. "And his Aunt Jean, being single got a good whiff of pheromones and took up the chase as well."

Wanda laughed remembering as Jean used her telekinesis to knock the others away and Naruto thinking he was safe sink into her arms.

"If his adoptive mother hadn't used her ability, Jean might have caught him." The Scarlet Witch remembered Jean's face the following morning after everyone had been given the antidote. A very pissed of Rogue with her glove off telling them all off and letting them all know the next one to try and do that to her baby boy would be in a permanent coma.

_She fell in love with the little rascal the moment she saw him. That and he was the first able to touch her without being affected._ Wanda thought. They'd discovered that using chakra to coat one's skin allowed Rogue to touch. It had taken time as Naruto learned so had Rogue.

"Naruto acquired a lot of 'Get out of Trouble' cards with that adventure. I don't think there's a woman he knows that wouldn't do anything for him now." She looked at the Jonin. "He's in your care." She said suddenly. "If anything happens to him…"

she snapped her fingers and the log near the fire exploded into sawdust, "I wouldn't want that to be you. Goodnight." Wanda said as she spun about and went back to her tent to pick on her husband about running away from a girl fight.

"What just happened?" Anko asked.

Kurenai looked back to where the sound of raised voices could be heard. "Guardianship." She muttered.

"what?"

"We just temporarily adopted the blond." Kurenai said looking at her secret lover.

Anko smiled. "Sweet. I always wanted a little brother." She said slipping away and Kurenai felt a chill go up her spine as Anko headed right for where said blond was with four teenage girls.

Anko's yell of "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!" had her running that way before it was even finished.

**AN: Heh. Next time, find out where Naruto went, what was said and…well, you'll see.**


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Going camping so posting early, enjoy

Chapter 18

Marrow kicked the girl across the clearing as soon as they cleared the camp. "Listen here skank, I don't know what game your playing, but you ain't touching my man again."

Hinata rolled and flipped to her feet taking up a Juken stance.

Across the way Ino and X-23 were fighting, the blond was mostly dodging as the living weapon was punching and kicking, thankfully without the claws. That was until Ino with a flip kick knocked her back on her butt.

X-23 with a snarl did a kick up to her feet and _SNIKT_ was heard as she barred her claws. Ino's eyes widened seeing the twin blades coming out of the girls hands. She drew a kunai and ducked and weaved. She saw a lunge and flipped over X-23. she landed facing Hinata who hit Marrow with a series of Juken strikes. "FUCK!" the bone covered girl yelled.

Ino smiled seeing her friend get the better of the bone user. She felt a tug on her hair and tried to spin, she avoided the claw strike, but her hair felt different.

She turned seeing X-23 holding her hunk of her ponytail. Her hand shot to her now shoulder length hair.

"THAT WAS MY HAIR YOU BITCH!"

X-23 snorted and sent a side kick towards Ino's gut. The now pissed off blond caught it, and spun her around and sent a series of punches at the claw wielding girl.

The four combatants were close, and all four were taken by surprise when explosions went off around them.

The two X-men recognized the attacks, as did the two kunoichi. They looked up towards a tree branch to see a pissed off looking Naruto holding several cards in each hand, all the cards were charged and glowing a reddish hue.

"what in the name of Kami are you four doing?" he asked. Before they could answer he went on, "You know what? I don't care. Know this, if any of you attack the other again outside of a training session, I will not speak to any of you again."

"What?" and "No!" filled the air.

"Get back to camp and sleep. I am disappointed in all of you." Naruto said. He hopped off the tree and walked away.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Hinata asked. He didn't turn around. "I'm going for a walk." He kept walking.

X-23 moved as if to follow when he Bamf-ported away. Anko crashed thru the bushes at that moment.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?"

Four teenage girls looked sheepish as the mesh wearing Jonin began ripping into them about their behavior.

Kurenai reached them as Anko got to, "…STUPID BINTS! FIGHTING OVER A MAN, ANY MAN, AND ON A MISSION NO LESS! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASSES AND HANG YOU BY THE HOLE YOU WERE THINKING WITH!"

"Where's Naruto?" Kurenai asked breaking into her lover's rant.

"He did that bamf thingy." Anko said.

Kurenai looked at the four girls. She looked at the X-men for a moment. "I believe that Mr. McCoy and Wanda are waiting for you two." She said.

They both hung their heads as they walked back to camp. Kurenai's red eyes looked at her two Genin.

"I am so disappointed in the two of you." She said.

"They started it!" Ino said. "They burst into…"

"Enough." Kurenai said. "The fact is, you both fought with allies, while on a mission, over a boy, a special boy granted, but do you know what this mean if we were in a fight and the four of you pulled this?"

Kurenai sighed. "I don't want to do this, but you've given me no choice. Until this mission is over, the two of you are to stay away from Naruto unless it pertains to the mission."

Protests were ignored. "I am sure Beast is dealing with the other two young ladies, and tomorrow you will be with Anko performing your punishment."

"Punishment?" Ino said while Hinata paled.

"Yes, punishment. Since you both have so much extra energy to start a brawl, Anko is going to up your training."

Both girls looked down and Kurenai felt bad, but fighting allies while on a mission was a big no-no, no matter who started it.

"Now, did Naruto say where he was going?"

"H-He said h-he was going for a walk." Hinata said. Kurenai sighed. "Anko, take these two back to their tent, and I mean theirs, not Naruto's. I'm going to find him."

As Kurenai leapt away she missed Ino's question to Hinata.

"Hinata? You're looking rather pale, you okay?"

XX

Kurenai found him. She shook her head at his stupidity. _Boys got balls the size of the Hokage monument._ She thought as she watched him slip from the mansion. She waited till he was several blocks away before stepping out in front of him.

"Out for a stroll little thief?"

"GAH! Oh, sensei, don't DO THAT!" Naruto said clutching his chest.

"What do you think you were doing?" she asked ignoring his act.

Naruto's demeanor changed. "Tazuna and his family are living tightly. Gato's got more than enough, and I figure we'll be dealing with him soon enough."

"So you helped yourself ahead of time." Kurenai said with a lifted eyebrow.

"I was re-appropriating funds for the people of Wave starting with the old drunk and his family." Naruto said. "That and I helped get supplies to fix the damage we did to his house when Cain and Random tussled."

Kurenai sighed. "Is Marko that destructive usually?"

Naruto laughed as they began walking. "This? This is nothing compared to some of his past…adventures. Random's blast wouldn't have killed him earlier, but knowing Murphy's law, the blast would have staggered him into something and it would have been expensive. There's not much that can hurt Cain, he can still be tripped up and such, and once he's in motion…well let's just say a bull in a crystal shop is less destructive."

"Your family…they are…interesting." Kurenai said cautiously.

Naruto laughed. "That's a nice way to say we're all insane." He stopped. "Sensei…I'm sorry about Sarah and Laura's actions…"

"Which are their own. I already punished Ino and Hinata with extra training time with Anko."

Naruto sighed. "Not really their fault. When those two pick a fight, the opponent usually has two choices, fight back or end up…" shaking his head. "I swear I don't know what's up with them."

Kurenai smiled. "I could tell you."

Shaking his head Naruto pulled out a scroll. "This is the fortune Gato had squirreled away. He's going to be pissed tomorrow."

He held up another scroll. "I raided his private shipping yard. I managed to get a lot of lumber and supplies."

Kurenai sighed. "You just can't keep your hands clear of trouble."

Naruto gave her a grin. "I take after my father. Momma says I need more hobbies."

"She's right."

Both Kurenai and Naruto turned to see Kitty coming out of a building. "Scamp." She said with a grin.

"That is some ability." Kurenai said about Shadowcat's phasing. "You know how many ninja would sell their soul for that skill."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, and the funny thing is Kitty's a vegetarian, and hates violence."

The brunette shrugged. "Beast has in effect ground Marrow and X-23."

"What does that mean?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto smirked. "For those two it means sitting in one place having to do book reports for Beast."

Kitty joined them as they walked. "So, Kit-Kat." Naruto began ignoring the scowl on the older girls face. "You and the Tin Man make up yet?"

"No." Kitty said. "We're…separated again, and I think I'm going to stay single for a while."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry."

"Not your fault whiskers. Piotr and I…we're good together, but at the same time…" she shrugged. "I'm not spun glass."

She then nudged him with an elbow. "So, girlfriends?"

Naruto groaned. "We are NOT talking about this."

"Oh, but we've gotta. I smell gossip, and if you don't tell me, then I'll tell Tabby, who you know will then speak to your mom, its just simpler if you give me the information I want cause I'll get it in the end."

Naruto sighed and looked to the stars. "I should have gone to Vegas." He muttered.

Kitty's laughter filled the night while Kurenai wondered where this Vegas was.

XX

Breakfast was an affair as Naruto and Kurt took over the kitchen. Being the biggest eaters they told Tsunami that they would make breakfast and Kurt brought the coolers from the X-jet.

Kitty's offer to help got panicked looks from the gathered X-Men, it was Naruto who suggested she set the extended table as there really wasn't room in the kitchen for more bodies. Naruto and Kurt praying that Kitty wouldn't think to use her 'Phasing' to help out.

During the meal Kitty teased Naruto about creating a harem, said blond glared at the brunette, his silent prayer of thanks as Anko had already taken Ino and Hinata out for their morning torment…er, training.

Marrow and X-23 were sleeping in hoping to avoid their own punishments and Kurenai was leaving with Tazuna. Cain and Wanda agreed to go with as they figured it would give them something to do.

Naruto unpacked the supplies he acquired last night from a friendly person as he'd told everyone that didn't know of his idle hands. And by noon, he'd fixed the roof, built an extension and with his kage bunshin army was now building a pond and garden for Tsunami as an apology for the previous teams manners and the pitched battle that had happened in her home.

Kurt helped him, the teleporter and blond chattering away.

"So elf, I know you can speak without the accent, what gives?" Naruto asked as his clones continued to dig the pond out and more were carrying rocks from the river.

Kurt smiled. "It makes me more mysterious."

Naruto snorted. "(Kurt, what gives about Sarah and Laura?" the blond asked in English.

Kurt shrugged. "(Neither was happy when you left. Marrow became withdrawn and hostile again, spending a lot of time in the danger room and the tunnels. Laura was putting Logan to shame, spending time in the danger room, or stalking the woods around the institute.)"

"(But why?)"

Kurt looked at him. "(Because they both like you and wanted to date you.)"

Without realizing it Naruto slipped back to Japanese, "Oh for the love of…"

Kurt laughed.

"Stop picking on him fuzzy." Kitty said coming out carrying a pitcher of water and glasses.

Looking around she saw all of the clones. "You know, Jamie is still jealous you can make more clones than him, and that yours don't pop like his does."

Naruto shrugged. "What can I say chere, I jus' dat awesome, non?"

Kitty sighed. "And here we thought we broke you of being a mini-Gambit."

"Non." Naruto said with a smirk.

She looked at Kurt who was looking away, a grin on his face. "And don't think I didn't hear the return of your accent fuzzy. Why Wand puts up with you…"

Naruto added his two cents, "Because if him and Tabby got together the Institute would have been blown up and if he'd gotten together with you, we'd find you both having sex all over the place…wait a tick," he looked at Kurt, "You and Wanda do that already…so in other words she's a red head Kitty with a temper."

Both Naruto and Kurt Bamfed away as Kitty tried to smack them. It turned into a childish game of tag with a blond, an elf and a sprite laughing the whole time.

XX

"So brat, how much did you swipe?" Anko asked later that afternoon.

"I don't know what you mean." Naruto said as he was checking over his cards. He'd talked Anko into a game of poker and he currently had half her money next to him.

"Your little jaunt last night."

"Oh, that…um, I think I left them a roll of toilet paper." He said.

Anko looked shocked, and she was lowering her cards enough that Naruto could see them as she tipped them. "How in the name of the Holy Dango did you do that?"

"Sleep jutsu's, Kage Bunshin, storage scrolls and the fact that the missing nin that Gato hired were away healing. Random tagged one of them pretty good from the gossip I listened to." Seeing Anko's cards he sighed. "I fold."

Anko had a look on her face, then she realized he'd seen her cards. "Damn it." Reshuffling the deck she sighed. "You going to talk to your girls?"

"And say what? I might pretend to know what I'm doing, but I'm as clueless as…well any male in this situation."

"You want my advise?" Anko asked.

"Why not, can't do worse myself." Naruto said.

Across the camp Kurenai felt a shiver go up her spine. Beast who was working on the landing gear of the X-Jet noticed. "Cold?" he asked.

Shaking her head she sighed. "I think Anko's giving someone advise again. I just hope it doesn't involve a bucket of sushi, a gallon of sake a rubber chicken and a pair of handcuffs."

Beast looked at her. "And what did that accomplish."

Kurenai shuddered again. "The Chunin that took her advise is on his third year of a ten year sentence."

They both froze hearing the familiar yell of "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

**AN: Team training, Naruto speaks to four girls. A certain nin appears, and a cameo. All this plus more in our next installment of Naruto Prince of Thieves.**


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 19

Naruto sat at the breakfast table shivering as he shot Anko several dark looks. It had taken Kurenai, Wanda and Beast three hours to get him out of a hole he had his clones dig and covered over again as he tried to bury himself to get away from the snake Jonin.

Wanda had the four girls out running laps while Kitty and Marko were at the bridge.

Naruto smiled thinking of the Juggernaut building things instead of tearing them down.

"You think Gato will make his move?"

"If the screaming from his mansion was any clue, he's going to be sending his mercenaries out in force."

Naruto looked at Beast. "You do know that killing will be heavy."

The fur coated X-man sighed. "We are aware. We may not like killing, but we understand it needs to be done."

"What's that?" Anko asked.

It was Naruto who answered. "The man who brought the X-Men together. For human's and mutants to live in peaceful harmony. To that end he keeps allowing some of the most dangerous enemies to live in the hopes that they one day see his way and stop their evil ways. While some, I can understand, Cain isn't a killer per se, hell even Random who has killed has done good. But there are some mutants…"

"What my young whisker marked friend is saying is there are some mutants in our rogues gallery that should be put down."

"Sinister, Apocalypse…" Naruto muttered two names, there was another, but Beast saw he didn't want to say it.

"Well, we can do this one of two ways." Kurenai said sipping her tea. "We can guard the bridge and Tazuna and his family."

Tsunami from the counter speaks up. "Why us?"

"Because Gato is the sort of person to send a few of his mercenaries out to kidnap you and use you as a bargaining chip, then kill or sell you to slavery." Anko said.

Naruto smiled seeing his sensei's idea already. "Or, a group of us go on the offensive and attack Gato now."

Anko perked up. "I want that one."

Kurenai sighed. "Of course you do." She looked at Beast. "Suggestions."

"Both options would prove to be the wiser course of action. Gato we know have ninja on his payroll from what Random told us. So, with the amount of talent and abilities we have amongst us, we should make use and cover both goals."

Naruto nodded. "Beast is right. I wouldn't put it past Gato to try and hit Tsunami and Inari. He's unaware of us replacing Team 7."

Kurenai and Beast talked about splitting the teams, Beast and Kurenai would defend the house and bridge while Naruto and Anko would lead a strike team to Gato's mansion.

"Now, who goes where?" Anko was practically bouncing in her seat.

XX

That night they all gathered inside Tazuna's house. Anko and Naruto stood at one end of the table, while Kurenai and Beast had the other.

"Listen up." Kurenai said getting everyone silent. "We figure that the nin that Random fought should be up and about in a day or so, tomorrow we're going to strike."

"Kurenai and I will be leading the defenses of the bridge and of Tazuna's house and family." Beast said softly.

"While Naruto and Anko will lead a strike team into Gato's mansion and take on his forces."

"Isn't that insane?" Ino asked.

"No. The other night when Naruto went for his walkabout, he scoped the layout of Gato's mansion…" Kurenai was saying, but was interrupted.

"Wait. You mean the money and supplies he brought back were Gato's own?" Tazuna asked from next to his family. The man looked pale and he took a long drink from the sake jug in his hand. "We're dead." He muttered.

"As I was saying, Naruto got the layout and the ideas on where to hit." Kurenai said. Naruto stood and made a few gestures, a couple of clones appeared then transformed into a model of the mansion with the roof missing.

"You're getting better." Nightcrawler said from his place near his wife and Kitty.

"Thanks. Gato has a panic room here." Naruto pointed. "From what I gathered he's got on the estate nearly two hundred mercenaries and samurai."

"Heh, sounds like a day at the beach." Cain said from where he was leaning against the wall.

"It does, for an X-man." Naruto agreed with a nod. "We discussed the teams. The defense team with Kurenai and Beast will be Ino, Hinata, Juggernaut, and Scarlet Witch."

Anko smirked. "While the strike team with whisker boy and I will be Shino, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Marrow, and X-23."

"Now hold on." Cain said standing up straight. "How come I'm being left on the bench? I'm designed for an assault."

"Because I have a feeling that the nin that Random encountered might try something, and who better to face up to someone like that than you?" Naruto said.

The Juggernaut thought about it. "So you want me on the bridge?"

"Yep." Naruto said. "They'll need you against the A-ranked missing nin Zabuza. He's a swordsman of the mist."

Kurt perked up. "Really?" the look in his gold eyes making Naruto know he was considering asking to switch teams for a chance to have a swords duel.

"Not your kind Kurt. Zabuza is known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist." He held up the bingo book he'd borrowed from Anko. "He killed the entire class before he even entered the Academy at the Hidden Mist. He's a butcher."

"An' you figure I can deal with him." Juggernaut said with a grin.

"Well, they don't have adamantium here, and I think the first time he meets you he'll remember your name forever after into the afterlife."

Juggernaut grinned, a grin the older X-men knew from their tussles with him. Kitty snorted.

"Now here's how we're going to do this." Naruto said pointing out the defenses he'd spotted.

XX

Morning came, Kurenai putting Juggernaut under an invisibility jutsu while Wanda walked with Ino and Hinata. Beast was staying at the house, he'd admired the traps the genin set up under the cover of darkness.

Naruto and Anko's team left before the sun was up. Kurt blending into the darkness of the trees, Marrow and X-23 moving as quietly as skilled assassins with Anko and Naruto. Kitty ghosting thru everything and Shino keeping pace, his bugs scouting the area, ready to warn them of any danger.

Naruto and Anko looked at the mansion for a moment. "We'll take the back way in." Naruto muttered seeing the increased guards.

"That's a cliff." Anko said.

Naruto smiled. "Not scared are you sensei?"

Kurt shook his head. "Your father is going to get yelled at."

Naruto smiled as he looked at his adopted uncle. "An' that's the beauty of it non? Momma will skin him for my bad habits as they surely were picked up from him."

The X-men chuckled.

"They'll sense our chakra use for scaling the cliff." Anko said.

Naruto looked at her. "Who said we'd be using chakra."

Naruto grabbed Anko and Shino while Kurt grabbed Marrow and X-23. Kitty mock pouted. "Sure, make me ghost in on my own."

"See you there Kit-kat." Naruto said before they vanished with a BAMF.

XX

Chaos.

That was the only way to describe the morning. While Naruto and his strike team appeared in the courtyard of Gato's mansion and began their attacks, the bridge was covered in a fog bank.

"Where's Storm when you need her." Juggernaut muttered to himself.

"They're here. Looks like Naruto was right." Kurenai said.

"My, my, my. You are much prettier than the last group of Konoha ninja I faced." A deep voice said from the mist. "All women. I'm almost tempted to capture you alive and use you for my own pleasures."

Kurenai noticed the ninja by Zabuza's side. "So, the Demon brothers were rescued. And that's the hunter nin we were warned about."

"You know of us. I should be blushing." Zabuza said as he balanced his huge cleaver sword on his shoulder.

"But this ends now."

he made several signs and six water clones appeared.

"Ino, Hinata."

The two genin wordlessly nodded and went on attack formation they'd worked on for weeks. The two of them worked so well together and Kurenai capitalized on it.

Between Hinata's juken attacks and Ino's mono-wire attacks that Anko had taught her, the pair were very dangerous and the clones were destroyed. Ino smirked as she ran a hand thru her shorter hair.

_YEAH! And I'll show that clawed bitch too. No one cuts my hair. _She looked at Hinata who smiled at the fact they took out the clones.

"Hm. Impressive students. They did much better than the last batch. Haku, I think I found you some playmates. Be a dear and kill them for me."

The masked nin bowed and shimmered away.

Kurenai found her path blocked by the Demon brothers. Both had claws and a chains. "Oh look at this one brother. Those eyes, and look at the curves."

"Yes. I wonder how long it will take to break her."

Kurenai looked at Zabuza who seemed to be laughing. "Be careful with the frail things. Gato will pay well for them I'm sure."

Kurenai and Wanda shared a look.

"Well, we don't want you to feel left out." Kurenai said to Zabuza.

"And what are you going to do frail? You'll be dancing with the Demon Brothers."

Zabuza was struck and went flying. The Demon Brothers and Haku froze and their eyes widened seeing the armored giant appear in their midst.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku yelled, her voice panicked.

The hunter nin vanished from the battle with Ino and Hinata and appeared in front of Juggernaut. "I don't know who you are, but no one touches Zabuza-sama."

"It's simple girlie. I'm the Juggernaut bitch." Juggernaut with the a finger flick sent Haku skipping across the bridge where she slammed into Zabuza who was struggling to his feet. Both lay there in a heap.

Cain Marko, the unstoppable Juggernaut turned towards the Demon Brothers. "Oh look. Leftovers."

Kurenai watched as the feared Demon Brothers wet themselves. Scarlet Witch crossed her arms and sighed. "Never get any fun." Kurenai heard her mutter. _These are the people Naruto grew up with?_

Juggernaut was not impressed by what the ninja considered criminals.

XX

While Juggernaught was playing Naruto looked at the one person he never expected to find here. "Shit. Everyone back!" he said.

"Hello blondie." A growl filled voice said.

"No Wolverine here to help you this time."

"Creed." Naruto muttered as both Marrow and X-23 took up stances on either side of him.

The yellow mane of Sabertooth stood blocking the entrance of Gato's mansion. The team had been having an easy time with the mercenaries as Kurt teleported around with hit and run tactics, Shino and his bugs were wiping out the few low level ninja and Anko along with X-23 and Marrow carved a path of destruction while Kitty and Naruto kept an eye out. It was then they'd seen the doors open and the muscular figure stepped out that raised the hackles on the back of Naruto's neck.

"I don't need Wolverine to kick your ass." Naruto said pulling out several cards. "An' my papa sends his regards."

Naruto threw the cards and leapt, already pulling out kunai and charging them.

**AN: The bridge battle was easy as Juggernaut showed he could smack harder. The arrival of Sabertooth is a whole new level of danger.**


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 20

(Bridge)

"This is a dangerous criminal?" Juggernaut asks. "If that's the case he's a puss."

"Juggernaut." Wanda says, but Zabuza gets to his feet shoving Haku aside and picks up his cleaver sword, his other arm hugging his powdered ribs.

"You're a big one." The masked nin says. "But you'll be dead just like the others. The bigger they are…the harder you'll fall."

Zabuza lunges and Kurenai goes to stop him, but Wanda waves her off. "Let Juggernaut handle it. He's been cooped up too long without any action."

Kurenai wants to yell a warning as the huge sword swings…then shatters on Juggernaut's forearm. Zabuza is holding his shattered sword, a look of disbelief evident on his face.

Haku laying on the ground in pain manages to throw some senbon needles. Wanda seeing them sighs and snaps her fingers. The needles glow then turn into small jewelry boxes and crash to the ground.

Zabuza goes thru several hand seals. "SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" he roared as water from the water below rushed up in the form of a dragon and lunged at the unstoppable Juggernaut.

Wanda sent a hex bolt at the attack and it turned into butterflies and fluttered away.

Ino and Hinata along with Kurenai were now fighting the Demon brothers who decided they would have an easier time with the Kunoichi. (Delusional much)

The Scarlet Witch seeing that Juggernaut was in motion strode towards where the masked nin was laying in pain, the mask was off revealing the face of a girl around the same age as Naruto and his teammates.

"S-Stay back." Haku hissed obviously in pain from Juggernaut's finger flick earlier and being skipped across the bridge like a stone.

Wanda watched as the girl in pain held up a handful of senbon needles. She'd seen Naruto use these, and while the whisker marked boy tended to like cards like his father, she knew what the needles could do.

"Be at ease. If you surrender now, I can promise you will receive medical attention. Juggernaut was holding back when he hit you, but it seems ninja aren't designed to fight mutants."

Senbon came flying at her and Wanda sighed as she hexed them. They melted long before they reached her as ice in an oven would.

Across the bridge, Juggernaut rushed Zabuza, the rogue ninja was not having an easy time as his ribs were busted, his sword broken and he was doing his best to avoid the big man who moved faster than he thought and none of his attacks were affecting him.

"NOTHING CAN STOP THE JUGGERNAUT!" the armored giant roared and Zabuza was learning that was true as he sent another Suiton attack that just splashed off the monster before him.

The shoulder tackle sent him flying and Zabuza was cursing the day he agreed to work for Gato.

XX

Ino and Hinata kept the Demon Brothers busy and Kurenai frustrated the pair with low level Genjutsu while keeping an eye on Tazuna. _Can't let the client come to harm._ She thought.

Hinata came up from under Ino's roundhouse kick and a juken strike knocked out one of the brothers. The girls didn't care which, as they both were scum.

"NO!" the remaining one snarled and lunged with a claw, poison dripping from the blade.

Hinata spun went on the attack, six hits the guys arm left him standing there defenseless as Ino's foot came up with a flipping kick that connected solidly with his jaw and sent him skidding across the bridge.

"Let's see that clawed harlot top that." Ino said.

XX

(Gato's Mansion)

Naruto leapt, his cards impacting around Sabertooth. "Get back with the others. Finish the job."

"But Naruto…"

"I can deal with this bozo. The last time we fought I was nine years old and still learning." He looked at Creed. "And the only time he's gotten the best of Wolverine or my father was when he attacked them from behind or when someone else already did the hard part of wearing them down."

Sabertooth snarled and lunged, Naruto ducked and performed a drop toehold, Creed crashed to the ground.

Marrow snarled.

"GO damn it! Anko will need you two if there are any others about."

They left following the trail of bodies the snake jonin had left. Nightcrawler and Kitty were dealing with more mercenaries with Shino's help.

"Well boy, its just and Uncle Victor then." Sabertooth said brandishing a clawed hand.

Naruto snorted as the pair circled. "Your delusional as usual Creed. I don't fear you, and I'm not nine years old and barely trained. I'm a fully fledged X-man, a Genin of Konoha."

Naruto pulled out more cards. "I am the former container to the most feared of the tailed demon lords, and on my worst day asshole, you can't beat me."

Nartuo BAMF'd and appeared above the feral mutant he sent a barrage of glowing red cards, and the only thing saving Sabertooth was his healing factor and reflexes.

Naruto continued to Bamf-port around harassing Sabertooth with cards. "Stay still and fight brat!" Creed snarled.

Naruto used chakra to hang on a high wall looked at the big mutant. "Tell me Creed, you can't be this stupid."

"I can't be bought off with a check like Random boy." Creed said.

"Oh, I know that. The money is a bonus for people like you Creed. You are a monster. But ask yourself this. Why do people like Magneto fear me? You ever wonder why he's ordered the Brotherhood and you Acolytes to stay clear of me?"

"I don't care what Magneto wants. Your nothing blondie. So you have a few powers that are the same as some X-men, big deal." Creed snarled.

Naruto shook his head.

"Oh, the Kyuubi copied a few abilities into my DNA before it died, and I am thankful for that." Naruto said.

"But these aren't my mutation." He grins and Creed gets a nervous look as Naruto pulls his gloves off.

"You'll be the first one in the elemental nations here to see what my true power is. The X-men know, but they'll never tell."

Naruto lunged.

XX

Anko stood over the cooling corpse of Gato when she heard the howl of fear and pain from behind out in the courtyard.

"What the hell?"

Marrow blocked her path. "Naruto's dealing with a dangerous mutant. Come on, we need to finish this."

Anko grunted as she stepped over the former tyrant and went to the desk. "Look for the safe. Naruto said it should be in the walls." The dead guards around the room indicated that the short little tyrant had put up a fight before his throat was slit, Marrow and X-23 ignoring the blood spatter as they began their tasks.

Anko started rummaging in the desk while her free hand danced over the keys to the computer that Gato had been working on and she copied files.

"With all the tech we have we still waste time with scrolls." She sighed. Sometimes she cursed the old fashioned ways and traditions that the villages refused to let go of.

_I mean really. We have I-pod's, computers and televisions, yet we use scrolls to assign missions. Would it be so hard to use a printer? Or post it notes?_

Anko sighed as she added another disc to the growing pile as she copied more files.

Behind her she could hear Marrow and X-23 ripping apart a wall. "So…you know Naruto's power?" she asked casually.

Both X-girls shared a look. "We do, but if he hasn't told or shown you then we can't tell." X-23 said as she sliced the safe door open with a claw.

"Damn." Anko muttered, then seeing the claw. "Don't those hurt?"

X-23 looked at her. "Yep." She said retracting the twin blades into her hand. Marrow snorted. "Pain and pleasure go hand in hand. And Naruto knows what I like."

X-23 looked at her teammate. "Keep your calcium plated hands off him. He's mine."

Anko snorted as the two shared glares. "Gaki's getting a harem." She muttered reading a file she pulled up.

XX

Shino heard the scream of pain and turned to find Nightcrawler blocking his path. "Don't."

"Naruto could use help."

"He doesn't." the tailed mutant said as he bamfed them further away and helped Kitty with the group of thugs. Her escrima sticks bashing them left right and center while their attacks passed thru her.

"An amazing power." Shino said.

"Ja. Kitten is something to see." Kurt said fondly of his longtime friend.

Shino looked over his shoulder, wondering why the howl of pain ended so suddenly.

XX

(Elsewhere)

A pair of red eyes studied the video footage of the battles taking place. "Hm, the boy has come a long way." Red eyes studying the screen with the blond who was walking away from the unconscious Sabertooth.

Red eyes switched over to the other screens as well, a toothy grin could be seen. "Hm, yes, things are coming along nicely. Gato and his resources are no loss."

Eyes went to the bridge where Zabuza was sent flying by Juggernaut's punch and the Scarlet Witch subdued the hunter nin. "No loss there either. The girl is interesting, but nothing that hasn't been seen before."

The demon brothers were bound, gagged and ready for pick up by ANBU this time with chakra cuffs.

"Yes, I will defiantly be keeping an eye on you and your team Naruto-kun." A chuckle filled the air and if anyone was there they would be shaking in fear.

**AN: Heh, still not telling what Naruto's power is. The Wave arc will be finished next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 21

"You're kidding." Naruto said.

Wanda shook her head. "Zabuza vanished, the Demon brothers each had a poison tooth and the hunter nin is a girl."

Shaking his head as he looked over at his sensei who was talking with Tazuna. "Creed was here, he healed enough while we were cleaning out Gato's place. I went too easy on him."

Wanda put a hand on her nephew's shoulder. "Creed's like a cockroach. Logan's had him many times and he's slithered away." She smiled. "Your girlfriends did very well."

Naruto sighed. "What am I going to do?"

She followed his line of sight where X-23, Marrow, Ino and Hinata were talking and from where he was, it looked rather heated, but thankfully none of them were pulling weapons or using powers.

"As a parent I should tell you to pick one lady and tell the others gently that you are happy." Wanda said with a grin.

"And I'm sure that's what you're going to tell TJ when she dates."

"Damn right."

"But as my aunt?" he asked.

Wanda laughed and Naruto sighed. "You suck." He muttered and wandered away leaving a chuckling Scarlet Witch behind. "Chaos is life Naruto." She called after him.

He found Beast working on the X-Jet. "Why so glum my young friend?"

"My life is complicated."

Beast was hanging upside down using his feet while working on some of the wiring in an exposed panel.

"Nonsense." Beast said.

"Beast, I have two girls here who from the day I got here made it their mission to date me. Back home, Sara and Laura are, and now all four of them are…(shudder) talking civilly."

Beast grinned at this.

"Add in that as parent figures we have Callisto, Logan, then Ino's parents and no matter what I do, I'm screwed, not to mention what mom will say."

Beast chuckled. "And yet I noticed you didn't mention your father in there."

Naruto snorted. "Papa will be proud and try and give me pointers."

Beast outright laughed. "That is true. But what of young Jubilee? I did not here you mention her infatuation with you in this serial we call your life."

Naruto smirked. "Marrow mentioned to me she's transferred to Boston and might have a boy there she likes."

Beasts face took on a thoughtful expression. "Hm, I do recall Emma mentioning something."

Naruto sighed. "So you all going back?"

"Yes. Our time here was limited, and I am sure your mother will need to be reassured."

Naruto snorted. "I'm surprised she hasn't…"

His phone chose that moment to go off.

Beast chuckled. "Ask and thou shall receive."

Flipping it open.

"(Hello mother.)" Naruto said.

"(DON'T HELLO MOTHER ME YOUNG MAN!)" Naruto pulled the phone back and then looked at Beast who slipped his huge frame into the narrow crawlspace.

"Coward." He muttered as he listened to his mother scold him.

"(Random of all people. You are lucky Beast had people to…)"

"(Mom, calm down a moment.)" Naruto said as he paced back and forth. He saw Kurt smirk at him, Kitty outright laugh.

"(Uncle Kurt and the others got here and we had no trouble at all…)" he began.

"(No trouble? Care to explain why ten million dollars disappeared from your account?)" his mother's voice came over the phone.

"(Um…investment.)" Naruto tried and cursed mentally that his mom kept an eye on his accounts. Not that he blamed her after that time he and Warren both went to a charity event in London and lost three million each in private poker game. It wasn't his fault Longshot of all people was there.

"(You and I are going to have a long talk when I see you.)" his mother threatened.

"(How's dad?)" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"(A bit banged up. He went toe-to-toe with Magneto's newest Acolyte. He'll be fine by the time we come see you.)"

Naruto sighed. "(Momma, I…)"

"(What's wrong suga?)" his mothers Mississippi drawl came through the phone.

"(Nothing. Uncle Kurt and the others are heading back. I'll see you in a month.)"

"(Naruto?)"

"(Its okay, really. I'm sure Kitty and the others will have plenty to share. Cain's kind of disappointed with what they call criminal here.)"

His mother chuckled. "(Cain's easy to disappoint unless he's going toe-to-toe with the Hulk.)"

"(True.)" Naruto admitted.

He bid his mother farewell with promises to call her after he got back to Konoha. He slipped the phone away and turned coming face to face with a smirking Kitty Pryde.

"Hey squirt."

"I'm taller than you now kit-kat." He reminded the girl his mother called his mother called her best friend.

"Talk with your sensei…"

"Which one?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Anko. Remind me to keep her away from Logan." Kitty said.

"Noted." The blond answered with a grin.

"Anyways, she said that the Demon brothers like a lot of ninja carry poison to kill themselves if captured with no hope of escape."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I read about that before coming here. Barbaric if you ask me. As an X-Man there's always a chance."

Kitty smiled. "I don't know, there were some close ones." She said.

"For you perhaps, but then with your advanced years…"

"Advanced years? I'll show you advanced years Whiskers!" Kitty said as she grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"AGH! QUIT IT! KITTY!" the blond yelped as she ran her knuckles back and forth over his head quickly.

He heard laughter and saw everyone was looking on. He made the cross seal and suddenly Kitty was hoisted into the air and tickled by clones.

"AGH! NA-RU-TO! STOOOOOP!" Kitty yelled trying to get away from the nimble fingers of the blond shadow clones as they tickled her.

"He cheats." Wanda said.

Kurt from next to his wife shrugged. "Kitty knows the risks when she roughhouses with Naruto." He looked at Kurenai. "We'll be heading out. Should you require aid, Naruto knows how to get in touch."

Naruto came closer while his kage bunshin continued to fight with Kitty who was now phasing through them.

"Sensei, about the…girl?" he asked still not having been around the captured hunter nin.

"We'll take her back to Konoha. There the Hokage can determine her fate." Kurenai said. "Anko will administer a knock out sedative that will keep her unconscious until then."

Naruto nodded. He looked up and saw the four girls coming his way, each of them shared the same look and that meant trouble for him.

XX

The adults smirked as the X-men were boarding the X-Jet. Naruto was cornered and being kissed by Marrow, then X-23.

Marrow pulled Ino aside. "You keep him safe. We'll be back for those exams."

"At which time you'll relinquish your sad idealistic crusade to take Naruto-kun as he is mine…and Hinata's."

"Dream on blondie. We might not be able to fight one another, but we will win Naruto in the end."

"As if you calcium plated bimbo. Naruto is ours."

Both turned as X-23 continued to ravage Naruto's mouth. "Is she kissing him, or trying to devour him?" Ino asked with a hint of disgust.

Marrow smirked. "Laura is ruled by her passions, and she might be a bit…enthusiastic."

"Come along you two." Wanda called from the ramp. Juggernaut was already on board and the only ones not were Kurt, Wanda, X-23 and Marrow.

X-23 pulled back from the dazed Naruto. "Can't wait for the main course." She said and sauntered up the ramp followed by a chuckling Marrow. Team 8 watched as the X-Jet lifted off and flew to the distance.

Naruto sighed and looked around. "Hey, where's Hinata-chan?"

XX

Locked in the bathroom, in Tazuna's house, Hinata rested her head against the sink, her breathing was shallow and her body covered with sweat. _No. I need more time. _

She splashed water in her face and pulled out a syringe from a pocket. Jabbing it into her neck she felt the affects start and sighed. _I can't tell them. My father would have me killed for certain despite my longer being a Hyuga._

She looked at her reflection. _No visible effects, good. _She washed up and put the syringe away.

_They can't find out. They just can't._ she thought before leaving the bathroom.

XX

Naruto looked at the prisoner, his head cocked to one side. "And you thought you could really pull off being a boy?"

Haku said nothing.

Shaking his head he sighed. "Your far too pretty to ever be a boy."

He turned missing the shocked look in Haku's eyes as he left. He saw Anko and nodded. She entered the room.

"Sensei." Naruto said seeing Kurenai waiting. "About the money…" he pulled out a sealing scroll. "What if it found its way back to the people of Wave?"

Kurenai smiled. "And here I thought you'd keep it."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah. Its more fun being Robin Hood than the Sheriff." His teacher raised an eyebrow.

"A world above story. I'll let you borrow a copy." He looked up to the sky. "Sensei…you ever have a feeling that everything you know is wrong?"

"All the time." Kurenai said.

A week later Team 8 left wave. The Bridge had been named the Great Hope Bridge and Tazuna promised to send the payment along with extra for their efforts.

Naruto with a fireman's carry, carried the unconscious Haku as they made their way. The whole week Hinata had acted strangely, jumpy.

Ino had ignored it as she was happy to have extra time with Naruto, the blonds even having time to go out and eat at a reopened restaurant.

Now on the way home, Ino started to think about her friends behavior and it worried her.

Shino had noticed it all, but said nothing as it wasn't his business until it interfered with the team and the mission. But his kikai bugs kept telling him something was off with Hinata, but he didn't know what and wouldn't bring it to the attention of the sensei's until he knew what.

**AN: Home sweet Konoha.**

**PS: Sorry about the delay. Got kidnapped to a family reunion I didn't want to go to. Didn't have laptop, notebooks or means of getting back on my own. Sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 22

"Tag." Hinata said as she leapt away from Naruto.

They'd been back in Konoha for three days and Hinata was acting more playful and it led to an impromptu game of ninja tag.

Needless to say the civilians were never happy when this game took place as it played havoc on their rooftops.

Ino watched from below as she tried to catch her breath after the last round. It had been a merry chase all over Konoha. Naruto's godlike stamina made him perfectly designed for things like this. Ino smiled at the thought of what else the stamina could be good for.

She watched the pair leap the rooftops like a pair of hyperactive squirrels. Ever since meeting Naruto's extended family, Ino had come to realize the time she would have Naruto alone would be cut up even further. Its not like she didn't like Marrow and X-23, they cared for Naruto, and Ino couldn't fault them for that. But she remembered Marrow's words before they left.

(Flashback)

"Get it right blondie, next time we come here, Naruto is ours. So enjoy keeping him warm for us."

(End Flashback)

_She thinks Naruto will throw us aside._ Ino thought. She watched as Naruto caught Hinata and spun her around before kissing her.

_I mean, yeah, she's a mutant like Naruto, but that doesn't seem to bother him that much._

Ino smiled as Naruto leapt down with Hinata cradled in his arms. "Hey, Ino-chan, look who I caught." He said.

"Hm. You know what that means don't you Naruto-kun." She said with a grin.

Hinata's eyes widened and she wiggled out of the blonds arms trying to avoid what was about to come.

Sadly Ino was faster and soon Hinata's shrieks and giggles filled the air as she was tickled to the point of tears and threatening that she was about to pee that finally got the blonds to stop.

XX

Above in the shadows Kurenai and Anko looked down and smirked. "Its good to see them still playing." Kurenai said, her red eyes watching her team play and work out at the same time.

"Are we entering them in the exam?" Anko asked.

Kurenai thought about it. "The new Jonin is entering the Uchiha and his teammates. The idiot was boasting in the Jonin lounge." Kurenai shook her head. "The Hokage hasn't formally announced it and the idiot is jumping the gun. He's boasting that with the Uchiha on his team they should just promote his team and be done with it."

"Idiot." Anko muttered. They'd seen how the Uchiha and his team functioned in Wave and they knew that the team was no way ready for the exams.

Team 8 had come back to Konoha to find out that Random that they met in Wave was gone and the council had promoted a chunin to Jonin and put him in charge of the Uchiha's team.

"I think we should. Anko said. "They are ready and Naruto wouldn't let anything happen to Ino nor Hinata." She said.

Kurenai knew that her friend and lover was right. She smirked. "We might as well. Besides, if we don't I think Naruto would rob the council blind. His fingers get sticky when he has nothing to occupy them."

A shriek from below told the pair that Ino was now being tickled by Naruto and Hinata.

"I can see that." Anko said with a smirk. "Think we should give them the 'Talk'?" Anko asked with a grin.

Kurenai shook her head. "They were given that in the academy and Naruto is already…experienced."

Anko smirked "Really?"

Kurenai laughed. "You go and tell them that I'm going to enter them in the Chunin exams, I need to speak with the Hokage."

Anko smirked. "I get to play?"

"Yes…" Kurenai her eyes narrowed a moment as she saw something, then shaking her head she shushined away.

Anko laughed and dove down, landing before the pile of Genin that had the girls pinning Naruto and tickling him.

"Do I need to hit you three with a suiton jutsu?" Anko asked.

The girls didn't move, but looked up and froze. Naruto took a moment, but managed to get his breath and smirked. "Jealous Anko-sensei?"

She mock scowled and narrowed her eyes. "Don't go there gaki."

"Feh. You wouldn't do anythin'." The whisker marked boy said Anko knew a challenge.

"Clear out girls." Anko growled. Ino and Hinata both looked nervous and scrambled to their feet. Naruto with a boneless grace slid to his feet and smirked.

"Allon fille." Naruto said with a bring it motion.

Anko snarled. "SEN'EITAJASHU!" she roared as a dozen snakes shot out from the cuffs of her jacket, all of them aimed at the smirking blond.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"It's that time of the year already." The hokage said seated before the gathered Jonin.

As Jonin's stepped forward and announced their teams not being ready, save for Maito Gai who said his team was "Burning with the Fires of Youth!" and would be happy to take the exams finally this year.

Asuma stepped forward, but the newest Jonin cut him off. "I Raze , Jonin Instructor for Special Unit 7 consisting of Kabuto Yakushi, Sai Kenpachi and Sasuke Uchiha, nominate my team for this Chunin Exam."

Kurenai and Asuma shared a look and shook their heads. Kurenai motioned for Asuma to go next.

"Asuma Sarutobi, Jonin Instructor for Team 10, consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi nominate my team for this Chunin exam." He finished by lighting his cigarette and puffing smoke towards Raze.

Kurenai steps forward and flips her bangs out of her eyes. "I Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin Instructor for Team 8 along with Special Jonin Anko Mitarashi nominate Hinata, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Lebeau for this Chunin Exam."

The Hokage smiled and was about to speak when Iruka who was acting as his aide today spoke up.

"You can't!"

"Iruka?" the Hokage asked raising an eyebrow.

"They aren't ready for this. They just left the academy a couple months ago. The Chunin Exams will crush them."

Asuma puffed on his cigarette and sighed. "Perhaps. But it is also a learning experience that they want. My team keeps asking for missions harder than D-ranks and escort missions."

Kurenai brushed her hair aside that had fallen in her face. "They are no longer academy students Iruka-san." She began. "And Asuma is right in that it can be used as a learning experience for them to see that they might or might not be ready."

Raze spoke up next. "Just because your own exams were traumatic, do not lump our students with your weak class." The man said harshly.

"They are ninja of Konoha Iruka." The Hokage said. "More importantly, they are my soldiers. The Jonin here are commanders and if they think their students can handle the exams, then so be it."

They spoke for several minutes about the exams and the Jonin grabbed the forms for their teams and left. Kurenai and Asuma remained behind.

"Yes?" the hokage said once the door was closed.

"What happened to Random?" Kurenai asked.

"He broke his contract with the council upon returning with his team." Sarutobi said shaking his head. "I really don't want the Uchiha in the exam." He muttered.

"Well he has yet to activate his sharingan, that's something." Asuma said puffing on his cigarette.

"Yes, but the stress of the exam might do that." Kurenai said. She looked at the Hokage. "Sir, I know its every team for itself, but I have a feeling that the Uchiha might seek my team out."

Asuma and his father looked at her. "Explain." The elder male said.

"During the mission at Wave, the Uchiha continued to show that he should not be a ninja, attacking allies once again, and when he was ordered back to Konoha, he had a fit and Random knocked him out, forcing his teammates to carry him back."

"And you think he's going to use the exams to try and get revenge on Naruto for the slights that he gave him."

"Yes sir. Naruto has avoided him so far, but Anko and I have seen the Uchiha trying to stalk Naruto several times. During training he's holding back so that the Uchiha doesn't see anything…"

"Why are you letting the council get so much control pop?" Asuma asked. "The Uchiha's behavior on a mission would result in disciplinary actions, but nothing has been done."

Akira Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto asked me that during his Genin exam. I told him, that I allowed them to gain power just to not worry about things after I took office again. Now…now its become an issue and it's a mess that I will have to clean up."

He looked at Kurenai. "And how is Naruto doing?"

"He and his teammates are bonding. Shino has a family obligation today, but should be ready tomorrow. Naruto and the girls continue to bond." She smirked remembering the game of tag and tickle war she'd just seen. "Naruto isn't using his skills yet to they're fullest." She paused. "I am concerned that he might be leaving Konoha with the way many of the civilians continue to treat him."

The Hokage nodded as he loaded his pipe. "I know." He said softly. "I am hoping his relationship with Ino or Hinata will convince him to stay."

Kurenai snorted. "Both girls indicated that they would quit being ninja and follow him back to the world above with his family."

Sarutobi sighed as he used a katon spark to light his pipe. "You met some of them, what do you think?"

"If they wanted to take Naruto back, I don't think we could stop them. Cain Marko who calls himself the Juggernaut is impervious to harm and with a finger flick powdered Haku's ribs. Zabuza's sword shattered when it hit him. Frankly milord, Naruto's family if they wanted could conquer Konoha with a very small number. Anko saw some of their abilities and Naruto's shown several skills he's mimicked…"

Akira Sarutobi nodded.

"And they indicated they were coming to see Naruto in the Chunin Exams." He muttered.

Asuma blew a smoke ring. "From the sounds of it, I'd like to see the civilians insult Naruto in front of his family."

Kurenai chuckled. "It would deal with the surplus population in an entertaining way."

The Hokage groaned. "The paperwork would be a bitch." He muttered.

XX

(Hidden Location)

"Master, the Chunin Exams are approaching and are held in Konohagakure." The kneeling figure said in the shadows, the only light in the room was from a monitor near the throne.

"And the boy?"

"He's been entered by his Jonin Instructor along with his team." The kneeling figure said.

"Very well. Prepare a team…I think its time we see what he can do."

The kneeling figure vanished, while the one on the throne studied the screen and its coded information. "Soon."

**AN: Back at last. Thank you all who were concerned. The doctors didn't want to let me go until they ran every test they could. Now back to our regularly scheduled chaos.**


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 23

Naruto sat meditating. He was upset with himself. Yesterday after Anko had dismissed them after training, Naruto had dropped the girls off at the flower shop and promised to meet them for dinner.

_And then, instead of meeting them like I had planed, I rob the merchant district and lead Anbu on a five hour chase. (sigh) I have problems._ The blond thought as he tried to find his center.

_Add in the girls were mad, and didn't feel like accepting my apologies, and I couldn't tell them what I was doing…I mean, papa told me to NEVER share that, he doesn't tell Mama, and I can't tell the girls, even though I know that Momma knows what dad does on his "trips" but she never scolds…_

Naruto knew that today was going to be a long day. He just hoped the girls would let him explain (lie) his way into an apology.

_I need to make sure Anko gets her cut._

Last night his escape became possible when Anko out of nowhere pulled him into a dango stand and gave him an alibi.

_And all it will cost me is ten percent from last nights take._

Shaking his head he went to get ready for the day.

XX

Across town at the Yamanaka residence, Ino and Hinata were getting ready for the day.

"Do you think we were too hard on Naruto-kun last night?" Hinata asked while Ino was working her hair. The blond had it trimmed down to match what Laura had cut back in Wave.

"No. he's got to learn that if this is going to work, he's got to make an effort." Ino said as she looked at Hinata who was wrapping her ankles and lacing up the boots Naruto had gotten her.

"He did try to explain and apologize." Hinata pointed out. "And its not like he's done it frequently."

Ino slammed the brush down. "You let him start it now and he'll do it all the time. He's got to learn that he can't do that."

Hinata didn't agree. She felt a stirring in her chest and excused herself, taking her jacket with her. "I'll meet you downstairs." She said hurrying from the room.

Ino sighed. "She goes to the bathroom more than cousin Kira whose got a bladder infection." She muttered as she finished getting ready and making sure she had her weapons and items headed downstairs to wait for Hinata and listen as her mother complained about the amount of time the girls were putting into ninja training.

XX

Hinata slumped against the door as the coughs began. Her hands shaking she pulled out the injector and after checking it over stabbed it into her neck and press the plunger.

She waited while the chemical kicked in and sighed as the shakes and coughs subsided.

_Why is this happening now?_ she thought miserably. _I need more time. I can't…_ she closed her eyes and focused. She heard Ino downstairs yelling for her to get a move on. Reloading the injector she slipped it into her jacket, washed her hands and hurried.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and accepted the napkin with rolls and fruit from Ino's mom.

"Now you both really should sit down and have a real breakfast. It can't be good skipping a meal with all the running around you girls do."

"We'll be fine mom." Ino said with an impatient sigh. "Can we go? We need to get to the training field."

Hinata nodded and the two hurried out after yelling goodbye. Inoichi came down.

"Was that the girls?"

"Yeah. They were in an awful rush. I wonder what's going on." His wife said.

"Well…" he told her about last night and Ino's over reaction to Naruto being late, and not letting him explain.

"Oh dear."

"I know." Inoichi said with a sigh. "Teenage girls, how troublesome."

He winced as his wife slapped him across the back of the head and scolded him about spending too much time with his friends in bars.

XX

Anko and Kurenai looked at their students. Shino was sitting in the middle with Ino and Hinata on his left, Naruto was sitting up in the tree.

"What happened?" Kurenai whispered to Anko. The snake Jonin looked at her and shrugged and muttered "Not a clue."

Kurenai cleared her throat. "Good morning."

Shino welcomed her in his usual tone, and the others seemed to echo it.

"I have here applications for the Chunin Exams. Now you need to decided as a team if your going to do this. If you don't think your ready, we'll keep out and…"

"Just give them the forms." Anko said.

"But…"

"Nai-chan, hand them out. Our team is the best Genin team and you nominated them already, all they need to do is sign the release forms and show up this Friday at the academy." Anko said.

Kurenai handed out the forms, and Anko continued. "Be on the third floor, room 301 Friday. If one of you doesn't show the whole team can't take part."

Ino made a sound.

"Yes Ino?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing, just thinking that some people don't know how to show up on time is all."

"I said I was sorry." Naruto said from his perch.

Anko now understood what was going on and pulled Kurenai back as the blonds started to argue.

"It would have been something if you were ten minutes late, even half an hour. But you were over three hours late and then you can't even come up with a decent excuse!" Ino said getting to her feet and glaring up at the blond.

"It was one time Ino, its not like it happens all the time." Naruto said.

"That's how it starts." Ino fired back.

"It was just dinner, its not like it was important!" Naruto said and the moment the words left his mouth he knew he'd said the wrong thing as Ino's eyes widened along with Hinata's.

"I…" he started to say, but Ino stormed away. Naruto flipped off the branch, landed on his feet and took two steps before Hinata blocked his path.

"I need to…"

"Stay here." Hinata said. "I will talk with her." She hurried after the blond.

"That did not go well." Shino said, his kikai bugs making a humming sound.

"Smooth whiskers." Anko said, Naruto shot her a look.

"I don't think we'll be getting any training done today." Kurenai said. She looked at Anko who now seemed to know what set the blonds off and at a glance Kurenai knew she'd tell her later.

"Meet here tomorrow morning at seven, we'll work on strategy for the exams." She told Shino and Naruto. "I'll let the girls know." She told them.

Naruto slumped against the tree. "What a desordre." He muttered and bamfed away.

Shino looked at the sensei's. "Something happened that's aggravated Ino beyond reason."  
Anko nodded. "If this isn't fixed by tomorrow we'll sit them down and sort it out, even if I have to chain them together."

Kurenai remembered last time Anko did that and shuddered, "I don't think that it will come to that."

"Spoilsport."

XX

Hinata caught up to Ino at the field near the academy where the younger years learned flower arrangements.

"What is really bothering you?" she asked when Ino sat on the ground and pulled a flower and started to rip the petals off.

"You know…"

"No Ino. The real reason. You're over reacting to Naruto being late for the first time ever. What's going on?"

Ino sat silently then sighed, when she spoke her voice was barely a whisper. "The chunin exams are here."

Hinata knew that but remained quiet, knowing that if she said anything Ino would use it as an excuse to stop speaking.

"He's going to leave." Ino said, her voice trembling.

"What makes you say that?" Hinata asked, but she knew it to be true. The villagers still treated Naruto like he was the Kyuubi, even knowing that it was no longer a part of him.

"He's going to go back and be with _**Her**_, and…and…" Ino's soft sob had Hinata pull her into a hug.

"I thought we talked about this." Hinata said while the blond cried. "I thought we talked about going with him."

It was true the two of them talked long at night about Naruto and the future. His going back to the world above was something they talked about.

"I…I don't know. I'm scared." Ino admitted.

"I am too." Hinata admitted. "But if we give up on him now, then nothing will stop him from being with Laura and Sarah, and we'll have no one to blame but ourselves."

Ino sighed. "I hate when you make sense. I had a perfectly good mad going on."

Hinata smiled and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Ino. "Dry your eyes. We need to find Naruto and speak with him, clear the air."

Ino took it and did as instructed. "Kami, I am such a brat."

"Yeah, but Naruto-kun loves you regardless." Hinata said and smiled as Ino nudged her with her shoulder. "So I overreacted and made a mountain out of a mole hill."

"And you do it so well." Hinata said as they stood. "Let's find Naruto-kun."

XX

They looked high and low, all around Konoha at all of Naruto's usual hangouts, but no sight of the blond.

They ran into many of the other rookies, even Iruka who was on a date with Ayame from the ramen stand, but no one had seen Naruto. The came across Shino in the public garden, his kikai bugs were floating around him.

"Shino-kun." Hinata called. "Have you seen Naruto?" Ino cut across Hinata' manners.

"No." the Aburame heir said. "He teleported away after Kurenai and Anko told us to meet tomorrow morning at seven for strategy meetings and training for the exam."

Both girls shared a look.

"Have you tried his home?" Shino inquired.

"We did, but no one answered." Ino said.

"He regretted his words." Shino said.

"I know. I overreacted, and I need to speak with him to apologize." The blond admitted.

"Don't you have us bugged?" Hinata asked.

"Not in the village." Shino admitted. "Naruto told me not to as it was rude."

"If you see him, will you tell him I'm looking for him to apologize please?" Ino said as she started to lead Hinata away. Shino watched them go, one of his bugs landed on his finger and he looked at it.

"No. it is not our concern." He said.

A moments pause as if listening. "No. Hinata's business is hers, unless it interferes with a mission."

The kikai bug seemed to stamp one of its legs, and Shino chuckled. "I know, humans are strange, but then so are insects."

Shino and his bugs went back to studying the various fauna of the public garden and introducing themselves to the various insects there.

XX

(Namikaze Mansion)

Naruto looked at the picture of him, Ino and Hinata. They'd been out for the night and had squished into the photo booth, all three grinned at the camera.

_Maybe I should just leave now._ he thought, his finger tracing the faces on the picture.

_Perhaps it would be best. The villagers don't want me here, Ino's mad and will probably break up with me._

He looked at the photo of him and Gambit. It had been taken earlier in the year while they were in New Orleans for Mardi Gras, both had huge grins.

_Friend, brother, father. You became so much to me over the years. You and the rest of the X-Men taught me all I know._

(Flashback)

Nine year old Naruto looked around the Danger Room, he'd been curious to check it out, and with the X-Men out on a mission to the Middle East, and most of X-Force somewhere in Mexico the mansion was rather empty.

"You do realize that you shouldn't be in here unsupervised." A voice had him turn.

"Oh, hey Dom. Aren't you supposed to be with Cable and the others?"

Domino smirked. "And leave you here alone?" the white skinned woman with the black mark covered eye asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Bishop is here."

"He's in the motor pool, when he should be keeping a certain blond out of mischief. I swear kiddo, you cause more havoc than the entire X-Force team combined."

"I do not."

Domino quirked an eyebrow. "Tell you what, since you're here how about I teach you how to create explosives and hotwire cars?"

Naruto looked at her as she called up a program and soon the pair were surrounded by workbenches loaded with explosive parts and a car.

"Does the Professor know you have this program in his computer?" Naruto asked.

Domino smirked. "I don't know and I don't ask. Its better to ask for forgiveness than to beg for permission. Besides, Tabitha has a rock Lila concert in here as well."

The pair spent the next four hours making explosives and Naruto learned how to not only hotwire a car, but to strip it down and rebuild it from the ground up.

(End Flashback)

_Rogue was not impressed._ Naruto thought of all the skills he picked up over the years from the various inhabitants of the Institute. _Not to mention from those outside the mansion._

(Flashback)

"Now, Naruto, the camera should be an extension of what you see." Peter Parker said as they sat on a ledge high above Times Square.

"You know Peter, when they left me in your care to fight Juggernaut, I don't think they thought you'd bring me up here to get photos of their fight."

Peter smiled. "You are far from the battle which I promised Storm and I get some great pictures to sell to Ol' J.J." Peter said as he showed Naruto how to take pictures. "I'll come by the mansion later to show you how to develop your own pictures."

"But I got a digital camera…" Naruto said and Peter gave him a scandalized look. "You have much to learn my young padawan."

(End Flashback)

_Heh, who knew that Peter would show me how to web swing. Of course Rogue wasn't thrilled with that experience either._

(Flashback)

"It's bad enough we have the Brotherhood or Magneto's Acolytes stormin' the Institute, but to take him into battle with Marko of all people!" Rogue was yelling at Gambit who tried to calm her down.

"Now easy chere, no harm. Peter had him well away."

"HE TOOK HIM WEB SWINGING! WHAT IF HE SLAMMED INTO A BUILDING?"

"Peter wouldn't have allowed dat petite."

Rogue growled and stormed from the room swearing about idiot males and daredevil children with no common sense.

(End Flashback)

Naruto sighed and looked at the Chunin exam form. _Should I endanger my teammates?_ He thought. Granted his family said they'd show up for the finals if he made it. _Well, momma and the others plan on coming regardless. But…_

Picking up a pen, it hovered over the line, not moving or touching the paper.

**AN: Ready, Steady…GO CHUNIN EXAM!! Next time on Prince of Thieves Episode 24: "This is a test."**

**Okay, I've gotten complaints that Naruto is "TOO Powerful" I answer with, this is MY FANFIC! If you don't like what I do, write your own. I don't make anyone read this. **


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto Prince of Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

AN: NO! Naruto doesn't have web shooters. Spider-man took him web swinging as in a piggyback ride. Stop PM-ing me about him getting another power. Don't read too much into him knowing various heroes. His kyuubi-copied powers are: imbuing items to explode, Bamf-port, healing factor, shadow clones, enhanced reflexes, his Atomgun eyes and his Mutant Power (Top Secret Still)

Chapter 24

Hinata looked at Ino who was pacing back and forth. Shino was leaning against the wall, silently watching the blond as well, his kikai bugs giving him information from their scouting mission he'd sent them on.

"Where is he?" Ino said. It had been several days since they'd seen Naruto. A messenger had arrived at the training ground the following morning with a message for Kurenai.

(Flashback)

"We'll give Anko and Naruto ten more minutes before…"

A Chunin appeared next to Kurenai with a scroll bearing the Hokage's seal. He wordlessly handed it to her and shushined away again.

Kurenai read it silently, rolled it up and tucked it away. "We'll start with some drills and basic plans and do that until lunch. After that we'll do a think tank with ideas and…"

"Sensei, what about Naruto and Anko-sensei?" Ino asked.

The red-eyed Jonin sighed. "Naruto will rejoin you the morning of the exam. He and Anko were pulled for a mission this morning by the Hokage himself and won't be back until then."

"But won't that mess up everything we learn and plan?" Ino asked.

"Anko knows what I plan on showing you, she'll make sure that Naruto is ready by Friday." Kurenai said.

(Flashback)

As it was Team 8 was ready for the Chunin exams, or as ready as they could be. Kurenai had mock interrogations with her Genjutsu, speed drills, survival drills, capture the flag and even had them play chess. (For this she'd managed to convince Shikamaru's father to help, and he played three games at once against her team…and won which had her students learning chess from scrolls in their free time.)

They were only missing their last teammate who they hadn't seen in a week and for the two girls it was a week of hell as they wanted to speak with the whisker marked blond, the female blond nearly having a breakdown one night saying she chased him away. A slap from Hinata had ended that babble-fest.

"Where is he?" Ino said again.

"He'll be here." Hinata said again.

"The exam is about to start and he's…"

"Right here Ino-chan."

Ino spun and saw Naruto standing there in cargo pants and a mesh shirt with his long coat, and those fingerless gloves. His hair was spiked, and in a tail. Even from here she could tell he was wearing that body armor.

"Sorry I'm late, we had a little trouble with the mission. Anko-sensei is filling in the Hokage as we speak."

Shino chuckled softly seeing the girls speechless, Ino's eyes dilated and she licked her lips. "We should head in." the Aburame said, his voice low.

Naruto nodded and went and opened the door. "Ladies?" he said with a slight bow of his head.

Both shook themselves and entered, they both had so much to say, but it seemed like the drama of Team 8 would have to wait till later, right now it was time for the first phase of the Chunin exam.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Welcome back." Hinata said as she passed him, pausing to kiss his cheek.

Ino was motionless, her eyes on him. Shino passed him. "I am not kissing you."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a grin.

The two blonds were left looking at one another.

"Welcome back." Ino said softly.

He gave her a smile. "Its okay." He said. "We'll talk later."

Ino nodded and stepped in. she paused and gave Naruto a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled and she entered the building, Naruto right behind her.

XX

Team 8 skipped the crowded area on the second floor. They saw many team believing the Genjutsu. "Looks like things will be easier with so many teams log jammed here." Naruto said

Hey were at the top of the third flight of stairs when they heard the arrogant voice of Sasuke Uchiha telling the Chunin to drop the genjutsu.

"Idiot."

"And they consider him a prodigy." Shino said as they watched as Sasuke and his teammates ruin the Genjutsu that was eliminating the other teams.

"Isn't that your cousin?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. "Neji." She said softly, the blond hearing a note of sadness in her voice.

"He got stuck in that?" Ino asked.

Naruto shook his head. "It looked like his team was helping get rid of the others by playing into it. That one there looks like a Gai Mato clone. And if he's like him, it's a ruse."

Team 8 waited until Team 7 had caught up. "You've made it dobe." Sasuke sneered.

"You really are an idiot asshole Uchiha."

Sasuke sneered.

"Blowing the genjutsu like that you allowed teams in that shouldn't be." Shino said, his eyes landing on Sai.

"But then, you are Sasuke Uchiha, not known for thinking things through."

"What do you mean by that dobe?"

Naruto smirked as he and his team walked away seeing Neji Hyuga and his team approaching. "Figure that out Sasuke-chan. Oh, and don't be late."

Team 8 walked away as they heard Sasuke say something to Neji.

"Idiot. No one here cares who he is, and what his bloodline is."

In the classroom a Grass-nin sneezed.

XX

"You made it." Kurenai greeted them.

"Hey sensei." Naruto handed her a pouch. "Anko-sensei is meeting with Ojii-san and giving him our report. She'll meet you later."

"Very well. Now remember, you are a team. You stand together and you'll be fine. No gung ho cowboy stunts and trust one another to watch your backs."

"We will sensei." Hinata said. She felt her hand tremble a bit and slipped it into a pocket.

They heard a disturbance and saw the Uchiha be flattened by Gai's clone. "What an idiot." Ino said.

"Ready?" Kurenai asked looking at each.

They shared looks and nodded then entered the room.

XX

"Hey Pig."

"Forehead."

Naruto shook his head as he took in the room. _Rock, Grass, Sand, Sound, Leaf, Cloud, Rain are all represented here already._ He thought. He and Shino greeted Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji, the five boys watched Ino and Sakura trade insults.

"Feels like old home week at the academy." Kiba muttered.

"Troublesome females." Shikamaru muttered while Choji's words were lost in his mouthful of chips.

Hinata reappeared next to Naruto as Neji and his teammates entered, the bun haired girl was scolding the mini-Gai.

"I swear Lee, if sensei wouldn't have stepped in…" he stopped, his eyes on Sakura.

"What beautiful woman."

Naruto smirked at this and nudged Hinata who looked on as the green leotard wearing Genin walked up and spoke to Sakura.

Ino backed away and once she was with Naruto burst out laughing. "Oh this is priceless."

"Be nice Ino-chan." Naruto said.

"But its funny. For like, ever Sakura's wanted Sasuke, but now…"

They watched as the now identified Lee went to a knee and proclaimed his love for Sakura and he would defend her until the end.

The look of revulsion on Sakura's face was noticed by all…except for Lee it seemed as he went on to tell her he would show his undying love for her by passing the Chunin exams.

"And if I don't then I will run laps around Konoha on my hands until you tell me to stop my love!"

Naruto shook his head. "Now that's wrong. Funny, but wrong."

Sasuke's arrival was ignored by all. Sakura was too busy trying to get away from Lee to see his arrival and none of the others gave a damn about the Uchiha.

His teammate Kabuto tried to garner some attention with his ninja info cards, but no one cared. He bad mouthed ninja from the new Sound village, and they attacked him.

Naruto looked at Shino. "Did that smell like a set up?"

"Yes." The bug user said.

"The fact he's supposedly in possession of information that is restricted, and he's a genin."

"You think he's a council spy?" Shino said.

"He's a spy, but I don't know if he's the council's." Naruto muttered. "We know Sai is part of Root. I doubt the council would put two spies around the Uchiha."

A touch on his arm had him look at Hinata. "Naruto-kun." She said softly. "Sasuke's teammate…Kabuto is edging closer." She whispered.

He nodded but didn't turn around. "Something we can do you for you Yakushi-san?"

"I would like to apologize for my teammate's words earlier and in Wave. He thinks highly of himself."

Several snorts from the gathered Genin told Kabuto what they thought of that.

"You can't apologize for him, it would be meaningless as he keeps doing what he does."

"He should never have made Genin, and shouldn't be in these exams." Shino said.

"Go back to your team Yakushi-san. We don't trust you or your teammates, so this fishing expedition is useless." Naruto said.

The glasses shimmered for a moment and Kabuto finally bowed his head and returned to his place across the room.

"Idiot."

Everyone looked at each other and laughed as they'd all said it at the same time.

"ALL RIGHT, SETTLE DOWN!"

"Ibiki." Naruto muttered. _Let the games begin._

**AN: Next chapter the second exam. I am not going to waste time on the first exam. I'll give a highlight next chapter of points, but I want to get to the second part and the forest of DEATH. **


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 25

"Those of you who remain…PASS!"

Naruto relaxed as Ibiki smirked. The room full of Genin had been cut down drastically after the head of the Anbu and Interrogation Unit used his mental tests to break down Genin.

_Homme also have de air cranked up._ Naruto thought. _Tis a good thing de Kyuubi made it so my body temperature alternates to keep me cool in de heat an warm in the arctic._

He smirked at the mental war that Ibiki waged on the Genin. Some eliminated due to being caught cheating.

_Really. Their ninja. They should know that the only way to pass this test is ta cheat._ Naruto thought, his eyes scanned the room and he smiled at Hinata who was sitting next to Kiba and Akamaru.

_And that last question, Logan would be proud of Ibiki's methods. Mental note keep Logan away from him._

Naruto looked around and did a mental calculation. _Seventy-eight left, meaning twenty-six teams. Not too bad. Bet the second part will remove more._ He noticed that the Uchiha was still here as was the team from Suna.

_This could get messy._ Naruto thought. He was broken from his mussing when the door opened and a man wearing Anbu style armor and jagged scars going across his face.

_Looks like he ran into Wolverine…but that's not possible._

"Twenty-six teams?" he asked Ibiki who nodded.

"We'll I'll make sure they get cut in half, if not more." He looked at the class and his eyes were hidden by a pair of stylish shades, his short cropped hair gave no other features. "My name is Masa Hiro Chono. I am from this point on your one and only god. I say jump you maggots say how high. Do you get me?"

Mutters and nods, and Chono scowled. "I SAID DO YOU GET ME MAGGOTS?"

"YES!" they echoed back.

"Pathetic. On your feet. We're heading to the next location." Chono lead them out the door. Naruto pausing and making a hand sign Anko taught him. Ibiki closed the door.

"What?"

"Intel report. Anko-sensei and I found that the team from Grass and Sound are operatives to Orochimaru. There is rumors that the snake himself is here in Konoha, sensei is looking into it." Naruto said giving the report quickly.

"Damn." Ibiki muttered and thought about where the Sound and Grass teams had been sitting.

"I'll let Chono and the others know. You better get going. Their heading to Training Ground 44."

Naruto nodded and Bamf-ported away.

Ibiki shook his head. "Anko's students are interesting to say the least." He muttered and went to pick up the tests.

XX

Naruto appeared behind the others scaring many of them with the loud BAMF of his return.

"Heh. Sorry, got lost on the…" Ino covered his mouth. "Where were you?" she hissed as they continued walking.

"Had to speak with the examiner." Naruto whispered to her.

They soon reached the wall with warning signs all over it.

"Welcome to Training Ground 44, known to many as the Forest of Death, or the Forbidden Forest." Chono said as he stood atop the stage before them. Behind him was a tent with tables.

"I want you all to take these consent forms and…"

XX

Naruto stood with Shino after they handed in the consent forms and gotten their teams scroll. Ino and Hinata joined them at their gate and the team looked on as other teams picked their scrolls and got their gates.

"So deaths are sanctioned now." Shino said and Naruto's eyes looked for a certain person.

"You are not hunting the Uchiha down."

Naruto looked at his only male friend in Konoha. "I'm not?"

"No. he will seek you out. His ego demands it." Shino said. "We will get the proper scroll and make our way to the tower as quickly as possible. Procrastination could cost us all."

Naruto nodded with the logical Aburame heir. "Fine. I won't seek him. But he comes at me…"

"Deal with him quickly and leave him for the bugs to feed on." Shino said.

"I thought you liked bugs. Feeding them the Uchiha might sour their stomachs."

"What are you too talking about…and is Shino laughing?" Ino asked seeing the usually stoic Aburame chuckling.

"Found something about the Uchiha funny is all." Naruto said.

"His hair?" Ino asked.

"It does look like a ducks back end." Hinata said joining them. Team 10 was passing them. "Hey, Forehead." Ino called out to the other four person cell. Sakura stopped. "What do you want pig?"

"Good luck in there." Ino said.

"Thanks." Sakura said. "You too."

"Don't die." Ino called after her as Team 10 went to their gate further up.

Naruto sighed as he shuffled a deck of cards. "We need to think of a plan. Also, a way to identify each other."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"If we get separated, a code word or a hand sign." Naruto explained.

"I suggest we each use something unique." Shino said. "I will use my bugs." He said and they crawled out onto his hand.

Ino shuddered. "I-I can use…"

"This flower." Naruto said handing her a white rose.

"Aw…it's pretty." She looked at him and he knew she was sorry for going mental earlier in the week. The unspoken apology in her eyes and he nodded.

"My Byakugan. The only one who can use it is Neji, and he feels deception is beneath him."

Naruto pulled off his shades. "My atomgun and…" he held up a card and it glowed with red energy.

"Good enough." Shino said.

"Ready?" they each shared a look and the buzzer sounded and they slipped in through the open gate and into the darkened forest.

XX

Ten minutes in and they came across a trio of ninja sporting headbands with the symbol from Rain.

"Lookit here. Little lead nin's. and they're so frightened that they need four to make a team." One of the nin said.

Naruto turned and was impaled by a hail of senbon against a tree. Ino screamed and Hinata cursed not having her eyes activated.

Shino wasted no time and his kikai bugs rushed out of his sleeves to attack the trio of nin. Ino backed into a tree, her mind panicking at seeing Naruto hurt so badly, her mind screamed at what she'd just seen.

Her hand touched a vine and it seemed to pulse.

XX

Hinata's attack destroyed an umbrella of one of the nin. She was about to attack again when she found it hard to breath. _No. not now._ she thought.

Across the way, Shino's bugs covered another nin completely while the last one was stalking towards Ino who seemed to be in shock.

Hinata ducked a tossed kunai as she felt the cough welling up. She knew that she needed to put distance between her and her opponent and an chance to take her injection. _Time is passing faster, the injections are getting closer together._ She thought as she bobbed and weaved. She managed to hit a juken strike to the nin's wrist and he dropped his weapon as his arm went numb. He cursed and backed away. Hinata sighed and reached into her jacket to get the prepared injector.

XX

Naruto waited for his healing factor to push the senbon needles out and the nerves to stop tingling so he could move again. He could only watch as his team was forced into a fight. He saw Ino was in shock over the savagery that he'd been put down with. Shino had gone on the offensive as soon as he saw the danger, his bugs were stripping the flesh and chakra from the rain nin. Hinata he saw was having trouble.

_Her health, something is wrong…what is that? An injector of some kind. Why hasn't she told us she was sick?_ He thought as she rammed it into her neck and seemed to relax. She went on the attack again, not giving the rain nin a chance to recover and he was down after three juken strikes, his body twitching as it hit the ground.

_That's two down…where's…INO!_

XX

"My, my. Aren't you a pretty little one, shame that you're going to die here." The nin said. Ino looked at him and was repulsed.

He saw her eyes go towards Naruto. "Was he special to you little girl?" the man smirked. "Should I deflower you before his cooling corpse?"

Ino felt fear, revulsion. _NO! STAY BACK! _She thought and with that thought the vines on the tree lashed out and pierced the Rain nin like spears.

Ino felt the vines as if they were extensions of herself. She felt the tree's rage at the nin for threatening her…_Or is that my rage?_ She thought, confused as the nin was ripped apart by the vines. Then she watched as the vines came towards her and like a puppy waited for acknowledgement.

"Go ahead Ino-chan."

She looked to see Naruto standing there, the senbon needles being pushed from his body, his wounds closing.

"N-Naruto?"

"I thought about it back when you heard my thoughts. You seem to have a deep connection to plants."

"W-What?" she asked confused.

"You're a mutant." Naruto said bluntly. "You are as best as I can figure without tests or Cerebro a plant-psi. you can control and manipulate plants and while touching them read another person's thoughts as long as your touching them and the same plant."

"I…I don't…"

"Right before you kissed me on the rooftop, your hand was on mine atop a vine." Naruto said. "You caught the tail and end of a thought and asked me if I'd said something." Naruto said as he sat next to her, seeing she was in shock.

"I don't…I can't…"

"You've always had an affinity with plants Ino-chan." Naruto said. He saw Hinata and Shino had removed weapons and a scroll.

"What did they have?" he asked as the pair joined them.

"An Earth scroll." Shino said. Hinata was quiet.

"Let's make for the tower then. We've got what we need, no need to tempt anything else." Naruto said and looked at Ino who was still in shock of learning her abilities and then he looked at Hinata.

"You okay?" he asked her, she nodded quickly, but she knew that he'd seen her.

He picked up Ino. "Let's go. Best speed. Avoid everything else."

Shino seemed to smirk. "You're not waiting for the Uchiha?"

"I've got more important people to see to." His gaze went to Ino and Hinata. he made a sign and Shino nodded indicating he would keep an eye on Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, use your eyes please for the way ahead. Shino, your bugs on roving patrol." Naruto ordered, mentally smacking himself for not doing that right away. _This could have been avoided if I'd taken a moment to think it over. Instead I get blindsided by a Rain nin and my teammates suffer. I won't let it happen again._ He silently vowed as he leapt from branch to branch, a shaking Ino in his arms.

_I need to call the Institute. Things are changing. Ino's power shouldn't have manifested yet from all the signs I read. Damn it. And what's wrong with Hinata? I need to get Beast to check her out…_

The trees rushed by and Naruto knew that answers would bring more questions. His concern for the blond in his arms was making him ignore the chakra from the west.

They reached the tower in an hour, only to find their way blocked by a team of genin from Hoshigakure.

Naruto growled and pulled out a trio of card. "CLEAR OUT!" he snarled and imbuing the cards he tossed them. The poor fools didn't stand a chance as they were struck and the kinetic charge left gaping holes in their chests.

Naruto and the others didn't slow down as the leapt over them and made their way to the tower's entrance. Hinata pushed the door open while Shino and his bugs kept watch. Once inside they saw the wall.

"Aw, crap. A word puzzle. I hate word puzzles." Naruto muttered remembering how many word games both the Professor and Jean used to give him to help sharpen his mind.

"The scrolls." Shino said. "Open them, they must have the answers."

"Are you sure Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

He nodded and both he and Hinata opened them. They began to smoke.

"Toss 'em." Naruto ordered still holding Ino.

They did and not a moment too soon. When the smoke cleared Kurenai was standing there.

"Congratulations on…what's wrong with Ino?" she asked seeing the trembling girl.

"We need to talk sensei." Naruto said.

**AN: Ino's power revealed, Hinata's secret close to being revealed, and Naruto and his team the first ones at the tower. (Who cares about the Uchiha. We know he gets a hickey from the pedophile, no need to recap that.) Next time on POT episode 26: "Talk"**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 26

"Hinata-chan."

The voice she loved and was dreading to hear since the incident in the forest. She turned away from the window she'd been looking out of.

"Naruto-kun." She said softly.

He walked up and stood next to her. "You okay?" he asked.

"How is Ino-chan?" she asked instead of answering.

"She's calmed down and is sleeping." He answered, knowing what she was doing, but he wasn't ready to push for answers yet. "Her first time using her powers actively instead of passively shocked her a bit."

"What was it she did?" Hinata asked.

"Ino's a psi, a plant psi, meaning she can communicate using plants and she can control and manipulate plants. She might be able to do more, but I'm not certain on the specifics. I'll have to call back home and ask." He said, his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting or shuffling cards.

"We were lucky. We got in ahead of the Suna team by half an hour." He said looking for something to say. Both were awkward, neither certain of what to say now.

"Hinata." "Naruto." They said at the same time.

They laughed. "What's wrong with you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

She looked away. "Please. Give me time." She said, her voice low. He was glad there was no stutter in her voice. "Just give me until after the exams. I'll tell you everything then."

"Hinata-chan…"

"Please Naruto. I swear on…on my heart, I will tell you after the exam." She said and looked at him with wide eyes. Her hand trembled as she reached out like she'd done so many times before and cupped his cheek.

"Okay. But if you're sick…"

"I'm not." She assured him.

Naruto pulled her into a one armed hug, her back against his chest as they looked out the window. "We've got a couple of days until the second exam ends. Want to explore the tower?"

XX

Shino knelt atop the tower, his kikai bugs buzzing around him. He never told Naruto and the others, but his family's bond with insects wasn't like his.

_I am a mutant._ He thought. Unlike his family who just dealt with the bugs their clan had bonded with, Shino could communicate and control nearly any insect. He used his kikai bugs, but they too had mutated with bonding with him.

_I should tell the others. Naruto and Ino wouldn't judge me, and I doubt Hinata would either._

Shino sighed as he listened to the information his bugs brought him about the other teams still in the forest. He'd tagged them all during the first exam. _I should have told the others that as well. If I had we wouldn't have run into the Rain nin like we did, and Ino wouldn't have had a break down._

He thought about Hinata and knew she was also hiding something.

_What should I do my friends?_

The hive inside of him linked together and gave him their opinion.

XX

Ino awoke on the fourth day. She looked around and groaned as she saw the light pouring into the window.

"Hey hime."

She looked to the other side and saw Naruto sitting in the chair.

He barely moved and she lunged and hugged him tightly.

"I'm here Ino-hime. Its okay." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice shaking.

"For what?" Naruto asked pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Being a spaz." Ino said.

"Bah. No worse than the rest of us." He said and he stroked his fingers through her hair. Ino looked around the bed and noticed flowers and vines. "What the…"

"Believe it or not when the nurse brought in flowers they bloomed and became healthier. The vines came out of the walls." Naruto said. "They like you." He said.

Ino reached out and touched the vines and she had a feeling that they were happy. "They are healthy." She said and Naruto smiled.

"Try something for me?" he asked. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course. With my heart, body and soul." Ino said without question.

"Take hold of the vine." Ino looked at him and did so. "Now take my hand."

Again a look, but she did.

"Now, concentrate." He said.

"What am I…"

_:::Hello beautiful.:::_

"WHAT?!" Ino said and looked at Naruto in shock. She'd been watching him, but his mouth hadn't moved.

_:::Heh. Think of it as a progression of mental powers. You family specializes in mind walking, this is just a new way.:::_ Naruto looked at her and grinned. "Go ahead, try and talk."

_:::Um…like this?:::_ Ino's mental voice inquired.

_:::Way to go hime. I can get you proper training…but we'll need to go to the world above. The professor can help you learn about your ability and how to use it.:::_ Naruto's mental voice said in a soothing tone.

Ino let go of the fine and she felt a slight tingle afterwards.

"Is that all I can do?" she asked. "Mind talk while holding a vine?"

Naruto shook his head. "Remember the forest. You controlled the plants into attacking."

Ino's mind went back to the forest and Naruto saw her flinch. "Its okay love." He said pulling her into a hug again. "You'll learn to control it. I'll be there."

Ino was quiet for a while. "Can…can you help me develop something. I have an idea." She said.

Naruto nodded.

XX

It was sunset on the fifth day when Sasuke Uchiha's team was the last to arrive inside the time limit.

"They look like shit." Naruto muttered seeing the three man team looking ragged as they joined the other teams in the chamber.

Masa Hiro Chono stood before them, arrayed behind him was the Jounin Sensei's and the Hokage.

"Still too many." Chono muttered spitting his toothpick out and looking at the Hokage. "I'm sorry milord. I thought more would fail the second exam."

The Hokage chuckled. "Its okay Chono. This years Genin seem to be an extraordinary bunch." He pulled out his pipe. "It looks like we'll need to have a preliminary before we can let them go."

Chono nodded and looked at Gekko Hayate who stepped forward. "We need to cut the remaining numbers in half before we can proceed to the third round of the Chuunin exams." He said with sporadic coughs.

The Jounin's gathered their students and led them to the balcony.

"Hey Anko-sensei. Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said in greeting.

Kurenai smiled as she guided them up the stairs. She'd been worried about her team when she learned about Orochimaru in the forest. Anko had gone in after her former sensei, and had been carried out by Anbu looking like hell. When she felt the pull from the scrolls she appeared in the tower. Seeing Hinata pale, and Naruto carrying Ino she'd feared the worst.

"Hey gaki." Anko said. "I heard you brats had the best record for getting to the tower."

Naruto shrugged. "Our need was great and we got lucky right off the bat."

Anko snorted. "I saw the towers video of the outside. You didn't hold back."

Naruto shrugged. "Mes amis be mal-pris." Naruto said softly.

"I don't know what you said gaki." Anko said.

He gave her a look. "My friends. They were in a bad situation. Ino was in shock and Hinata's health…" he shrugged.

Anko nodded in understanding. "You did the right thing. I just wanted you to know that we know and if you want to talk about it, Kurenai or I will be there for you. Get me?"

Naruto bowed his head. "Oui." He looked around and noticed the board on the wall. "So this is tete-a-tete?"

"What?"

Naruto smirked. "Head to head. You know, one on one."

"Oh. Yeah. Too many of you made it past the second round, they need to cut you down some more."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"The third round is…"

"Anko." Kurenai admonished. "They can't know that until after the Hokage makes the announcement."

"Fine. Sorry brat." Anko said. Naruto shrugged.

He felt someone approaching and turned to see Sasuke.

"What do you want Uchiha?" He asked.

"I will crush you and learn your secrets." Sasuke said.

Naruto snorted. "Whatever. Go back to your fan club, no one here cares what you think or your delusions."

Naruto turned his back and Sasuke was going to take a step towards the blond, but Anko got between them. "You kiss ass. Get your Genin back." Anko called out to Sasuke's new teacher.

The man looked bored and came and took Sasuke away, promising the Uchiha he'd teach him a new jutsu after the exam.

"Asshole."

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"Take your pick. I think I preferred that Random character to Raze." Anko said.

"There it goes." Kurenai said. They'd been surprised no one gave up when Hayate asked. Naruto thought for certain someone would have, especially the Uchiha's team as they all looked like hell coming into the chamber.

The board lit up and names flashed across. It stopped on two names.

Ino Yamanaka

**Versus**

Sakura Haruno

Naruto looked at Ino who sighed. "Well, I guess forehead just drew the short straw." She looked at Naruto.

"Good luck Ino-hime." He said and gave her a quick kiss.

Hinata gave her a quick hug and whispered "Luck."

"Be careful." Kurenai said.

"I will be." Ino said and nodded.

"She will lead with a basic bunshin." Shino intoned. "Her skills aren't changed much as she still spends more time chasing the Uchiha than working with her team."

"Thanks Shino." Ino said and took the stairs. Sakura looked at her. "Well pig, ready to lose in front of Sasuke-kun?"

Ino sighed. "I could care less about what that emo prick thinks." Ino said taking up the stance she'd learned from Kurenai. She noticed that Sakura still used the academy basic and shook her head. "I hope you'll forgive me for beating you forehead. But I need to show Naruto-kun that I can fight alongside of him."

Hayate stepped back.

"FIGHT!"

**AN: The prelims are under way. Who will strive to survive this brutal round of one on one fights? Hinata's secret is revealed. Next time Episode 27: "Fox and the Furious"**

**Provider was down last weekend so I couldn't post, so this week it looks like I was busy, but its just this weeks post along with last weeks.**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 27

"FIGHT!"

Sakura went to attack, not wasting time talking, but Ino looked bored as she avoided Sakura's punch. Ino responded with a chop to the back of Sakura's neck that sent her staggering before crashing to the ground.

In the balcony Kiba yelled for Sakura to get up, she was embarrassing her team.

"Give up Sakura." Ino said. "I don't want to hurt you." She said, her eyes looking at Naruto and he nodded in understanding.

"Cha, as if pig." Sakura said getting to her feet missing the fact that Ino hadn't insulted her, but called her by name. "I'm not letting you show me up in front of Sasuke-kun."

"Then what happens will not be my fault as I have given you a chance to walk away. I don't give a fig about the Uchiha, you want him, he's all yours. I've got someone who loves me and respects me." Ino said adjusting the band around her wrist. Ino and Naruto knew that it was vines from the outside the tower. They'd picked them yesterday and Ino was about to show everyone what she could do.

Sakura sent a trio of kunai at Ino as she charged, forming the hand seals and created four Bunshin's that mirrored her.

Ino avoided the kunai and threw her hand out.

Sakura skidded to a stop, unsure what Ino threw. She looked and was confused. "What the hell are those pig?"

Ino smiled. They were seeds she'd hidden in her hand after checking the vine bracelet. "Seeds, or is it too hard to recognize them for what they are?" she asked.

Sakura not sure, but ignorant knowing Ino couldn't have a powerful jutsu in the short amount of time, as she herself didn't have one, charged.

As Sakura was in the middle of the scattered seeds, Ino called on her newly awakened mutant power and the seeds exploded in rapid growth and vines wrapped themselves around Sakura's legs, tripping her and dispersing the bunshin.

"HEY!" Sakura whined as the vines bound her.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" the pink haired girl screamed.

The older ninja thought one word. _**Mokuton!**_ In the balcony a pair of eyes narrowed at this new development.

Ino sighed. "Give up Sakura, I don't want to hurt you."

Sakura struggled, but the more she did the tighter the vines squeezed. "OW! Stop it!" she whined.

"You're the one struggling Sakura." Ino said. She didn't want to do this, but it was the only way without hurting her childhood friend.

"AGGGGHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Hayate shook himself. "Winner, Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino nodded and motioned her hand and the vines released and slithered away from Sakura like a snake and wrapped themselves around Ino's waist. She patted them as she slowly climbed the stairs to her teams cheering.

"Ino."

She looked at Asuma, the Jounin Sensei of Sakura's team. "She's just unconscious." Ino said.

He nodded his thanks.

Ino was nearly back to her team where Naruto was grinning like a loon when she found her path blocked by a certain black haired genin.

"Where did you get that power?"

"Was born with it." Ino said and several Jounin's eyes widened hearing this.

"I must have it." Sasuke said.

"What you need is to step off before I kick you ass." Ino said. _Kami, what does it take to get it into his head…_

"Tell me how!" Sasuke demanded.

"Get away from her asshole, before I kick your ass and give you another spanking."

Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing with Shino. "Stay out of this. I have the right to…"

Naruto shoved by him and led Ino back to her teammates. Sasuke was about to grab Naruto when he found his wrist in a very tight grip of Anko. "Learn your lesson before it kills you. No means no and you aren't special." She looked at the man who was in charge of Sasuke's team. "Control your student."

Naruto kissed her forehead as she snuggled against him. "It felt wonderful. I can feel it now, its purring like a kitten." Ino said. "I promise Ino-chan, this is just the beginning into a whole new world." He said. Their attention went to the board and saw the names. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Sai (Konoha)

**Versus**

**Gaara (Suna)**

"Now we'll see." Naruto muttered as he watched Sasuke's teammate head down the stairs. Naruto looked to where the one Anko had warned him about while they were on their mission.

_So dat be Sunagakure's Jinchuriki. Homme looks like he be needin' some z's._ Naruto thought as Gaara shushined to the arena with his sand.

"Not good."

Naruto looked to see Anko next to him. "What's that sensei?" he asked pitching his voice low.

"He's not sane. Look into his eyes. The reports are accurate." Anko answered. Ino between the pair shivered as the red head looked around. "Is he like you?" she asked.

"Sort of chere." Naruto said, his arm not occupied had pulled out several cards, holding them loosely between his fingers.

"Sensei?" he inquired.

"Not yet." Anko answered. Naruto nodded.

"What?" Ino asked lost.

"Later. Too many ears." Naruto said. Below Hayate started the match and they watched as Sai leapt back and had a sketch pad and ink brush.

"He's painting a portrait?" Ino asked.

"A pictomancer." Anko said. "Danzo's been hiding some secrets."

Naruto felt something and turned to see Hinata take his other arm loosely, her gaze was on the match below.

"Why isn't he attacking?"

Naruto knew. It was something he'd seen on Genosha. "He wants to be tested. He be playin' wit him."

Ino looked at Naruto, as his accent was getting thicker. She saw his atomgun eyes were taking it all in as below Sai's ink tiger attacked, only to barely avoid a hand of sand.

"He's not using any hand signs." Hinata remarked, her Byakugan eyes on the red head.

"He doesn't need to." Naruto said. "He controls sand like we breath."

They watched as Sai drew several more creatures and they flew off the page. One resembled a giant raven, another was a second ink tiger, but to Gaara they were a minor annoyance and Sai never saw the thin trail of sand that had slithered across the ground until it was too late and he was enveloped in a cocoon of sand, his creations impaled by sand spears and before the proctor could stop it, Gaara with a crazed look intoned "SAND BURIAL!" in a creepy, cold voice.

Sai's blood oozed to the floor and several of the genin looked sick. "And he barely tried." Naruto said as Hayate declared Gaara the winner.

"Where's his body?" he heard Sakura ask. It was Anko who answered. "He pulverized it with his sand. Nothing left but a smear and the dropped sketch pad."

Below Hayate picked up said instrument and put it to the side of the stairs.

Gaara had returned to his position across the way, the Konoha Genin were now nervously watching him.

XX

The matches continued with Shino beating Oto nin Zaku blowing up the nin's arms by blocking the air tubes in his arms that created his sound attacks. Shikamaru beat Kin of the Oto nin by lulling her into a false sense of security and using his shadow possession jutsu to ram her into a wall knocking her out.

Kabuto beat Kiba with a few well placed chakra scalpels, temporarily incapacitating the Inuzuka by locking up his muscles in his spine.

Choji put up a hell of a fight against the last of the Oto nin, but in the end Dosu the teams leader came out on top by trapping Choj against the wall and using a claw hold assaulted Choji with sound waves, literally ringing the Akimichi's bell and knocking him out.

Naruto shook his head as Temari of Suna abused TenTen, blocking everything the weapons user threw at her with her fan and a few wind attacks. Naruto watched as the bun haired girl was saved from spinal injury at the end after Temari won when her teammate Rock Lee saved her.

"That is just…" Ino said indicating her thoughts about the boys bowl cut hair and very bushy eyebrows.

"Not to many of us left non?" Naruto said looking around. Kurenai nodded. "You, Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, AkadoYoroi, the last sand nin, Hinata, her cousin Neji and Akado's partner…"

Naruto's eyes landed on the grass nin. "What happened to their third teammate?" he asked.

"Died after they reached the tower. Was heavily poisoned in the forest, they didn't get the anti-venom to him in time." Kurenai said. Anko snorted, they knew her thoughts about what had happened to the last grass nin.

The board finally cycled and the two names came up.

Sasuke Uchiha (Konoha)

**Versus **

**Nyoba (Kusa)**

The pale grass nin walked down while Sasuke was being pumped up by his sensei.

"This is going to be pathetic." Naruto muttered as the peacock of Konoha strutted to the arena below.

"Would be funny if he lost." Shino said from nearby, his sunglass covered eyes never leaving the arena, and the steady hum of his hive actually soothing to his teammates.

They watched as the match began and Sasuke went on the attack, performing a leaping spinning roundhouse kick at the very same time that Nyoba performed a flipping axe kick.

Both blows connected.

In a different world had Sasuke activated his Sharingan, this might have been a different fight. Sadly the heel of Nyoba's foot droved Sasuke's head into the arena ground at the same time Sasuke's kick connected with the Nyoba's ear and sent both boys crashing, the Grass nin spinning away, the Uchiha eating the turf.

Hayate looked on and counted. He reached twenty and neither teen moved. "This match is over. Neither competitor advances." He announced.

Raze was incensed as the Uchiha was carried out.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THE COUNCIL FORBIDS…"

Asuma's fist connected with the man's throat and the council appointed Jounin for Team 7 was on the ground hacking, unable to speak.

"He lost. Adjust." The chain smoking Sarutobi said lighting up a fresh cigarette off the end of the last one.

Naruto shook his head and watched as Raze was told to leave, his last student would seek him out after it was done.

"An' then there be six." Naruto said. The board stopped with an ominous sound and he felt Hinata stiffen next to him, her arms tightened around his.

His blue on black saw the names and he knew this match was not one that his girlfriend wanted.

**Neji Hyuuga (Konoha)**

**Versus**

**Hinata (Konoha)**

The disowned girl swallowed. "Give up if you want to Hina-hime." Naruto said looking into her eyes. "We'll support you no matter what."

"You shouldn't have to face…" Ino started but Hinata shook her head, her lavender eyes looking down to the arena floor where her cousin was waiting, a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he looked at her.

"N-No. I-I need to do this." Hinata said, a flash of her old nervousness showing. She paused before going down and kissed Naruto quickly.

"For luck." She said and was heading for the stairs. Naruto's eyes noticing her hands were shaking and he was very concerned.

"Sensei…"

"I know." Kurenai said. "I'll step in if I have to." she said.

Naruto recalled the hatred her own family showed soon after he'd come back to Konoha those months back. The time when Hinata was disowned and her moving in with Ino's family for safety.

_Now the bastards have a chance to hurt her and I can't protect her._ Naruto thought, his gloved hands clenching the rail.

Neji's gaze hardened. "Look, it's the family failure…oh, wait it was your fate to be kicked out." He taunted her as she took up a stance across from him.

Hinata said nothing as Neji's eyes hardened.

"I-I won't give up." Hinata said taking up her stance. Neji sneered. "You think to impress a loser and his whore, how sweet. But it figures. You are so weak you can't find a male on your own, you need to share with another weak kunoichi."

In the balcony Naruto growled and it sounded feral. Ino's own matched it as their eyes locked on Neji's back. As if sensing them he looked over his shoulder. "Does that bother you? I don't see why, you both are nothing but trash."

A hint of killing intent had Neji turn back to see Hinata straightening up more and her stance become flawless.

"You may insult me Neji Hyuuga." She spat, the venom in her voice showing none of the hesitancy she had before. "But you will not insult those I love."

Neji sneered and as Hayate started the match it became more pronounced. "I will remove your stain on the Hyuuga honor. Your lovers as you call them can place flowers on your grave." Both activated the famed Byakugan and it was on.

**AN: I know I said I would reveal Hinata here, but I wanted to give it more attention and rewatch the fight. Next time "Fox & Furious" for sure this time.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 28

The mirrored image juken attacks were equally avoided. Neji tried again and was shocked when Hinata's palm stopped his, and then even more when she lashed out with a kick to his stomach.

He moved back and studied her for a moment and went in again, his attack precise, but Hinata avoided it fully and her own strike hit his forearm. He saw her Byakugan eyes and didn't see the timid girl he used to intimidate. He saw something that made him pause.

Hatred.

Pure hatred aimed directly at him.

Hinata's attacks came faster and Neji didn't have time to think as she actually pushed him back and was making him avoid her in ways that she should have been avoiding him.

_How is this possible? Fate decreed I was the better fighter._ He thought as another blow to his forearm had it tingle. Forced to evade, Neji leapt backwards and saw that she wasn't following.

"WAY TO GO HINATA!" the twin shouts from above gave Neji an inkling of what had happened. _She changed the moment I attacked them._

Neji's eyes took in Hinata's stance. _Its bolder, but at the same time her moves are fluid. This isn't the pure Juken style. This is something else._

He blinked as she moved, and he sidestepped, his hands a blur as they connected with her right arm.

Hinata went low with a leg sweep and Neji leapt up, but as he did Hinata lashed out with her left arm and struck his knee. He landed and crumpled.

He watched as she gathered her chakra and was undoing the damage he'd done to her right arm.

_How? That's not possible!_

Hinata saw his look and decided to explain. "You and Hiashi Hyuga are both the same." She said coldly. "You look down on the true method of the Juken style like the council does and are blind to the more subtle styles of the Gentle Fist. You both believe in pounding and beating, that is not the way of the style." Hinata flexed her right hand and Neji saw all her chakra paths were open once more.

"You don't understand the real power of the Gentle Fist, and you never will." She shook her head. "The Gentle Fist is meant to be subtle to hinder or heal with but a touch. Med-nin learned the art of acupuncture from the Hyuga. The Hyuga of old were healers, scholars. Now they are selfish and close minded. I'm sorry for what I am going to do, but I walk a different path." She looked up to where Naruto and the others were watching and smiled. "A better path."

She motioned for him to continue, and Neji knew it would be harder with one working leg. But at that moment he knew that he would need to do as Hiashi and the council of elders ordered. He would use the deathblow on Hinata.

Struggling to a vertical base, he stood on his good leg, and got his balance. _I have to time this perfectly._ Neji thought as he took up his stance.

"I will show you Neji, you and the rest of the Hyuga family what an outcast can do." Hinata said and lunged.

Neji waited, his eyes focused on the one point. As she closed in, he developed tunnel vision and once she was in range he struck like a viper, his hand hitting the spot right above her heart, even as Hinata's own palm tapped his chest and he felt his sternum crack under the gentle blow.

XX

Naruto and Ino were watching as Hinata fought her cousin. "She's doing it." Naruto said with a grin.

"Of course she is whiskers. You don't think I'd let her use me as a taijutsu dummy all the time for nothing now did you?" Ino shot at him. They both cheered when Hinata got a good strike "WAY TO GO HINATA!"

Kurenai, Anko and Shino were the only ones still around them as other Genin and their instructors backed away.

"That's our Hinata." Naruto said as he watched her heal her arm and explain to Neji about the differences and the real purpose of the Gentle Fist style.

He smiled as Hinata let Neji get to his feet and attacked. He couldn't see it from where he was, but the moment they both connected, Naruto knew something had gone very wrong. Even as Neji collapsed holding his chest, he watched Hinata slump backwards.

"HINATA!!!!" Ino screamed.

XX

Hinata hit the ground, she realized it the moment Neji struck her what he had done.

Her Byakugan deactivated and she found her eyes searching out Naruto. She saw his worried face and she coughed, hard wet coughs.

_N-Naruto-kun._ She thought as she felt her body becoming lighter. _Did I impress you? Am I strong enough to be your wife?_ Hinata felt something changing.

_I guess Neji's strike destroyed the block._ She thought. She didn't hate her cousin, she pitied him. She was mad at him for his words, but she could never hate him as she hated the man that was her father.

She looked at her hand that covered her mouth and saw it was a mixture of blood and ash.

_Mother was right._ She thought as she rolled over and pushed herself to her knees.

She saw the proctor as well as Neji's shocked eyes. Neji's were wide and she knew that he thought he'd connected with the death strike.

_You did, but it didn't kill me Neji, it set me free._ Hinata thought as she stood. Everyone in the arena was in shock as smoke began to rise from Hinata. she gave another hacking cough and spit.

What was blood when it hit the ground, turned into a small fire on the arena floor.

Hinata's skin became redder and her Byakugan blazed to life as fire formed in her hair and surrounded her.

"HINATA!!!!" Ino's second scream had her look up to the balcony. She met Naruto's blue on black eyes and saw he understood now. he nodded even as he held Ino from rushing down there.

"She's okay." He heard him say. "She's really okay."

Hinata smiled and looked at Neji who struggled to his feet.

"**You tried to kill me."** She said, her voice harsher as the smoke and ash was changing her body structure.

"What are you?" Neji said hopping back on one foot, his breathing was difficult since the blow Hinata delivered and now she was before him once more, and she seemed to be made of fire.

"**I am fire and ash, I am living lava. The block my mother put on me as a child is freed thanks to your death strike."** Hinata said as she took a step towards him. She was leaving flaming footprints on the floor and she saw the proctor was looking at her in fear.

"**Did you really hate me that much Neji?"** she asked.

She saw his eyes and knew the answer. **"I see."** She said sadly. Before anyone could say anything she screamed out and the fires that were a part of her body now increased in intensity.

The arena floor shook a bit and everyone watched as hot magma rose up. The proctor leapt away, but Neji didn't get a chance as a clump of lava rose into the air slammed into him like a missile.

It sent him flying across the arena where he hit the wall unconscious and burning.

The proctor seeing this called the match.

"Winner…Hinata!!!"

The Jonin and Neji's teacher Gai were there with water jutsu's putting the fire out and calling for the medics. Neji's chest was covered with third degree burns and his breathing was labored.

Hinata stood there, shocked at what she'd just done. So shocked she revered to normal. "I…I…I didn't mean…I didn't want…"

Naruto was there and held her as she broke down in tears. He tried to sooth her telling her it was alright, everything would be alright.

The magma she'd summoned flowed a bit then slowed and hardened.

Team 8 gathered on the floor as Naruto calmed Hinata, Ino and Shino both rubbing her back while Anko and Kurenai stood protectively nearby.

XX

Once the medics were done and they'd checked over Hinata who said she was fine, the Hokage stepped forward and looked at the damage to the arena. He talked with the gathered Jonin and came to a decision.

"With the amount of damage done to the arena, it has been decided that the last four fighters will advance to the next round."

Naruto was disappointed that he didn't get to fight, but hearing some of the structure around them groan he had to agree with the Hokage, and if he were to cut loose it wouldn't be standing.

Ibiki was standing there with a jar. "Take one." He said.

Naruto reached in and pulled out a ball with a **10** on it.

"When I point at you tell me what number you have." Ibiki instructed as he stepped back next to the Hokage with a clipboard.

"One." Gaara intoned.

"Three." From Shino, his hive was buzzing loudly, giving him their opinion and information.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and held up the ball. "Five."

"YOSH! I have Seven!" Rock Lee said, disappointed he didn't get to fight, but he vowed to avenge his teammates defeat in the next round.

The bandage wrapped Dosu held up a ball that had **9** on it, and not saying a word.

"Ten." Naruto said with a grin.

Temari was next. "Eight."

"I got a six I guess." Ino said holding up the ball with the six on it.

Shikamaru was next. "What a drag, Four."

Hinata was next as she held up the **2** marked ball. "T-Two." She said a bit nervous. Akado who had been lucky to avoid a fight held up the **11** ball and Kankuro smirked as he held up the **12**.

"Thank you all." The Hokage said.

"The next round will be held in one month." Ibiki said and turned the clipboard around so they could see it.

"A tournament?" Shikamaru muttered. "So, does that mean only one person can become Chunin?"

"No. this is to gage your abilities and…"

The Hokage coughed. "Allow me to explain."

Ibiki backed off and the Hokage gave a speech about the finals and what they could mean for potential clients.

Naruto ignored this as he looked at the brackets.

Round 1: Match 1:Gaara versus Hinata

**Match 2: Shino Aburame versus Shikamaru Nara**

**Match 3: Kabuto Yakushi versus Ino Yamanaka**

**Match 4: Rock Lee versus Temari**

**Match 5: Dosu Kinuta versus Naruto Lebeau**

**Match 6: Akado Yoroi versus Kankuro **

_Uneven brackets. Wonder how they'll fix this?_ Naruto thought as the hokage dismissed them.

Team 8 was nearing the exit when they found their way blocked by an irate Hiashi Hyuga.

"You little monster." He snarled at Hinata. "I knew you should have been drowned at birth. That bitch of a mother…"

Naruto had enough of the pompous ass that was Hiashi Hyuga and stepped between the man and his outcast daughter.

"Back off right now Homme, or we be havin' a smackdown righ' here an' now." Naruto growled, his atomgun eyes flashed and unnoticed by all, a card had slid from his sleeve into his hand and was already glowing with a deadly charge.

"I didn't ask for your opinion…boy." Hiashi snarled.

"An' I didn't give it. I told you to step off, or we mix it up right here."

The sound of the energy finally drew attention as Hiashi looked down and saw the deadly weapon. "I did this to Kakashi Hatake accidentally. What do you think I will do to you intentionally if you say anything more to Hinata?"

Hiashi had read the report that had been provided to the council. And he realized how dangerous the blond was then. Now that his useless daughter was under his protection, Hiashi snarled and stormed away. Naruto was tense and stepped away from the comforting hands of Ino and Hinata and after several steps, turned and threw the kinetically charged and card and watched as the boulder it hit exploded raining debris for several feet, everyone scattered as Naruto clenched his fist, his eyes following Hiashi as the man left the area.

Ino looked at Hinata, and finally couldn't help it. "So…you're a mutant too?"

Hinata laughed for the first time in days.

**AN: There it is. It will be explained more next chapter.**

**PS: No post next week, as I'll be gone and won't be back till the first weekend of December. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 29

"I've known about it since I was really little." Hinata began as they sat comfortably around Naruto's living room after the preliminaries. The four Genin along with their Jonin instructors were waiting to hear about Hinata's unveiling.

"When I was five, my lungs were turning to ash, my power began to consume me." She said and both Naruto and Ino took a hand giving her reassurance through gentle squeeze.

"My mother, desperate to save me found a doctor, he was called Essex, a strange foreigner, but he checked me over and after a little bit of time presented me with an injector and every six months a package would appear with medicine to keep my lungs from dissolving."

She sighed. "I see now it was either his mistake or a lie."

"Wait, did you say, Essex?" Naruto asked a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata was confused.

Naruto rose. "Wait here." He said and standing rushed upstairs to his room. He grabbed the mobile hologram projector Forge had made. He grabbed his laptop from his nightstand as well and prayed he was wrong.

Coming down he set the laptop down and after logging in he connected the projector.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked. She herself like computers, but she'd never seen anything like what Naruto had.

An image fluttered into being. "Was this the doctor?" Naruto asked.

There was a man, white skin, black hair and beard with blood red eyes, pointy sharp teeth and a red diamond mark on his head. He was wearing blue armor with a cape.

"N-No…that isn't him." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed in relief, then remembered something that Cyclops had said to him long ago. He tapped a few more keys on the keyboard the image altered slightly, showing a man with similar looks, pale skin, and normal looking eyes and teeth wearing a suit.

"How about now?"

Hinata looked at it and nodded.

"FUCK!" Naruto swore and paced. "That sonova…"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

He stopped pacing and looked at both Ino and Hinata who looked at him concerned. Shino was even leaning forward.

"The man you know as Essex, is in fact a very dangerous mutant known as Mr. Sinister." He looked at the image and shuddered as he remembered how many times that man had made not only Scott and Jean's life a living hell, but the crap he put his adoptive brother/father through.

"He's nearly immortal as we can tell…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say. "Did he take any blood and tissue samples from you Hinata-chan?"

The pale eyed girl nodded. "He said he needed them to make my medicine in the hopes of finding a cure for me."

Naruto sighed. "He wasn't looking for a cure. Until Beast gets here I ask you not to use that injector."

"I don't think I will. Since I…transformed, I feel different." Hinata said holding a hand to her chest. "I don't feel like my insides are ripping apart."

Naruto nodded. "If you see him again, or get a package, please let me know. Sinister is a scientist who believes he can create a super mutant. He's come across my family numerous times and its never a good thing."

"So we kick his ass." Ino said.

Naruto shook his head. "Its not that easy Ino-hime. Sinister is powerful. He's taken on nine or ten opponents at once and is left standing. And he has several powerful bands of mutants around him as well."

_Not to mention his alliance with Apocalypse which might include the Dark Riders and some incarnation of the Horsemen._ Naruto thought to himself, remembering how bad things get when the ancient mutant is involved.

"For now we keep our eyes open and train for the finals." Naruto said.

"Yeah, congratulations about that." Anko said. "Our whole team made it in."

"We need to come up with plans for your matches." Kurenai said. "Hinata's got the toughest fight in the first round."

"I'll help her with that." Naruto said.

"But what about your own training?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm used to my skills and am already prepared. Hinata needs someone to learn her powers with as does Ino."

"I can help Ino." Shino said. "My family's bloodline mutated in me alone and I can use my various insects to help her learn about communicating more with her plants."

"And I can speak with my dad about getting different seeds to use." Ino said.

"Then we'll meet together every other day and do team drills and spars." Kurenai said after talking with Anko. "One of us will be with each pair up with you, that way you have a sensei present should there be complications."

Naruto thought about it. "Can you get us a training ground with water and sand?" he asked Kurenai.

"I'll check with the hokage." She said.

He looked at the image of Sinister. "I need to contact my family, let them know of what's happened. Knowing them, they'll be here long before the third exam takes place."

Naruto shot a look at Shino as Ino and Hinata left with promises to be back for dinner. Anko and Kurenai left saying they'd meet up tomorrow.

"You know more than your letting on Shino."

"I know. My bugs and I are different than those my family have. I've developed three separate hives in my body that aren't my family's Kikai. They are my central hive." He held his hand over his heart. "They along with me changed. I thought at first that it was a simple advancement of my bloodline."

Naruto was amazed, this was the most Shino had spoken at once, but he kept quiet as the Aburame heir seemed to need to speak now more than he did.

"When I brought it to the attention of the main hive in my family's compound, I was presented by the Kikai queen." Shino pulled his shades off and Naruto didn't see normal eyes, they were bug eyes, multi-faceted.

"She knew my whole DNA was different. Since team assignments I have been changing and when you mentioned mutation, my father sent for books from the world above."

Shino made a sound. "Some of my bugs have been taken for study to see if this will alter the others, thus far none of my clan have been able to handle or communicate with the new breed." Shino looked at Naruto. "My father while proud of me has asked that should my genetics prove strong and I can breed them that I start a new clan of Aburame."

"So, you figured you're a mutant." Naruto said. "I can ask Beast when he arrives to run some blood tests to find out for sure. But like you said, it could just be your kekkai genkai has changed."

Shino sighed. "I will ask that you keep what I've told you in confidence until we know for sure. My clan isn't going to say anything until then either, and will continue researching as this has never happened before."

"I thought your clan tried to breed new bugs and such?" Naruto asked.

"But the existing hive in ones body has never altered, and no other member of my clan has had other hives in their body." Shino extended his hand and there rested a bug that looked like a cross between a scorpion and a dragonfly.

"I've been able to merge bugs together to form whole new species. That what makes me sure that I am a mutant and not an advancement of my families bloodline as many think."

Naruto nodded. He remembered when his own gift had activated. He thought it was another trick from the Kyuubi, then later thought it was his own kekkei genkai kicking in. It hadn't been until Beast had run several tests.

"I'll tell Hank to bring extra gear." Naruto said puling out his pocket watch and looked at it. "I swear, I've been here a couple months and mutants are popping up all over. Wonder how many there are?"

Shino shrugged, the bug in his hand made a sound and Naruto looked at it. "Could you put that away…"

Shino actually chuckled as the bug seemed to slither into a slit in his wrist. Naruto shuddered. "I don't mind the usual bugs, but that one…"

"I believe Shikamaru won't know won't know what hit him." Shino said.

"And that sound nin has no clue what I can do." Naruto said. "We just need to get the girls ready, both in their ninja skills and their abilities. Ino will be fine, she's got the basis down, and time spent with you learning about communication and her dad about other plants will help."

"What are your plans for Hinata?"

"Coach her in the use of her powers, see if there is a limit." _And pray the others come quick after I call them. Hinata's power reminds me of Magma's and Jean's when she's in her Phoenix form._ Naruto thought.

XX

Once the house was locked down and Naruto made sure Shino hadn't left any bugs he activated the computers camera.

"(Solitaire to War Room, Solitaire to War Room, Priority One alert.)"

He waited for a moment before repeating the message.

The holo-projector showed a sleepy looking Jean Grey-Summers. "(Naruto?)"

"(Hey Jeannie. We have several problems. Record this and present it to everyone when they're awake.)" Naruto said.

"(Okay, its set.)" Jean said coming fully awake as Naruto spoke, leaving nothing out about events since the encounter with Random and up through his talk with Shino.

When he finished he sighed. "(I'm not sure what more to do. I aim to help Hinata learn about her abilities as best I can, but…I am afraid what might happen.)"

"(You certain her abilities are similar to Magma's?)" Jean asked.

"(She brought lava up through the floor. I think that's a good indication. But her fiery form reminded me of your Phoenix form.)" Naruto said.

"(Sit tight Naruto. I'll get the others and we'll call you. I have a feeling we'll be coming sooner than expected.)"

"(I don't mind. I miss you all.)"

"(And we miss you little sunshine. Even Logan, despite him not admitting it.)" Jean said. Naruto smiled at the nickname she'd given him when he was younger as he'd always been bright and his hair color.

Jean smiled "(Both Laura and Sarah are looking forward to coming back, something about putting two girls in their place.)"

Naruto groaned. "(Ino and Hinata. this is going to be messy.)"

"(Not if Rogue is involved. She had them cleaning the Blackbird and hanger for a week after they got back and Kitty spilled the beans.)"

Naruto sighed. "(I'll keep my communicator active. Now, go back to bed before Cyke wakes up, we all know he's a stick in the mud without eight hours.)"

Jean smiled. "(Stay safe till we get there. Sinister is never far from one of his schemes, and he's been far too quiet, I guess we know why now.)" Jean clicked off and Naruto sighed as he slumped in his chair.

"Can it get any worse?" he muttered shutting the system down for the night and went to change for dinner with Ino and Hinata.

**AN: Training next time on Naruto Prince of Thieves.**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 30

Hinata sighed as Naruto with Haku was working her hard. When Naruto had shown up at the flower shop before six am she knew it was going to be long.

They were currently working on her transforming to her fire state.

Kurenai was off to the side watching. Anko and Shino were going to be working with Ino as both had things that the blond could learn with their styles and Ino's dad had spent the night putting together packets of various seeds and a scroll of family jutsu's for Ino to learn.

"Stop."

Hinata sighed as she sunk to her knees. For hours Haku and Naruto had worked with her, but she thus far had not been able to repeat the form she had when she demolished Neji in the preliminaries.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked as Naruto knelt next to her.

He looked at Haku. "How are you?" he asked the dark haired girl.

"I am…numb." She said shaking her arm. She'd volunteered to be Hinata's opponent during the spar.

"Its not the fighting." He muttered. Then he snapped his fingers. "Well then, it's the emotion you were feeling." He sighed. "It would have to be emotions that activate your powers." He sighed. "We'll break for an early lunch. I need to think about how we're going to go about this. The right emotion is needed, but we don't want to use the wrong one and have Konoha look like the after effect of Pompeii."

At the looks from Haku, Hinata and Kurenai he shook a hand. "World above accident." He sighed. "We'll talk over lunch. Haku?"

"I need to check on Zabuza, he tends to get lost without me watching." She said. And it was a proven fact. Without someone giving him directions, Zabuza gets lost three minutes out the door. Naruto didn't believe it until he found the former missing nin in the middle of Konoha Central Park near tears as he couldn't find his way back after getting turned around one too many times.

"Your both welcome to join us." He offered.

Haku smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I do have class at the hospital. I'm getting my certification as a medic nin and can't miss any of the lessons."

"Thanks for the help this morning." Naruto said.

"Yes, thank you Haku." Hinata said.

Once the ice user was gone Naruto looked at Hinata who seemed down. "Your not doing bad Hinata-chan." He said.

"Then why can't I transform or access my power again?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smirked. "Oh Hinata." he took her hand as they walked, Kurenai with them looking interested as well. "Its not always BANG power. heck Papa Lebeau told me it took him months before he could use his power properly. He told me the time when he our age he was dozing on the couch, not even focusing and next thing he knew his power leaked out and he blew up the couch."

Naruto remembered the image of that, his big brother/adopted father telling him stories to cheer him up when he was having issues with his own powers and was thinking of sealing himself in his room away from everyone.

"What about you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned. "I was terrified of being around people after several accidents. I hurt someone I consider best friend badly. She forgave me with no problems, but I was so scared of my abilities."

"You still haven't told us what you can do." Kurenai added. Naruto shot her a grin. "I haven't have I?" he asked with a fox like grin. "But it was bad enough with all the abilities the Kyuubi copied to me. For example, my Bamf-port he got me. I wasn't focused and I was teleporting all over the place when I was upset. Kurt spent hours trying to calm me down. His power is focus, and I wasn't focusing, I just wanted to get away from everyone." Naruto shook his head.

"Then there was the whole copying of Papa's power. I blew up nearly a hundred coffee mugs before I learned the mental switch for that." He patted Hinata's hand. "So, don't worry if you don't get it right away. That's what training and experimenting is about. Truthfully I'm hoping Jean and the others get here soon. Your fiery form reminded me of hers, while your powers reminded me of a former students of the institute."

They walked the streets talking about random things, Naruto trying to keep Hinata's spirits high with anything from his attempts at learning to cook the first time to a night of truth or dare that ended with him streaking across the front yard of the institute naked.

He smirked at the blush on Hinata's face when he said that.

"You've done a lot of things it seems." Kurenai said. Naruto looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Everyday was an adventure of some kind. Being in Konoha has been like a vacation for the most part."

At a raised eyebrow he continued. "I'm not being attacked by other mutants with a grudge against my family for one reason or another, not being attacked by a group of racists thinking they need to purge mutants from the planet. I'm not getting into an adventure from a misfired experiment or an alien crashing into the mansion. Just training and hanging is relaxing. The missions are like chores or one of Logan's training simulations."

"The more I hear of this Logan, the more I worry about him meeting Anko." Kurenai said.

Naruto laughed. "You and me both sensei." He admitted. The few members that she'd met while in Wave told her that his family would be able to defend themselves. And Naruto had told them about X-23 and that she was a female clone of Logan with some differences.

The entered Shushuya and after placing their order continued their discussion. "So, you plan on returning home with them after the Chunin exam then?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Not really. I did promise I'd stay for a bit longer than that." The blond said messing around with a couple of cards, which Kurenai knew meant that he was anxious or nervous.

Kurenai then asked the question that her and Anko had talked about since meeting Naruto's family. "Are you planning on taking your teammates with you?"

Naruto's blue on black eyes looked over at her. "That, is up to them. I can't and won't speak for them."

Kurenai sighed. She and Anko had been talking. "If you do, we…meaning Anko and I would like to go with."

Hinata gasped and Naruto's nervous flipping of cards stopped. "Why?" he asked.

Kurenai believed he deserved an answer. "You know how Anko is treated here in Konoha, correct?"

Naruto nodded. He got the same from many of the civilians and it was like living in a Friends of Humanity community.

"I think it would be best to get her away from here before the council does something like order her on a suicide run."

Hinata looked at her and nodded as Naruto's eyes landed on her. "You've seen how my…my former family acts. They aren't above being petty. The only thing keeping Anko-san out of their hands right now is that she is a teacher at this time. Once our team passes onto Chunin status, she is back doing regular missions and they can chose her to perform one outside the control of the Hokage."

"How?" Naruto asked. "I thought the ninja forces were the Hokage's to control alone."

Kurenai sighed. "Every six months as you know, the Hokage along with an escort go to the Fire Daimyo's court. While he's gone the village is left in the control of the council. That is when they try and pull power plays. Last time they sent Anko after an S-Rank missing nin from Mist. The Lightening Empress. Nearly killed Anko, but she got lucky and returned to Konoha. Spent months laid up." Kurenai said clenching her hand remembering that day Anko had dragged herself through the gates.

"That was about nine months before you came back." She said softly.

Naruto was liking Konoha less and less as time passed. His reasons for staying were getting fewer.

"When I leave, you and Anko are welcome to come with. I'm not sure how you'll like the world above."

Kurenai remained quiet as the waitress brought their food. The red eyed Jonin saw the look the woman gave Naruto.

"Anything has got to be better than this. For both Anko and you."

Naruto nodded in agreement and sipped his water.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"I-I-I…" she took a deep breath and tried again. "Ino and I have talked about it at length." She said softly. "When the time comes, we plan on leaving with you, wherever you go."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have no family, and I want to be with you, as does Ino."

Naruto sighed. "Looks like in less than a year Konoha will be losing four Genin and two Jonin." He muttered.

Kurenai nodded. She was scared of leaving all she knew, but she also knew that the next time the Council sent Anko out on a mission of their choice, her lover wouldn't be coming back alive.

XX

Ino smiled as the vines acted like a puppy as she petted them. Anko was smirking. The Hebi style of taijutsu was working well with the blond and her plant abilities.

Thus far they discovered that Ino could control plants as well as use them for that strange Psi ability that Naruto talked about.

Shino had spent a couple hours teaching Ino how to talk to her "inner" plant and the girl had used the vines like Anko used the shadow snake hand jutsu. She also used seeds like shuriken and Anko had been surprised when a seed was flicked at her and suddenly she was trapped in spider like plant that bound her tightly.

"Heh, who thought you were weak is an idiot." Anko said as they sat resting after Ino had learned the first tier of the snake style of taijutsu.

Ino shrugged. "I want to be stronger to help Naruto." She said.

Shino had stayed on to be used as practice dummy and make suggestions after his meditation time with Ino had passed.

"Your families natural affinity with plants helps. I would almost say it is a bloodline except your mother and father are the first in your clan to open a flower shop."

"I know. That and our Kekkei genkai deals with our mind walking abilities. Which seems to have been, as Naruto-kun put it mutated with me." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

"This morning I heard mom and dad talking. Thing is they were in the store and I heard them as if they were right next to me." Ino said. "I also can't seem to get enough sun." Ino said and Anko realized the girl was sitting in the sun while she and Shino had been in the shade. "Its like I'm absorbing it like a plant." Ino said.

"Do you feel stronger?" Anko asked.

"A bit. More energized." Ino admitted.

"Write down what you notice." Shino said. "That way you can speak with Doctor McCoy when he arrives."

Ino nodded. She'd liked the big blue furry mutant when they met in Wave.

"What else have you noticed?" Anko asked.

"Well, now that I'm outside, its like I hear a slight buzz, like one of Shino's bugs was dancing around my head. I focus on it and I hear voices, some are muffled like I'm hearing it like I was underwater."

Anko sighed. "Your psi abilities. Out of my league. Just be careful and don't try something without Naruto around." She stood. "We'll work on your taijutsu a bit more then go for a late lunch."

Ino stood and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Shino rose up with a gracefulness that was seen in cats.

"This is the start of tier two of the Snake style." Anko said and took a stance and had Ino mimic her.

Shino sent a bug off to check on the other members of their team. _This is going to be a long month._ He thought of all the changes that had taken place since Naruto's arrival, and how many things were answered already.

XX

(Hyuga Compound)

"Lord Hiashi." The branch house members knelt before him.

"I want you to kill Hinata." he said, his voice cold. "She is a traitor to this family and now she is the demon's whore. Her powers could only come from him."

The branch members were silent. "Any questions?"

"No Lord Hiashi." They said and shushined away. Hiashi looked at the wall painting of him and his wife. "Your deception is revealed. Hanabi was saved from your taint." He said and left the room. He had to report to the elders and explain Neji's injuries in detail and how it had happened and what he was doing to correct it.

**AN: First day of training isn't going well for Hinata, but Ino is having a grand time it seems. X-Men coming soon. And before you all ask, Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine, Marrow, X-23, Beast and Jean are confirmed to be coming. Who else comes is up in the air. Probably Kitty, Kurt, Wanda, TJ and Juggernaut as well. Cyclops may or may not come, I do need some X-men to remain home folks. I mean imagine the x-mansion empty and all the X-teams present. Konoha might not be left standing. (of course with Marko and Logan that still might happen).**

**PS: This is my last post until the new year. Hope you all have a happy and safe x-mas. I'm off to Minnesota.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 31

The second day of training was going as badly as the first. Hinata was able to generate heat, but beyond that her powers seem to have vanished. Naruto dismissed Haku, apologized for the time spent.

"I'm not sure what to do Hinata-chan. Your power is similar to two people I know and I don't have a clue as what to do to get you back into the state you were before. We tried physically and Haku spent the last four hours insulting you every which way but Sunday." He pulled her into his lap. "Are you messing with me?" he asked and at her wide eyed look knew that she wasn't playing.

"Forget that, stupid question." He sighed as she leaned against him. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Hinata said softly, "And I'm upsetting you and wasting your time along with Haku's."

"Your not. As I told you before this takes time to learn. Hell momma took more than a decade how to shut off her power, and didn't get a clue until I moved into the mansion."

He sighed. "I'm not a great teacher and I'm failing you Hinata-chan." He felt her shake her head against his shoulder. "Yes. I mean this is like having Beast teach Haku jutsu's."

The pair sat in silence, Naruto rubbing Hinata's back. Naruto caught movement and knowing no one was supposed to be here be managed to BAMF-port him and Hinata away and they reappeared on an upper branch of tree to witness nine Hyuga branch members enter the clearing that was the training field.

He lowered Hinata to her feet, her eyes saw the caged bird, but knew that her father would have removed her access to it.

"What do you want?" Naruto called down to them. They looked up, their Byakugan's active.

They didn't say a word, but two of them rushed up the trunk of the tree.

"Looks like a fight." Naruto muttered. "Can you do this Hiinata-chan?" he asked.

She nodded and Naruto leapt from the branch to the seven on the ground. Hinata took up her stance and met the two on the trunk, using gravity to add power to her attack as she landed on another branch, the initial exchange showing no results.

On the ground, Naruto was dancing and dodging, experience with Hinata giving him knowledge that the juken strikes would incapacitate him for a bit before his healing factor kicked in.

_And in that time they could kill me and Hinata._ he thought spinning to the side and connected with an elbow strike to the Hyuga's head.

He ducked and weaved avoiding another attack from a fresh opponent. He was having trouble with seven, and they weren't giving him time to prepare.

Above Hinata was fighting two members of the branch family. They'd heard how she had badly hurt Neji, the highest ranking branch family member and they were blaming her for their embarrassment.

She ducked and struck an arm, but while one backed away and used pressure points to undo what she'd done, the other attacked. They kept her on the narrow section of the branch, and Hinata knew she would have to do something.

XX

Naruto ducked a strike and came up with a leaping knee strike smiling mentally at the cracking of the Hyuga's jaw.

He turned and felt a strike to his left leg. "Shit!" he swore as his leg buckled under him. He rolled away as they tried to hit several more strikes, and Naruto was cursing leaving his weapons at home, and his cards were with his jacket on the other side of the training ground with Hinata's jacket.

He rolled several more times and tried to kick one, but the Hyuga laughed and kicked his leg hard.

Naruto was cursing their damn family jutsu and his eyes caught a glance at where Hinata was balanced on the thin part of the branch fighting two opponents.

Another strike hit his other leg and Naruto couldn't roll as a third strike hit his hip, paralyzing him from rolling.

"Look at this. Not only do we kill the traitorous whore, we kill the demon as well." One of the Hyuga said with a sneer.

"Lord Hiashi will reward us for this." Another said.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He placed his hands on the ground under him and sent energy into it.

_Papa said it's a good field attack, but I'm at ground zero…this is going to hurt._ The blond thought as the ground took on a red glow, the Hyuga too smug in their success didn't realize it.

"Any last words demon?" one asked standing over Naruto, hand poised to strike.

"Jus' one mes ami." Naruto gave them a grin that would have made Gambit proud.

"And what's that demon?" a Hyuga sneered.

"Boom!"

the ground exploded.

XX

Hinata ducked and weaved and when the explosion happened she looked down to see where Naruto was covered in smoke and raining chunks of dirt and rock.

"DIE BITCH!" the Hyuga she was facing lunged. Hinata had no choice, she stepped off the branch and her hand caught it she swung up the other side and kicked the branch family member in the middle his back, hard and it sent him flying off the tree.

Hinata landed in a crouch and looked at the other member who glared at her with hate filled Byakugan eyes.

"You will die demon whore." He snarled.

"Arrogant as my former father." Hinata said and she leapt from the branch to a lower one. She tried summoning her power like she had when she faced Neji, yet she could only make the air around her hot. Her eyes scanned down and she saw Naruto laying on his back several feet away. One of the Hyuga branch members was dead, another was missing his legs. The remaining five were slowly getting to their feet, their heads ringing.

Hinata spun away, closer to the tree trunk as she'd seen the branch member from above dive down to attack.

Their fight was a dance of juken strikes and blocks, the branch member seemed surprised at how strong Hinata was.

"You can't have gotten stronger. You were nothing more than a failure." The man said.

"That is the lie my father and the council have made themselves believe. I was never weak. I was hesitant to hurt my family, and in the end I allowed you all to bully and walk all over me." Hinata said. "But I have someone who loves me and I will not go down without a fight for what I believe in."

"Love? You and the demon?"

Hinata shook her head. "Naruto never has been and never will be a demon. He held the Kyuubi, but its dead now."

"Lies. I'll kill you, and your lies will die with you." The man spat and lunged again. Hinata was fighting to a stalemate, hoping that someone would have heard the explosion and come to check things out.

The branch family member realized this and laughed. "Shame that no one will come. Today all patrols are handled by the Hyuga."

Hinata snarled as she doubled her attack, not seeing her strikes were leaving burn marks where she touched.

The branch family member flinched at this and fought to get some room where his longer reach would help.

Sweat was forming as the air around the pair became hotter. Hinata's strikes were coming faster.

"You are in the range of my divination." She intoned, and the branch family member realized all the information they had on Hinata had been wrong. Sadly the first strike had already landed and his world was getting very numb and filled with pain as his chakra and nerve points were literally being burned out.

XX

Naruto groaned as his healing factor kicked in. _Note to self don't ever do that again while laying on the ground._ He thought as he rolled onto his side and pushed himself into a seated position.

"FOR THE HYUGA!"

Naruto's eyes snapped to where one of the Hyuga had regained his feet and was staggering towards him, his clothes showing the tale of being further away from the blast zone, but catching some of it.

Naruto got his knees under him, happy his leg was working again.

"DIE DEMON!!" the branch member had his palm raised to send a juken strike right at Naruto's head.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOY!" a heavy southern accented Japanese female voice yelled and the branch member was lifted off the ground and carried high into the air by a blur of green, yellow and brown.

"Momma?" Naruto watched as his adoptive mother carried the branch family member into the sky and into the clouds.

"Hey mon enfant!"

Naruto's head snapped around and he saw his father. "Pick a card, any card." Gambit said as he charged and threw the card at another member who was sneaking up on Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Hey papa."

Gambit smiled, his eyes looking up into the tree.

"Hinata!" Naruto said and pushed himself to his feet, his healing factor repaired the damage from the juken strike.

His eyes took in one of his girlfriends destroying the Hyuga branch family members with her burning touch, the man fell and impacted with the ground, breaking his neck.

Hinata's eyes searched and found Naruto, she smiled and he returned it.

_**SNIKT!!!**_

Naruto turned to see a branch member get impaled on six shiny metal claws. "Hey Wolverine."

"Whiskers." The Canadian said dropping the corpse and pulling out a cigar, he lit it. "You can't stay out of trouble."

Naruto shrugged at his former mentor. "I don't go looking for it, it just finds me."

Logan grunted, a new voice interrupts.

"Like that could be either you being like Gambit's adopted son, or the fact you're an X-Man."

Naruto smiled as Kitty phased thru another awake Hyuga, causing the man to think he saw a ghost and wet himself. She looked at the man disgusted and wrinkled her nose. "Like, totally gross." She said and kicked the man in the face knocking him out.

Naruto looked at his family. "Who else is here?"

Remy Lebeau smiled at his adopted son. "Jeannie, Cain, Hank, Stormy, your two petite amies, and two special guests and of course, the Wagners."

Naruto noticed several names missing. "What aren't you tellin' me papa?" he asked as Hinata joined him on the ground, carefully walking down the tree while Naruto greeted his family.

Remy sighed. "We had some trouble, before we came. We lost…Cyclops."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

Logan made a sound. "Apocalypse and his Horsemen were making things difficult for the Avengers." Kitty said. "We got a call for help as we were getting ready to come help you, that's what took us a day."

"Just tell him already." Logan snarled.

"Suga'."

Naruto looked and lunged into the waiting arms of his adopted mother. Rogue held him. "Ol'Cyke went straight at big lips while the rest of us were trying to stop the newest incarnation of the Horsemen." She stroked his hair.

"Who were they this time?" Naruto asked, knowing that the immortal mutant had no problems upgrading mutants or fallen heroes to do his bidding.

"Hulk was War."

Naruto shuddered. "Famine…Famine was Polaris and Pestilence was Sunfire." Naruto shuddered at the three names revealed. Two were former X-men.

"And Death?"

"We don' know." Gambit said. "He never showed himself to us, and left before we could find out who it was."

"Wait, three Horsemen and Apocalypse leveled the Avengers?"

"One of those Horsemen was the Hulk kid." Wolverine said. "My bones are still aching from trying to stop him."

"So…Cyclops is dead." Naruto said sadly, he thought of the man who taught him basic mechanics and tactics. Who while a bit stiff, was an uncle that he could go to for advise.

"Chuck retreated after, he's off to the Shi'ar." Logan said.

"But…" Naruto processed it. "Warren and Betsy have run off to Japan to escape their pain. Bishop's thrown himself into his police work. Most the others have scattered."

Naruto shook his head. Then he noticed Hinata looking at him in his mothers arms.

"Momma, I would like you to meet Hinata." he said realizing that three of the adults hadn't met one of his girlfriends.

"H-Hello." Hinata said giving a bow.

"Ain't she precious." Rogue said. "Hello Hinata."

"She is a cute one non?" Gambit said from behind his wife.

"Hey, where's Ino?" Kitty tossed in and Naruto wondered if he could smack his aunt before she phased.

Rogue's eyes fixed on her son. "Yes, what is this I hear you having four girlfriends?"

Naruto groaned, even as his father laughed and Logan snorted. He looked at Hinata who seemed to be frozen in place by his mothers arm over her shoulders.

_Maybe I should have let the Hyuga kill me._ He thought. Wondering where the others are. Naruto did the only thing he could think of.

_BAMF!!_

The yell of his momma sounded all over Konoha.

"(NARUTO UZUMAKI LEBEAU!!! GIT BACK HERE NOW!!!)" Rogue yelled in English.

At the Hokage's tower Sara and Laura heard the yell and shared a grin while Jean and Storm chuckled.

Beast who was speaking with the Hokage smiled. "I fear our young friend might not make the Chunin exams if his mother has her way."

Hiruzen Sarutobi shook his head. Naruto's family had arrived and he wondered if his village would be standing afterwards. His eyes went to the one they introduced as Cain and shuddered as he remembered the report filed by Kurenai about the man's raw power. _I fear the civilians are in for a rude awakening._

**AN: "De X-men have arrived Mon Ami's. and hell comes with 'em." Wait to see who the special guests of the X-men. Jean will spend time with Naruto, mourning the loss of her husband, and Hinata has a major breakthrough on her powers.**

**Ino and X-23 rumble…maybe. All this and more in coming chapters.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 32

(Naruto's Home)

"Care to speak now suga'?" Rogue asked at the trussed up form of her son.

"You know momma, this could be considered child abuse." Naruto fired back. Rogue caught him, in fact she caught him in mid-leap and flew away from the village while he howled about her cheating.

Remy looked on and smirked as he shuffled a deck of cards. "Ye know my boy, the chere jus' don't play lightly."

"No shit."

Rogue flicked him across the back of the head. "Watch yer language. Yeh ain't old enough ta curse like…" she paused and her eyes fell on Logan entering the room.

Naruto smirked. "Who do you think I learned my best words from?"

The Wolverine, who had faced the Hulk, and walked away from it looked up seeing his long time teammate coming towards him.

"Stripes…I don't like that look in your eyes darlin'."

And Wolverine fled, knowing talk was futile at this point in time.

Gambit smirked and turned to see Naruto shedding the ropes and rubbing his wrists.

"So, Konoha?" Remy said.

"I want to go home." Naruto said.

"You got a year." Remy reminded the blond.

Naruto sighed and proceeded to tell his father all that had transpired since his return, he held nothing back.

Gambit laid the cards on the table between them and started to play solitaire. "Yeh know, you keep forgettin'."

Naruto looked at the man who rescued him a decade ago and was now his adoptive father.

"Never mess with de X-Men." Gambit said in a very feral look came over his face.

XX

Rogue looked at Hinata, one of the four girls that had laid claim to her son. She watched as the girl with the aid of her sensei was going through a series of motions.

The Hyuga bodies had been collected by Anbu and the Hokage had not been happy.

"You don't look happy Stripes."

She looked at Logan who was puffing on a cigar, their chase long forgotten in Rogue's desire to see what her adoptive son had been through.

"Ah'm not." She said, her accent thicker when she was upset. "My son was attacked in a village that he came back to defend."

Logan nodded. He had thought sending the kid back to Konoha alone was a bad idea, but it seemed that the X-Men and their allies were facing a run of surprise villains, and no one could be spared for more than a day or two.

"Think the kid will like the new codename?"

Rogue smiled at this. "You said the only reason you gave him Solitaire was due to him mimicking Remy's power first."

Logan puffed a moment on his cigar. "I know. But he's matured since then." Logan watched the young girl. "So, kids got a harem."

"Your healing factor and adamantium skeleton won't save ya if ya push that topic." Rogue warned.

"They train kids to kill, to hold in their emotions." Logan always liked the culture, but this part of it he hated.

He watched for a moment. "I will say whiskers got himself an eye."

Rogue growled. "Ah swear Remy is gonna git my boot up his backside."

"What's bothering you darlin'?" the Canadian mutant asked.

"I want to bring him home. Especially with all that's happened recently and all that we've learned."

"Jean will help the girl understand her powers. What I want to know is if Sinister has been messing around down here, what else has he done."

Rogue nodded.

"With the Professa' leavin' to go to the Shi'ar and Scott dead…" Rogue sighed.

"We've been going from one fight to another lately."

"Ah want my son home." She said. "Ah don't care about what Remy agreed ta a decade ago."

Wolverine agreed. If the Hyuga were anything to judge the kid would be well off to wash his hands of it.

XX

Ino sighed as she stretched. Shino had gone to work with his father on their families hives, and Anko was called away to the Hokage's office.

She was relaxing while laying on the grass.

It was then that the grass told her someone was approaching. She closed her eyes and popped them open hearing a _SNIKT_.

She rolled and looked to see X-23 wearing her X-men uniform. "Well, well. Look at what I found laying on the ground.

"Scream for me frail." The dark haired mutant snarled and leapt, her claws exposed and ready to do some major damage to Ino.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"So the Hyuga have tried to kill Naruto and Hinata today." Anko said and sighed. "We don't need this. The kids ready to bolt as is."

Hiruzen sighed. "As I was explaining to Mr. McCoy here, Naruto's whole team is mutants and they need help."

Anko looked and smiled seeing the blue furred X-Man. Next to him was a red head with a body that was a knockout.

"Thank you."

"Wha…Your Jean." Anko said and the woman smiled. "I see my little sunshine has been telling tales."

Anko snickered. "When he's not trying to balance two girlfriends."

The Hokage sighed. "I want you to gather a team to raid the Hyuga compound. They have gone too far this time." The Hokage said.

"If I may?" Beast said. "Would it be possible for some of our number to be included in this raid?"

Anko's grin became feral. "I was hoping for it."

The Hokage shuddered as Beast and Anko named an assault team and the Hokage wondered if it would be nicer to send Anbu after the Hyuga.

Jean smiled at him. "It would be nicer, but you'd have several bored X-men then. And look at this way, you don't have to pay us for this." She said.

XX

Naruto entered the office ten minutes later with Hinata, Kurenai, Rogue, Logan and Remy. He looked at everyone gathered and his brow furrowed. "Where's Ino and Laura?" he asked.

Anko shrugged. "Sent them a messenger pigeon when I sent yours."

"I…"

An Anbu appeared. "Lord Hokage! There's a fight taking place at Training Ground 19. one of the outsiders and the Yamanaka girl are fighting…"

"Damn it." Naruto vanished with a BAMF.

Two figures that the blond hadn't noticed stepped further into the office. "Can we help any?"

"Dat, or you sit an' watch." Remy said as the man pulled his cowl over his face. "Never leave a man behind." A pair of blue eyes stared back at Gambit.

"Besides, we didn't come all the way here to sit still." The woman said.

XX

(Training Ground)

"Not so easy is it bitch!" Ino said as the blades of grass grew and tried to trap X-23.

The feral mutant slashed the grass ropes, spinning and leaping.

Ino however wasn't sitting still either. She grabbed a dandelion and smirked. "This isn't the whip I wanted, but…desperate times." She said and focused. A long whip emerged from the dandelion and grew spikes. "Take this."

_CRACK!_

Laura winced as the plant whip scored against her arm and looked to see it had cut in. her healing factor kicked in and she sliced at the whip, but missed. Ino's other hand made a motion and more grass grew to grab X-23.

While Laura was avoiding the grass, Ino back flipped into a tree and focused her will. Several of the branches began to move and grew several feet before they went to attack, each a wicked looking spike aimed at impaling X-23.

Ino smirked. "You ain't so tough now."

"I'll wear your guts as garters!" X-23 hissed as she slashed and dodged the attacks, she sported several wounds as Ino's attacks were very quick. She leapt and a blade of grass became as hard as diamond and impaled her thigh.

"AGGGHHH!"

X-23 landed in a crouch.

Ino smirked then her eyes unfocused as she heard something in her head.

_:::She's not worthy of Naruto!:::_

_:::I'll beat her and show him what I can do!:::_

Ino staggered as she heard Laura's thoughts. They stopped when Laura removed the grass blade from her thigh.

"I am so worthy of Naruto!" Ino hissed and Laura looked at her, her brow furrowed. "How?"

"I…I…"

"Both of you stop this right NOW!"

Naruto had arrived and saw a shaken Ino and X-23 with wounds healing in a crouched position.

"Naruto." Both said looking ashamed.

"What am I to do with you two?" he asked not approaching.

"It was my fault." Ino said. "Laura was helping me spar and we got carried away."

Naruto looked around the training ground.

"Carried away is one way to look at it." He said.

"Come, we have to get to the Hokage's office. The Hyuga tried to kill Hinata and I earlier. We're making plans for retaliation."

Ino hopped down from the tree, landing next to Laura who stood, her healing factor dealing with the wounds suffered.

"What do you mean attacked?" Ino asked and Laura looked worried, both girls approached and started to search the blond for wounds, both knowing that his healing factor dealt with it, but they both worried regardless.

"I am fine." He said. "As is Hinata." he said and they both stopped their inspection.

"Now, let's go." He took their arms about to Bamf-port, when he spoke again. "And you can explain, in great detail why you both were fighting and not lie about a training going exteme." He said and they both knew that was a talk they'd like to look forward to at a later date…like never.

**AN: Next time, Assault on the Hyuga compound, and who exactly did the X-men bring with them?**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

AN: Sorry about the delay, dad had a stroke, postings will be sporadic for now.

Chapter 33

(Hyuga Compound)

"What a boring night."

"Yeah. But guard duty always is boring. Nothing ever happens around here."

"Well there was that incident years ago with the Kumo ambassador, but since then…"

_THOOM!_

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Probably some idiot at the training grounds again."

_THOOM!_

"That sounded awfully close for the training grounds."

"Yeah." Both activated their Byakugan.

The giant form that appeared before them out of nowhere had them wet themselves.

"Losers." Cain Marko, the unstoppable Juggernaut sneered as he finger flicked the pair of guards, sending them crashing into the gate.

Kitty Pryde, the untouchable Shadowcat shook her head. "Like, you can't tap them."

"That was a tap." Cain said. Behind him was the assault force.

Strom, Wolverine, Beast came up dropping the guards they'd encountered. From the other direction came Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch and Nocturne who deposited more guards. Two cloaked figures were with the Wagners.

"Where are the others?" Wolverine asked.

"Solitaire is taking Marrow, X-23, Rogue, Gambit and Jean in the back way." Nocturne said. She had her fathers appearance with fur and smiled. "Worried Uncle?"

"About Whiskers? Damn right." Wolverine said.

The cloaked figures stepped forward. "The Hokage will arrive soon with Hinata, Ino and the others."

Storm sighed. "Cain, take the gate. Everyone else…stick to the plan, knock them out only." She said looking at Wolverine who shrugged. "He'll live." The gruff Canadian said toeing one of the unconscious Hyuga.

"Knock, Knock." The Juggernaut said. "Avon!"

The gate to the Hyuga compound crumpled at the tap that it received from the unstoppable Juggernaut. "Oh, look. They left the door open."

Kitty sighed as she phased through the wall. "You're too loud."

XX

(Back of the Hyuga Estate)

"You sure about this sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. Hiashi's rooms are back here. We get in and take him and the elders out. The branch family members should give up then." Naruto said as he finished applying the explosive tags.

"Why are you wasting time with dat, when you can just do this?" Gambit asked charging a playing card.

"Its called saving energy for later."

Marrow chuckled as she was juggling a pair of bone swords she had pulled from her ribs. The curved blades looked very dangerous.

Laura looked at the guards they knocked out, bound and gagged. She popped her claws with the familiar _SNIKT!_

"They took the gate." She heard the loud crash.

"Stand back." Naruto said and nodded at Jean who covered them with a TK shield as the back wall exploded, keeping the debris away from them.

"GO!" Rogue ordered and flew in, her fists connecting with the guards patrolling the halls.

Gambit stepped in and nailed another guard with a charged card. "Here you go, Ace's an' eights…Full House!"

Jean used her telekinesis to shove branch family members away while X-23 and Marrow were not as caring and left bloody heaps where they passed.

Naruto checked rooms and would put tags on the doors sealing the occupants inside with the barrier seals the Hokage had given him.

"Solitaire!"

He saw X-23 standing over an older man. "Seems the elders are hiding back this way. The guards are trying to delay us."

Naruto nodded and remembering the map Hinata had drawn out he vanished with a _BAMF_ of his own.

"I hate when he does that." Marrow growled.

"I like it." X-23 said. "Wonder what sex would be like?"

"Ah didn't want ta hear that." Rogue growled as she put a Hyuga through the floor.

Gambit smirked and bashed a couple of branch members with his quarterstaff. "Dat my boy." He said low so as not to draw his wife's ire.

Jean heard and giggled. "The others are making their way to the chamber. They left Cain in the courtyard." She said after checking with the others.

"What 'bout the old man?" Gambit asked.

She focused. "On his way. Seems he's having a hard time convincing Hinata and Ino to wait. Their worried about Naruto."

"Ain't we all sugah. Ain't we all." Rogue said.

XX

Wolverine slashed and kicked. He hated the juken strikes the white eyes were hitting him with. While most of his teammates could avoid them easier, he had to get close to be effective. He bet if he didn't have his healing factor, he would be out of action with some of the hits they'd connected with.

_And Whisker's little girlfriend knows this. Note to self, see what she can fully do once we get her in the Danger Room._ Logan thought. He also decided that he would have the kids team outfitted with standard X-Men body armor.

He paused and watched as Kurt teleported all over the place, the confines of the corridors becoming black from all the brimstone he was leaving behind.

Kitty, Wanda and TJ were fighting as a unit. Storm was blowing the Hyuga around with gale force winds.

He turned and saw their two friends and he shook his head as the red, white and blue shield hummed through the air and pinballed off several Hyuga, knocking them out.

The other figure flirted around and zapped Hyuga with "Stingers" and Logan admitted it was nice to have them around.

"We're heading in." he said. "Marko, secure the courtyard till the Hokage arrives." Logan ordered.

Beast flipped over and kicked a Hyuga sending him flying. "I shall remain with our erstwhile comrade and…"

"Yeah, yeah." Logan said as he headed in, the juken strikes effects having vanished thanks to his healing factor.

Storm remained behind as well, the close confines of the estate wouldn't do her any good.

"Elf, Witch, Half-Pint, elfling, let's go." He said to the Wagners and Shadowcat. Their guests followed.

"So much for a vacation." The four inch woman said resting on her companions shoulder. She wore a black and yellow suit that exposed her mid-section. The gossamer wings hanging down her back.

"Like we ever really get or need one." The blue cowl with an A on it said turning to her, the blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yeah, yeah. Your just a workaholic." The sprite said.

"Get a move on." Logan called over his shoulder.

XX

Both groups reached the sealed doors at the same time. "Where's the kid?" Logan asked.

"In there." Marrow said. "He ported there when he learned where they were. The doors got a seal on it and we can't hear in there."

Wolverine sighed. "Kids going to settle it himself."

Rogue growled deeply, it impressed X-23 and Wolverine. And a moment later the Mississippi native reared back and slammed her fist into the sealed door. The door to the surprise of many didn't budge, but a small crack appeared.

"Yah, got'ta be shittin' me." Rogue muttered.

X-23 slashed the sealed doors and made a scratch. "Whatever those tags are they are tough."

Jean was standing, hand to her head and her eyes were closed.

"Jeannie?" Logan asked.

"He's got the elders gathered…he's not happy…Rogue, you and Gambit have got to teach him swearing isn't…"

"Save it sugah. If Naruto's swearin' that means…"

Gambit put an arm around her shoulder. "Means he ain't usin' his powers. He be keepin' his temper despite ragin' at 'em."

Rogue leaned against her husband and sighed. This was how the Hokage found them nearly five minutes later.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked in concern.

Logan jerked a thumb at the sealed door. "I believe the old farts in there are going to need a diaper change when the kid gets done with 'em bub."

The Hokage wondered what was going on in there, but he saw the kanji mark of the seal he had given Naruto and knew no sound in or out and the room was sealed tightly.

Shaking his head he ordered the ninja he brought with them to gather the Hyuga clan up and take them to the cells beneath the tower.

"Naruto will do the right thing." The man with the shield said.

Hiruzen looked at him. "How do you know this? And again, who are you?"

The sprite on his shoulder chuckled. "Nice not being recognized isn't it Steve?"

"Hush Janet." The man said and turned his cowl covered head towards the Hokage.

"First, Naruto isn't one to kill out of rage, he's threaten and maybe leave them with a limp. And secondly, I'm Steve Rogers and to the rest of the world I am called Captain America."

"The original boy scout."

The lady on my shoulder is Janet Pym, she's the Wasp."

She leapt to the air and became her normal size. "Spoilsport." She said.

The Hokage looked at the door and was wondering once more about Naruto's life and the strange people he'd pulled into his family over the years he'd been gone.

**AN: Naruto and the Hyuga's speak next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 34

(Hyuga Compound)

The council chamber was a panic room. The elders thought they'd be safe, but the slamming of the doors had them spin about and come face to face with the "Demon" and the young man looked pissed off, and they knew he had good reason.

"Y-Y-You can't be here!" one of the elders said pointing a finger at Naruto. He cocked his head to the side, his blue on black eyes looked at them as if studying a large steak and he was the predator.

"Well, that's false, because here I am." Naruto finally said.

"We will have you executed for…" another tried to bluster, but Naruto held up a finger to silence them.

"You see, I am here legally. By order of the Hokage." Naruto said as he pulled out a couple of copper coins and proceeded to flip them over his knuckles in a bored fashion.

"You know, I was willing to leave you alone. To ignore you." He said walking into the middle of the chamber and noticed that the "esteemed" elders of the Hyuga clan backed up. He smirked. "I was going to leave you to your petty games in the village and was going to take Hinata with me when I left in a year to return to my family."

He looked at each of the elders, his eyes landing on Hiashi last. "But you just had to be a bunch of fucknuts. You had to try and kill her and me."

"We would do no such thing." A member said, but Naruto saw him look to Hiashi with a nervous twitch.

"Really?" Naruto said with a mock frown. "Then I guess the branch family members that we didn't kill and were interrogated by Ibiki and Inoichi were mistaken."

Naruto saw the nervous swallow of several members. Hiashi remained like stone. "I believe they are." He said.

Naruto gave a bark of laughter. "You're one cold bastard. You disown your daughter, you try and kill her and you lie, very poorly I might add." Naruto looked at the seal he'd placed on the door.

"Well, we're going to be alone until I remove that seal. You old farts might want ta be takin' a seat."

Naruto's accent kicked in a bit and his eyes seemed to flash. "And I might leave you alive to stand trial before the Hokage."

Naruto shook his head as several of them found seats, one even sitting where he was on the floor.

Hiashi remained impassive and Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You can't do anything monster." Hiashi said.

"Really? Huh." Naruto said ad the copper coin took on a slight red glow and he flipped it towards Hiashi who moved as it hit the floor in front of him and exploded. "Guess that's anything then." Naruto said with a shrug.

"For too long you sonovbitches have held a seal over the heads of those who you thought were beneath you. You sit upon your padded chairs and sneer at make decrees to protect your own worthless wrinkled asses and all you've done is ruin lives of those who could have made this clan greater than its ever been."

Naruto looked at Hiashi. "And now, it's all over. No great Hyuga legacy, no Hyuga grand councilor to the Hokage. Now, your going to burn, and I think Hinata-chan will dance on the ashes."

One of the elders actually found courage and attacked. Naruto had been waiting, and avoided the juken strike and struck with the force of a mule and jabbed his thumb into the man's throat, dropping him to the ground gagging.

"That's with my thumb, trust me you don't want me to start using my power. I do that, none of you will leave here alive."

Hiashi scoffed.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head. "You know, your supposed to the wise leaders of the Hyuga clan. Tell me, if I was the demon you claim I am, don't you think pissing me off is the last thing you want to do?"

Several more of the elders looked nervous.

_:::Naruto.:::_ Jean's voice filled his mind.

_:::Oh, hey Jean. I'm fine, and before you ask, I haven't killed any of them…yet.:::_ Naruto sent back.

_:::Not funny. The Hokage is here.:::_ Jean thought to him.

_:::Can I have ten more minutes?:::_ Naruto asked.

_:::No. Your parents are out here you better open that door before Rogue has a melt down.:::_

Naruto sighed. _:::Fine. Ruin my fun.::: _He felt Jean break her telepathic connection and he looked at the elders a moment before he reached behind him.

Naruto broke the seal with the gesture the Hokage had shown him and the seal turned gold then dissolved.

No sooner it did that, than his mother kicked the door down.

Unfortunately there was an elder kneeling before it gagging from Naruto's attack and the poor S.O.B. was sent crashing with the remains of the door.

"NARUTO!"

He didn't know who reached him first. Marrow, X-23, Hinata, Ino or his mother.

He saw his father's red eyes sparkling with mirth as the four girls and his mother all talking at once scolded him for going off on his own.

The Hokage and his Anbu surveyed the room. "Take them to Ibiki." The Hokage ordered.

He looked on, as Naruto was getting scolded and smirked along with the others.

Naruto saw the familiar white winged blue cowl covered head. "CAP! Help!"

Steve Rodgers, Captain America took one look and shook his head. Janet Pym next to him outright laughed.

The other X-Men all smirked, Gambit finally taking pity on his adopted son pulled him out of there.

"Chere, he needs to give his report ta the Hokage." Remy Lebeau said to his wife. He looked at her and then grinned. "Ya can scold him after."

"(PAPA!)" Naruto yelled in English at the betrayal his adopted father who shrugged. Rogue put an arm around her child's shoulder and smiled.

Naruto saw no help from anyone and knew that the night was going to be a long one.

XX

(Namikaze House)

Naruto woke with sunlight peeking in past the drapes. Last night after the report to the Hokage, he'd led his family back to the Namikaze estate and shown them rooms, his shadow clones had been cleaning since the attack at the training ground. He didn't escape the lecture from his mother about the stupidity of running off alone, and of course Logan backed it up promising a workout the next day.

He stretched and stopped as an arm wrapped around him from behind.

_Kami, please tell me this is a dream._ He thought and looked over his shoulder slowly to see familiar black hair and knew, just knew Logan was going to kill him, even if this wasn't his fault.

_Screw what Logan will do, momma's gonna rip me a new one._ The blond thought. He tried to lift the arm, but it curled tighter and he felt a face press into his neck.

"Stay put." A sleepy voice growled.

"Laura-chan." He whispered. "I need to get up."

"No, you don't." she growled and Naruto knew that this could get very dangerous and when your bedmate had adamantium claws in her hands and feet, one had to be very careful, even with his healing factor, pain was a harsh bitch he didn't want to deal with.

"I gotta pee." He tried.

"No, you don't." she said and her warm breath on his neck was having a reaction.

"Logan's going to kill me." He said in the same low voice.

At this he felt her smile into his neck, and before he could say anything else she rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist. He noted that she was wearing one of his shirts he knew was missing from his dresser.

"You're trying to kill me or get me killed, aren't you?" He asked with a smile and he knew she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt.

"What a way to go." She teased.

She put a hand on either side of his head and leaned over him. "Why are you playing with them?" she asked.

"I'm not playing." Naruto said.

Laura looked down at him, her dark eyes held a blaze in them. "You know I've wanted no other but you." She said.

Naruto looked up at her, his blue on black eyes taking in her own eyes. "I know."

"Why aren't I enough?" she demanded.

"I didn't want to start something with you and then up and leave. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"But finding nookie with those two…."

"Watch it." Naruto warned.

"Kunoichi." Laura finished with the alternate word to the one she was thinking. "With them is better? I thought you were coming back, or are you going to stay here and make fat ninja babies?"

"No. I'm not staying."

"Then why?" Laura demanded and Naruto knew she was showing him her vulnerability.

"I can't give you an answer that will make you happy. But I am drawn to them, as I am drawn to you and Sara."

Laura hissed. "Why?"

"I can't explain it in words. You all mean something special to me."

"What if we demand you chose one of us?" Laura said.

Naruto looked at her and she saw it in his eyes. "I can't. It would be like asking me to rip my heart out."

Laura wanted to tell him to forget the others, but she saw he was right, it would cripple him not to care for all of them.

She leaned down and kissed him, lightly, but it became possessive. She pulled back and smirked down at him. "Fine. Have your little harem." She growled. "But you will not add another one, or I will kill them and castrate you."

He nodded, knowing she would do it.

"And you better believe it when I say that I'm not leaving until I've bagged and tagged your ass."

Naruto gulped wondering how he was going to avoid getting killed and still get prepared for the Chunin exam finals.

_Well, dodging Logan will be good practice._ He thought before his mind went blank as Laura kissed him again and ground their pelvises together, making another part of his body demand attention and handicapping the blood flow and he realized she had nothing under his shirt.

**AN: Girl talk.**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 35

(Namikaze Estate Back Yard)

Hinata looked at the mutant named Marrow who glared at her. Hinata wasn't shy like she used to be and glared right back.

Jean sighed. "Marrow, if you can't work with her then…"

"I'm here. Just get the little princess to start." The bone generator snarled.

Jean looked at Hinata and gave the girl a smile. "I want you to try mediation. Naruto told me you activated your power before, but the trigger is being…"

"Difficult." Marrow said.

Hinata sighed, but Jean continued "I will mind link with you and we'll go through the memories of the time your power activated. Then we'll work in your mind before we try the physical world."

Marrow snorted. "While you two mind walk, I'll be guarding your bodies. After you figure out what you're doing then we'll have us a little spar princess."

Hinata really didn't like the girl, but she was important to Naruto and thus, she would put aside her dislike.

_But I won't be a pushover for her._

_:::Good.:::_

Hinata blinked and turned to Jean who nodded and smiled.

_:::I'm a telepath. As we learn about your powers, I will also teach you to design mental defenses. Naruto took to building them like a duck to water.:::_ Jean told her.

Hinata smiled at the mental image she conjured and Jean grinned.

"If you two are done playing patty cake, get a steppin'. I think we should do this inside."

Jean shook her head. "Her powers are fire based. And since we don't have a danger room here, outdoors are the best option just incase of accidents." The red head told the bone generator.

"Whatever."

_:::Don't mind her. She'll warm up to you in time. She's rough around the edges.:::_ Jean said telepathically. _:::Now then, let's get comfortable.:::_ Jean said and her and Hinata sat in a lotus position across from one another. Jean put her hands on Hinata's.

_:::Breath in, breath out. Listen to the sound of my voice. Close your eyes and continue to breath.:::_ Jean instructed.

Marrow had a pair of her forearm bones and was using a knife to carve them. Her eyes not on the meditating pair, but on the surrounding area. She might act tough, but she knew the white eyed girl meant something to Naruto and thus, meant something to her. _And I'll be damned before anything happens to anything that's his._ She thought.

XX

(Training Ground 10)

Naruto dodged and then back flipped as Logan came at him with adamantium claws swinging.

The reason he wasn't attacking was he'd woken to found his hands handcuffed very uncomfortably against his back and Logan telling him he'd gotten lax.

"Move your ass boy." Logan snarled as he was working on Naruto's dodging. "You've come to rely on those clones and porting far too much."

Naruto had to agree. _At least I haven't used my powers. _He thought as he bent backwards and kicked up and cursed at how damn hard the adamantium laced skull was.

His healing factor took care of it and he leapt in the air and used Logan's head as a springboard. Naruto landed and rolled.

"Is this beat on Naruto day?" he asked. "I do have an exam to prepare for."

"I'm sure you do, and when I'm done with you you'll be ready."

Naruto kicked and ducked and looked at Logan. "I had my own way. I know what this is, you missed me and decided to make up all the missed danger room sessions in one go."

Logan gave him a feral grin and Naruto shook his head. "Fuck this." He leapt in the air and twisted and before he landed he had his arms in front of his body. Logan winced at hearing Naruto pop his shoulder back in and had to admit the kid had the balls.

_I'm just glad the damn fox didn't give him my claws._ The Wolverine thought as Naruto then rushed him, which surprised Logan.

_Kids gone loco. Hands are still bound and he's not allowed to use his ninja tricks and his powers._

Logan saw as the blond feinted left and he went to slash right, but the blond did go left and brought his hands up, the adamantium claws slicing the cuffs off and Logan cursed as Naruto spun and connected with an elbow, tagging his nose hard.

Naruto with a series of kicks drove Logan back. Off to the side Steve Rodgers was watching with Kurt, Wanda, Janet, and Cain.

"Kids got moxy." Cain Marko grunted as he leaned against the tree watching. Like the others he was dressed in civilian garb.

"Now you see why I want him for the new Avengers." Steve said looking at Janet. "Naruto without his powers or his ninja tricks is able to give Logan a match. Granted the old canuckle head is holding back, but still, Naruto is giving him hell."

"And the fact Logan's skeleton is laced with Adamantium…" Kurt said looking on as Naruto landed several blows, but Logan landed more. "I swear Herr Logan is enjoying this."

Wanda sitting next to her husband nodded.

"Logan has missed the sparring sessions with Naruto." She said.

Janet looked around. "Hey, where are Remy, Rogue and the others?"

"My sister wanted to see Ino in action, so she has taken her with Talia and Laura to another training ground. Storm, Dr. McCoy and Remey are scouting around before meeting the council."

Janet shook her head as Kurt explained to his wife where the others were. "Jean and Marrow are helping Hinata learn about her powers." Kurt continued.

"And as you can see…"

"AHHHH! That was my favorite shirt!"

They turned to see Naruto in a shredded shirt and looking at Logan.

"Toughen up kid. You can play dress up with the girls later." Logan snarled and came in claws swinging. Naruto ducked and dodged.

"BUT LOGAN!!!!"

Cain shook his head from where he sat. the kids healing factor was working overtime as he got several hits from the claws. Cain knew that even with his invulnerability they hurt like a bitch. "I take it this is about the runt finding his little girl in the blonds bed this mornin'?" Cain said looking at the others.

Kurt snickered as he'd heard Logan's growl down the hall and Laura's bare feet running the hallway back to her room and the door slamming before Naruto's wake up.

XX

Gambit stood on the roof of the council meeting room and listened as the council spoke of the actions against the Hyuga. He shook his head in disgust that they wanted to punish Naruto by pulling him from the tournament and put some boy named Sasuke in.

Gambit was flipping the cards in his hands absent mindedly as he listened to these people badmouth his son.

He heard the doors open and knew the Hokage had arrived with Storm and Beast.

_Showtime!_ He thought before leaping down and swinging in the window, kicking a Root Anbu in the face.

Gambit smirked at the council who looked at him.

"Am I late?"

The Hokage chuckled and shook his head. "Actually Mr. Lebeau. Ms. Munroe and Dr. McCoy were very…enlightening."

Gambit grinned as he lit his cigarette and smirked as the smoke rose to the roof.

"I'm sure they have been." Gambit said looking at the two people who now ran Xavier's.

Storm gave him an impish grin that he knew from their younger days meant trouble for anyone around her. _I'm a married man. I'm a married man._ Gambit kept thinking of all the trouble he and Storm had gotten into during their days on the street as a pair of happy go lucky thieves

"What is the meaning of this outrage?" one of the council members demanded and the Hokage raised his eyebrow at the man.

"Hokage-sama. Why are these…foreigners here?" another asked drawing the village leaders attention from annihilating his co-councilman from the blatant disrespect.

"I should be asking all of you about this meeting?" the Hokage said.

"We called this emergency meeting because we have been informed that the de…that Uzumaki is responsible for destroying the Hyuuga clan."

The Hokage scowled. "I want the names as I had a special task force that was sent to take in the Hyuga council for their assassination orders on Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Lebeau and Hinata formerly of the Hyuga clan."

"So the…boy led the assault."

"On my orders." The Hokage said with a smirk and the council looked shocked. "They tried to assassinate my ninja inside the borders of Konoha, as well as the fact they had disowned Hinata months ago. This was a level of treason." He looked at the council and they all noted the word treason, three members of the council looked very nervous.

"And if this was to be a proper council meeting, where are the clan heads for the Yamanaka, Aburame, Akamichi, Nara and Sarutobi clans?"

The Hokage noted that the council was there with only the civilian members and members from the lower ranked clans.

The Hokage looked at his former teammates as they sat really close to Danzo, he saw them exchange looks.

"Now, lets talk about the security leak, since I know the people who comprised the strike team wouldn't have told anyone, nor would anyone in the clean up team." The Hokage said his eyes hardening.

The three X-Men present shared a look. It was the same tone they'd heard the Professor use with the students when he'd come back from a meeting to find the mansion trashed from a weekend party.

XX

(Mindscape)

"This is amazing." Hinata said looking around. She stopped seeing Jean looking at a memory sphere.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

Jean looked at her. "We'll need to sort this all out before we go any further. We need to talk about your past, everything." Jean said looking at the sphere once more. _This is going to be a longer process than I first thought._ The telepathic mutant thought.

**AN: Time skip to the third and final round of the Chunin exam. Will Hinata have her powers under control? Will I finally stop being a bastard and reveal Naruto's power? Will the invasion happen? Will the X-men cut loose? Stay tuned.**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 36

(Time skip)

The Chunin Exam arena was packed. In one section was Naruto's family. The X-Men along with two Avengers were all wearing robes over their outfits.

Cain ignored the complaining civilians who were behind him as he and Kurt were currently devouring the hotdogs that they had brought with them.

Below Ino and Hinata entered the arena. Both were wearing X-Men style body armor.

Ino's hip huggers and battle vest showed her stomach. Her hair was bound by vines and her wrists sported vine bracelets.

Next to her, Hinata wore the black and gold armor with the hip huggers and sleeveless crop tank top. Her blue-black hair hung down her back loosely.

Both girls had gloves sporting the X symbol given to them by Naruto's mother.

_BAMF!_

Naruto had arrived and he had many of the girls in the stands drooling over him. He was wearing X-men body armor, under his black cargo pants, and his leather duster. He was leaning on his father's quarterstaff and looking around the arena over the top of his sunglasses.

Ino let out a whistle and Naruto grinned. "Hey chere. Lookin' good, non?"

Ino smirked. "Look better tonight." She taunted. The time spent around Laura had done things to Ino's self esteem and she knew that Naruto was going to be hers, she was just going to get there first.

"Hello hime." Naruto said looking at Hinata. He hadn't seen her since Jean took over her training.

"Hello Nartuo-kun." Hinata said, her voice low, sultry. Her eyes hooded as she looked him over in approval and promise.

"You both look very nice."

Shino approached. "Hello."

"Hey Bugs." Naruto said. "Ready to kick ass and take names?"

"Indeed." Shino said and Naruto knew that the Aburame clan was going to be represented well here today.

Naruto saw that someone was missing, but there was someone here who didn't belong.

"What the hell are you doing here Uchiha? You lost in the preliminaries."

"Hn." Sasuke said crossing his arms. Your opponent was killed, the council chose me as the replacement, I should have been here anyway."

Ibiki appeared. "I protest." Naruto said. "This bastard didn't win his match. He shouldn't be placed in, and if a replacement was needed then it should be one of Dosu's teammates. This is blatant favoritism of the Uchiha."

"Settle down. I don't like it any more than you kid. It's a cheap way to put someone in who doesn't deserve it."

"Take that back proctor?" Sasuke said and to the shock of many activated his sharingan.

"Should I be scared Uchiha?" Ibiki said and looked at the competitors. "Alright folks, I am the proctor of the Third Exam of the Chunin Exam. When I tell you the fight is over, you stop. If I give you any orders during the match you will obey them or I will kick your ass from here to the border of Fire Country."

"What happened to Hayate-san?" Hinata asked.

"He's out on medical." Ibiki said.

Ibiki looked over the twelve competitors. "Gaara and Hinata stay, the rest of you, scram."

Hinata stood with her hands at her side. Ino and Naruto stopped and gave her good luck kisses, ignoring the crowd.

"Stay safe hime." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and as he passed reached out and pinched him. She smiled softly as Naruto turned to give her a look. She gave her an innocent expression.

Ino looked at her. "You better kick this Gaara's ass Hinata and come back in one piece."

"You care?"

"Yes. You are part of whatever it is Naruto's putting together. Hell I've spent time with Laura and we've come to an understanding."

Hinata nodded. "Sara and I have as well."

Ino kissed her cheek. "You better win."

Hinata looked at Gaara and tilted her head to the side.

"Mother wants your blood." Gaara said.

Hinata smiled. "That's nice, but it won't be happening." She said. Ibiki looked at the girl and raised his arm. "FIGHT!" he ordered and leapt away.

The cork on Gaara's gourd exploded off and rocketed at Hinata who caught it. "I hope you don't want this back." She said and it burnt to ashes in her hand. She took up the Gentle Fist stance. "I am sorry Gaara-san, but your plans end here." She said and went on the offensive.

XX

Naruto stood in the competitors box and watched as Hinata attacked, where her hands hit sand, he saw said sand being turned to glass and falling to the arena floor. "She did it." Ino said from his left. "I knew Jean would be able to teach her."

"What are you talking about dobe, she hasn't hit him." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto ignored the so called prodigy.

Temari nearby saw it and shared a look with her other brother Kankuro. The girl was cutting thru Gaara's sand defense and rendering the sand unusable to Gaara.

"What is she?" Temari asked aloud.

"My girlfriend." Naruto answered. "Formerly of the Hyuga clan. The lost her because they thought she was weak."

Temari looked down in the field. _If this is weak, the invasion is going to fail. She's taking Gaara's ultimate defense apart._

XX

Hinata let herself go, she could feel the fire and smiled at Gaara when his sand got close only to be burned away by the heat shield she was creating. _So the heat is nearly seven hundred degrees, but he doesn't know that._ She thought as she smacked his sand again and turned it to glass. She was wearing him down and saw the fear in his eyes.

She focused and the tips of her fingers now had heat claws and she slashed.

The sand wasn't quick enough and Gaara screamed as the wound caught him in the neck, his scream was cut short as not only did the attack cut, but cauterize as well.

Hinata didn't slow as she lashed out with the Gentle Fist ultimate technique modified by her and as she struck his chakra points she burned them out as she hit Gaara with all sixty-four strikes.

The red head staggered and he could hear in his mind Shukaku screaming in anger, but couldn't do anything as all his paths were burned shut. The Bijuu could do nothing and the throat would was lethal. Gaara sank to his knees his eyes remembering his life. _Perhaps, death will be kinder than life._ He thought as he collapsed face first to the arena floor.

"Winner…Hinata!" Ibiki said and checked the kid, and saw he was dead. _Well that takes care of the invasion's big weapon we learned about._ The head of the Interrogation department thought as medics came to remove Gaara's body. _She had him with that throat slice, but how did she know about…_ he looked up as the former Hyuga was pulled into a hug by a certain blond. _Ah, that explains it._

XX

In the Kage box, the Kazekage was not happy. "That girl killed my son."

Hiruzen looked at him. "Yes, well the Chunin exams are dangerous my friend. You remember that one in Suna, where no less then nine people died in the finals."

"Yes, of course."

_Damn it. That slip of a girl just ruined years of planning._ Orochimaru thought in the guise of the Kazekage. _And I can't use the brats death as an excuse. _

XX

Shino and Shikamaru were to fight next, Shikamaru gave up before his fight even started to the dismay of the crowd and his teammates.

Naruto shook his head and patted Shino on the shoulder. "You get to face Hinata-chan next round."

Hinata snuggled under Naruto's arm as Ino headed to the stadium floor to face Kabuto.

"KNOCK 'EM DEAD INO!" came from the stands and many people looked at X-23 who gave them the finger.

Naruto chuckled. _If they only knew what was to come._ He thought his arm around Hinata who was content not to move from the spot she was in.

(Flashback)

"That councilman…Danzo has betrayed the village." Jean said.

They had called the Hokage to the mansion and everyone was pulled in from training. "During the exam he's pulled people off the walls and various areas, he's set it up so a man named Orochimaru can invade the village with Oto and Suna."

The Hokage scowled and had summoned Ibiki. They planned a counter attack and Jean filled them what she learned from her surface scan. "He also has plans for Naruto, Ino and Hinata."

Rogue's snarl put Wolverine's to shame. "Ah'll Kill 'em!" the southern mutant said.

"Looks like that's going to be a hell of a long line momma." Naruto said.

Hinata had been given orders to remove Gaara and if she was ready. She looked at Jean and nodded. If she wasn't she would forfeit and take on the winner of the next round. Shino spoke up. "I could have my bugs feed on him, but if he's like Naruto's chakra it will not run out."

Naruto had explained his experience with the Kyuubi before it died to his team.

"We could have Anbu eliminate him before the finals. Reports are he killed Dosu who was spying on him."

The Hokage thought and before he spoke, Naruto did. "Leave him to us Ojii-san. If Hinata, Shino or Ino don't get him, I will."

The Hokage nodded at this. More plans were put in place, Ibiki had not been happy to be told he'd be in charge of the Third Exam, Hayate was in critical condition at the hospital, they learned from Jean reading his mind that it was Kabuto who had done the job and who he had talked to.

(End Flashback)

Ino was avoiding Kabuto's attacks, the silver haired teen was using chakra scalpels. "Why isn't Ino attacking?" Hinata asked.

"She's a loser." Sasuke said, but was ignored.

"She's leading him in. Look." Naruto said and they saw Ino was leading him towards the tree.

"What does that mean?" Lee asked.

Naruto smiled. "Ino-hime has a few tricks up her sleeve. The weasel is about to find out what they are."

On the floor Ino back flipped away. "You didn't really think I was just going to stand still and let you paralyze me did you?" Ino asked.

When she landed she dropped several seeds and backed up. Kabuto was coming right at her.

"Sorry, but I need to win."

Ino laughed. "No you don't traitor."

Kabuto blinked.

"You don't think we didn't know what you did to Hayate-san? You really suck as a double agent." Ino said and Kabuto knew he had to kill her now. _She knows too much._

Ino smirked and made a gesture and Kabuto was wrapped in vines that exploded from the ground. "How?"

Ino laughed and stayed out of range. "Every time I back flipped I dropped seeds." She said. "But that isn't the kicker." She said and made a motion, Kabuto could only watch as the tree came alive and swatted him across the arena where his body impacted with the wall.

The vines burrowed into the wall keeping him in place as Ino came closer. He saw a branch in her hand and watched as it elongated and became a spear.

His mind came across and tossed aside several plans.

"That wouldn't work." Ino said and he blinked, his glasses broken and missing. "How…"

"Do I know what your going to say and what your planning? I'm special." Ino got a serious look and dropped the spear. "I was going to kill you, but that thought just earned you a special pain."

Ino formed several seals and her hand glowed.

"THOUSAND YEARS OF MENTAL TORMENT!" and rammed her hand onto Kabuto's forehead.

For a moment he did nothing, then he screamed and screamed and screamed.

Ibiki appeared next to her. "What was that?"

"A family jutsu. His mind is shredding itself. He'll stop screaming soon, his vocal cords will rupture."

Ibiki blinked as he remembered Inoichi doing something similar during a torture session. "Winner…Ino Yamanaka!"

She smirked and picked up her spear, planning on using it later. "Soon to be Lebeau." She walked back to the competitors box. Ibiki shook his head. _Kids. Now I know why I never had any. Teenagers scare the shit out of me._

Ino arrived and took up the other side of Naruto they could hear cheering and all three smirked as X-23, upside down peeked into the box. "Next time…"

"Yes?" Ino asked.

"We sit down and talk." Laura vanished and Naruto looked at Ino. "I missed something, didn't I?"

Ino and Hinata giggled, and the three turned back to watch the fight between Temari of Suna and Konoha's own Rock Lee.

"She's good." Ino said as the girl kept Lee at a distance with her fan attacks, but then the bushy browed buy dropped his weights and it was over as he got in close and Temari was a distance fighter and a hard hit from Lee knocked her out and gave Lee the win.

"I've got him next round?" Ino said with a gulp.

"Don't worry love." Naruto said.

"Hey loser, get in there so I can kick your hide." Sasuke sneered as he sauntered to the stadium floor.

"Remember what the Hokage said Naruto-kun." Hinata reminded him. "Yeah, yeah."

BAMF!

Naruto appeared before Ibiki and looked at Sasuke. Many people were interested in this fight.

Naruto's family leaned forward as did a Kazekage.

Ibiki repeated the rules and raised his arm. "Naruto Lebeau versus Sasuke Uchiha…FIGHT!"

**AN: Heh, another cliffy. Look at it this way, Naruto reveals his power and Sasuke realizes being given a walk on into the tournament wasn't a favor. Orochimaru is realizing his plans are messed up with Gaara, wait until the invasion when he sees just how messed up his plan is. (lol) I am eager in the chaos to come.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

AN: Need to remind the people who are overly critical, if you want perfection stop being cheap bastards or bitches and buy a book for 7.99 (paperback) US currency. This is free.

Chapter 37

Naruto looked at his opponent, he had yet to take a stance. "So loser, ready to give up and run away?" Saskue sneered.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not the one who had the council put 'em in to the finals, despite losing."

"Hn." Sasuke's only response before he went on the attack. Naruto avoided the punches and kicks, his hands still at his side.

He sighed. "Is this the best you can do?"

Sasuke snarled. "Show me this power you claim to have!"

"No." Naruto continued to dodge and twirled around behind the Uchiha who hit the wall.

Several people laughed.

"You coward!" Sasuke snarled. "FIGHT ME!"

"Why? You're not worth it. You had to have someone put you in after you were eliminated."

Sasuke lunged and tried to kick or hit Naruto, when that didn't work his hands went through a series of seals and he used a fire jutsu. He spat a series of fireballs, all of which Naruto dodged and not once did he use any of his powers.

"AGH!" Sasuke threw several shuriken. Naruto leapt high into the air and landed with a flip.

"YOU LOSER! YOU GODDAMNED FREAK! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL THAT FAT CHESTED COW YOU CALL A MOTHER!"

Naruto stopped and caught Sasuke's fist. He looked at him, his atomgun eyes became cold.

In the stands it was taking Cain, Hank and Remy all they knew to keep Rogue in her seat.

"(I'LL KILL THE LITTLE SHIT!)" she yelled in English.

"(You won't have to Stripes.)" Logan said. He saw the look in Naruto's eyes. "(Naruto is gonna show him what happens when you mess with the X-men. And just how fitting his new codename is.)" the X-men knew of Logan's new codename for Naruto and it was more fitting.

In the arena Naruto looked up at the stands, at his family as if asking permission.

"(KICK HIS ASS!)" Rogue screamed to her son.

Naruto lashed out with a kick to Sasuke's gut which sent him flying across the arena, he skipped like a stone on a pond, once…twice…three times. The only thing stopping him from more was the arena wall.

"You want me to fight Uchiha? You want to see what I am capable of?" Naruto still hadn't taken a stance and Sasuke was painfully pulling himself from the rubble of the wall. The people who had been cheering for him had gone silent. Naruto waited. "I'll let you in on a secret Uchiha. My power, my real power I was born with. It wasn't given to me by the Kyuubi nor was it a jutsu learned. My power is something that my birthfather didn't know about. If he did, (snorts) I wonder if he would be like so many villagers. You call me a freak." Here Naruto laughed. "I've been called that for a long time by flatscans like you." Naruto still hadn't moved and Sasuke drew a kunai and charged.

"My uncle, a man who helped train me gave me my new codename this month while I was training. And I must say, its more fitting than Solitaire. For I am not alone."

Sasuke raced closer and Naruto looked at him. "Konoha knows me by many names, but this one is new."

Naruto reached and made a motion as Sasuke was within striking distance.

His scream filled the arena and many who were in the village heard it.

Naruto's eyes flashed and he looked at Sasuke as his flesh was ripping apart, his blood was burning and his bones were shattering and reforming.

"My name is Ripper, and you have just been the first besides mutants to see what my real power is. No one ever wondered how I healed so quickly, no matter what was done to me." Naruto said, speaking over Sasuke's screams as Naruto used his power to heal and then shred him once more.

"My healing factor wasn't a gift from the Kyuubi, it was part of my power keeping me alive after all the beatings this village gave me."

Naruto shook his head and he eased up on burning Sasuke's blood and shattering bones. He kept molding the skin and shredding it. "I control flesh, blood and bone. I would make a great healer, but also the worst person for anyone to face."

He stopped and cocked his head to the side. Sasuke Uchiha was unconscious from the level of pain. Naruto saw that the Uchiha had also shit and pissed his pants. "Weak." Naruto said as he used his power to remold Sasuke's bone back to shape and then sealed most of the cuts he created in the boys flesh. "You wanted to see what I could do, yet you pass out before I really get started."

Ibiki shook himself from his shock and declared Naruto the winner. The medics rushed to get to Sasuke, Naruto ignored them and looked at the Hokage's booth. "That's the last time I pull my punches old man." He said.

Hiruzen nodded and watched as Naruto returned to the competitors box, the only one's staying near him was his teammates.

Akado and Kankuro both forfeited. Both looked very afraid of the possibility of fighting Naruto after what he did to the Uchiha without even laying a hand on him.

There was a brief intermission, which Naruto found time to sit with Hinata and Ino, Shino across from them.

"You don't use that power often." The bug user said.

Naruto shook his head. "I've used it in training, and a couple of times in battle, minor shit. I don't know why I hammered the Uchiha like I did…"

A snort from the side and the four teens turned to see Logan. "He pissed in your cheerios. He insulted your mother."

Naruto nodded. "Where is she?"

Logan held up a cigar and looked at Hinata who narrowed her eyes and focused. The end heated and Logan nodded taking a deep inhale of tobacco. "Cajun and elf are calming her down. It took Cain, Beast and your pop to keep her in her seat."

Naruto smiled as he knew his adoptive mother would have descended from the sky and left an Uchiha stain on the ground.

"He's alive." Naruto said. Logan nodded.

"Perhaps he'll learn from this then." Logan said as all four teens snorted. "How'd you get here anyway? I thought only sensei's could…" Naruto paused and saw Logan with a Konoha hitai-ate strapped to his belt. It looked familiar. "Your sensei let me borrow hers. She's with the red-eyed girl, they're moving into position."

Naruto held his breath. "Are we to continue, or should we…"

"Give 'em hell." Logan said and walked away. Shino looked at Hinata and shook his head. "I will not fight you. Besides the fact you control fire, you are my friend."

Hinata sighed. "I was going to forfeit."

Ino shook her head. "I was going to give up. I don't think I could take Lee in a straight up fight and I want to keep things hidden."

Naruto sighed. "You're all going to make me fight him, I thought you loved me?"

Both girls kissed his cheek.

"I'm still not kissing you." Shino said in his dead panned voice.

XX

Shino forfeited his fight, the crowd booed, but his father in the stands nodded in the logical move his son had pulled.

Ino gave her notice as well, Lee seemed upset that he didn't get to test his "Flames of Youth" against the Yamanaka mind powers.

Naruto, Hinata and Lee all stood in the middle of the arena.

"I withdraw." Hinata said cutting off the possibility of a three-way fight.

Naruto looked at Lee who looked at him in a pleading manner. Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll fight you."

Lee's smile was blinding. Naruto shuddered at the thought of the amount of pain the taijutsu user was going to put him through. He fought Gai and this mini-clone had the same personality it seemed.

Ibiki gave them both the rules and Naruto found his mind going to the Kage's booth. _:::Jean, anything yet?:::_ he asked.

_:::Not yet, and don't look so eager. The Hokage is acting as bait.:::_

Naruto sighed. _:::I know. I know. Is Janet in position?:::_

Naruto started the fight with Lee, exchanging punches and kicks.

_:::Yes. And Kurt is there as well. Just remember, the moment it happens…:::_

Naruto was saved from responding as Lee's fist sent him into the air.

_Enough of this shit! _Naruto disappeared with a loud BAMF!

He reappeared behind Lee and kicked him in the back. He disappeared again and put himself between Lee and the wall and kicked him again.

Another BAMF and he pinballed Lee around the stadium.

He reappeared again, but Lee countered.

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

the kicks sent Naruto flying, and he disappeared with a BAMF. Lee looked around and he suddenly found himself surrounded by a dozen Naruto's. they charged.

XX

(Kage Box)

"Interesting fight." Hiruzen said to the Kazekage.

"Hm. The blond, his name is Lebeau?" the Kazekage said.

"Yes. His adoptive family name." Hiruzen said.

Next to him Orochimaru was seething, all of his plans were ruined, years of planning stopped in this final exam. His weapon Gaara killed by a slip of a girl that his spy had said was a failure. His spy and second in command was killed by another girl that had been reported as a fan girl, a low class ninja that would never be seen as anything beyond a Genin.

And what scared him was he had no information on the blond that nearly killed the Uchiha with a technique he never heard of.

He wanted to ask the old man next to him, but he had to keep up appearances and cursed that he couldn't call off the invasion. Without Gaara or Kabuto he knew it wouldn't work as planned. _I might not make it out of here._ The Sannin thought even as in the distance the first explosion was heard.

_Its now or never._ He thought and went for the Hokage.

**AN: The Invasion begins. Yes, the Uchiha is alive. Sue me, you might get an apple core and a box of pop rocks.**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the X-Men. If I did, I would be rich, powerful and have millions of geeks and freaks at my every whim…wait, that would include myself…ah well, on with the show.

"(English)"

Chapter 38

Naruto disappeared with a BAMF at the sound of the first explosion and the sleep genjutsu began to fall on the crowd.

He wasn't worried about his family as Kurenai and Anko were there.

Naruto appeared next to the Hokage and just as the old man got away from Orochimaru and the barrier went up as the Sound Four continued with their part of their masters plan.

"Hey Ojii, want to see who can do more damage to the bastard?" Naruto asked as the third shed his robes of office and stood there in his battle armor.

"Your younger than I am Naruto." The Third said.

Orochimaru was not happy. It was to be him and the old man locked in here alone. But the Kyuubi brat was there and there was far too much the Snake Sannin didn't know about him.

XX

In the arena below, the Sound ninja found themselves unconscious as a red, white and blue shield pinballed around and took them out in groups as it struck one then would bounce off and connect with another.

Meanwhile Captain America used a judo throw to slam another ninja into the ground.

"(You're having way too much fun Cap.)" Logan said as he gutted one and slashed another.

"(You're one to talk Logan.)" Captain America said as he caught his shield on the rebound and bashed another ninja aside. His shield blocked a soundwave attack and he performed a dropkick knocking the Oto ninja back into the waiting claws of the Wolverine.

The X-Men shed their robes and joined the battle. Cain Marko, the unstoppable Juggernaut bowled the invaders over and allowed others to take care of them, his destination was the main gate.

Jean used telekinesis to block shuriken and kunai and either sent them back at those who threw them or dropped them to the ground.

Gambit was on the wall his cards spinning around him, controlled by his power and were flying at either ninja or other projectiles to protect the crowd, which the Konoha ninja were waking up and evacuating while fighting as well.

Rogue wasn't holding back. Between her super strength and motherly rage the Sound ninja were falling quickly.

One nin was stupid to leap onto her back, his bare forearm touching her neck.

"(Ya shouldna' have done that shuga.)" Rogue said in English, and a moment later the man screamed before falling to the ground.

Rogue shook her head as the information poured in and she smirked a moment before her hands sped through a series of hand seals.

She turned as she finished the last seal. "FIRE STYLE: MULTIPLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

She spat a series of fireballs like a machine gun and it seemed the Sound ninja all had targets painted on them.

"(That was like so cool.)"

Rogue turned to see Kitty phase thru a Sound ninja and grab him by his collar and slam him backwards into the ground and then kick him in the face knocking him out.

"(I know. Evah since Naruto showed me how to use chakra so ah could control mah power, but this is…)"

Kitty pulled out a pair of escrima sticks and attacked more Sound ninja, phasing and moving.

Rogue leapt into the air her eyes scanning around for a fresh target.

She saw Storm using lightening and tornados, Wasp was working with Beast.

Her gaze found her sons girlfriends and she was surprised the four girls were fighting so well together, guarding one another's backs.

She found Kurt, Wanda and TJ and knew that Kurt must have finished his task if he was back. Kurt was teleporting all around the stadium and striking with his swords.

Wanda hit a sound ninja with her hex bolt and the man literally exploded in confetti.

TJ was using her own abilities to guard her mother and Rogue watched her sister in-law hex another nin and the man turned into an urn. Shaking her head Rogue dive bombed the ninja scattering them as she flew thru them, knocking them into the air as she passed.

XX

Cain Marko made a direct path to the village gates, which meant that meant a lot of buildings got brand new doorways, vendor carts were stomped and the few invading ninja caught in his path were squished like a grape under a wrecking ball.

He had a mission given to him by Storm acting as team leader and the Hokage who offered him a chance to cut loose once they learned of the plans to attack Konoha.

_:::Cain?:::_ Jean's mental voice inquired.

_:::Nearly there Red. How's the kid?:::_ Cain asked as he punted a Sound ninja who flew between two trees a thousand yards beyond the wall.

_:::Naruto and the Hokage have engaged Orochimaru…Naruto says something is off about him.:::_

Cain winced. He remembered the last time Naruto said that, it was the day the blond had been forced to destroy his old running buddy Black Tom Cassidy.

Shaking his head Cain Marko attached his helmet to his armor, cutting him off from Jean, but he had a task to perform and he wasn't leaving himself open.

With thundering steps as the main gate exploded inwards, Cain Marko the unstoppable Juggernaut slammed into the summoned snake with the force of a freight train.

XX

Orochimaru glared at the pair before him. "You will not stop me boy." He said with a sneer. "I will kill the old man and Konoha will be destroyed."

Naruto snorted. "Delusional much?"

So far the Hokage and Naruto had fought Orochimaru with taijutsu and ninjutsu. Naruto teleporting around and even using his ability to charge items as he tossed Shuriken at the traitorous sannin and have them explode.

Naruto avoided using his real power as he had a feeling he would need it down the road for something more.

Hiruzen used an earth jutsu that created a river of mud to put out the flames Orochimaru spat at them.

Orochimaru and Hiruzen got into a up close and personal exchange of blows that sent the Hokage flying back gripping the wound from the hidden wrist blade Orochimaru had on him.

Naruto caught the old man and looked up seeing the Snake Sannin going through a series of hand seals.

"I think its time for a reunion of Hokage's past." The Sannin said with a sneer.

Hiruzen's eyes widened as Orochimaru began making signs, he saw several that he swore were a death seal.

The roof they were on started to shake and the Hokage watched as a coffin rose from the ground on Orochimaru's left, it was marked **First**.

Moments after it had fully risen, another came up, it was marked **Second** and it was on his right.

"Naruto, we must stop that last coffin from rising." Hiruzen called out as a third coffin started to break the ground in front of the traitorous Snake Sannin.

The Hokage sent a shuriken and his hands conjured the Kage Shuriken as a hundred of the deadly throwing stars impacted on the partially raised coffin.

Naruto also created a series of kage shuriken, but as they also were imbued with energy they exploded against the coffins, causing Orochimaru to stagger back and release his hold on his seal.

The Sannin cursed as all three coffins began to lower back. "NOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!"

Naruto appeared behind him with a BAMF.

"No, really. Tell us how you really feel." He said and sped through a jutsu which he finished and moments later a small tornado formed and went after the Sannin who shushin across the field behind the Hokage.

"You might have ruined my jutsu, but I will kill the old man!" Orochimaru spat and unhinged his jaw.

Moments later he spat up a wicked looking blade that was held by his tongue and it raced though the air at the Hokage's back.

Everything slowed down.

XX

"Gambit say we be playin' by house rules." He told the ninja that surrounded him. _Naruto be right, they are skilled but they seem to lack real ability, its like they were trained to attack like a pack of dogs. They aren't as skilled as the ninja of Konoha._

He spun about, his staff blocking swords and kunai but he missed the kick that connected with his ribs. _Remind me to thank Beast an' Forge for improving the body armor._ The Cajun mutant thought as he rolled with the blow and came up swinging. He'd run out of cards long before he ran out of targets and he knew that sheer numbers were not going to be a good thing for the X-men.

_Not all of us are like Cain and Logan._ He thought even as he spun and ducked he heard something whistling through the air and ducked backwards in a move he'd seen from the Matrix movie he'd taken Rogue and Naruto to see last summer.

The Vibranium shield struck its intended targets and a red-white and blue blur shot over as well and Gambit stood to find Captain America in the midst of the Oto ninja showing them what a super soldier was made of.

"(Move it Cajun.)" a very gruff and familiar voice ordered and he looked to see Logan, his outfit in pieces and smoldering slicing into more ninja.

"(Non Wolverine, I thought dat you wanted a workout.)" Gambit said even as he started stealing shuriken and kunai from the dead and using them with his ability to lay down covering fire for the Star Spangled Avenger and the Wolverine.

"(Funny, and I thought it was the kid who had the sense of humor.)" Logan grunted taking a kunai to the chest and without missing a beat slashed the neck of the ninja that gave his uniform another hole.

"(You think the professor would understand the decisions we've made as of late?)" Gambit asked going back to back with Wolverine.

Logan snorted. "(Chuck was too tenderhearted. He needs to learn a middle ground for his ideas before he gets us all killed. Hopefully his time away can mend that.)" Logan said. "(Duck!)"

Gambit did as Logan with a back body drop sent an Oto ninja over their heads and he landed hard.

"(Where are the others?)" Gambit asked.

_:::Cain is dealing with the main gate. He put his helmet on, so I don't know what's happening.:::_ Jean's mental voice reported.

_:::Storm, Beast and Wasp are moving into their next positions. Nightcrawler, Scarlet Witch and Nocturne are on their way to help Cain.:::_

_That's fine Jeannie, but what about my boy an' his femme's?_ Gambit thought.

_:::Rogue and the girls have moved out of the arena and are fighting in the streets along with Kitty. I'm sorry Remy, I should have let you know. Their all fine so far. The girls are fighting very well together, but both Ino and Hinata are tiring from use of not only their powers, but their chakra reserves are running low.:::_

Gambit frowned. "(Logan, would you…)"

"(Don't even ask Cajun. Marrow and X-23 are with them they'll be fine.)" Logan growled. They were getting tired.

_And my boy?_ Gambit sent.

_:::He and the Hokage have engaged the Sannin, he's blocking me out so I don't know right now. I don't want to force it open and cost him his concentration.:::_ Jean warned.

Gambit looked to where she was, and smiled as she was telekinetically throwing Oto ninja around like rag dolls.

Remy Lebeau, the X-man known as Gambit sent a prayer that his friends and family made this out alive.

XX

"OW!" Ino yelled as Marrow ripped the kunai from her thigh. "That hurt!"

Sarah shrugged as she picked up her bone club. "Suck it up. You die and I'll comfort Naruto in his moments of grief."

Ino growled even as she focused on the vines around her wrists and they lashed out impaling an Oto nin that was trying to sneak up on Marrow while she was playing medic. "Nice." The Morlock girl said as she took out another that had come up behind Ino with what looked like bone kunai.

Ino pushed to her feet and leaned against the alley wall. Their fighting had taken them out of the arena.

"Thanks."

"As I said, you die…(sigh) it would upset Naruto." Marrow said smashing another nin with her bone club before tossing it aside and to the disgust of Ino ripped a pair of bones that had to be ribs out, but they looked like a wicked pair of short swords.

"Come on flower girl, lets see if we can find the others."

"Hinata and Shino were that way, I think one of the Oto nin dropped a building on Laura back that way." Ino said.

"Split up?" Marrow asked. Ino shook her head. "We're both tired and there are a lot of ninja left."

Marrow growled. "Fine. "Lets find bug boy and our newest hot head." Marrow said.

"And Laura?" Ino asked.

Marrow snorted. "If she's even a tenth like Wolverine, she's already digging herself out and looking for someone to kill. She'll be in a real bad mood for a while."

Ino nodded at this, she remembered hearing about how quickly "Uncle Logan" healed and Laura was just as quick now.

"Lead the way." Ino said "And don't call me flower girl."

Marrow smirked. "Plant Gal then? Vine Lady?" Ino growled. "Oh, I know Poison Ivy."

"Now that's just lame." Ino said. "Of course coming from someone who takes on the name Marrow…could be worse, you could call yourself Bones."

Marrow growled now.

"Oh, how about Femur? Or Skeletor?"

The pair continued to bicker and shoot names at one another as they fought more Oto nin that slipped over the walls.

XX

Laura growled as she woke up in the sewers of Konoha. "Stinks worse than the New York sewers, what the hell are these people flushing?"

She looked behind and overhead and saw where she'd come through and thanked whatever deity was listening that she managed to avoid being under the heavy stones and the street had given out under her.

She sniffed and growled as several figures rose up from the water. "Oh, look sewer rats." She said with a growl.

_SNIKT_! She grinned as her claws popped and she leapt forward. "Time to do pest control."

XX

Shino sent a swarm of his mutated bus into the group of Oto nin. One screamed like a girl as the Scarab beetles devoured his flesh. Shino gave a grin, he'd learned of the beetles from one of Naruto's books and with his mutation he was able to transform the kikai insects in him into anything he could dream of. It had come up with several very new and dangerous bugs.

Behind him the screams were for a different reason. He peeked over his shoulder to see Hinata using her hybrid Hyuga style of Gentle Fist along with her mutation of fire decimating the Oto nin, they fell scorched from the attack of Hinata.

The street was soon littered with dead and heavily wounded ninja none of them belonging to Konoha.

Hinata turned and smiled at her long time friend in Shino. Her smiled turned to surprise as numerous figures appeared out of thin air, her Byakugan failing to detect them as they shot Shino in the back with a rifle of some kind, the dart's doing their job and the bug user slumped to the ground.

Hinata didn't give the attackers another chance as she summoned up her fire and melted their guns.

THWIP!!!!

Hinata's hand went to the back of her neck where she felt a dart and pulled it out. Her fire surrounded her, but it was too late as whatever was in the dart took effect and she slumped to the ground.

"Team 1 and Team 3 reporting in." a figure emerged. "Domino to General Stryker, we've acquired two mutants that are posing as ninja. This Hidden Nation is a treasure trove General." The woman identified as Domino said into her headset, her face like the others covered with the latest in stealth technology. "We can grab more and…"

she listened then nodded. "Understood General. We're withdrawing now."

Domino shut off her headset. "Bag these two and grab a couple of the corpses of the dead ninja for study. The General says we're to pull out."

The nine people with her went about their tasks of cleaning up. They wrapped Shino and Hinata in body bags of a shimmering material.

"Grizz carry them. We're hotfooting it out the south gate."

"Aw, Dom." The biggest of the group with her complained. "I wanted to face Marko."

"Next time. We've got what the General wants, evac now." Domino ordered.

The group faded out with their prisoners, the street was empty save for the dead Oto nin, no proof that they had ever been there.

XX

Jean Grey formerly Summers stopped and put up a telekinetic shield and frowned. She reached out for two of their number and frowned deeper.

_:::Logan, I lost contact with Shino and Hinta.:::_ she sent.

A growl was her answer and she looked on from her place as Wolverine separated from Gambit and Captain America, wading through the Oto nin slashing and hacking his way to the nearest exit.

Lightening flashed overhead and Jean found Storm.

_:::Ororo, where are you going?:::_

_:::Heading to the gates to support Cain.:::_ Storms cultured mental voice informer her.

_:::Janet and Hank are at the hospital protecting the patients that couldn't be moved.:::_ Storm informed her.

_:::Thank you. I lost contact with Shino and Hinata, they were both suddenly gone, but they're not dead.:::_ Jean informed her. The whole time her shield blocked numerous jutsu's. with an annoyed look Jean lashed out with her mind and suddenly the four ninja that had been attacking her were mind wiped and thinking they were gold fish left on the floor.

_:::Kurt?:::_ Jean sent out as Storm flew away.

_:::Busy.:::_ came the German mutant's brief response.

_:::Fine. TJ.:::_ Jean sent out.

_:::Oh? Hey Red. Mom and Dad are a bit busy. Seems the morons are trying for the shelters.:::_

Jean sighed wondering how the invaders had so much information. _:::Very well. Just pass it on when you can that I've lost contact with Shino and Hinata.:::_

_:::Okay. Aunt Kitty and I can look, we're being replaced by Konoha ninja.:::_

Jean sent her thanks and focused on the fight before her, sending telekinetic force bolts sending Oto ninja staggering into walls unconscious.

Her eyes went to the dome where Naruto was. She was tempted to check on him, but with such a dangerous opponent, she knew better.

XX

Hiruzen stepped aside at the last moment, but the blade sliced his shoulder, cutting through his armor with the ease of a hot knife through butter. He felt it burn and realized the blade was heavily poisoned.

_Poison! Damn!_ He thought even as he sped his hands through seals. He knew that there was only one way to actually stop his former student and he finished the seal.

The sky over them darkened and Orochimaru's already pale skin paled even more as he realized what his former sensei had just done.

"No." he said in a low voice.

Naruto who looked surprised "Jiji, what did you do?" he asked.

"I did what I must." Hiruzen said to the blond boy he saw as a grandson. "I'm dying and I will not leave you to fight him alone."

"Dying?" Naruto asked rushing forward a series of steps but stopped as he felt something unearthly and cold between him and the old man.

"The blade he spat at me was coated in poison." Hiruzen said.

Orochimaru felt some of his courage return at this. "Yes and there is no antidote." He smirked even as he felt cold hands reach into his chest and he swore he could now see the Shinigami.

"Let me GO!" he hissed and tried to move but couldn't.

"Not this time my failure of a student." Hiruzen said. "I let you go once before and you've comeback to try and destroy us all."

Hiruzen felt the Shinigami, but he also felt the poison burning through his veins quickly. _Please, please give me strength to do this._ The Third Hokage of Konohagakure pleaded as he poured his lifeforce into killing his student. Moments later the Shinigami's mental voice told him, _**You cannot. Your lifeforce is too weak to seal him away in you.**_

Hiruzen cursed. He looked at Naruto and smiled. "I'm afraid you will need to finish him my boy." He said, his words feeling like lead on his tongue. _Take away Orochimaru's ability to mold chakra and seal his arms away…please._

The Shinigami pondered. _**Accepted.**_

Once more the Hokage focused and felt as the forbidden jutsu took hold and Orochimaru screamed.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I can't take your life, I'm too weak thanks to the poison you used, but I will make sure you never are able to use jutsu's or chakra again." Hiruzen said coughing into his hand and not surprised to see blood.

Orochimaru found himself immobilized and was cursing his former mentor in his mind as he tried to think of a way out of this. He saw his arms turning black and he could feel his chakra draining away, his coils shrinking.

"YOU FOOLS! STOP THEM!" he yelled to the Oto Four that were maintaining the barrier.

"Milord?"

"RELEASE THE BARRIER AND KILL THEM!" Orochimaru roared.

It took a minute and it was all the Hokage needed to finish the jutsu. As the Oto Four released the barrier jutsu and it shattered like glass being hit by a ball, the Third Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi slumped to the roof dead and Orochimaru screamed in anger, even as the blond Naruto rushed to the fallen Hokage's side.

XX

"OLD MAN!" Naruto slid across the last couple of feet on his knees as he cradled the old man's body, tears slipped from his eyes. "Nononononononono!" he repeated over and over. "You can't do this Jiji."

It was too late. Naruto looked up hearing a sound and saw the Oto four approaching and his eyes landed on Orochimaru. "You did this." He hissed. "Its your fault Jiji is dead." Naruto said and he called up his power, even as Kidomaru, the six armed ninja reached him, it was too late for them as Naruto's atomgun eyes glowed. "DIE!"

Four ninja exploded messily as their bodies were ripped apart from the inside out.

Orochimaru blinked as he finally felt real fear for his life as the blond stepped forward.

"Now, boy…see here…"

Naruto took a step forward and Orochimaru decided to take the best course of action. He leapt from the roof, hoping that his soldiers, while less than when the invasion started would cover his escape.

He landed in the arena and blinked seeing there were no Oto ninja left. He turned towards the entrance and paused seeing a girl with bones in her hands looking at him. "Are you of the Kaguya clan?"

Marrow sneered and shook her head. "Look behind you flatscan." She said and Orochimaru did as he was told and yelped as Naruto appeared with a BAMF right behind him.

"Here snaky, snaky." Naruto said and called upon his powers. Orochimaru screamed loudly as every bone in his body was snapped at once. He fell to the arena floor in tremendous pain.

"You did this. You are the reason Jiji is dead." Naruto said, his voice coming out a growl. "He said he couldn't kill you, it was a mistake I won't make. How do you feel like bleeding?" Naruto said.

Orochimaru screamed as his body was covered by thousands of cuts, each bleeding freely.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Lebeau. You killed a man I consider a grandfather…prepare to die."

Orochimaru looked up, he reached out. "P-P-Please…m-mercy."

Naruto looked at him. "We do not train to be merciful here." Naruto said and his eyes flashed and Orochimaru had one second before his body exploded, his skin ripping to millions of shreds, his blood evaporating as it hit the air, his bones turning to powder.

Naruto looked at the area where Orochimaru had been, it was blackened and he sighed. "Its over." He said looking up as Marrow came closer. Her smile turned to shock as Naruto heard clapping behind him.

He spun around to see someone he hoped to never see again.

"Apocalypse." He said the immortal mutant's name in a hushed whisper.

"Hello Naruto. Impressive, most impressive on taking that flatscan to task." Apocalypse said in his deep voice as he seemed to come from the walls of the stadium. He stepped on the corpses of Oto and Konoha nin that had died before the battle had spilled out of the arena.

"It is time for you to live up to your destiny." Apocalypse said stepping further.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Marrow howled and leapt at Apocalypse.

The immortal cocked his head to the side. "You dare attack me?" he intoned. "I will wipe you away from existence as the sands had swallowed the pyramids, you shall be destroyed."

Marrow bad a bone axe in an overhead strike, thus while in the air left her wide open and Apocalypse lashed out, a spiked hand impaled Marrow through the left side of her chest, right thru the heart.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he turned and sent a trio of charged cards at Apocalypse who tossed Marrow aside as if she was trash. Naruto called upon his power and frowned as he couldn't find flesh and bone to manipulate.

"What are you?" he asked before the massive backhand knocked him out.

"APOCALYPSE!"

The immortal mutant saw the X-men coming from the stands and waved his hand putting up a barrier that blocked them from getting into the arena, their powers rebounding.

"Foolish children. I have what I want." Apocalypse laughed as he and Naruto vanished, moments later the barrier collapsed as did Ino Yamanaka as she saw Marrow.

"Naruto." She said in a broken voice.

To be Continued…

This fall the story continues…

Ino & the X-Men

This fall to fanfiction near you.


	39. Author Note Please Read

AN: Just to let everyone know as a gift or a tease whichever way you want to look at it. I posted the first chapter of the sequel, Ino & the X-Men. Take a look and enjoy.

EroSlackerMicha


End file.
